The Girl Next Door
by Danilynn87
Summary: Emma and Regina have grown up living next door to each other since the day they were born. They have always been the best of friends and inseparable. *Swanqueen AU * Mature Content/ Coming of age story. Currently rewriting!*
1. But Maybe I Need You

"Miss Swan, Miss Mills," the judge coldly calls out with his eyes narrowing pointedly.

Emma swallows the enormous boulder of nerves that has just strategically lodged itself in the back of her throat, effectively cutting off her oxygen supply. She's trembling, every fiber that makes her Emma Swan is involuntarily spasming as she stands on her Bambi like legs. Suddenly, the world falls silent as she watches her lawyer stand beside her and for some reason she's transfixed on the way his fingers button up his blazer.

Green eyes slowly crawl toward the brunette who is paying very close attention to the older gentleman that's about to decide their fate. She holds her breath, terrified of how this one man holds the power of her future in the palm of his hand. And in that split second, she honestly doesn't even want to know the verdict. She inhales sharply, the kind of breath that stings her lungs and prickles through her blood and in that moment, all she can truly think about is how every step along the broken path of her life has lead to this very moment.

And she's mentally transported back to where it all began...with the girl next door...

XXXXXXXXX

The majority of time growing up is curiosity. Curious how life works around the hustle and bustle of a busy, day to day life, that parents drag their children through. Something as simple as, how a stop light changes colors? Or if the country is broke, why don't they just print more money?

But more importantly, who is the person Emma is destined to be in the future? Why are her parents always so tired? Why does she want to spend every waking moment with the girl next door?

Fifteen, a dreadful age, teeter-tottering on the edge of becoming a young adult and still being a child. The age where a person can drive, practically tasting the glorious lick of freedom, but still chained to their parents like they are on an embarrassing short leash. An age where hormones decide to take control over what any teen might say or do. Sometimes a teen wants to fight against those raging hormones, but they've already planted themselves so deep inside, that they are just a ticking time bomb and nobody has a clue as to when they will explode.

The clock ticks into the night, matching each tick of her hormonal time bomb. This uncomfortable, anxious feeling has been clawing at her skin for the past three hours as she stares, frustrated at the ceiling above. She finally rips away the comforter and leaps from her bed in a haste. She doesn't bother changing out of her yoga pants and tank top, instead she simply tosses on a zip-up and slips into her running shoes.

She's always been a good girl, with straight A's, who participates in most school activities. So, her parents trust her wholeheartedly and never question her actions. That's exactly how she knows Mary Margret and David will not be checking on her tonight. They never do.

She presses her sweaty palms flat against the cool glass and pushes the bedroom window up quietly. She slides one foot onto the roof, her heart hammering with adrenaline even though she knows she won't be caught, and then comes the other foot. She carefully shuts the window behind her and begins her journey.

She takes each step with caution, hoping not a sound will be heard into the cool evening air that would inevitably sell her out. She walks to the edge of the roof, toward the backyard and gently steps down onto the roof of the shed below. Emma slowly glides on her bottom to the edge and jumps down to the dewy grass below. She lands perfectly on her feet, just as she always does and tiptoes to the fence.

As slow as she can possibly move, she slides the lock over to the right and cracks the door just enough for her slim frame to squeeze through. She closes the fence behind her and locks it back up before she heads next door.

She repeats her previous actions with the fence and slips into the neighbor's backyard undetected. Emma stands on the deck with her hands shoved deep into her sweatshirt's pockets while her head falls back to stare into _her_ window. Of course her light is on, she usually works on her homework late into the night. Emma drops her gaze to the ground below and shakes her head with a heavy sigh.

Cora Mills is going to drive her friend to a nervous breakdown with all her crazy strict rules and overbearing motherly traits before the girl is eighteen.

Emma shuffles around the deck until she finds a nice size rock. Not too heavy or jagged to cause any real damage, she notes as she tests the weight in her palm. She arches her arm back and launches the rock just below her window, careful not to break the glass. _God forbid_. A heavy thump echoes into the pitched black world around her and she immediately winces from the small thump causing her body to flush immensely with heat. Fear courses through her veins, fear that Cora might find her lurking on the porch and drag her back to her parents by her ear.

But all of those fears wash away when Regina's figure comes into view and through a small smirk, Emma watches as the brunette slowly opens her window. Even though she's on the second floor, Emma can still see the way she's rolling her eyes at her. So, Emma shrugs her shoulders as she peers up at her friend with a goofy, lopsided grin and just like that Regina is smiling back and waves her hand, silently offering her permission to come up.

This isn't Emma's first time sneaking over in the middle of the night. No, she knows the path by heart, which will lead her directly to Regina's room. Emma bites down on her bottom lip as she climbs onto the patio furniture before pushing herself onto the extravagant railing the wraps around the deck. With sturdy hands, she places both palms on the roof and utilizes her upper body strength to pull herself up. Her body drags against the rough sandpaper texture below before she stands tall and smiles proudly at herself. She wipes away the dirt clinging to her hands and clothing as she struts over to the window.

Warm, inviting, heat surrounds her cool body as she slips through the window, persuading her to sigh in relief. The soft lavender painted walls along with the familiar scent of warm apple pie instantly calms her nerves that have been torturing her all evening. She's been in this room too many times to count by now, it's her second home and she always feels nothing, but comfort in this room.

"What are you doing, dork?" Regina taunts as she continues typing away against her laptop.

She doesn't bother glancing up from her homework to properly greet her. No, Regina has the corky blonde from next door memorized by now, just as Emma has with her as well.

Emma kicks off her shoes and skips to the over sized bed on the opposite wall, recklessly falling on top as if it were her own bed.

"I'm bored!" She groans, snatching up one of Regina's pillows and holding it firmly against her chest. She folds her long legs like a pretzel, in the middle of her bed and fiddles with a loose strand dangling from the pillow.

"Emma, it's midnight. You shouldn't be bored, you should be sleeping," the brunette retorts and even though Emma can only see the back of her head, she _knows_ Regina is rolling those stubborn eyes.

"I can't sleep."

"You never sleep," she quickly quips as her fingers abuse the keyboard below. "You're worse than a giraffe." Emma chuckles at her best friend and tosses a pillow at the back of her head. "Emma! I'm working here!"

Regina quickly fumbles for the pillow on the ground and whips it right back at Emma, with just as much determination.

"You're always working...you're worse than Cora Mills," she teases earning herself a death glare in return, but it does the trick because Regina softly closes her laptop and stalks her way toward the bed.

"I hate you!" Regina claims, roughly shoving Emma's shoulder, but the blonde just laughs and shakes her head because she knows the truth. She knows Regina adores her. "Your arm is getting pretty good, you're going to kill it in softball this year," Regina sweetly praises as she climbs into the bed.

Emma simply nods in return though, because she never knew how to accept a compliment. They fall silent for a brief moment and Emma finds herself lost as Regina tugs on her hair tie, allowing all her thick raven locks to sway freely around her shoulders. Green eyes immediately drop to the pillow below because _dammit_ , there's that nagging itch just below her skin again.

She feels the bed dip down closer toward her as Regina snuggles her tiny frame into the the mattress, just as she always does right before bed.

"Are you sleeping over again?"

"Mmmm, maybe?" she shrugs noncommittally before she reaches across Regina's warm body to turn off the light on the nightstand.

Regina always hated the dark, ever since they were little, Emma _always_ had to turn off the light for her during sleepovers. Whenever Emma would ask her about the fear, Regina always claimed that she didn't know what Emma was talking about. And in return, Emma would always drop the subject, because she is Regina's friend and she knows how much the brunette hates to appear weak in front of others, especially her.

"Why don't you ask my mother if you can start renting the spare room?" Regina teases lightly as their eyes strain to adjust to the dark.

Emma shakes her head as she slips beneath the comforter and fluffs her pillow before falling into the warmth. She _hates_ sleeping alone. She always has. Ever since she turned six, it become some irrational fear and truthfully she doesn't recall what happened to make her feel such a way.

"No way! I don't need your crazy mom forcing more activities down my throat."

They both laugh knowing all too well of Cora's controlling ways, but it's so much easier to make fun of the situation than acknowledge the true heartache it brings for Regina.

"So, what are you going to do about Daniel?" Emma timidly questions, desperately attempting to change the sore subject.

"I don't know," Regina mumbles under her breath and never has she ever sounded so exhausted. "He's cute and all, but I don't know, he's a little annoying. He thinks he's God's greatest gift to football," she grumbles and Emma can practically hear those eyes rolling in her friend's head.

"So, you rather slum it with the nerds?" she teases, winning yet again, another shove to her shoulder and eye roll.

"Yes, especially you, Swan. You're my favorite nerd."

"I am _not_ a nerd!" She hastily defends, taking offense to the accusation, because even though her and Regina have always been inseparable, they've always had a large group of friends. "Just because I wear glasses?"

Regina laughs lightly and nods her head in a playful manner provoking Emma's freckled nose to scrunch up in distaste and now it's her turn to push the brunette. However, this only causes her friend to laugh harder in return.

Once Regina's laughter subsides, she carefully reaches over and gently pulls Emma's glasses from her face, effectively kick starting Emma's rapid heart. The brunette blindly places them onto the nightstand next to her bed, then immediately cuddles back into her warm spot.

She's close enough that Emma can make out every detail on her face, even through the dark room. And _god_ , she's really pretty now that Emma's studying her and it's not that she hasn't known this all along, everyone always talks about the, "Hot Regina Mills". Yet, for some reason, tonight, she's noticing just _how_ beautiful she really is.

The glow of the moonlight shines down against her olive skin, expressing every dominant feature upon her face. From her prominent jawline to her cheekbones, the deep scar upon her lip...she swallows thickly, realizing that she's _staring_ at her best friend and starting to feel extremely uncomfortable.

However, those rich, chestnut orbs seem to have disappeared a few moments ago. Emma knows her best friend is exhausted, she is most nights. Thin, pale lips twists as she contemplates her decision to stay over or sneak back home. Except, her thoughts come to a screeching halt when she feels the warmth emitting from Regina as she scoots closer in the night. Scorching heat erupts through Emma's veins, causing her entire body to flush. Her hands tingle with excitement, but her mind cannot process why?

Why is she silently begging for her best friend to _accidentally_ bump into her?

When her and Regina were younger, she'll admit that they would practice the art of kissing on one another...so they were prepared...for the future. There might have been a few times where they may have rolled around inappropriately at sleepovers as well, but as they grew older they stopped all of that. They never discussed what actually occurred between them, but Emma's fairly certain they both thought it was wrong the older they became.

Green eyes intently inspect the peaceful face in front of her as her mind debates back and forth of what they did was so wrong. That's when she feels Regina's leg bump into hers, instantly evaporating her thoughts from existence. She knows Regina's not sleeping, she knows her friend is biting the inside of her lip and struggling just as much as she is. Emma's eyes shift all around her face hoping that some clue will just magically appear, preferably written across Regina's forehead for her next move.

Emma decides her safest bet is to move her hand slowly into the space between them and _bump_ into her hand. Yet, Regina's eyes remained screwed shut and Emma's heart free falls, that is until Regina's head scoots a tad closer. Emma's heart races with every inch that her best friend takes closer to her. A hot, familiar, tug between her legs explodes and suddenly she can't stop where her mind wanders to. She desperately needs this nagging itch to go away that she's been experiencing all night.

 _Maybe Regina feels the same way?_

She closes her eyes and slowly shuffles closer toward the warmth, provoking her heart to pound brutally against her sternum. A familiar scent invades her nostrils and sneaks up toward her brain to help calm her anxious nerves. She squeezes her eyes closed and allows her nose to bump against Regina's, but that's as far as she takes her move. She will wait to see if her neighbor continues or stops all movement.

The sound of Regina's audible gulp sounds amplified between their silence, but Emma remains as still as possible and hopes Regina will take the lead. That's when she feels the softest set of lips mesh gently against hers, persuading her entire body to burst with an immense heat that rushes through her blood, but again she still doesn't move. The only thing she grants permission to move are her lips. Slowly, she drags her lips against Regina's and relishes in the feel of that plump flesh against her own. Something deep inside twitches and she knows her need for Regina is only growing.

So, they continue kissing as delicately as possible without ever deepening the kiss to anything more. Emma's positive that they are both too nervous to push forward and scared that the other might not approve of anything more than a stolen kiss. The soft sounds of their lips connecting and breaking apart are slowly driving her body a little mad. So, she digs down deep for some courage to try for a little more.

Tentatively, she parts her lips, gently guiding Regina's apart as well. Maybe it's because they know each other so well or maybe it's just pure dumb luck, but Regina follows suit and slips her tongue into her mouth. The faint taste of mint still lingers from both of their warm tongues as they fumble at first to find that perfect rhythm once again.

It's been four years since they last kissed. They were eleven and didn't want to be unprepared if a boy ever kissed them unexpectedly...most likely at a game of spin the bottle in a basement at someone's birthday party, so they practiced on each other. Since then, there has been a lot of boys between them, but they quickly found their old comfort with one another.

Now that she thinks about it, Regina is a _damn_ good kisser and dear god she hopes Regina thinks the same about her.

As if on cue, they both squirm closer to one another like their bodies are being drawn together by some powerful magnet. Emma knows both their hormones are clouding their judgement, but it just feels too good to stop. And now Regina is pressing her body firmly against hers with determination and it takes everything in Emma to stay silent. She has no idea know how Regina would react if she said or made any kind of noise.

With a shaky hand, she cautiously rest her palm upon the brunette's hip as they both continue to deepen the kiss. Regina sneakily snakes her leg between Emma's, her warm thigh pressing firmly at the apex of her legs, eliciting an overwhelming sensation of satisfaction. A whimper stirs in Emma's chest and that's when Regina pounces, rolling effortlessly on top of the sleek physique.

She rolls her eyes behind her eyelids, _Regina has always_ _been a top._

It isn't long before Regina is gently rocking on top of her as their kiss becomes deeper and more intimate. Emma's so lost in their tiny bubble that her mind is melting and blurring everything logical. The only sound she hears are their lips, meshing and molding together. The only thing she feels, is the euphoric tidal wave that keeps rippling through her blood like an aggressive ocean during a hurricane.

Her fingers clench the back of Regina's tank top as she feels the pleasure growing, bubbling up deep inside her rapidly. She's so unsure if Regina feels the same thing she does, but she know it feels absolutely amazing. A few more movements and she knows she will crumble.

Regina's tongue and mouth seem to disappear as a small groan escapes her plump lips. She picks up her speed against Emma's center just before her forehead falls to rest against hers. Emma's fingers curl even tighter into the shirt, cutting off all circulation as as she feels her body ignite with heat and then the overwhelming sensation of satisfactory bursts through her veins. Regina stiffens on top of her before they both become awkwardly shy and she falls to her side.

Both teens are struggling to breathe without inhaling too heavily and Emma's heart actually hurts from how hard it's pounding against her chest in this moment. She keeps her eyes screwed tight because she doesn't know what is to come next. All she knows, is it's way too hot and she somehow needs more of her best friend.

Blindly, she reaches next to her and finds a sharp hip bone popping out of those skimpy pajama shorts. Timidly, she drags her index finger along the hem of the shorts and carefully dips one finger inside as if she's silently asking permission. Regina holds her next breath, causing Emma to still her actions because she hasn't a clue if she wants her to continue or not.

Finally, Regina wordlessly grants her permission by slowly rolling her hips forward. The air in those shorts feels thick and damp as Emma slithers her way down the soft underwear. She awkwardly moves her hand around as Regina bucks her hips forward, silently pleading for so much more. So, Emma retracts her hand and slowly slides the shorts down Regina's smooth legs.

 _There's no way her legs feel as soft as hers_ , but she pushes that thought aside, swallows her insecurities and somehow finds the strength to continue.

She's hardly breathing at this point while her shaky hand reaches for the tiny body beside her. With one trembling finger, she gently swipes up, eliciting a soft moan in return as Regina rolls her body closer. Yet, the doesn't give Emma the confidence she needs, she's still so nervous and just a bumbling, shaking mess right now. Because she knows they are both virgins and truthfully, she has no idea if either of them are ready to take this leap, but she knows one thing is for sure, in her heart, she wants Regina more than anyone else.

At a snail like pace, Emma gently dips her finger inside those tight walls, causing Regina to stiffen instantaneously. Regina's hand shoots out and quickly locks around Emma's wrist. So, Emma instantly retracts in fear that she did in fact push too far.

"Wait," Regina heavily breathes out as her eyes flutter open and all Emma can see in those beautiful eyes is fear. Her heart sinks with regret and guilt.

"I-I'm so sorry, Regina..." but she's immediately cut off with a tender kiss to her lips.

"I want to continue...I just..." the words die on her tongue as her eyes nervously shift away from Emma's gaze.

"Nervous?" Emma sheepishly supplies, inspiring her friend to nod slowly in response. "Me too. We can stop. It's okay. I don't..." and again Regina is stealing her words with another luscious kiss.

"I don't want to stop. I want to keep going," Regina whispers confidentially into the night that has now become theirs.

A night they would never forget. A night that would change their lives forever. A night where curiosity finally got the best of them.

Emma swallows hard as she stares deep into those warm, chestnut eyes, making sure that Regina doesn't have a single doubt in her mind. She leans forward and captures those full lips into a kiss that seems to be more frantic than they have ever experienced together before. Green eyes fall closed, and that's when she feels Regina tugging on her yoga pants. She happily lifts her hips from the bed so the brunette can finish pulling them off. In a rush, she quickly unzips her hoodie and tosses it over the edge of her bed.

Emma squirms so their bodies are flush against one another, before she tenderly cups Regina's warm cheek, tentatively pulling her into another heated kiss. She's painfully aware that her palms are sweating while her hands tremble with anticipation, but she ignores all that as they both inhale sharply through their noses and both their hands seem to slip away beneath the sheets.

Two of her fingers eagerly glide across Regina's entrance as she explores her body, picking up right where she left off and sliding one finger in as gently as possible. Regina stiffens instantly again, her lips desisting from all activity. She's frozen, her lips ghosting over Emma's, but she's not pulling away.

"Does it hurt?" Emma shyly inquires, causing Regina to exhale and nod slowly. "I'm sorry," she whispers, but again she's interrupted by Regina's perfect lips.

"Keeping going. Don't stop," her friend mutters into the searing kiss.

So, Emma scrounges up her courage and carefully wiggles her finger ever so slightly not wanting to hurt her most favorite person. She takes her time, carefully spinning her long digit deep inside and even though Regina visibly shudders, she can feel her growing more slick by each passing second.

Regina finally begins rocking against her finger as she kisses her with more force. A raspy moan breaks between them, prompting Emma's hips to grind against Regina's hand. Her friend takes that as her cue to proceed further, slipping one finger inside, but the pain forces Emma's mind to stop all her movements.

Regina's right, it hurts badly, but she thinks if they can just moved passed this pain they will both experience something phenomenal.

Regina makes sure she is just as slow and cautious as Emma was with her. Emma swears in that moment, she can hear their hearts beating as one. She slowly gyrates her hips to feel just a little more which only encourages Regina and now they are both grinding aggressively against one another as the pain starts to fade away.

The air is thick between them as their bodies begin to glisten with sweat. Curiosity gets the best of Emma, yet again, and she's already slowly slithering another finger deep inside of Regina. The brunette holds her breath again and mimics Emma's actions, adding another digit. That uncomfortable pain returns, but after a few slow thrusts Emma's body becomes familiar with the sensation.

They are two teenagers whose hormones have taken control. It doesn't take long before they are both fumbling messes, gasping for air as their orgasms build rapidly. Emma bites down on her lips, stifling any moan that threatens to escape because she's still so shy and petrified by what this all means. Regina is mirroring her image as their eyes lock onto one another and they are both too consumed by their pleasure to kiss any longer.

A new wave of glorious satisfaction spreads violently through her veins as she experiences the most amazing orgasm ever. Regina mutters something into her pillow, but Emma's too lost to understand what she had said.

They slowly extract their wet fingers from one another and tangle their legs together. The weight of the situation is building a palpable tension between them that Emma can't stomach, because they are _never_ awkward with one another.

"This isn't going to ruin our friendship right?" Emma blurts out before she can actually decide what's best to say after something as amazing as that.

Regina sighs and Emma can just see the inner turmoil written all over her best friend's face.

"No Emma...but I have always felt something more for you. I don't know what it is, but I know I adore you and I feel this need to protect you."

Regina is not one to be shy in anyway, but now she's practically shaking next to her as she fumbles uncharacteristically on her words.

"I know, Regina. I see the way you look at me. It's...it's so much more." Timidly, Regina nudges her nose against hers and Emma smiles like an idiot at this gorgeous girl before her. "I like you, too."

 _A/N: I'm currently rewriting this story, so if you haven't read it before it is complete, it's just going to take sometime to change it into third person. It's 39 chapters in total! And if you have read it before, I hope you enjoy it the second time around._


	2. Two

A shuddering deep chill runs down to her bones as the faint sound of someone calling her name resonates in her mind. She groans and buries her face deeper into her pillow while she cuddles further down hoping to find her blanket and suffocate the chill consuming her body. However, the pillow engulfing her face doesn't smell like hers...it smells like a certain girl next door.

"Emma."

Green eyes pop to life the moment she realizes she fell asleep at Regina's house last night, yet again. Images from the night before begin to replay in her mind like a memory reel in some sappy romantic movie and that's the moment her body fully wakes up. There's a very noticeable ache between her legs that she assumes is from them messing around between the sheets. Dread washes through her body and paints her cheeks a vibrant cherry red because she's very naked from the waist down.

Regina's face slowly glides into view, hovering over her with those raven locks cascading all around Emma's flushed cheeks. The look of concern is evident in her big brown eyes, but something else catches Emma's attention out of her peripheral. Regina's fingers are curled tightly into the sheets, safely wrapping around her waist because she in fact is still just as naked too.

"Emma? I thought I should wake you, our parents should be up soon and I don't want you to get in trouble for sleeping here," she gently explains with a small pout on her lips.

And Emma's not sure if the pout embedded deep into Regina's cheeks is because she doesn't want her to leave? Or maybe she doesn't want her to get into trouble? Or maybe she's embarrassed by what occurred between them last night? Or maybe she's just terrified of her mother?

Either way, Emma is springing forward in the bed and nodding frantically as she climbs across the blankets in disarray. Regina sits back on her ankles and shyly pulls a pillow in front of her chest, but Emma doesn't notice because she forces her eyes to remained locked onto the floor below as she slides her underwear and pants back on. Her hands tremble slightly, slipping into her Nike's, but she ignores all that and quickly pulls her zip-up on and yanks the hood over her head.

She glances back at Regina and for the first time _ever_ , she cannot read her best friend's expression, causing panic to settle into her bones as she wonders if what transpired between them has inevitably changed them for the worse.

Except, a warm smile slowly spreads across those plump lips as Regina extends her arm, holding out Emma's glasses that she left behind. Emma offers a weak, crooked grin in return and quickly yanks them back before turning back toward the window. Careful not to make a sound, she slowly lifts the glass up and slips out onto the roof without a word spoken. She quickly closes the window and follows her routine path back home.

She cringes immediately when she notices how everything this morning is decorated in thick frost from the fall morning air. She reminds herself to take her time climbing on everything, so she doesn't slip and fall and rat herself out. Luckily, she is able to sneak back into her room without any problems. The second she closes her window shut, she kicks off her shoes and climbs into her cold bed. A heavy sigh slips passed her lips because all her mind can think about is being back in Regina's warm bed.

The sun hasn't come up just yet, but the sky is definitely brightening up for the morning birds to chirp. She lazily sets her alarm for one hour just before she instantly falls back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX 

The alarm blares obnoxiously through her room and the moment her heavy eyelids peel apart, she begins to panic once more. With a bitter taste burning her tongue she turns off her alarm and realizes it's Friday, so Regina won't be walking to school with her. Every Friday morning Regina arrives at school forty-five minutes early as a student aid for the counselor's office. Another stupid activity her mother ordered.

So, that means today, Emma will walk to school with Ruby, another close friend who lives down the street. Ruby has been their best friend as well since second grade, when she moved to their small town of Storybrooke, Maine. Ruby Lucas, a typical wild teen with her jet-black hair and rebellious streaks of red. She is the most free-spirited person Emma knows and definitely the most flirtatious person in their grade, yet still the most gentle soul to ever cross Emma's path.

Emma met Ruby outside her house and together they walked to school, making small talk along the way, just as they always do every morning. Emma was just starting to feel normalcy again and the anxiety about her midnight activities slowly ebbing away as they entered the school. Loud, chitchat from the students buzzed all around them with the familiar metal shaking and clanking from their cheap lockers.

Yet, all of that falls dead to her ears the moment her eyes land on Regina, whose broad smile is consuming her entire face as she laughs wholeheartedly at her locker with some of their friends crowding around her. Her heart stops.

Regina's dark, enchanting eyes wander over Daniel's shoulder with every intent on locking onto panicked green orbs. Emma's heart chooses that moment to kick start again, like someone just shot a gun into the air to signal the start of a race, pounding furiously against her chest while her mind sputters and over thinks the current situation. Regina bites down on the corner of her lip in an obvious attempt to control that sly smirk sliding across her face, but it's all too much and Emma drops her gaze to the floor, far too overwhelmed by all of this.

"Hey dork," Regina coolly calls out as Ruby and Emma shuffle closer.

"Hey," her and Ruby awkwardly reply at the exact same time, even though she knows Regina is only referring to her.

She _always_ calls Emma a dork.

"Friday night! What's the plan?" Ruby beams with excitement as she slings her arm around Emma's shoulders and squeezes her with childish inner glee, but Emma immediately tenses from the contact.

And it's not because she's not accustomed to that type of _Ruby behavior_ by now, because she is. No, she tenses because of the way Regina's eyes wander up and down her body for just a brief second before they drift away and focus on something insignificant.

"I say bowling, it's been awhile," Jefferson suggests as he leans heavily against the lockers with his eyes bouncing expectedly at Emma for her opinion.

"Yeah, I agree," she mutters softly, nodding along mindlessly because she still feels so insecure around Regina right now.

"I don't want to go up against you, not with that arm," Regina teases, lightly shoving Emma's shoulder, persuading her into loosening up a bit and she sighs in relief.

 _Regina's acting completely normal, like nothing ever happened._

"Yes, because my pitching arm has everything to do with bowling," she sarcastically quips just as the first bell rings.

Regina laughs lightly and Emma thanks her lucky stars that everything between them is back to normal as she watches the brunette slam her locker shut.

"Hey Emma," Neal casually says as he walks passed their group with his friend, August.

She offers a small, shy smile in return, but keeps her head down to hide away the blush creeping up her neck. Yet, the senior doesn't falter, his deep brown eyes remain solely focused on her with his infamous sly smirk gracing his face, until he turns the corner and disappears from view.

"Let's get a move on, I don't want to be late," Regina clips shortly, but Emma distinctly hears the fear straining in her voice.

 _God forbid she's ever late to one class, her mother will rip her heart right out._

XXXXXXXXX 

This year Emma and Regina didn't share any classes together, which was very surprising since most of their classes are the same. The only class they do share is gym class, last period, at the end of the day. So, with the time and distance between them and after their normal conversation earlier that morning, Emma didn't really think much more about the events that occurred the previous night.

She carelessly tosses her books on a bench in the locker room when Regina's rich voice sings through the air from behind her.

"Hey, Emma."

"Hey," she softly responds, spinning the dial to unlock her locker as Regina sneaks up behind her and playful nudges her.

"I've been dying to talk to you all day. Ruby told me that Jefferson has a crush on you," Regina gossips while Emma inhales sharply and places her books inside of the locker.

Her best friend flashes a broad smile, pulling her tight sweater up and over her head and of course she doesn't bother covering up or being modest. She stands there confidently, holding her gym shirt in her hand, provoking Emma to swallow hard and avert her eyes back to her locker. All of a sudden, that ache between her legs is returning...with a desperate vengeance.

"So? What do you think?" The brunette prompts, finally pulling her gym shirt over her head, and Emma thinks she's safe, but then Regina's swaying her hips at an attempt to squeeze out of her skirt that might as well have been painted on this morning.

She swallows again.

"I-I don't know. I never really thought about Jefferson like that," she mumbles mostly to herself, turning her back to ensure some privacy while taking off her own shirt.

She holds her breath, her fingers rushing to dutifully slip her gym shirt on before she turns back around to offer her attention.

"I swear to god Emma, if you are going to say you have a crush on Neal, I'm going to kill you," Regina grumbles, sliding her shorts up with a little too much anger that Emma can't ignore.

"What is so bad about Neal? He's older and more mature."

She slides off her jeans and immediately feels the heavy weight of Regina's wandering eyes on her long legs. Her body flushes with a scorching heat, persuading her to quickly pull up her shorts and pretend everything is...normal.

Emma slinks onto the bench with Regina following suit, sitting directly across from her as they both lift their legs to tie their laces. She tries to maintain her laser focus on the neon shoe, but Regina's shorts are sliding tauntingly up her thigh and she can't help but remember last night and just how silky, smooth that thigh felt against her own.

"He's dirty."

"What?" She breathlessly blurts out, shaking her head in confusion because truthfully, she wasn't listening to a damn word her friend was saying.

"Neal. He's dirty, Emma." The brunette's entire face scrunches up in disgust as she shakes her head.

"How is he dirty? I think he's cute," she shrugs, noncommittally, but Regina rolls her eyes and slaps her upper arm.

Her friend stands from the bench, provoking her to jump up as well and follow the brunette out of the locker room.

"Everyone line up, let's move!" The gym teacher's voice echoes too loudly through the gymnasium.

Emma and Regina both scurry toward the wall, jumping into their places in line for attendance. Emma is stuck between Will Scarlett, who she swears is high all the time and Rose Tinkers, who is so cheerful that a Disney princess would find her nauseating.

"Swan, Neal has been going on about you," Will chuckles to himself, inspiring her annoyed green eyes to roll while obviously ignoring him.

"Emma, aren't you so happy we finally have a night off from cheer practice? What are you and Regina going to do?" Rose questions and Emma just knows this girl is fishing for an invite out tonight.

"Oh, uh I don't know?"

"Swan?" Her teacher shouts, grasping her full attention.

"Here," she confirms and waits for Rose to call out here as well before they continue talking.

"We should all hang out!"

"Maybe, I think we might go bowling," she mutters, shrugging flippantly because her eyes are trailing down the attendance line from Regina's infectious laugh.

Her best friend is shaking her head and playfully shoving at Killian Jones' chest, another very close friend of theirs.

"Alright class teams of two for badminton."

Regina rushes to her in an instant, possessively wrapping her arms around Emma's neck from behind and whispering, "mine." That rich laugh is tingling against Emma's ear, but she shakes her head at Regina's playful side and ignores the buzz beneath her flesh.

Regina is usually hyper when gym class rolls around. It's a chance for her to finally relax at the end of the day from all her stressful classes. She's always overworked and the moment she enters her home, Cora will be all over her again, pushing and demanding so much more. This is her one and only chance to be free and act like a teenager.

Together, they slowly walk over to the large bin to retrieve their rackets and then proceed to choose a court. Killian and Robin confidently stroll up to their court and point their rackets like swords slicing through the air for battle.

"Game on ladies!" Robin challenges through a stupid, lopsided grin, persuading both girls to laugh lightly and nod along before plastering on their best game faces.

Regina and Emma have known Robin and Killian since first grade. Both boys are like their brother's and they are definitely the closest with them and Ruby out of all the people they hang out with.

"We will murder you, Hood!" Regina taunts just before Killian serves and she whacks the birdie with everything she has to prove her declaration.

"So, during attendance...Will said that Neal can't stop talking about me," Emma shyly announces, causing Regina to falter a moment with an expression of utter shock stealing away her usual cool features.

However, Regina spots the birdie flying her way and quickly turns her head back to the game just in time to smack the birdie back to the boys.

"Emma..."

"Give me one solid reason why you don't like him?"

Regina attacks the birdie again and it's so painfully obvious to Emma that she's taking whatever frustrations she may have out on the game.

"He's a senior, we are sophomores. I don't know, I just get a vibe from him."

"What if we all hang out together. I mean I don't even know him, but I won't hang out with him if you don't go with me."

Regina's face is blank, impassive, but those dark eyes appear puzzled as they assess Emma's face. So, the blonde steps in front of her friend and knocks the birdie back over the net since she was so clearly lost in the moment.

"Well of course I'll go with you, is that even a question?" Regina shakes her raven tresses all around her face, forcing her thoughts out of her mind before she redirects her attention back on the game.

"I think Daniel and Neal know each other. Daniel's a junior," Emma timidly mutters, mostly to herself. "Maybe we can all hang out together?"

"I told you, I don't know how I feel about Daniel," Regina exasperates, stepping forward with determination to whack the birdie again and firmly ending the conversation.

XXXXXXXXX 

_Normal. Everything's fine. It's...normal._

Emma reminds herself as she follows behind Regina and Ruby, gabbing away as they walk through the sliding glass doors. The bowling alley is dark, the neon lights glowing and flashing rapidly all around them. Massive screens are hanging down from the ceiling, playing today's hit music videos, but Emma's a little lost tonight and hardly notices the noise. She follows behind her friends, renting their shoes before finding their way to the rest of the group.

"About time you guys showed up," Jefferson teases once he spots the three girls cheerfully approaching.

"I can't believe how packed it is tonight," Ruby acknowledges, sitting down at the table to change her shoes next to Killian and Rose.

Ruby isn't one to actually bowl, she mostly hangs around, making small talk, flirting and eating everyone else's food in the process. She usually plays one or two frames and then begs all the boys to continue for her.

Robin has already entered their names and has their lane set up for them and Regina is the first one up. Of course, to nobody's surprise, she knocks down all but one because Regina Mills always succeeds in everything she does in life. Emma can guarantee that the girl next door isn't even trying. She smirks to herself and observes through amused eyes as Regina picks up the spare with ease.

"Your turn, dork," Regina teasingly swats at Emma's thigh so she can steal her seat the moment she stands up.

For as long as Emma could remember, her dad always took her bowling, it was kind of their thing, so she has no fears about stepping up to the line. She smirks, confident as ever as she watches her ball glide toward the pins and before the ball even crashes at the other end, she knows in her heart it's a strike.

"Nice one Emma!" The change of voice startles her, provoking her to whip around abruptly.

Her wide-eyed gaze lands upon Neal, standing between Will and August, with his hands shoved into his letterman jacket and he looks absolutely ecstatic to see her.

"T-thanks..." she stutters nervously as Regina's warm fingers curl around her wrist, tugging her down into her lap.

Emma swallows thickly, so insecure, so unsure while she sits down in Regina's inviting lap, but it's not like they have never acted this way before. On the contrary, in fact Ruby is exactly the same with them...because they are all best friends, right?

She swallows again.

"Did you invite him?" Regina whispers in her ear causing a cold shiver to run down her spine while she snakes her arms protectively around Emma's dainty waist.

She trembles ever so slightly and she's so utterly confused if the tremors are because of Regina's hot whispering, tickling her ear or because it's just _her_.

She slowly shakes her head, desperately trying to snap herself out of it and mumbles a barely audible, "no."

"Will said you guys were talking about coming here in gym today," Neal informs the group, but nobody seems to be paying attention to him except for Regina and Emma.

Will leans forward, stealing and scarfing down a plate of nachos as if _he_ purchased them while August easily slides next to Ruby knowing damn well she's always a good time.

"Oh okay," Emma mindlessly rambles, because she doesn't know what else to say to him.

Whenever Neal is around, he always makes her so nervous and she hasn't the slightest inkling if it's because he's older or maybe because she thinks he's cute, she just knows, she's so damn nervous. But Regina must sense her anxious energy rippling off her because her arms tighten around Emma's torso and she gently rests her head against her back.

"Regina, your turn," Jefferson calls out, prompting Emma to leap from her friend's lap.

The brunette quickly takes her turn and on her way back she stops Emma as she's retrieving her ball. "Let's all put our bowling shoes together. I have a great idea for a picture," Regina instructs dutifully, but there's still a warm smile, peacefully gracing her face that tells a little secret about her passion for art.

"What? They're just bowling shoes," she laughs at her friend, baffled by her silly request, but she absolutely loves seeing that carefree smile that even sparkles in her eyes.

"Nah, I totally get it," Will butts in, rudely hovering over Regina's shoulder. "You can multiply the picture and make it like a kaleidoscope, especially with Regina's art talent."

Regina's lips curl into disgust as she peers over her shoulder at Will. "Are you always high?"

"Yeah," he nods like it's the most obvious answer and not at all offended by the accusation.

Regina shakes her head in response and adjusts their feet exactly how she wants them. Three sets of red and blue striped shoes, with their toes all kissing in the middle. She starts snapping away on her phone, changing angles while Emma finds herself lost in the moment. She's staring in awe at this beautiful creature and admiring how those enchanting eyes shimmer with life, finally free from her mother's controlling ways.

After a few more frames, Regina slides easily onto Emma's lap, from the lack of chairs around the table and the amount of friends that had showed up unexpectedly this evening. It doesn't cross Emma's mind as inappropriate considering everyone else around the small table is doubled up on each chair, but then the boys start to express their true age and maturity.

"You two are super close, right?" August questions from behind Ruby's shoulder, eyeing Emma and Regina curiously. "Would you make out?" He stupidly asks, prompting all the boys around the table to laugh at his bold idea.

"You boys are so immature," Regina scoffs, but Emma feels the way she's shifting uncomfortably in her lap.

"Come on, it will totally be hot," he whines, inspiring all the idiotic boys to nod frantically with hope lighting up their eyes.

Regina slowly leans across the table and even though Emma can't possibly see the girl's face right now, she knows her best friend is sporting her infamous evil smirk with pride.

"Tell you what boys...Emma and I will make out if you," she points sternly at August, "and Neal make out," she proposes, causing August's blue eyes to widen to their fullest potentially.

"Ew, no...why would I do that?" Neal quickly interjects the offer.

"For the reason I just explained, dumbass," Regina exasperates, rolling those big brown eyes in annoyance.

"No way!" Neal sternly declines, slamming back against his chair and folding his arms protectively across his chest.

"Ruby, would you make out with Emma?" August inquires with a small pout, hugging her tightly around her tiny waist.

"Not unless two boys here kiss," Ruby demands, firmly ending the conversation.

XXXXXXXXX 

The moment she crawls into bed, her skin is buzzing with some new found energy and she's finds herself wide awake. She groans to herself, tossing and turning feeling absolutely frustrated, but no clue as to why. Her legs are restless. Her hands are anxious and twitchy. Her entire body is thrumming with an agitated itch that she can't seem to shake.

She groans again, flinging the comforter from her antsy body in a haste as if the material is slowly attempting to suffocate her. She slips into her shoes and tosses on a hoodie without truly processing her actions. She never sneaks over two nights in a row but after last night...there's this desperate need clawing beneath her flesh to just be around the girl next door.

She climbs out her window, down her roof, off her shed's roof, sneaks through both fences and stares aimlessly up at _her_ window. The soft, yellow glow is just flicking off for the night, so she quickly rushes around the deck in search of a rock. She finds a nice sized one and aims for the windowsill.

The loud thump echoes into the night, provoking her to shove her hands in her pockets and sway nervously back and forth while waiting for the brunette. The soft light switches back on and then she is coming into view, washing away all of Emma's anxious energy. Regina's smug smirk is slowly creeping along her face as she lifts her window up and leans on the windowsill with her forearms, shaking her head at the blonde.

Emma shrugs, pouting out her bottom lip and watches as Regina's perfect lips curl at one corner of her mouth before she waves her up. Emma jumps into action, not needing to be told twice and begins her journey, climbing her familiar path to her safe haven.

"You are such a dork," Regina whispers while Emma awkwardly climbs through the window with her too long of limbs.

"But you wove me," she pouts dramatically, winning herself a rich laugh from her best friend.

Regina softy closes her window and struts right passed Emma to her bed. "Come on, Swan," she offers over her shoulder, climbing onto the massive bed.

Emma is quick to kick off her shoes and pull her hoodie over her head, tossing it onto the chair in front of Regina's desk. She crawls into the bed as if it were her own and cuddles into the warm sheets, inspiring a small sigh of relief to tumble from her mouth.

"Emma, how come you hate sleeping alone?"

"I don't," she defensively dismisses as Regina gently pulls her glasses from her face. Her friend exhales dramatically because she isn't buying a word Emma has to offer. "Why are you scared of the dark?" She counters, flipping the tables which will only irritate Regina in the end.

"I am not!" She snaps, whipping back around after carefully placing Emma's glasses onto her nightstand.

"Okay, Regina. Let's just agree to disagree."

They both fall silent and after a few minutes, Emma just assumes the brunette has fallen asleep. She fights with her conscience while her eyes are fixated on the serene expression consuming Regina's face. Should she _accidentally_ bump her leg? Should she nudge her nose against Regina's? Should she simply scoot closer? All she knows is she's silently begging for her friend to wake up.

Tentatively, she slides her foot across the warm sheets, her heart hammering faster with each inch she steals and lightly drags her foot against Regina's. Except, her friend doesn't move. Emma's freckled nose scrunches up in frustration while she debates with nobody, but herself if she should continue or leave her alone.

She squirms her body a little closer toward the warmth and slowly wedges her leg between Regina's thick thighs. Those silky inner thighs clench and trap Emma's leg in an instant, forcing the blonde to tense and desist all further actions. Regina gradually rolls her hips and presses her hot center against Emma's strong thigh, motivating Emma's heart to pound so hard she fears her friend will hear.

"Emma?" Regina breathes into the small space between them.

"Yes?"

"What are we doing? Isn't this wrong? We haven't done stuff like this in a long time." Her words are almost a sorrowful whine, provoking Emma's body to flush with embarrassment, because truthfully, she has no idea know what they are doing.

"Regina, I don't know. I just feel this pull whenever I'm around you. It's like when I sneak up here, I can't keep my hands off you," she whispers into the night, her eyes fluttering closed from the weight of the situation. She's attempting to best explain herself and she finds herself paying close attention to her own words, hoping she can understand her own actions.

"I know, whenever you are around me...I want you so bad," Regina breathlessly whispers.

"So, is that wrong?" Emma inquires, because she honestly doesn't know anymore.

"I-I don't think so. I really care about you."

"And I really care about you. A lot, Regina."

Green eyes observe closely as brown eyes flutter closed, she knows her friend is just as conflicted as she is. So, she lays perfectly still and allows her the space and time to decide what she wants. Heck, she doesn't even know what she wants, but she knows there's an uncomfortable throbbing between her legs and she knows only the girl next door can cure it.

The mattress is slowly moving around her, but she keeps her eyes closed, absolutely terrified of what's to come. Regina's body brushes against hers before her familiar weight is resting on top of her.

"This is just between us," Regina barely whispers against her lips, her warm breath sending a rush of excitement to course through Emma's boiling blood.

"I promise," she vows wholeheartedly to the request, but with her eyes still firmly shut.

That's when she feels the most velvety set of lips drag painfully slow against hers. Regina still tastes of toothpaste as her tongue tentatively dips into her mouth, creating a swarm of thrilled butterflies to erupt in her gut. Curiosity begins to creep slowly into her mind, wondering what that warm tongue would feel like between her legs?

Regina slowly grinds her hips down with ownership forcing that nagging throb to slowly unravel and Emma feels her body relax beneath the smaller girl. She sighs into Regina's mouth because this pent up frustration has been torturing her for far too long today and the brunette is finally releasing the pressure, satisfying her every aching need.

"You feel so good," falls breathlessly from Emma's lips and it honestly takes her a minute to realize that she was the one who spoke those sinful words.

"So good, Em," the brunette mutters right back without skipping a beat.

Regina slowly slithers down her body causing her heart to beat even faster, wondering what on Earth her friend is about to do. Her fingers curl around the hem of her pants, encouraging Emma to lift her bottom so she can pull her pants all the way off. After a moment she notices Regina has disappeared so she should probably open her eyes now and that's when she's met with the sight of Regina pulling off her own pants.

The beautiful girl gently lays back down on top of her and tugs the comforter over their half naked bodies. Her silky skin feels so warm against her own and she swears she can feel Regina's heart beating against her chest, or maybe that's just her own heart?

"Uh, hi," Regina shyly whispers and it doesn't go unnoticed how her tiny frame is slightly quivering, but Emma doesn't comment on that fact.

"Hi," she replies through a giddy grin, because she honestly can't contain how this girl makes her feel.

Emma stretches forward and captures those full lips into a slow, meaningful kiss. She's petrified what this means, them hooking up like this, but she allows her body to take control because Regina just feels too good to deny right now.

Her best friend slowly grinds against her again and Emma swears the pleasure she's experiencing feels like a volcano erupting through her veins, spilling hot magma through her blood and heating up her soul. There's a swarm of butterflies in the pit of her stomach while her head spins and she feels all fuzzy.

Heavy pants of desperation fill the air while Regina picks up speed, her hips frantically moving in a circular motion eliciting every euphoric feeling possible to explode. Emma knows they are both so close to feeling their ultimate climax, so she squeezes her eyes even tighter and clenches Regina's tank top between her fists.

Regina's body stiffens, their passionate kiss stopping abruptly and that's when Emma experiences the satisfying release she's been craving all day.

"Em?" Her voice is extra raspy as she calls her name into the night, inspiring lust filled green eyes to pop open, only to discover fear in those dark pupils. "I mean it, you can't tell anyone about this."

"I would never. I promise."

Regina's thick lips press firmly into a line as if she doesn't truly believe her best friend. She rolls off her body and turns her back toward Emma, causing panic to spread through every inch of the blonde's body. For some reason she's feeling extremely emotional, but she can't truly understand why. She swallows her fears, turns on her side and wraps her arm around the brunette's ribs.

Regina scoots back into her arms and holds onto her hand as they drift asleep without another word spoken.


	3. Three

"Mom, please!"

"This is unacceptable Regina, do you not even try anymore?"

"I tried-"

"You aren't trying hard enough, Regina. You are so much better than this. I think it's time we evaluate your free time."

"What free time, mom? I'm only ever allowed out on weekends!"

"Maybe that's far too much time. You have other responsibilities than going around gallivanting with your so called friends."

"Mom-"

"Do you think I have time to watch your every move when your father is sick? I don't have time for your childish behavior, Regina. It's time you grow up!"

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes, Mrs. Mills has been screaming at, Regina. Degrading her. Belittling her. Killing her soul.

It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon so naturally Emma had her window open and it just so happened that so was Regina's. She's been sitting at her desk, her bottom firmly glued to the chair for thirty minutes, with her head in her hands, and a heavy heart wondering when Cora will finally end this torture and grant Regina some peace.

"Emma? What on earth are you watching?" Her mom interrogates, rushing into her room, but Emma doesn't respond, she just keeps her head down and squeezes her eyes shut, pleading to anyone that will listen to end Regina's misery. "Oh...it's not your television," Mary Margaret sadly acknowledges, her footsteps padding closer, before the distinct sound of the window being shut echoes, evaporating the degrading shouts from next door. "You don't need to listen to Cora and Regina arguing." Emma nods along mindlessly, but she cannot summon the strength to mutter a single word, encouraging her mother to run her palm on the back of her head in a soothing, motherly manner. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"S-she's so mean to her," she whispers through an unsteady breath from the ache in her heart for the girl next door.

"I know, honey. As much as I can't stand the way Cora treats her daughter, it is not my place to say anything. That's her daughter," her mom attempts to reason, but Emma knows her mother well enough to know she feels all wrong about the entire situation. "I love you," Mary Margaret delicately whispers in her ear before she places a gentle kiss to her temple because now, more than ever, she needs to express her love for her only child.

"I love you, too."

"It's a beautiful day, why don't you go outside? I'm sure Ruby is available."

"I know. I just don't feel like it though."

"Okay, but don't beat yourself up over Cora. Regina is a strong girl. She'll be just fine," she earnestly states, dropping one more loving kiss to the top of her head and then drifting away without another word on the family next door.

The moment Emma is sure her mother is long gone, she darts to her door and gently eases it closed. She rushes back over to her window and pushes the heavy glass back open, but her heart instantly sinks to the very pit of her stomach when she distinctly hears the harsh sound of a smack.

Then there is nothing in it's awake, but deadly silence.

Emma rushes to her desk, fumbling for her phone while her fingers are already moving to their own accord. She opens up her messages with Regina and quickly types faster than her racing thoughts.

 _Are you okay?_

Absentmindedly, she stares at her screen, counting the seconds as they tick by because her brain is shuffling too fast to properly dwell on one thought. One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Nothing from the girl next door.

After an hour of unbearable silence, she slips on her shoes with determination and doesn't think twice about climbing out her window, down her roof and sneaking into her neighbor's backyard.

Worrisome, green eyes peers up at the window she's been staring at since before she could retain memories. A window she knows keeps dark secrets of her friend's heartache. A window that contains the one person she couldn't wait to see every day. The beautiful girl next door.

But now she's seeing this same old window in a whole new light.

Her heart races in a different way than it used to whenever she would gaze upon her window. Her palms are tingling and growing clammy as she anxiously awaits to see the alluring outline. Her knees grow weak and she wonders if she even has the strength to climb the familiar roof right now. She knows her mind is playing tricks on her, but suddenly that window seems so much higher as she stares hopelessly up above.

It's still awfully bright out, the sun has yet to give way to the night and she finds herself second guessing, because she never sneaks over during the day. Yet, it trumps ringing the doorbell and coming face to face with Cora. She ignores the nervous flutter in her stomach and finds a perfect rock to aim below the window. The sound of the heavy thump is quickly becoming a satisfying noise that excites her soul. She anxiously sways side to side as she waits to see her best friend come into view, but she never comes.

Emma bends down to pick up the same rock and tries again. Her eyes are glued to the window above, pleading for those shiny raven locks to appear through the glass, but she's left with nothing but disappointment. So, she tries once more. Third times a charm, right?

Wrong. She's so wrong.

Regina comes to the window this time, but never slides it open. Instead, she glances down at Emma and shakes her head before disappearing somewhere back inside her room. A thin pale lip puckers out as Emma's stomach drops out. She shoves her hands into her pockets and trudges her way back home, sulking the entire way because never once has Regina ever denied her an all access pass.

 _I'm right next door if you need me._

She quickly types out the message and hesitates for a brief second, because after everything that's been transpiring between them, she finds herself second guessing everything when it comes to Regina now. She hastily hits send and shoves her phone into her back pocket of her jeans. She isn't expecting Regina to text her back, she just wants her to know she is thinking of her and remind her she does have a friendly shoulder to turn to.

XXXXXXXXX 

"Emma, time for dinner," her mother screams up the stairs inspiring Emma to peel her eyes away from her unanswered text messages, yet again. She places her phone down on her desk and treks downstairs with a heavy weight resting on her gut. "Oh good, you've been locked up in your room all day. What have you been doing?"

"Just reading," she shrugs carelessly, moving to set the table for her mother for dinner.

"Emma, are you trying out for travel softball this year? Or are you going to just stick with the school's team?" Her dad questions as he walks into the kitchen and sweetly kisses her mom on the cheek.

Her attention immediately is drawn to her parents like a moth to a flame, observing intently as her mother smiles brightly at her father and he beams right back at her. They've always been two very affectionate people toward one another and with her as well. She hears, _I love you_ , every day from both of them, always hugging and kissing her as well and right now the affirmation of it all, breaks her heart.

Her mind wanders to the girl next door with a wicked mother who never hugs or kisses her. Emma knows the evil woman has never said, _I love you_ , to her daughter. Now, Regina's father, Henry, he has always been a kind man and actively reminds Regina how much he loves her, but sadly their family found out, not too long ago, that he has cancer. He is slowly withering away next door and Emma hates how he can no longer protect Regina from Cora.

There were a few times when they were younger, that Cora would have laid her hands on Regina, if Henry hadn't stepped in the way. Judging by what Emma heard earlier, she thinks Cora has finally won. The sound of that harsh smack is still echoing in her mind and has left a bitter taste in her mouth all day.

"Emma?"

Long blonde locks snap to attention, her wide green eyes discovering, _both_ of her parents blinking at her curiously. "Hmm?" She hums softly, her mind still trying to catch up to the now while she slides into her seat around the table.

"Where's that head at kiddo?" Her dad chuckles as he passes a bowl of veggies her way.

"Sorry, Dad. I just have some...things on my mind, I guess. What did you ask?"

"Travel softball or school's team?"

"Oh um, I'm not sure. Those girls on the travel team are exceptional. They are so dedicated, and you really have to be something else to qualify."

"Emma, you are more than something else, you started T-ball when you were four," her mom giggles happily as she reminisces of her little girl with pigtails and a baseball cap that was always falling into her eyes.

"Emma, I think you really have a shot. Your pitching is amazing," David beams and it would be impossible to miss the pride sparkling in his eye like a diamond contrasting beautifully against a golden ray of sunshine.

"You guys have to say that stuff, I'm your kid," she deadpans, rolling her eyes while her fork pushes her food around her plate.

"No, seriously if I had another kid, I'd tell them, they were screwed compared to you!" Her father enthusiastically comments, inspiring both women in the house to laugh lightly in return.

Their small family soon falls into a comfortable silence as they continue eating their dinner together. Emma's mind is shuffling through too many thoughts to strike up a casual conversation and she even misses the worry and tension rippling from her father. When he finishes his dinner, he leans back in his chair and mindlessly runs his fingers over his beer bottle, absolutely lost in thought.

"Emma, how is Mr. Mills?" He suddenly inquires prompting Emma to slump down in her chair in defeat.

David and Mr. Mills were close as neighbors. They always enjoyed chitchatting on the weekends with one another, helping each other with yard work and even barbecuing together. The Mills have always been very private people and when they found out about Henry having cancer, the couple sort of disappeared on the Swans. They no longer spoke with her parents and kept everything about Henry's illness private. The only reason why her parents are in the loop about anything, is because of Regina sharing with Emma.

"He's not doing so well," she slowly breathes out. "He just had another surgery last week and from what Regina implied...they found more," she explains with a heavy heart while her parents listen intently, not daring to move a muscle.

Her father nods, obviously torn up by the news and sags further down into his seat because he's a father and he can only imagine what that poor man is experiencing at a time like this.

"Oh dear, maybe that's why Cora and Regina were arguing today," her mother states her opinion, but Emma has her own on the subject and she knows Cora is just a cruel woman and that's all there is to it.

XXXXXXXXX 

Around nine o'clock in the evening, both her texts were still unanswered. She should have spent the night out with Ruby, but her heart wasn't in it. She spent her entire Saturday in a funk about the girl next door and honestly, she was starting to grow a little annoyed with Regina.

 _Regina couldn't at least respond saying she was okay?_

A bitter cold breeze is blowing violently through her window, causing a deep chill to seep into her muscles and rattle her bones. She scrambles out of her bed to slam her window shut, but that's when she notices the girl next door sitting upon her roof.

Regina's knees are curled tightly against her chest with her arms securely wrapped around her legs. Emma honestly can't tell from the distance if she is crying or not, as the figure stares out into the starry night sky, but she has an inkling those brown irises are drowning in a sea of salty tears.

She doesn't have to see her sorrowful face to know that she looks stunning right now. Emma's heart thumps a little faster from her rambling mind. _She thinks Regina is stunning?_ A ripple effect of heat spreads like a wild fire through her blood. _Does she have a crush on the girl next door? Can she fall for another girl?_

She needs some sort of solid proof right here and now, for what she feels for the brunette across the way.

She scurries around her room in search of her shoes and quickly slips them on before climbing out her bedroom window. It isn't the first and it definitely wouldn't be the last time she will sneak out for Regina, but something tells her, this time might be different from all the rest. There's a weight in her gut that this just doesn't feel like any other time in the past. No, she is in search of an answer that deep down she knows will change her perspective on Regina Mills.

Her neighbor doesn't acknowledge her as she tiptoes across her roof. Either she doesn't hear because she's so lost in thought or she's actively choosing to ignore her, but she's not going to dwell on that right now. Emma jumps to the ground below and carefully sneaks out of her backyard and into the neighbor's. She's feeling abnormally jittery this time around, so she shoves her hands deep into the front pocket of her hoodie to hide her nervousness.

Green eyes timidly glance up to her best friend's roof to find Regina staring down at her intently. Her face is blank, holding no emotion as she studies Emma's every move. The blonde blushes profusely the moment their eyes meet, and Emma says a silent thank you, that it's too dark for Regina to notice. She fidgets with the strings inside her pocket as her anxiety about being rejected becomes too much. She has no clue if Regina's angry with her? Or just mad at her mom, so she's taking it out on her? All Emma knows, is curiosity is getting the best of her once again and she needs to know what's occurring in her life right now.

She obnoxiously chews on her bottom lip as she walks across the deck and she can just feel Regina's eyes still burning through her. She jumps on the patio furniture and then on the fence before she climbs on top of the roof, without any words spoken, but those stern eyes watching her like a hawk.

Emma sighs heavily, maneuvering her way next to her best friend. She finally settles down, her legs stretching out as her feet sway rhythmically from side to side, gently bumping into each other when they met in the middle.

Regina doesn't say a word. In fact, the minute Emma sat down, her eyes shifted back to the inky sky filled with twinkling stars. So, they sit in silence, which feels like an eternity, but Emma's fairy certain only five minutes or so have passed.

Tentatively, she lightly bumps her shoulder into Regina's, causing the brunette's balance to sway the slightest bit. Again, nothing forms from those plump lips which generates a deep frown around Emma's mouth from the unnecessary tension between them.

"So..." green eyes shift all around as Emma pleads with her brain to come up with something to say. "...can we talk about this afternoon?"

Regina snaps her head toward Emma so fast, the blonde thinks her friend may have just pulled something. Her eyes are dark, with anger as her brows furrow in confusion.

"There's nothing to discuss. Nothing happened this afternoon." She coldly remarks, lying directly to Emma's face.

Emma sighs again, cautiously resting her chin on Regina's bicep while she studies the brunette through her eyelashes.

"I heard you two...I know you and your mom were fighting," she gently explains, prompting Regina to pull away from her touch.

"You don't know what you heard, Emma. You're wrong," she sternly attempts to persuade, but Emma knows better.

"I'm sorry Regina, I'm sure you didn't want anyone to hear that, but I did. I-I...I know she hit you," she quietly whispers and winces once the words fall from her lips because she really doesn't want to talk about it, but more importantly, she doesn't want Regina to lie to her.

Regina scrambles to her feet, standing tall and towering over Emma in the most intimidating way, but all Emma can focus on, are Regina's tightly wound fists.

"You are wrong Emma," she growls through a clenched jaw. "Now go home so I don't have to listen to anymore of your stupid accusations!"

Emma springs to her feet from the cold words spit so carelessly in her face. She glares at her best friend for a moment, attempting to comprehend how Regina wouldn't want her comfort or support at a time like this.

"Regina I-"

"Just go, Swan. I have enough to deal with right now."

"I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well sit back down. If you don't want to talk about it, then we don't have to right now, but I'm not leaving you alone," she sternly says, even though she's calmly sitting right back down on the rooftop.

Regina stares back at her, bewildered that her best friend won't back down to her childish tantrum. After a few minutes, she finally caves and slumps back down next to Emma. They sit in silence for what seems like forever as they are both lost in thought and it isn't long before they become lost in the tranquil sight of the stars sparkling brightly.

Emma is not one for awkward situations. She absolutely hates when there's too much silence. She hates when someone cries in front of her. _Does she hug that person?_ Usually, she ends up sitting there uncomfortably, not knowing what to say or do. And this moment is one of those awkward moments she hates and it's becoming far too much for her.

"So, my parents would like me to tryout for travel softball," she murmurs, just trying to find anything to talk about and fill the deadly void between them.

"I think you should," Regina whispers. "Your arm is amazing. They would be stupid to turn you down," she continues praising her, _finally_ turning to meet her gaze. Except, Emma can blatantly see the far off look in her eyes. She's there, physically, but Emma knows her mind is somewhere else.

"Thanks."

Again, they both fall into another silence. Emma exhales slowly, fidgeting with her fingers, because she really doesn't know what to say anymore. She knows her best friend is hurting, but she also knows Regina Mills is the most stubborn person she's ever met. Not to mention, these confusing feelings she's experiencing for her friend.

"Two more years." Regina's soft whisper finally breaks through Emma's wandering thoughts. The brunette gently rests the side of her head on Emma's shoulder and sighs. The blonde is too scared that if she speaks up, Regina might recoil, so she sits there waiting for her friend to explain further. "Two more years and we are out of here. We will be away at college, enjoying life."

"You...enjoy life...in college? You're going to be an over worked stress ball," she laughs as Regina chuckles quietly next to her and once the laughter subsides, they fall into another silence that is almost too thick to even breathe.

"Emma, he doesn't have much time left," Regina barely whispers, before she swallows thickly, expressing her true fear.

She doesn't have to say who she is talking about, Emma knows the subject was just changed to her father. Regina hasn't said much beside his status as of recently, but Emma can feel the heavy weight of her finally opening up and speaking on the matter.

"His last surgery didn't help?" She timidly inquires, because she honestly has no idea about cancer.

Regina wraps her arms around Emma's bicep, squeezing her closer to her chest as if she were the brunette's security blanket. "No," her voice cracks on the simple word, inspiring her to tuck her face into Emma's arm and she just knows Regina is attempting to hide away her tears. Her friend takes one steady breath and to Emma's surprise, she continues. "They removed his tumor, but like I said before, they found more...the cancer has spread and is pretty much everywhere now. The doctor isn't giving him much time."

Emma's chest tightens, making it nearly impossible to oxygenate her lungs. Henry Mills has been the ideal perfect husband and father. He provided for his family and loved them with everything he had. This life he built, this family he created, will all be ripped away by some stupid disease, by no fault of his own. It's not fair, that his life all comes down to this. Why his life? Why take this wonderful man's life away? There are so many terrible people in this world, so many old people, who have lived a full and happy life...why this man?

Warm liquid quickly swims in her eyes, blurring the twinkling stars above into thick white blotches. She cannot cry in front of Regina, this is _her_ father, not Emma's, but her heart is breaking for Regina. She honestly doesn't know how Regina will survive without her father, because she couldn't imagine trying to live without her own.

Soft sniffles are heard from beneath her, encouraging her wet eyes to glance down, out of the corner of her eye, to find her sweatshirt soaked in Regina's tears. She bites down on her lip to stifle a sob that is threatening to release. She knows there is nothing she can say or do to take away her best friend's pain. Sometimes people just need a shoulder to cry on and nothing more, nothing less. And that's something she can always be for the girl next door.

A friend. A shoulder to cry on.


	4. Four

"Guess who's home, loser!"

Regina faintly hears the dreadful sound of her sister's voice far off in the distance, but the loud crashing noise of her door slamming brutally against the wall, is what jolts her awake...along with Emma.

They both jump up in bed as they fumble frantically at the sheets to cover up their naked bottoms and luckily, they never remove their tank tops. Her infuriating older sister glares at them in confusion as one reddish eyebrow slowly creeps its way up her skeptical forehead. Regina can only assume her face is painted a deep shade of red, judging by the immense heat that's burning from her cheeks. She's far too nervous and mortified to even attempt a quick glimpse at her friend beside her.

"Zelena," she stammers as her vocal cords attempt to fully wake up. "What are you doing home from college?"

"It's spring break, what do you expect?" Zelena scoffs as she strolls effortlessly across the room and plops down in her desk chair. Regina's panicked eyes follow her sister's every move carefully, silently begging her to leave. "Emma...still sneaking over in the middle of the night, I see?" A very distinct and loud gulp erupts from the blonde next to her while the thin sheet slides further up her body from Emma's clenched fist. "You two still rolling around between the sheets?"

"Zelena!" Regina defensively shouts as Emma shamefully screams, "No!"

Her wicked sister cackles, tossing back her fiery red ringlets dramatically. Her long, red curls bounce while she openly mocks them, and all Regina can do is groan in frustration at her sister's childish ways.

"I don't care what you two do. It's not like we all haven't done it before. Just make sure mother doesn't catch you." Zelena theatrically holds her thumb up to her throat and drags her nail painfully slowly across her flesh. "Off with her head!" She taunts, causing both girls to jump by her shrill voice alone. "Any who...dad sent me up here, he has a surprise downstairs for you."

Brown eyes double in size while a rather large lump swells in the back of her throat at the mention of her father. "Daddy...he's up?" She stutters out, desperately trying to hold back the tears that just sprang to life. The warm liquid burns as she fights them back, ultimately blurring her focus upon her sister.

"He is...he needs to rest, so let's quit with the chit chat and go see what he wants," her sister smiles brightly, granting her the confidence she needs to push forward.

She's absolutely ecstatic and in a haste, she swings her legs from the bed, but all too quickly, she is reminded of how very naked her bottom half is.

"Uh, Zelena...can you give Emma..."

"Say no more." Zelena stands from her seat and strolls out of her room with every bit of confidence she has always possessed. "Good to see you, kid." She flashes Emma a manic smile before she punches the poor girl's arm and dashes out the door.

The blonde groans beside her, mindlessly rubbing the area Zelena inflicted pain upon while Regina quickly tosses the sheets from her bare legs and scrambles around her room for her leggings and a zip-up. She's far too busy to pay any attention to her friend, but the rustling around indicates that she too is dressing herself.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Emma timidly questions and by the break in her voice, it's very evident that her nerves won that round. She knows Emma is terrified to talk about her father and frankly, she doesn't blame her.

"I-uh...truthfully don't know." She shrugs her shoulders, glancing quickly in the mirror and wincing when she discovers the state her hair is in. A complete and utter mess, just as it always seems to be when she wakes up beside the girl next door. "Would you like to come downstairs?"

"No, I should be heading back. I don't want my parents to find out I stayed here without asking."

Regina simply nods in agreement and watches carefully as Emma slips out her window without another word. She rolls her eyes at the vision of messy blonde locks descending from her roof, like most mornings as of lately. Emma barely says two words when she wakes up in the morning, before she always scurries off, in what Regina only assumes is embarrassment. Every time they see each other again, they smile, laugh, joke around like nothing ever happened and it's so freaking confusing.

She sighs, closes her window and heads downstairs so she doesn't end up in trouble for keeping her parents waiting.

"Regina, darling what took you so long?" Her mother instantly inquires the moment she spots her coming down the stairs.

"I was throwing on some clothes, instead of my pajamas," she explains meekly, subconsciously ducking her head down in fear of a scolding she knows is coming.

Her mother's unforgiving hand slices through the space between them and because of yesterday's events, she flinches while the memory comes flooding back all too quickly. Except this time, her mother is simply attempting to tame her wild hair. Regina glances at her sister, whose eyes are squinting back at her, assessing her reaction.

"How do you sleep, my child? Why is your hair always so unruly?" Cora snaps, roughly pressing a few loose strands down.

Regina dips out of her way and holds up her hand to block the attack. "Okay mom, I'll fix it," she bitterly bites out, rapidly running her finger through her hair and working the mess into a tight ponytail that only Cora would deem acceptable.

"Here's my girls," her father groggily cheers, startling the women of the house as he appears from his office.

Regina gently wraps her arms around her father's frail body, holding her breath to fight back her insistent tears. She bites down on her lower lip and sniffles, refusing to allow one single tear to fall because her father was always a stocky man and strong, but now he's withering away into nothing right before her very eyes. The amount of pain that she faces every day, knowing her father only shares a few more months with her, physically pangs her. She can practically feel the cool metal blade of life's backstabbing knife, deep inside her heart. Every day they inch closer to his death and every day she feels the searing pain of that blade twisting and turning in her chest.

"I'm so happy to have both my girls home this week," Henry beams with such unconditional love and pride for his two beautiful daughters as he slowly pulls Regina from his chest. "Let's take a walk outside."

"Dad, I don't think-" Zelena rebuttals, but her father hushes her words in an instant.

"Come now, we won't be long."

Zelena and Regina carefully help their father through the front door and onto their front yard. Each step is unhurried, gentle and tentative and with each step the man slowly breathes in slow and steady breaths. Regina is far too consumed by her father's wellbeing to even acknowledge her surroundings, completely missing the surprise staring back at her.

"Regina."

"Yes, daddy?" She blinks, slowly peering up into her father's big brown eyes, that are just drowning in pain, encased with big bags below and dark circles around them, yet somehow, they seem to still hold love.

With a shaky hand, her father points out toward the street, a smile slowly spreading across his lips while her eyes follow his arm to his index finger, pointing at a beautiful black Mercedes. The car is a very old model, but that obviously doesn't matter to her one bit, by the way her jaw falls slightly unhinged, gaping in disbelief.

"Daddy...you...I...seriously?" She fumbles on her words as her mind tries to play catch up on the situation in front of her.

"I know she's a little old, but I can assure you, she's in perfect condition. An elderly woman sold me the car. She hardly ever used the thing and was just sitting in her garage for quite some time. I've had her all tested out and she's ready for you," Henry exclaims, dangling a set of keys in front of her face.

Yet, Regina is absolutely baffled as she resumes staring at the car, wondering if this is all a dream. She just passed her driver's test and her father is really handing her a car?

Her dad jingles the key in front of her face once again to pull her attention from her racing thoughts.

"Why don't you grab Emma and take the car out for a spin around the block?" He suggests, encouraging her to slowly clasp her fingers around the key.

Suddenly, she is well aware of how painfully quiet her mother is. She glances in her mother's direction to find an expressionless face. _Did Cora fight her father on this? Does she not care? Is she going to take the car away once her father passes?_

"Mother, is this alright?" She tentatively questions, because she knows there is a good chance that she could say, no.

"This vehicle is to take you to and from school, after school activities and weekend volunteer work," her mother sternly instructs, while her father scowls next to his wife. Regina nervously fiddles with the keys while she nods her agreement to those damn overbearing rules. "This is not some toy for you to drive all your friends in."

"I understand," she mumbles obediently, for the simple fact that she doesn't want this car to be taken away before she ever steps foot inside.

"Come now Cora, let Regina enjoy her surprise!" Her father smiles brightly, not allowing his wife's sour mood to affect their morning. His once strong hand, which has now turned into a trembling cold touch, reaches out to calm her mother's attitude with a gentle touch to her shoulder. "Go on," he urges Regina with a reassuring grin.

She delicately wraps her arms around his neck, and as much as she wants to squeeze him right now, she knows that isn't possible so she refrains. "Thank you, Daddy, I love you," she whispers, placing a tender kiss to his cheek while he lightly pats her back before she pulls away.

Cora carefully helps Henry back inside as Regina excitedly walks to her car with Zelena right beside her.

"I cannot believe mother allowed this," Regina exhales as she unlocks the car.

"You know this is all because dad is getting worse." Zelena boldly acknowledges, provoking Regina into shooting her sister a stern look from the rage boiling deep inside.

"Zel-"

"No, listen Regina, we know dad doesn't have much time left. Mom will be very busy taking care of him and as much as I hate to say it, you know she's not going to be there for you...either of us, really," the redhead shrugs carelessly, trying to appear unaffected, but by the way her eyes are fixated on the ground, Regina knows better. "We have to start taking care of ourselves, because who knows what kind of Hell storm we will have to face once dad's gone."

Zelena slips into the passenger seat and starts inspecting every inch of the new car all while Regina is standing motionless outside of the car, processing her sister's hurtful, yet very truthful words.

"Hey!" Zelena leans across the center console into the driver's seat to claim Regina's attention again. "Go grab Emma and let's go for a drive!"

Regina nods absentmindedly and rushes to the neighbor's house because after everything her sister just dumped on her, she could use a bubbly smiling face right now.

She rings the Swan's doorbell and sways side to side as she waits for someone to answer the door. This house has always felt safe to her. Every time she steps inside, she can feel the warmth and love from this home wrapping all around her body and keeping her secure. Emma's parents are the kindest people she has ever met, and it makes sense that they would have to be gentle souls for their line of work.

"Regina, hello sweetheart," Mrs. Swan sweetly greets her as she opens the door wide open.

"Hello, is Emma available? My father just bought me a car and I was wondering if Emma could come drive around the block with my sister and I?" She politely asks, because no matter how comfortable she feels with the Swan's, her mother has always stressed manners and it's firmly embedded into her brain now.

"Oh that's so wonderful." Mary Margaret offers a genuine, heartfelt smile that reaches her glossy green eyes. The petite woman pivots slightly and calls out for Emma behind her, but Regina is distracted by the sweet smell of chocolate invading her senses and she could only imagine what this woman is baking this time. "How is your father doing, sweetie?"

Regina swallows thickly and fakes the best smile she can manage. "He's hanging in there." She shrugs, pretending to be unaffected and glances around the older woman for her friend.

"Well if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Regina simply nods, but refuses to say anything else, because she doesn't trust her emotions.

Luckily, Emma comes stomping down the stairs, just as she always does, so obnoxiously and grins once her eyes soak up Regina waiting on her front doorstep.

"Hey Regina, what are you doing here?"

A small smirk tugs at the corner of Regina's mouth, she holds up her new set of keys and jingles them playfully in front of her friend. "Let's go dork," she seductively calls, causing Emma to laugh a little too loudly.

"You two have fun. Please be safe!" Mrs. Swan orders, but honestly, she sounds more worried than strict.

They both smile and nod before dashing out the door before the woman can say another word.

"Whoa Regina, your surprise was a freaking car?" Emma squeals in delight, shoving her shoulder playfully.

Regina's head bobs happily as her cheeks burn from how big her smile is at the moment. "He was so happy...he looked good, Em."

"That's amazing!" She enthusiastically beams, but Emma doesn't say another word regarding her father and Regina knows her friend doesn't know exactly what is appropriate at this time and she can't blame her.

Emma and Regina yank on the door handles in unison, unable to contain their excitement any longer. They slip inside and scan over every detail of the car. Everything this car has to offer is wrapped in cool, black leather, only causing Regina to squeal with excitement.

"Regina, this is so freaking awesome!" Emma shrieks, slithering her upper body between the driver and passenger seats.

"I know, I cannot believe daddy did this!"

"I can," Zelena smirks confidently, "now let's drive!"

XXXXXXXXX 

The three girls may or may not have taken her new car out for more than just a spin around the block, but neither of their parents seemed to care. Emma went home to have lunch after their drive and before she left, she whispered to Regina that she would sneak over later.

"Regina, it's a Sunday night...and spring break, are you honestly doing homework?" Her sister teases, trampling through her bedroom as if it were her own and flopping onto her bed like a certain blonde next door.

"Zelena...please don't start," she exasperates, shaking her head from the utter annoyance her sister always seems to make her feel.

"What happened between you and mother?" Zelena blurts out without a morsel of decorum.

"What are you talking about?" Regina snaps, maintaining deep eye contact on her paper below.

"I'm not stupid. I saw the way you flinched when she went to smooth down your hair today." Regina can detect that awful feeling of rage, along with hate and shame all over again. Her bottom lip begins to quiver, so she quickly bites down hard to keep any of her emotions from leaking out. "What did she do?" Zelena pushes forward and scrambles on the bed to sit upright and offer her undivided attention.

"She smacked me across the face," Regina vacantly replies. "Can we please just drop this?" She rolls her eyes and rereads the same line from her homework, for the fifth time since her sister began interrogating her.

Zelena jumps to her feet and stomps her way to the desk, her protective nature rattling from every inch of her body. Her long fingers grip Regina's chin with determination and forces her baby sister to meet her gaze.

"What the hell? Did you tell, daddy?"

Regina rips her chin from her sister's clutches as her body flushes with embarrassment. "No! I'm not telling anyone. So drop it. Our father doesn't need any stress right now."

"You listen to me Regina, if you don't say something, this will continue. I don't understand why, but she has always had it out for you."

"I'm well aware," she sarcastically mumbles, mostly to herself as she angrily throws her pen down. She leans back in her chair and firmly crosses her arms over her chest, protecting herself from another unsettling disappointment in life. "I don't understand how she never cares what the hell you do! Why is she always so suffocating with me?"

"I-I don't have an answer for that. I wish I could take some of the heat off you, but that's just never going to happen." Regina sighs, because she knows in her heart that her sister would take some of the heat if she could, but she can't, so there's no point on dwelling on the subject. "She's only going to get worse once daddy..."

"I know. I know." She breathes heavily as fresh tears swell all too quickly.

"Hey, so what's going on with Emma?" Zelena chirps, obviously wanting to change the depressing subject between them.

"What?" She shrugs nonchalantly as if she has no clue to what her nosy sister maybe inquiring about.

"This isn't just two young girls being curious and not knowing better anymore."

Regina exhales a deep breath, scrubbing her hands up and down her face, begging the stress to just slip away for one damn second in her life. Her eyes flutter closed, and she thinks very hard and carefully as to how she wants to answer this.

"I know I have been...feeling something more for her...for a while now. I obviously care about her a lot, we've known each other since the day she was born. I just...I feel something...I want to be around her constantly and whenever we are together, we are never able to keep our hands off one another."

"So...you like her? You have a crush on the girl next door?" Her sister smugly supplies, flashing her most wicked grin and much to Regina's own horror, she nods slowly.

"But nothing could ever happen," she demands, regaining her focus and narrowing her eyes at the redhead before her hope escalates too quickly.

Confusion and surprise flash across Zelena's face, her brain hopelessly trying to follow along. "Why not?"

"First of all, you know how mother can be. She doesn't want me dating at all, let alone a girl." Zelena rolls her eyes but doesn't comment because she understands completely. "And besides, I don't want the whole school to know."

"Do you think you would be judged?" Zelena's face quickly morphs into protective sister mode.

"I honestly don't know. I would hope not, but I have no idea. I don't even know if Emma would return her feelings."

"I'm pretty sure the nightly orgasms are a dead giveaway," she deadpans, expressing the obvious truth by rolling her eyes which instantly causes Regina's cheeks to burn crimson.

"That doesn't mean anything. She could just be using me to calm her urges."

"She's not. Believe me, Emma Swan has some sort of feelings for you. She adores you."

"She has a crush on some senior," she huffs out bitterly in a childish manner, but she can't help the jealousy she feels when someone flirts with Emma or is a little too touchy-feely.

"That doesn't mean anything. You guys are still young, you're going to have plenty of crushes, but I know you two feel something more than just a stupid little crush."

Regina shrugs, not allowing herself to feel too excited by her sister's words. She knows her life is far too complicated to even be worrying about her insignificant feelings for the girl next door.


	5. Five

"Who's all going?" Mary Margaret interrogates, just as she always does before Emma is granted permission to leave the house.

"It's going to be Regina, Ruby, Killian and Robin...that I know of," she enlightens her, shrugging her shoulders noncommittally because she's not entirely sure if there will be other people she knows there, but it's not worth mentioning.

"Alright sweetie, but I don't want you there too late."

"I know mom, we all agreed that we are only staying for the first movie. As soon as it's over we will come home. You do know since it's a drive inn they have to wait until it gets dark?" She snarks, smirking slightly in amusement.

Her mother shoots her a stern look, because she's well aware that her daughter is mocking her. She shakes her head and kisses Emma's temple before she playfully pushes her away.

"I cannot believe Cora is finally allowing Regina to take the car out that isn't school related," Mary Margaret comments while Emma nods mindlessly in agreement.

Regina has had her car for two months now, but Cora only allows her to drive to school or to a function that is educated related.

"Honestly mom, I think Mr. Mills is getting worse and I don't think Cora wants Regina around the house right now."

She knows Mr. Mills' time is coming to an end and she can't even imagine what that must be like for Regina or Zelena. Her heart breaks every time she even thinks about how she would even begin to deal with anything if something ever happened to her father. However, she never dwells on the subject for too long before she forces those thoughts away.

Her mother inhales sharply and slowly exhales her breath in the most painful manner. She shakes her head, most likely in an attempt to rattle out all those awful thoughts that are clouding her mind right now as well and busies herself with adding a few more water bottles into a small cooler while faking her best smile. Emma watches her mother intently, she can't help but think how Cora would never pack snacks and drinks for their friends.

"You kids better be on your best behavior, I don't want any calls from the police." Emma rolls her eyes at her mother's lame attempt at humor, because she is well aware that not one of Emma's friends have ever been in trouble.

"Okay mom, we will keep all the drugs home tonight," she mocks, complete with an eye roll, earning herself another playful shove from her mom, but her attention is quickly averted from the buzz against the kitchen counter.

She glances down for a brief moment, reading Regina's text.

 _I'm outside, lets go dork!_

And she really does try to fight the smile spreading deep into her cheeks, but she can't help the way her body reacts to the girl next door. She pockets her phone, slings the small cooler over her shoulder and snatches the bag filled with a variety of snacks.

"I gotta go, Regina's ready," she informs her mom, provoking the older woman into gripping her cheeks and kissing her forehead before she rushes out the door.

"Have fun!"

She speed walks toward Regina's car, but slows down her pace when Regina's beauty comes into view and she can't help but admire how gorgeous she looks tonight. She doesn't have any idea as to why tonight is different, but she's lost in a trance at how stunning she truly is.

The sun is still up and slightly warm from earlier in the day. The soft orange rays are glowing all around Regina's tiny frame in the driver's seat. The brunette is gazing into her rear-view mirror, checking her always impeccable makeup and running her fingers through her raven locks. Emma bites down hard on her lip to suppress the creepy smile that is spreading rapidly across her cheeks. Regina slowly runs her favorite lip balm across her bottom lip before smacking the plump flesh together. Subconsciously, Emma tilts her head to the side, pondering who her friend is trying to impress this evening. She rolls her eyes, groaning under her breath as her mind whispers, _Daniel_.

All too quickly her mood turns sour, encouraging her to stomp the rest of the way to the car and maybe tugging her door handle a little too hard in the process. Regina jumps in her own skin, startled by Emma's sudden appearance, but she smiles softly the moment she takes in Emma's presence.

"Hey," her friend casually greets her, but she swears Regina just purred the simple word, creating a warm rush to trickle down her spine.

"Hey!" She happily replies, sliding into the passenger seat and placing all her goodies on the floor, because she can never stay too mad at the brunette.

"Mary Margaret go a little overboard?" Regina raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, eyeing the items on the floor.

"You know how my mom is," she huffs, pretending to be annoyed, but deep down, she loves it, they both do.

A small gesture like that shows just how much her mom _does_ care and she would accept that any day over the way Cora treats her friend. Regina flashes a weak smile as if she can read Emma's mind right now and quickly turns her attention to the road without another word spoken on the sore subject.

So, Emma turns on the radio to squash the awkward tension as they drive to their first stop, Ruby's house. Of course, their friend comes bouncing out of her home in the shortest, blood red, shorts Emma has ever seen.

"Hey losers!" Ruby beams, effortlessly sliding into the back seat.

"Losers that you follow everywhere," Regina teases while concentrating on backing out of Ruby's driveway.

"Rubes, you are going to be so cold tonight. Did you even bring a sweatshirt?" Emma interrogates, abruptly spinning around in her seat to face her half naked friend.

"What are you my Granny? Relax, that's what boys are for, you know, to cuddle with when you're cold. Body heat is the best kind of warmth and it's more effective when it's just skin to skin touching. No clothing interrupting the heat transmitting between two bodies."

"You're such a slut," she breathes out, turning back around in her seat to face forward while Regina chuckles under her breath.

"Nuh-uh, I'm a flirt, there's a difference," Ruby defends, causing Emma to laugh in return.

She shakes her head, pulling her knees to her chest while placing her sneakers on the glovebox to become more comfy. She wiggles her feet to the music playing in the back as she strums her finger against her outer thighs.

"Hey, feet down, Swan!" Regina scolds, quickly swatting her shoes right off her car. "You're going to scuff up the leather!"

"Jeez, what an old lady!" Emma mocks, grumpily dropping her feet to the ground.

"The last thing I need in life is marking this car and having Cora find out," Regina quickly replies, forcing Emma's heart to leap in her throat and guilt to spread through her body like a vicious disease.

"I'm sorry," she mutters in embarrassment, because the last thing she would ever want to do, is sick Cora on her friend.

Ruby clears the tension, by gabbing away until they reach their next stop, Robin and Killian. The boys are already outside of Killian's house tossing a football around when Regina turns on their street. She honks her horn as she slowly pulls up to the curb, inspiring the boys to run to her car.

"Hey, m'lady's!" Robin exclaims in the goofiest voice as he slides into the seat behind Emma.

"Hey, my loves," Killian beams, climbing into the seat behind Regina and successfully creating a Ruby sandwich, which is exactly what the girl needs to stay warm.

Robin reaches over the seat, gently placing his hand upon Emma's shoulder and squeezing to claim her full attention. "Swan, Neal's coming tonight. I talked to Will earlier and they will be there as well. Daniel too, Regina," he sweetly informs them, completely oblivious to the girl's reality.

Emma peeks out of her peripheral to gauge her friend's reaction, but Regina only hums in response and maintains her full focus on the road ahead.

"Well, that's cool. Just don't be all annoying and try to push us together the whole night. It makes things so awkward," Emma whines, slowly turning around to glare murderously at all three of her friends in the backseat as a silent threat.

"Just trying to help," Killian weakly smiles while the other two nod like fools in agreement.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help."

She squirms back around to face forward once again, noting just how warm and sticky the leather feels against her body. She can practically feel Regina's short, but weighted glimpses upon her out of the corner of those dark eyes while she tries to remain focused on the road. Emma quickly fumbles for the air and turns the cool button on before redirecting the vents toward herself. She absolutely hates when there's too much pressure on one situation and she hate when she's in the middle of it all.

Regina shifts slightly in her seat, straightening her posture and tightening her grip on the wheel. Emma's face contorts into perplexed bewilderment while she furrows her eyebrows, examining her friend's odd behavior. She wonders if her friend is just as nervous about Daniel as she is about Neal?

XXXXXXXXX 

As they pulled into the drive inn, Killian suggested that they pull into their spot backwards. He explained since they didn't have enough chairs, people could sit inside the trunk and still be outside with everyone, instead of being cooped up inside the car. Robin and Killian both directed Regina carefully so she didn't make one single mark on her car.

The boys set up the chairs in front of the trunk as Regina laid down the back seat and Emma pulled out all the snacks while Ruby watched, like always.

"Hey guys, glad to see you all came," Daniel announces as he approaches their spot with Neal, Will, August and Jefferson.

"Emma!" Jefferson exclaims, his whole face lighting up like a damn tree on Christmas morning. Like a sneaky ninja, he wraps his arms around her neck from behind and whispers, "want some snacks!"

She cringes from his hot breath moistening her ear and quickly disentangles herself from his embrace. "No thanks, we have plenty here," she kindly rejects his offer and slides another step away from him.

Neal leans forward and investigates what they have for the evening. He shrugs, with his hands buried deep inside his coat pockets...a coat, that is far too warm, considering the temperature outside.

"Emma, you don't have any Apollo candy bars. I know they're your fav...want to walk with me to the concession stand and I'll buy you a bar?" Neal sweetly offers with his shy smile on display, yet there's still a small smirk that appears to be pretty confident, only confusing Emma's mind.

"Uh, okay," she mumbles, her feet shuffling behind the senior before her mind can comprehend the situation.

 _But she does love Apollo bars..._

Neal spins around abruptly on his heels as they walk toward the concession, causing one of her eyebrows to quirk in a silent question. The gravel rocks crunch beneath his shoes as he shuffles backwards in a playful manner, a wide toothy grin plastered across his face.

"Sorry about my friends, they're pretty immature."

"It's alright, I know boys are slower than girls," she sasses, before she shyly smiles and tucks a chunk of hair behind her ear.

Neal roughly clenches his chest feigning hurt and exhaling loudly. "That hurt, Emma. You're bruising my ego."

"Aw, I'm sorry. A tough guy like you can handle it," she punches his shoulder playfully just as he jumps in front of her, taking her by surprise.

She fumbles to come to a screeching halt, so she doesn't accidentally bump into him, but he just smiles kindly with his eyes. She nervously bites down on her lip, awfully aware that their noses are almost touching as he leans down so he can meet her shy gaze. Her heart slams so hard in her chest that she swears the organ is just going to plop out of her chest and land between their feet. Her breath catches in her throat as her eyes scan his face, so unsure of what's to come.

"You're the only one, Emma, that I would allow to bruise my ego," he flirts, his warmth breath tingling against her lips. She blinks once...and then twice...and then again... so uncertain what to say or do next from his close proximity. "...and I would let you humiliate me all while holding a smile."

The flirtatious boy grins from ear to ear before she slowly finds her courage again and lightly pushes his shoulder back.

"Did you google cheesy pickup lines?" She inquires, squinting at the boy and causing his head to fall back while he belts out a carefree laugh.

"Come on, there's a candy bar with your name written on it," he claims, nodding toward the little store.

As they enter the concession area, she notices the way Neal's eyes wander around every inch of the room. She studies him carefully, a little confused by his reaction, but then he's wiping away her thoughts as he places one hand to her lower back and escorts her closer to the shelves filled with different candy options.

Together, they waltz right up to the counter and the senior so casually leans against it with his hip. He places one Apollo candy bar in front of the cashier and smiles at some kid Emma sort of recognizes from school.

"Just the one candy bar?" The cashier asks innocently.

"Oh man, don't make it sound like I'm cheap," Neal laughs a little loudly, causing her to snap her attention back to his wild grin. "I'm trying to impress this girl." Neal nods his head toward her with an adorable smile that instantly causes her to blush profusely.

"I...uh, I didn't mean to say you were cheap, Cassidy," the employee stutters as he too blushes, but she's sure his is because of fear instead.

"Good, because look at how gorgeous she is! I don't want to blow my chance," he admits, turning his attention back onto her. "Did I blow my chance, yet?" He softly inquires, puckering out his bottom lip as his eyes morph into big brown puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not making any promises," she teases, causing his wide goofy grin to appear once again.

"Hey, that means I'm still in the running!" He chuckles before he slaps a five dollar bill onto the counter.

His action was so quick and smooth, she didn't even see him reach into his pocket for the money. She blinks a few times as the cashier accepts the money and hands Neal his change, and she's still dumbfounded by his slick movements.

"Thanks," she quietly says. "Apollo really is my favorite chocolate bar," she confesses as they walk shoulder to shoulder back to the car.

"I know, I see you sneak them during softball games," he divulges, sending her heart into over drive.

 _He watches her play softball?_

The movie is just starting the moment they arrive back at the car. Everyone is sitting in their chairs as Neal's friends all sit on the ground, except for Daniel who seems pretty cozy next to Regina in the trunk.

"Alright guys, pig out!" Neal exclaims, dumping piles of candy bars onto the ground in front of them.

Emma shakes her head in pure shock, thinking she might be seeing things as Neal keeps emptying his pockets full of stolen merchandise like a damn magician. She stands there, motionless, completely bewildered. _When_ _did he manage to pocket all those stolen goods?_ She's slightly impressed that he was able to steal that much without anyone noticing, especially her, since it was right under her own damn nose. Yet, she is also furious that she was there, and she could've been blamed if he did get caught.

Utterly perplexed by the situation, she storms over toward Regina's trunk and sits down on the bumper next to Daniel.

"You okay, Emma?" Regina sincerely asks, leaning over to catch a better glimpse at her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired," she lies, because she doesn't want any more attention drawn to herself and she doesn't want to ruin Regina's night as well.

"Okay, Swan," the brunette exhales in a mock laugh, rolling her eyes before sitting back, silently expressing that she doesn't believe Emma in the slightest bit.

As the movie slowly progresses, Daniel slowly scoots closer and closer to Regina, while she keeps squirming further and further away. By the way Regina's face is scrunching up in distaste, Emma has an inkling that maybe she doesn't want him that close to her. So, she thinks she should help a friend out.

"I'm chilly, I'm climbing into the trunk," she states factually as she follows through with her explanation and sits behind Daniel. She lightly taps the boy on his shoulder, causing him to glance back at her curiously. She peers up at the junior with innocent eyes and smiles weakly. "Um, I can't see."

Daniel furrows his eyebrows as Regina turns around to listen in on their conversation better. "Oh...uh sorry." Daniel awkwardly stands up from the trunk, glancing around like he's lost and truthfully, he is. "Regina, do you want to sit with me by the guys?"

"I'm actually quite chilly as well. I'm going to stay here, in the trunk." She offers him a weak smile, provoking his face to fall in complete horror, because honestly nobody ever rejects him.

Emma chuckles to herself, silently loving the way he looks like someone kicked his puppy. Daniel walks away with his head hanging low in shame and grumpily sits down with the other guys.

Emma quickly arranges some blankets in her friend's trunk and lays down on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. Regina crawls in next to her, mimicking her position before her right leg shoots up and playfully kicks Emma's bottom. She lifts her own leg, connecting her foot with Regina's thick bottom as well. Slowly, she rests her ankle on top of Regina's as they continue to watch the movie together.

About halfway through the movie, Emma's back and elbows start to ache so she turns on her side, inspiring Regina to copy her. Brown eyes twinkle with adoration as they lay face to face and Regina pulls a blanket over them since the temperature is quickly dropping.

"You didn't want to cuddle with Daniel?" Emma whispers in the small space between them and she hates herself for sounding so jealous and needy.

Regina slowly shakes her head in response. "You didn't want to cuddle with Neal?"

"I don't know. I think he stole a bunch of candy and I'm not sure how I feel about that," she admits, gazing hopelessly into a sea of chocolate staring right back at her.

"Oh," is all her friend says.

But then, Regina's foot delicately grazes softly against her own and she can't even help how her eyes drift down to those plump lips. She swallows hard, instantly feeling that nagging throb in her jeans once again.

A jean clad leg slowly presses into her thighs, slithering its way between her legs until that warm thigh slides up and connects, _there_ , calming every aching sensation she was feeling moments ago. She gulps, quickly realizing where they are and how easily it would be for them to get caught.

"I'm cold," Ruby whines from outside of Regina's car.

Emma holds her breath at the sound of her friend's voice, but Regina does _not_ remove her thigh from her heat. She cranes her neck to peek over the vehicle, to find Ruby crawling suggestively into August's lap.

Emma turns back around to discover Regina's warm eyes, watching her intently. The trunk is awfully dark, only flashes of light appearing, depending on the scene displayed on the giant screen. The speakers are thumping with the sound of the movie echoing all around them. And as much as they are well aware that they are not alone, it truly feels like they are secluded by the atmosphere. She feels as if they are in their own little bubble and no one can see a thing they are doing.

Regina presses her thigh a little further between Emma's legs sending a burst of heat to ripple like a tidal wave through her blood and evaporate all her worries about where they are. A small smirk appears at the corner of Regina's mouth, confirming that she knows exactly what she's doing to her.

She reaches out blindly for the button on the brunette's jeans, locating the metal with ease and unbuttoning her pants, eliciting an audible gulp from Regina's throat. Those big brown eyes flutter closed as Emma yanks on the denim, forcing the zipper all the way down. She easily slips her hand into the denim, admiring the warmth between Regina's legs that somehow seeps into her own flesh and ignites her very soul. She firmly presses two fingers against the soft underwear and draws small circles, seducing a small moan to slip out just before Regina bites down hard on her own bottom lip to keep quiet.

A warm thigh fades away from Emma's body, but before she can whimper her disappointment, it's quickly replaced by two dainty fingers. Regina's talented digits skim across her thigh until she finds Emma's button and zipper, expertly undoing them. Cold fingers dip inside of her jeans, causing Emma to shudder slightly from the cool touch.

The brunette begins mimicking her every move, persuading Emma to slowly roll her hips forward, craving so much more in the desperate moment. Regina's tiny waist presses forward as well, silently begging for more of Emma's pleasure.

The air is turning thick with moisture from their secret activities, clinging all around them. Small pants and gasps are hopefully drowned out by the loud movie playing around them, but they are both so lost in the moment and Emma can already feel a warm tug in the pit of her stomach rapidly approaching.

"Did you two fall asleep?" Ruby innocently asks, successfully stilling both teen's actions. Neither one utters a word as they remain motionless, silently praying that they weren't just caught red handed. "Hey! Guys wake up, the movie is over!"

Emma dramatically stretches, effectively removing her hands from Regina's pants and slowly opens her eyes. She attempts to fake a sleepy voice. "Oh hey, yeah we must have fallen asleep," she groans as Regina presses her fingers harder against her aching center. "Regina, wake up," she says through a deep shudder that hopefully will be drowned out by her fake yawn.

The con-artist hums and stretches as well, gliding her hand out of Emma's pants as if she is just waking up. "Alright, I'm up."

Emma quickly fumbles under the blanket to button her jeans back up and hopes Regina is doing the same.

"Alright. We will pack up the chairs," Ruby says, even though they all know, she will do no such thing. She will _supervise_.

Everyone moves quickly to clean up their spot and say their goodbyes before piling back into Regina's car. It's not long before the car is emptied, and the brunette is quietly pulling into her driveway. Slowly, she kills the engine and shifts in her seat. She rests her temple against the cool black leather and watches as Emma reaches for the handle.

"Should I leave my window open?"

Emma chuckles to herself and quietly opens the door. She climbs out in a haste, but leans back down before leaving completely.

"Definitely," she confirms before she eases the door shut and jogs off to her house just to sneak back out again.


	6. Six

"Thank you nurse, I will see you out," her mother coldly offers as Regina sits patiently on top of the stairs with her knees bouncing from anticipation.

The moment she observes her mother leading the nurse to the front door, she jumps to her feet and scurries to her father's room without another thought. The hospice nurse was there for about an hour today, checking his vitals, moving and stretching his legs and feet for circulation and then supplying his medication and it's all too routine by now.

She lightly taps her knuckles against her father's door, timidly peeking her head inside because she knows his body is exhausted from the visit and she truly doesn't want to disturb him, but her heart is aching to be near him. Her hands are already trembling as her eyes land upon his weak, frail body and it's impossible not to notice that there's no color left in his face, just the washed-out grey hue that leaves a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You know you don't have to knock, sweetheart," her dad claims with an unfamiliar voice that's thick with grogginess.

Her lips form a tight knit line while she nods along and slowly creeps into his room as if it were some spooky haunted house filled with her biggest fears in life. And that's exactly what this room represents now. She tugs nervously on her own fingers, her body growing more anxious with each step she claims closer to her father. Big brown eyes remain strained to his hands that rest calmly next to his side and as much as she wants to see her father and memorize every detail about him, she can't bear to meet his gaze.

She carefully drags a chair next to his bed and sits down quietly, still avoiding any true eye contact. She focuses on her own fingers, fiddling with all the apprehension her body possesses. She's just not able to find her voice yet or maybe she is waiting for him to strike up a casual conversation, so they could pretend for just a moment that everything is okay.

"Regina, look at me sweetie."

That simple command creates hot tears, that she so hopelessly begs not to fall. She knows crying isn't helping her father the least bit and she's sure it will only make him feel guilty, knowing his sickness is causing her pain. She bites down hard on the inside of her trembling lip as she peers up at her father through the thick liquid clinging desperately to her eyes. The moment her eyes meet her father's, her chest constricts painfully tight, causing her to wince.

"Daddy, I don't know what I am going to do without you," she blurts out suddenly as the tears become too much and spill down her cheeks. "How am I supposed to go on with my life, not being able to hear your comforting voice? I won't be able to live without your amazing advice. How can I live in this house without your infectious laugh? How am I supposed to learn anything new without your incredible patience? Daddy, how am I going to survive with mother? She _hates_ me."

The words come pouring out of her mouth like they have been locked away for so long, just bursting at the seams to come spewing out. Honestly, it feels so good to finally relieve the pressure from carrying around these heavy thoughts, but speaking the truth doesn't eliminate the pain of the inevitable.

"Regina, your mother does not _hate_ you."

"Yes, she does daddy," she cries out, a heavy sob escaping her mouth from the truth she feels caged inside her heart. "She has such a carefree and easy-going relationship with Zelena, but with me...she's controlling and...and just mean!"

"Who doesn't have a carefree and easy-going relationship with Zelena? That's just how your sister is." Regina sighs from her father's attempt to sit up a little bit in his bed so they can properly speak to one another. "Listen Regina, your mother does not hate you. When your sister was born, she was defiant and wickedly crazy. Your sister drove us mad, I'm actually wondering now, how we thought having another child was a good idea," he chuckles, persuading her to roll her watery eyes at his lame attempt at humor.

 _God she's going to miss his dad jokes._

Her dad reaches out and covers her hand with his and she hates how cold his touch is now because he was always so warm and that always seemed to calm her shaky nerves. Now, his touch just makes her body cringe and she feels like he's leaving a big gaping hole in her heart.

"When you came along, you were always so quiet and shy. You hated being scolded, so you always followed every rule known to mankind. You were obedient, a perfect little angel. I think your mother became accustomed to you acting this way and she may have taken advantage of your behavior. So, now she strives for perfection from you. You are growing older and you have a mind of your own, your own opinions and your mother doesn't really know how to adjust to this, yet. I know, it's frustrating for you darling and I know this breaks your heart, but she does love you. She just wants the best for you."

"She's never going to accept me. _Ever_. I'll never be good enough for her," she sighs heavily, a fresh new wave of tears trickling down her sticky face. Truthfully, she's not sure if she's crying for her father or mother at this point, but she is well aware of the loneliness that's rapidly building up inside. "I'm terrified of her. What's going to happen when you are gone? You've always protected me from her."

"Regina, I promise you, you will be just fine. You are a strong, independent, intelligent young woman who has the world before her. Nothing will ever get in your way and I promise you, my absence won't effect that amazing woman you are destined to become." Regina breaks down, hanging her head as the tears stream uncontrollably down her face.

 _How is she ever going to survive without him?_

"I don't want you to be sad when I'm gone. Don't think about my age or how young I was to leave this world, because that's not important. What's important and what you need to remember when you are missing me, is that, I had a wonderful life. I married a woman that I chased around like a damn fool. I had two beautiful daughters, that I cherish, and I couldn't be more proud of. I lived my life how I wanted, which was filled with love and laughter."

Her face is soaked with pools of water that seem to be unstoppable now. She uses her sleeve to wipe her nose as more liquid drips from there as well. She gasps for air, her body shaking violently from the harsh sobs wracking her soul. Gently, her father cups her cheek and sweeps away as many tears as he can manage.

"I'll always be with you. I'll always be in your heart. I want you to follow your heart in life and I promise you will be happy."

She snorts slightly at the last request from the irony of it all. She wishes she could follow her heart, which leads straight to the girl next door, but she knows her mother would never allow that kind of relationship, well truthfully, the woman doesn't allow any type of relationship, period.

"What's so funny, sweetheart?" Henry questions, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion as he searches her face for a clue.

"Nothing." She can't possibly burden her father with a secret like this one. Especially if her father is against her sexuality, she could not disclose this information while he's on his death bed.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Regina Maria." He smiles sweetly and she knows that even though he used her middle name to try and intimidate her, he is just teasing. "Does this have to do with a certain blonde next door who has been sneaking in your bedroom since as long as I can remember?"

Her tears come to a screeching halt, her head snapping to attention and meeting her father's twinkling eyes of mischief. Her heart races as fear courses through her veins, because there's just no way he could know and _if_ he did, does that mean Cora knows as well? Does her mother know about Emma sneaking in almost every night?

"Cat got your tongue?" He teases with a wicked grin that is identical to her sister's.

"I-we...you know she sneaks over?" She stammers as too many questions whip through her mind.

"Of course, I know. Your mother does not though, so let's not expose our little secret." She shakes her head vigorously, biting down on both of her lips while her eyes double in size. Her father, of course, laughs at the sight of her nervousness. "Your mother is always asleep before Emma climbs through your window."

She sighs in relief and wipes away some of the remaining tears sticking to her cheeks from a few moments ago. She's not sure if her father is assuming her feelings for Emma or if he has solid proof, but she's starting to panic just thinking about what he may or may not know.

 _Oh god she hopes he has never heard anything inappropriate._

"Would you care to explain?" His big brown eyes, that are drowning in exhaustion still hold so much concern and she can tell just how sincere he is in this moment.

So, she steals one deep breath and decides it would be best if she tells him the truth. He deserves that much.

"I...well I'm...different," she nervously confesses, not entirely sure how to word what she wants to say. "I just don't find boys attractive like all the other girls do..." her father quickly cuts her off before she can say another word.

"First of all, everyone is different, so that doesn't matter. Second, Emma clearly shares the same interests as you."

"No, even Emma finds boys attractive," she mumbles, "she constantly talks about how cute this guy, Neal is," she scoffs, rolling her eyes in annoyance, which causes her father to laugh lightly.

"So, you are jealous of this Neal?"

"Well kind of. Sometimes...but not really...because I'm the one that gets to know all her secrets," a dreamy far off look suddenly steals her features, "I'm the one she runs to and the one she holds and kisses every night, not him."

Suddenly, the words die on her tongue as a violent heat bursts through her cheeks, all the way to the tips of her ears. She clamps her mouth shut, feeling utterly horrified what she just confessed to her sick father.

Yet, Henry laughs lightly and taps her hand with an amused smile gracing his face. "It's quite alright, Regina. You're sixteen, I assumed you've had your first kiss by now."

She attempts to swallow down her nerves, but there seems to be a desert in her mouth. Swallowing sandpaper would be easier than what's going on in her mouth right now. She simply nods, her gaze dropping to her bouncing legs and trembling fingers.

"Listen Regina, Emma Swan is a beautiful person-"

"I know she's really pretty and-"

"Hold on, I wasn't finished," he sternly says, convincing her to shut her mouth and nod, waiting for him to continue. "Emma Swan is a beautiful person and I don't mean her physical appearance. She is a kind and gentle soul, just like her parents. She is loving, thoughtful and always puts other people before herself. She is the kind of person that I would want for my daughter."

She instantly feels a tingle against her cheeks from the blush painting her face and she can only assume how red her flesh actually is at this point. She twiddles with her fingers, inspecting them intently because she cannot find the strength to make eye contact with her father again.

"Nothing could happen between us," she mutters under her breath. "There's school...I just don't know what people would say and then there's mother, who won't allow me to date at all..."

"Regina, you are young. You have your whole life ahead of you. Just remember whomever you choose, gender, race, religion...none of that matters. As long as they make you happy and treat you with respect, I will be proud."

And that's it, she can no longer hold back her emotions. She throws her arms around her father's neck and buries her face into his warm embrace, breathing in his familiar scent. He is honestly the greatest man to ever walk this planet and he will be greatly missed.

"I love you, Regina. Don't you ever forget that," he whispers in her ear and she vows to never forget this moment.

"I love you too, Daddy, more than you'll ever know."

She gently crawls into the bed as if she were a little girl once again. She cuddles into his side, careful of his fragile body and easily drifts off to sleep, peacefully.

She just needs to stay with him for as long as possible and soak up as many memories of her father before it's far too late.


	7. Seven

The heat is suffocating as it clings around her body in what could only be described as a thick blanket. Sweat pours from every inch of her skin as she tries to remain focused on the target and wipe her hand dry from the slick sheen coating her palms. She tightly clenches the ball between her fingers before she spins the object one last time as she aligns her fingers with the red lace. She inhales one deep and calming breath before she arches her arm back and releases the ball with every ounce of energy she has left in her body toward the catcher.

A loud thump erupts as the ball securely disappears into the thick brown glove before she can truly comprehend the action. Her dazzling green eyes snap to attention and she cannot help the smile that creeps into her cheeks as she watches the catcher slide her hand out of her glove and shake off the sting from her fast ball.

"And that's it for today," the coach hollers, prompting all the girls to exit the field.

Emma rips her hat from her sopping wet head and slides her hand across her forehead before the salty liquid drips into her eyes. She quickly wipes all the sweat against her pant leg before she reaches for her water bottle in the dugout.

"Give us a few weeks to figure this out. You will receive a letter in the mail along with an email stating whether or not you made the team. First practice starts June first, so make sure you girls are ready."

The coach nods curtly before he disappears without another word. Travel softball, of course he didn't even say good job today or any praise, but this is what she expected, it's a whole new ballgame, so to speak.

"Emma, right?" The scratchy voice from behind her, motivates her to spin around in the dirt and face the brunette.

"Yes, I'm Emma," she smiles timidly as she continues sipping her water to quench her thirst before she passes out from the heat.

"I'm Lily, catcher...obviously," the new girl playfully rolls her honey colored eyes while offering a small smile. "You have one heck of an arm. I've been playing with the travel team for quite some time, but damn girl, your arm is fierce."

Emma quickly swallows her water before it ends up all over this poor girl from her nerves. She wipes her mouth and smiles proudly. "Thank you," she shyly responds just as a few more girls join the conversation.

A more petite girl with long brown hair comes to stand beside Emma and she can't help but notice the girl's bright blue eyes. "You were amazing today, I really hope you make the team. I'm Belle by the way."

"Thank you so much, Belle and I'm Emma," she awkwardly waves and for some strange reason, she feels completely embarrassed in this small circle.

"I'm Elsa, but please call me Ellie," a girl with a long, platinum blonde braid introduces herself and it's impossible to ignore her ice cold, blue eyes. "And this is my sister, Anna," she kindly says, pointing to a redhead, who Emma recognizes from earlier, because she could really knock the ball out of the park.

"We've all been on the travel team for a while now and we could definitely use a new pitcher. So, we really hope you make the team," Anna sweetly explains with a genuinely warm smile that helps Emma's anxiety just the slightest.

"Thank you. I really hope I make the team as well," she nervously chuckles and fidgets with the spout on her water bottle.

She's not one for all the attention to be focused on her and she's completely uncomfortable with all these new faces just staring at her like she's some new shiny toy. She's been friends with the same group of people all her life and this is just outside of her comfort zone, especially without Regina by her side.

"Hey dork!" That warm familiar voice is calling out from behind her, accompanied by rattling from the chain link fence. Emma whips around, discovering the most adorable cheerleader leaning over the fence in her skimpy outfit. "You ready?"

She bites back her smile from growing even wider as Regina flashes her a flirtatious smirk. Without another thought, she picks up her duffel bag, slings the heavy thing over her shoulder while her eyes soak up a pair of toned legs on full display, thanks to a very short mini skirt.

"It was nice meeting you guys, hopefully I will see you all again come June first," she politely excuses herself, earning wide grins in return from all the girls.

She struts calmly over to the beautiful brunette, even though her heart is racing with lust and begging for her to move faster so she can be near her best friend. Every time Emma sees her, she swears she's becoming more and more addicted to Regina's presence.

Regina hops down from the fence and nudges her shoulder against Emma's playfully. Emma smirks, casually sipping her water as she plops her hat on top of Regina's head.

"Ew, that's all sweaty," Regina shrieks, hastily ripping away the hat from her head and tossing it back at her.

Emma fumbles to catch the hat, but her goofy grin never leaves her face, because she is enjoying just how much she loves spending time with Regina.

"Thanks again for covering for me at cheer practice."

"I didn't do anything," Regina shrugs, unlocking her car doors before meeting Emma's gaze over the top of her black Mercedes. "They said it was no big deal and they understood it was for something important. It's the end of the year, they didn't discuss anything of importance."

Emma nods along and they both climb inside the sticky hot black Benz. Regina quickly starts the engine, and they both immediately roll down the windows and blast the air conditioning. It's abnormally hot for the end of May and now Emma's beginning to wonder if softball this summer is such a good idea in this heat.

"How do you think you did?" Regina cheerfully inquires, backing out of the parking spot.

"I don't know," she mutters, shrugging nervously while she nibbles the top of her water bottle from the thought of being rejected from the team haunting her mind.

Regina abruptly knocks the bottle from her mouth. "Stop that! You're not five anymore." Emma rolls her eyes and sighs, she hates how Regina knows her so well or maybe she secretly loves it. "Come on, you have to know how well you preformed, unless you choked?" Regina's ponytail flops around as she snaps her attention to gauge Emma's reaction, and all she can think about is how adorable Regina looks with her hair up.

"I didn't choke, I think I did pretty well. A lot of the girls that were on the team last year came up to introduce themselves and congratulate me on my performance," she shyly explains, still fiddling with her damn water bottle.

"See Swan, I told you, you're amazing!" Regina beams ecstatically, attempting to remain focused on the road while flashing her most playful grin.

A grin that instantly melts Emma's insides and morphing them into mush. Her body flushes with an uncomfortable heat and she almost groans in frustration as her hormones rage uncontrollably for this girl. She rests her head against the black leather as her mind wanders to another life. A life where she would have been able to jump up on that fence and kiss Regina like the world was ending, when she greeted her today at tryouts. A place in time, where she could reach across the center console and hold her hand in this car right now as they drive home together. She wonders if her fingers skates across that silky skin right now and rest upon her knee, if Regina would freak out and reject her touch.

"Emma?"

"Hmm," she hums, her gaze snapping back up to meet Regina's curious eyes.

"What do you think?"

"Think about what? I wasn't listening," she wholeheartedly admits with a lazy smile gracing her face.

Those big brown eyes rolls, while she shakes her head, provoking that cute ponytail to bob all around and Emma smiles to herself again. "You are never listening. Your head is always somewhere else. Where do you go?"

"Neverland?" She shrugs carelessly and squirms in her seat from the ache between her legs. _Stupid hormones_. "What were you asking before?"

"Tonight, Neal's dad is out of town...are we going to his party?"

She notices right away the way Regina's knuckles turn white as her grip tightens around the wheel. Emma tilts her head to the side in confusion, trying to comprehend why her best friend hates the senior so much.

"Yeah, he had texted me about it. It's kind of an end of the year party. I was planning on going."

She studies her friend intently to gauge her reaction. She watches closely the way Regina's bottom lip twitches the slightest bit before she sucks the plump flesh between her pearly white teeth and nibbles. Her hands tighten around the leather steering wheel once again before she flexes her wrists and creates that awful sound of leather rubbing. Regina squirms in her seat before she readjusts herself to sit just a little taller with as much poise as she can muster up.

Emma wants nothing more than to ask her what's bothering her, but something in the back of her mind is scolding her, telling her to keep her big mouth shut. Ever since they began...well, she actually doesn't know what this is...but since it has started, she knows they are both more reserved with how open and honest they are with one another. There's a hell of a lot more tension between them, tension that was never there before. She absolutely hates it, but then again, she sort of secretly likes it because the tension adds more fuel to their fire when they are alone in Regina's room.

Emma sighs, so unsure how to proceed, but Regina turns on the radio and blasts the music for the rest of the drive home to squash whatever she maybe feeling.

XXXXXXXXX 

The silky smooth pad of her index finger lightly taps against Emma's lips as Regina applies some kind of gloss or maybe even lipstick. She's not sure what her friend is using, she just knows Regina somehow convinced her to allow her to do her makeup for tonight.

Emma observes closely the way Regina's full lips twist and pout without her ever realizing what she is doing. She knows it's the brunette's way to prompt her lips into mimicking her actions so she can properly coat her pale lips. She's unsure if Regina realizes the way her eyes sparkle when she is granted permission to paint her face. Sometimes she believes it's her artistic mind that leaps with joy, but other times, she thinks that maybe it has nothing to do with art and everything to do with _her_.

Regina always recklessly tosses those thick raven locks into a high ponytail whenever she does Emma's makeup and she finds her friend absolutely adorable whenever she does it. Her heart beats wildly while her fingers itch to touch the olive flesh just hovering over her. She's trying so desperately to keep her breathing under control each time Regina leans in, but she's finding a lack of oxygen between them.

"Go like this," Regina instructs her to smack her lips together as her own plump flesh creates a loud pop, encouraging Emma to repeat the action all while Regina smiles lovingly down upon her.

Emma glances in the mirror and admires the beautiful work her friend has created with her face. A soft smile creeps along Regina's face as she studies Emma's reaction in the mirror.

"You did a great job," Emma praises, generating a too proud smirk across Regina's face as she snaps her makeup case closed and nods, packing everything away. "You could always do make up on the side if becoming a lawyer doesn't work out for you," she teases with a goofy grin, provoking Regina to roll her eyes at the idiotic idea.

Emma knows Regina's heart is set on becoming a lawyer. Ever since they were five and Regina made her pretend to be the "bad guy", so she could defend her in front of the court filled with teddy bears. Emma's smile subconsciously spreads wider, just thinking about them so little, and those days feel like yesterday, but now they are off to a party where she knows there will be drinking, boys and a lot of inappropriate behavior.

XXXXXXXXX 

Neal's father owns most of their town, so she isn't surprised at all when Regina pulls up to an oversized mansion. There are cars parked all along the next street up, so the neighbors don't suspect Neal's little party. Judging by the amount of cars, she thinks it's safe to say this is no longer a "small get together".

"I assume we just walk in?" Ruby curiously questions as she reaches for the doorknob.

Ruby peeks over her shoulder for guidance, locking eyes with Regina and exchanging questionable glances before Ruby exhales and pushes the front door wide open anyways.

The mansion is quiet with just a few lights on to make it seem as if someone is home. However, the entire main floor is vacant of people, but Emma can hear the faint sound of music while the bass thumps below her feet.

"Hey! Glad you girls could make it. The party is downstairs in the basement. I was just grabbing some bags of chips," Neal explains happily as he breezes right passed them toward the kitchen.

"Well, lets go downstairs then," Ruby suggests, leading the way toward the stairs as if she owns the place.

All three of girls aren't really accustomed to parties like this one, but Emma guesses it is only a matter of time before they start coming to them more often. Next year, they will be juniors, which is only a few short months away and she can only assume they will be attending parties every weekend.

She's not sure if it's the party itself, the amount of alcohol she finds surrounding the party or the thought of Neal, but her stomach is tossing and turning as they descend down the basement stairs. As they enter, the scene is exactly how she imagines it would be. The lights are turned down low into a dim glow that's just enough to see where a person should be stepping. The music is cranked all the way up, pulsating through her skin and thumping wildly in time with her erratic heartbeat. People are conversing and laughing obnoxiously loud as different groups of friends are in their own bubbles and she feels utterly lost.

Heavy footsteps stomp furiously down the stairs, causing a vibration below her feet and persuading her to glance over her shoulder to find Neal jogging down the steps with a wide grin and his hands full of chips.

As they reach the bottom of the staircase, Neal leans over her shoulder and whispers, "do you want a drink?" The stench of beer on his breath is hot and sticky as it sweeps against her ear and causes her to shudder. She's already shaking her head in the negative before he even finishes his question.

"No, thanks. I'm good for right now."

The boy smiles before he slips around her and places the bags of chips down on a table.

"Did you guys tell your parents you're staying at my house tonight?" Ruby reiterates the plan, but her eyes are shifting all around the room, in search of a specific someone.

"Yeah," Emma confirms while Ruby balances on her tiptoes to peer across the basement.

"Okay cool, I'm going to hang out over there. I'll see you soon." Ruby mumbles incoherently, before she takes off like her heels are on fire, squeezing passed the crowd of people.

Emma and Regina pay very close attention to their friend to make sure she is safe. They watch as Ruby hugs Jefferson, who is with Will, Rose and some other girls Emma doesn't really know. She recognizes them, but she suspects they are older than her.

"This is so awkward," Emma mutters, leaning into Regina's ear and _dammit_ , she can smell Regina's alluring perfume, lingering around her and kick starting that stupid ache between her legs once again.

Regina slowly turns around with a puzzled expression upon her face before her fingers curl around Emma's wrist and drag her through the party to mingle.

XXXXXXXXX 

As the night progressed the party began to dwindle down to just a few friends who were planning on staying the night, Emma, Regina and Ruby included.

Emma found herself sitting around a rather large table, playing quarters with Neal, Daniel, Will, Jefferson, Ruby and Regina, even if she opted out on drinking the entire night.

"So, Boston, huh?" Daniel asks, flicking a quarter to spin around in front of him while he waits for his turn.

"Yeah, there's a great architectural school in the heart of Boston and that's where I decided to go," Neal confirms with an all too proud smile before he bounces a quarter off the wooden table. He smirks, overly cocky as the quarter clinks against the glass and drops inside with ease.

"Architecture? Really?" Regina scoffs in disbelief, not trusting a word he has to say, and Emma's honestly concerned with how much Regina despises the senior.

"Yes, really. I find architecture fascinating and I can't wait to dive right into it." Neal defends, glaring Regina down while he takes a long sip of his beer bottle that was clearly stolen from his father.

Regina keeps her lips sealed from spewing out anymore sassy remarks while she fiddles with the wrapping to her water bottle. She has been awfully quiet tonight, which isn't like her normal bubbly self when they are out with their group of friends. Emma chalks up the odd behavior due to her father's situation at home, so she didn't bother asking her all night, which would have just pissed Regina off even more.

"It's close to one-thirty, how about I put on a movie and we can all call it a night?" Neal suggests, leaning back in his chair and stretching out his tired limbs.

Everyone agrees through mumbled breaths of exhaustion and follows Neal's lead toward the television. Plenty of blankets are piled all around for everyone to borrow which Emma has to admit, is very considerate of him. Ruby ends up curling next to Jefferson on one of the smaller couches. Will claims a recliner all to himself, the loner that he is. Neal hazardously falls down on the couch and opens up his blanket, flashing Emma a small, shy smile.

"Cuddle?" The senior innocently inquires with an adorable pout that she can't possibly say no to.

Emma climbs in front of his broad chest and he moves quickly to wrap the blanket around them. Her green eyes speculate the way her best friend rolls her eyes, before she stomps in front of the couch and cuddles on the floor next to Daniel. The group falls completely silent as the beginning credits, to some movie Emma isn't really too concerned with, begins.

Her eyes bounce nervously from one person to the next, wondering when they will all fall asleep, because she's not at all tired. It's not like it's her first sleepover with guys, but something just feels heavy and weighted about tonight and her body is left buzzing with anticipation.

Will is the first to pass out almost immediately, and it's not long before Ruby and Jefferson follow suit.

Neal's thick fingers drag lightly across her arm in a soothing manner, persuading her mind into cuddling further into his warm embrace. He's a football player and definitely has the body for the game and there's just something about is body that actually makes her feel safe in his arms.

Her eyelids grow heavy from the peace surrounding them and the way he's gently massaging her arm. She feels the pull of sleep dragging her to dreamland, and in this groggy state, she spins around in his embrace and nuzzles against his firm chest. Warm lips press firmly against her temple, forcing her mind back awake with a jolt. His wet lips move further down to her cheek, inspiring her heart to pound just a little faster. And it isn't long before his lips are crashing against hers.

He's gentle with her, moving abnormally slow and she can tell Neal is just as nervous as she is in this moment. Every brush of his lips are tentative, almost as if he is asking permission, but then the senior shifts so his heavy body is resting on top of hers. In the split second that she feels his unfamiliar weight, an image of Regina flashes across her mind. That dazzling shy, yet broad smile comes into view and creates an ache in her chest. She's very accustomed to being on the bottom, Regina always mounts her, this is nothing new, but something is nagging and pulling in her chest, screaming that this isn't right.

Neal's warm tongue easily slips into her mouth with all the confidence in the world as his hips press firmly against her center. She can already feel his member growing against her thigh while he continues deepening their kiss, provoking her heart to hammer so hard in her chest, that she cannot possibly inhale her next breath.

She quickly presses her palms into the senior's firm chest and attempts to push him off her trembling body. She gasps for air the minute he pulls back and peers down upon her with a puzzled look upon his face, but she can't meet his gaze. She closes her eyes and inhales sharply to help regulate her breathing.

"What's wrong Emma?" He murmurs, barely even a whisper so he doesn't disturb the other teens.

"I...I don't think I can..."

"Just relax, we are only making out," he laughs lightly and then proceeds to connect theirs lips delicately once more.

Emma squeezes her eyes shut, begging herself to just calm down because like he said, they are just kissing. Except, Neal deepens their kiss again, but this time she feels in every inch of her body that he wants so much more. A deep moan stirs in his throat as he rocks back and forth against her slim frame beneath the blanket. His hips growing frantic as she's growing anxious.

Suddenly, she feels horrifically, claustrophobic with his weight barreling into her body, sending her further and deeper into the fluffy cushions below. She's suffocating, being pinned between his body and the couch and she feels like she may never be free from this terrifying moment for a clean breath of air.

 _This is nothing like the experiences she has shared with the girl next door._

Neal's hand sneaks between their hips and then comes the very distinct sound of his zipper dragging down slowly, ultimately bringing his stiff member closer to her center. Her breathing is erratic, her heart slamming murderously into her chest in sheer panic. It's impossible to ignore how hard he his beneath his boxer shorts as he rubs against her jeans.

She can't breathe.

She shakes her head violently and slams her palms against his chest again.

"No, Neal, I can't," she pants heavily, desperately seeking clean oxygen to fill her deprived lungs.

The air is thick all around them and the smell of beer that lingers from his breath is only making her nauseous.

"But Emma, we came all this way and I'm kinda..." he gestures to his ever-growing _friend_ in his boxers, but she is rapidly shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Neal, I have to go," she whimpers, attempting to slither her way out from under him.

"Okay..." he drags out the simple little word, falling back on his heels to allow her the space she needs to escape.

She claims a long, deep breath of the cool air that is so much more refreshing than being trapped under that boy. She feels like she owes him some sort of explanation, but she cannot find the courage to meet his dumbfounded gaze. She glances around the room and sighs in relief when she finds everyone fast asleep.

Quietly, she kneels down beside Regina and has to bite back her laugh when she sees the way her friend is curled up into a fetal position...away from Daniel. He has one hand on her hip, but it's very obvious that Regina is trying to squirm away. Gently, she places her hand on Regina's shoulder and leans into her personal space, breathing in the comforting and sweet smell that is Regina. That familiar aroma quickly settles her anxious nerves and reservations she has for the boy she left behind.

"Regina," she whispers into her ear causing the brunette's eyes to flutter open. _She always was a light sleeper_. The moment her foggy brain registers the face peering down at her, she smiles and hums, stretching out her tiny limbs. "Regina, I have to go, can you please drive me home?"

"I'm up!" She cheerfully concludes, hastily jumping to her feet, completely taking Emma by surprise. She squints at her friend, very suspicious of her behavior as Regina snatches her purse and rushes to wake up Ruby.

"Ruby, let's go, we are leaving."

"I'll catch a ride with Rose, she's somewhere around here right?" Ruby mutters, half asleep as she glances around the room.

Emma and Regina take a gander around the basement and spot Rose with another group of people, sleeping at the other end of the basement.

"Yeah, she's over there. Call us if you need anything."

"Got it, Swan," Ruby sleepily responds before she falls right back asleep against Jefferson's chest.

Regina and Emma fumble through the dark basement, managing their best not to step on anyone. She really didn't realize just how many people actually stayed the night.

She follows Regina out of the house, with her arms wrapped securely around her chest and her head hanging in utter shame. She's humiliated for rejecting Neal, the most popular senior, but she also feels disgusting at the same time for allowing him to touch her. Her mind is swirling in a thousand different directions as she climbs into Regina's car without a word spoken between them.

They drive in absolute silence the whole way home, never even turning on the radio to kill the tension between them. She can only assume what her best friend is thinking of her right now and that alone forces an urge deep within her heart to cry.

Regina pulls into her driveway, kills the engine and turns off her headlights. The silence between them is so unbearable that it causes Emma's stomach to clench painfully and all she wants to do is curl up in a ball. Regina shifts so she can inspect her, but Emma keeps her head hanging low from embarrassment. Finally, her long blonde hair serves a purpose, shielding her face from the world spinning violently around her.

"What happened, Emma?" Her friend softly whispers into the deafening silence that is smothering them.

She isn't quite sure what comes over her, but Emma snaps her head to attention, grips the brunette's face with determination and slams her lips brutally against Regina's. She is desperate, she needs proof that Regina is the reason she rejected Neal.

Regina doesn't even hesitate the slightest bit as she forcefully kisses her back like she needs Emma just as much as she needs her. Regina's silky tongue invades her mouth as if she is staking her claim on her and it's honestly a relief to Emma's confused heart. She slips her dainty fingers through Emma's knotted locks and pulls her in even closer, breathing her in. Their tongues glide into their familiar rhythm that they have both grown to love.

However, Regina pulls away just the tiniest bit to peer deep into watery green eyes for an explanation. Those dark orbs search every inch of Emma's face with concern. "Emma, what happened?" She interrogates again.

"Regina, I have to tell you something," she blurts out in a breathless whisper.

Regina releases her from her clutches, slumping back against her seat in defeat. A small sigh escapes her lips and all Emma can see is hurt and disappointment etching into her flawless face.

"You had sex with Neal, didn't you?"

"What? No!" She gasps, vigorously shaking her head in defense. She can tell Regina is relieved, but her neighbor is always an expert at hiding her true emotions, if need be. "No Regina, I need to tell you something and I'm kind of terrified my secret will ruin our friendship."

"What? Emma, no, nothing you could say, could ever ruin our friendship. I'm not going anywhere." Her best friend leans across the center console and smiles brightly, conforming her convincing words.

"Regina, I-" a harsh breath exhales loudly from Emma's lips as she tries to find the confidence to tell her friend the truth. "Regina, I...uh," she shifts awkwardly in her seat, because the thought of rejection coursing through her mind is just too much. "Regina-"

"Yes, I am Regina and you are you. Spit it out, you dork!"

"I have feelings for you," she blurts out in one giant word and squeezes her eyes shut, holding onto her last breath as she waits for the harsh blow to come.

"You are such a dork," Regina laughs, lightly shoving her shoulder.

Emma slowly pries one eye open and peeks at the brunette whose eyes are sparkling with amusement.

"Why were you so scared to tell me that?" Regina softly whispers, enclosing the gap between them. Her perfect little nose grazes Emma's, just before she pecks her lips softly. "I obviously feel the same way," she wholeheartedly confesses.

"What? You do?" Emma gasps in total disbelief, because in her mind, there is no way someone as beautiful as Regina could ever like her back in _that_ way.

"Of course, I do, why else would I allow you to sneak over every night? Or allow things to grow so... _heated_ between us," she husks, her eyes dancing with lust and also adoration.

"I-I don't know..." she stutters, scanning the brunette's face in search of a lie, but she can't find anything but love in those eyes. Her heart magically sprouts wings and flutters away. All those curious, wondering thoughts that she has felt for quite some time, finally sees the light. "So, does this mean we can...maybe start dating?"

"No."

Her heart free falls to the pit of her stomach as hot tears well up in her eyes. She recoils into her seat, hugging herself securely while she swears her entire world comes crashing down around her. Suddenly, the car feels a hell of a lot smaller and she is convinced the oxygen is being sucked out from the space around them.

"Emma, we can't. My mother won't allow me to date anyone and you...a girl...there's no way she would accept us. She can't know how I truly feel about you or girls in general." Regina carefully explains, scooting just a tad closer to console her.

"So...what, Regina? You know you are gay, but you are just never going to tell your mother?" She bitterly bites out, harsher than she truly meant to.

Regina's face contorts into a twisted expression of confusion that probably has her feeling ashamed, but Emma can't help the way she feels in this moment.

"I didn't say that...just...not now. Not in high school. I mean, who knows what everyone at school would say? Two more years, Emma, and we will be off to college."

The vehicle falls painfully silent, neither one muttering a single word as they both neglect reality and slowly drown in their own terrifying thoughts of what all of this actually means for them.


	8. Eight

Every muscle in her body is trembling violently as she nervously treks alongside of Ruby down the busy halls of their school. Her knees wobble, like she's a baby deer attempting her best effort to walk for the first time. Her fingers curl painfully tight around the straps to her backpack, hanging on for dear life, hoping that just maybe the feeling will be enough to keep her stable and grounded.

Ruby, of course, is chatting away about another boy she claimed, digging her talons in this weekend, but truthfully, she sounds like the grownups on those old Charlie Brown cartoons, where their words are all muffled and drowned out.

Emma inhales sharply as thick, inky tresses from the girl next door comes into focus. Of course, she's laughing and conversing with Killian and Robin at her locker, her eyes twinkling with amusement, matching her broad grin that shows off her perfect teeth. She flips those long raven locks, and Emma swears everything is in slow motion as Regina turns to her locker to pull out the necessary books.

Emma's chest tightens causing her to choke on nothing but air and forcing out a horrendous cough which prompts Ruby to slap her back, only adding more horrifying embarrassment to the situation.

"Easy Swan," Ruby mocks, laughing at her expense, provoking her chest and cheeks to flare up with heat while her mind wishes the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

"You okay, Swan? Here, drink some of my water," Robin kindly offers his water bottle and she happily accepts the cool liquid to stop her humiliating cough attack from literally nothing but her stupid nerves.

Regina spins around with her books securely against her chest and an amused smirk upon her smug face. Her cheeks actually burn as she hands Robin his water bottle back, so she tries her best not to look at her crush anymore.

"Two more days left and we are free," Killian exclaims, inspiring her to break her trance that is solely focused on the cheap tile below her feet.

So far she's counted out twenty tile pieces around their small circle.

"Thank god, I am so done with this year," Ruby huffs out in annoyance, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

However, the first bell blares obnoxiously loud forcing Emma to jump slightly in her shoes before she can even mutter a word to her friends.

"See you guys in gym," the boys call out, already strutting away from their circle, but her head is somewhere else at the moment.

"See you in gym, dork," Regina says with a flirtatious smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth and again Emma has nothing to say in return.

Ruby grips Emma's elbow and leads her quivering legs to their first class. She leans in dangerously close to Emma's ear and whispers, "what is with you today? Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just tired," she mutters on autopilot because too many glorious images of Regina on top of her invade her mind.

 _Why did she confess her feelings to Regina? Now all she can think about is the girl next door. No matter what she does, that girl is on her mind and she's starting to lose control. She can't even be around her like a normal person without becoming a fumbling mess._

XXXXXXXXX 

Of course, today and tomorrow are going to drag on since it's the last two days of school. By the time gym class rolls around, Emma is mentally exhausted. Her stupid hormones would not ease up on her all day. She doesn't even know what half her teachers rambled on about, because too many memories of Regina and herself tumbling around in bed, played like a movie in her head. That infuriating, nagging, desperation for Regina's touch ensured that her body squirmed in her chair all damn day.

She places her books into her gym locker, attempting her best to mentally prepare herself for what is about to occur. That gorgeous brunette is about to walk in this locker room, full of confidence and strip down before her very eyes. Emma's entire body flushes with a scorching heat at just the idea, prompting her forehead to fall hazardously against the cool metal locker. She consumes a deep breath, because honestly, she's not entirely sure how she's supposed to survive without touching Regina.

"Hey Em," her voice carries across the locker room, instantly producing a flutter to erupt in the pit of her stomach.

She squeezes her closed eyes even tighter and inhales one more deep breath. "Hey," she croaks out and reminds herself to focus on changing.

 _Step one, take off the shoes._

She stumbles, hastily kicking off her shoes while quickly unbuttoning her jeans and yanking down the zipper.

"Can you believe Ruby and Jefferson?"

"What about them?" Emma reflexively replies, maintaining deep eye contact with the cheap floor while shimmying out of her skinny jeans.

"Didn't she tell you? I guess they fooled around this weekend," Regina casually informs her as her mini skirt drops to her ankles and Emma has to fight against an involuntary groan stirring in her throat.

 _Nope, her eyes have to find another spot to focus on._

"Oh yeah...she did mention something like that this morning...I think." She's pretty sure that's what Ruby was mumbling about this morning on the way to school.

Emma abruptly turns around, not wanting to witness Regina dress or have those dark eyes on her either as she dresses herself because she's fairly confident her body might burst into flames. She quickly tosses on her shorts and changes shirts in record time, completely ignoring the weight of wandering eyes against her back.

She quickly sits down on the bench, flinging one leg up to tie her laces while she reminds herself to just breathe. Regina's long leg slides next to hers, evoking her privileges to a beating heart or a next breath of fresh air. That smooth, tan leg, is just ghosting beside her own, taunting her. And all Emma can hear, is her own voice screaming inside her head for that leg to _accidentally_ bump into hers, just so she can experience some kind of contact from the brunette.

She sighs heavily as she quickly ties her shoes without any physical contact. She swears the ache between her legs is only growing stronger and at this point, she is contemplating if she should just fake sick and get the hell out of there.

Somehow, she musters up the courage to stay, even though she feels like an anxious ball of nerves who is working on autopilot in the world around her. After attendance, she starts her final game of badminton which is mostly her and Regina goofing around with Robin and Killian.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom," she announces to her friends, earning herself a suspicious side eye from Regina.

She quickly asks permission before she slips away into the locker room, knowing how much her teacher hates when they, "disrupt class". She makes a conscious effort not to waste too much time, but she really couldn't hold it any longer.

However, when she's finished, she opens the bathroom stall, but is abruptly shoved back inside by Regina. Green eyes double in size as Regina spins her around and slams her back against the bathroom stall door. Delicate fingers reach behind her to lock the door once again while Emma's heart pounds in her chest and she tries to understand what is happening.

Regina's lips ghost over hers, that warm, minty breath tingling her lips. "Knowing you are mine and not being able to touch you, has been driving me crazy all day," Regina husks just before she crashes her plump lips into Emma's, completely taking her by surprise.

Yet, there is no hesitation on Emma's part as she glides her fingers up Regina's warm cheeks and pulls her in even closer. Regina possessively presses her overheated body against Emma's, sending a burst of satisfying relief to wash over her. Her chest collides in the most delicious way into Emma's and for a split second, she thinks she might actually have to have this girl right here and now. Regina's cold hands snake their way beneath her shirt and gym shorts, gripping her sharp hips with ownership while her nails bite into her flash.

Never has Regina been so possessive and dominating with her, but god does Emma love every minute of it, because there's nothing she wants more than to be Regina's.

Emma's hips flex forward on instinct, but Regina's pelvis is right there, meeting her halfway. Emma sneakily maneuvers her thigh in between Regina's legs and pushes into her hot awaiting center. Except, that's the moment Regina is suddenly pulling away.

"We are still in gym class," she breathes out a rich, husky laugh as they both wheeze for their next breath of fresh air.

"We should probably get back out there before we get into trouble," Emma reluctantly recommends.

Regina nods, leaning back in to peck her lips lightly and unlock the bathroom stall simultaneously. Emma sneaks out from the stall, but then she feels warm fingers wrap around her wrist, tugging her back.

"Wait Swan," Regina instructs, spinning her around to face her. She places her thumb in front of pale lips causing Emma to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "Lick it," she casually orders, which only puzzles Emma even further, but she obeys immediately.

Her tongue sweeps across the smooth pad of Regina's thumb, green eyes shifting to cocoa orbs that burn with an intense flame of lust. Something kick starts in Emma's mind from that flirtatious glare, encouraging her to scrape her teeth along the wet flesh before she sucks the entire thumb into her mouth. Regina produces an audible gulp before she yanks her thumb out of her mouth with a loud pop.

Her girlfriend quickly shakes her head to rid herself from wandering thoughts before she firmly presses her thumb against Emma's lips and rubs rather aggressively. Emma attempts to pull away, but her girlfriend's free hand is holding her head into place.

"My lipstick is smudged all around your mouth," Regina sternly educates her as she wipes away the evidence of their inappropriate behavior.

They both share a laugh before scurrying out of the locker room with a safe distance between them.

"Took you two long enough!" Robin complains while they nonchalantly stroll up to their friends.

"Who cares, it's the last day of gym class anyways. Tomorrow we will just clean out our lockers and return the locks," Regina says, rolling her eyes and strutting right passed the boys to her side of the court.

"Alright game on losers," Emma teases, joining Regina on their side.

"By the way...are you two ever going to beat us?" Regina taunts with an evil smirk, which Emma finds absolutely adorable, and produces an idiotic grin to plaster across her entire face.

"Do you enjoy watching us suffer?" Killian innocently asks, clenching his chest just for dramatics.

"It's the only motivation I have for this class," Regina sasses right back through a small laugh.

Emma shakes her head at the playful brunette, and _god_ , she can't wait until she's all hers tonight, hidden away in Regina's room.

She's so thankful that the school year is coming to an end, because she's finding her desire almost impossible to control right now. Especially, since her and Regina agreed to be with each other in secret. Truthfully, she was a little upset that she won't be able to claim Regina as her own in front of the whole school, but she'll survive just knowing that every night, she can sneak into her girlfriend's room and be with her. She's her _girlfriend_ and she will sneak around with her until Regina is able to discuss her sexuality freely with her mom, which probably won't be until college, but Emma will wait. She's more than happy to wait, for _her_.

Honestly, if anyone else had asked her to carry around such a huge burden, she would have told them to get lost, but with Regina, she agreed without a second thought. She means more to her than she ever thought possible and she considers herself pretty damn lucky that Regina even reciprocates her feelings.

XXXXXXXXX 

She lightly knocks on the neighbor's door then takes a generous step back. She hates standing on her porch, because more often than not that means she has to face Cora. Her hands clench behind her back as she nervously waits for the insufferable woman to answer. She rocks impatiently back and forth on her feet and stares aimlessly at the doormat that reads, _The Mills._

The front door slowly pries open, revealing the permanent scowl that graces Cora's face every damn day. Emma swallows thickly, praying that Cora won't be able to read her guilty conscience of what she's been doing behind closed doors with the woman's daughter.

"Hi, Mrs. Mills, is Regina ready?" She timidly questions, twiddling her fingers behind her back so Mrs. Mills can't see just how nervous she makes her.

"Almost dear, come in," the woman coldly offers as she cracks open the door just a smidge more for Emma to slither her way through.

"Emma," Mr. Mills hoarse voice whispers as she follows Cora into the living room.

She hasn't actually seen Regina's father in quite some time, he's usually tucked away in his room, hidden from the world so the family can keep up with their fake front. She wrings her fingers anxiously as her eyes take in the sight of the man before her.

Henry Mills is no longer here, this cancer has taken the young vibrant man and has left nothing but a ghost in its awake. He's abnormally pale, but the grey stubble decorating his cheeks, does a great job of covering up his washed-out appearance. The man has lost an obscene amount of weight, leaving nothing but skin and bones and honestly, Emma feels like she was just punched in the gut.

Mr. Mills is lying on his couch with two blankets struggling to keep his body warm. She anxiously chews on her bottom lip to fight back any tears that are threatening to fall.

"Hi, Mr. Mills," she shyly replies, desperately fighting against the urge to stare at the lost man before her.

Cora gently lifts her husband's feet and sits down at the end of the couch. She rests Henry's feet in her lap then reaches for a book on the end table and there's something just so sweet in the action that has Emma believing that this woman can't be all that bad.

"Sit down, Emma, don't be shy." Henry kindly offers with his warm and inviting smile in place, that she remembers as a little girl, inspiring a genuine smile to appear upon her face. She slowly shuffles across the living room she used to run around in as a child and takes a seat on the smaller couch. "Tell me dear, how is your father?"

"He's doing well. He's been asking about you. I think he misses his only friend," she teases, generating a heartfelt laugh to tumble from Mr. Mills' lips.

Cora raises one eyebrow as she peers over her book and for some odd reason, Emma visibly shrinks in her seat by the glare alone.

"Well, tell the man I say hello, will you?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Mills."

He smirks, a mischievous grin that is identical to Regina's, but Emma's mind is quickly interrupted from the bouncing coming from the stairs. She whips her head around so fast so she can catch a glimpse of her girlfriend. Girlfriend. She loves saying, _girlfriend_ in her head and she wonders just how amazing it would be to say it out loud?

"Hey dork, are you ready?" Emma beams as Regina elegantly strolls over to her.

 _God what she wouldn't give to kiss her right now._

"Yup, I'm ready," she ecstatically says, hurrying out of her chair and meeting her girlfriend halfway.

They both share a knowing, secretive smile, both faces beaming like headlights in the dead of the night and it takes everything in Emma not to lean forward and peck those plump lips.

"Ruby's house, correct dear?" Cora inquires, setting her book down in her lap to interrogate her daughter.

"Yes, mother and her Granny will be home. Emma and I should be back around ten. Is it alright if Emma stays the night?" Regina softly speaks to her mother, but Emma can so clearly see the fear written all over her face.

"Emma, did your parents say that was alright?" Cora questions while Emma nods her head vigorously.

"Yes, Mrs. Mills, as long as it was alright with you," she politely answers and she can't help but notice the way Mr. Mills is grinning so wide. He looks like he is about to burst into a fit of laughter, but she has no idea, why?

"Then you are welcome to stay Emma."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mills," she politely replies knowing just how proper Cora truly is and the kind of respect she constantly demands.

Regina scurries over to her father and bends down in front of the couch. She kisses his cheek gently while he smiles proudly at his little girl.

"You two behave," Henry sternly warns, creating a small laugh to break from his daughter's lips.

"Of course, daddy."

Henry gradually raises his trembling hand to cup Regina's jawline. The loving man whispers something into his daughter's ear which instantly sparks a deep shade of red to paint her perfect cheekbones. Regina nods and kisses her father's cheek once more before she slowly stands from the ground.

Her girlfriend rushes back to her and yanks her by the hand, out the door, prompting Emma to giggle in pure joy.

XXXXXXXXX 

"Yay! My two favorite girls!" Ruby squeals, forcefully tugging Regina and Emma into a suffocating hug. "Rose is here already and so is Jefferson." Her eyes blow wide as she wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

"So, are you guys a thing now?" Regina investigates with one eyebrow raised, clearly expressing her judgement toward the situation.

"No, he's very mysterious. I don't think he's looking for a girlfriend," Ruby shrugs, closing the door behind them, along with the topic of conversation, but neither one has the courage to push for more information considering their own predicament at the moment.

So, they follow their friend into her basement and greet Rose and Jefferson while Ruby starts the movie. Rose is sitting awkwardly on the floor and Emma thinks maybe she should sit down beside her, but Regina moves to the loveseat and she can't seem to stop her feet from following along. Ruby quickly jumps onto the other couch with Jefferson and immediately cuddles against him like they have been doing it for years.

As the movie begins, Emma can't seem to focus at all with Regina sitting so uncomfortably close next to her, building the thick tension between them. There is some space between the two, but not enough to neglect the heat that is pulsating between them. The day was a painfully long one of not being able to touch her girlfriend and she's pretty sure her hormones are going to explode if she doesn't have Regina right now.

She clenches her thighs together and shifts awkwardly, hopelessly trying to calm the throbbing sensation between her legs. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches a glimpse of Regina's gaze raking over her body. Her girlfriend suddenly reaches around her and steals the pillow she is leaning on, out from under her. She glances at the brunette with a puzzled look upon her face, but Regina just pushes her forward and readjusts the pillow so she can lay down across the couch behind her.

She's torn, her eyebrows knitting together as she chews nervously on her bottom lip, but then Regina is tugging on her shirt, silently coaxing her to lay down in front of her and she easily obeys the request. Regina yanks a blanket off the back of the couch and proceeds to cover their bodies as she cuddles against her back. Her girlfriend creeps her arm around her torso and holds her impossibly close, but luckily the blanket is shielding them from prying eyes.

Emma's heart pounds so fiercely against her sternum, she's positive that each one of her friends can hear the thumping loud and clear. She struggles to breathe normally as she attempts to remain calm, but Regina's proximity has her mind spiraling out of control. She is so close, yet so far from the release that she has been craving like a lunatic all day.

Those delicate fingers find their way to the hem of her shirt and slither beneath the fabric, persuading goosebumps to pop all along her flesh. Emma bites down on both her lips as cold fingertips lightly graze against her heated flesh. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to focus on her breathing, but those tantalizing strokes leave her a heaving mess while her mind is begging for those fingers to slip a little further down.

 _Please just move a little lower..._

She presses her jean clad bottom back into Regina's heated core, silently begging for more. Regina's chest intimately molds into her back, sending a jolt of electricity to burst between her legs. Suddenly, this blanket is way too hot. The air around her aching core is thick and damp, smothered by her jeans.

 _If her girlfriend doesn't move her hand, she will have no choice but to jump her, right here, in front of their friends..._

As if this teasing girl is reading her mind, Regina's hand slowly travels down her flat stomach. Her girlfriend firmly presses her fingers right where Emma needs her most and it's like a choir bursts into song in that moment. Her body shudders from the sudden contact, a small puff of air escaping her mouth without her consent. Regina's body presses further into her back and Emma slowly melts on the inside.

 _What she wouldn't give to be alone with her right now._

Green eyes frantically shift around the room, inspecting and assessing if their friends have an any idea what is transpiring beneath the blanket. The thought of being caught ignites another course of arousal to flood her underwear as Regina's magical fingers maintain a steady pace. Those enticing, small circles, that Regina is creating is sending so many waves of glorious satisfaction to flush through her bloodstream. And what doesn't help, is the small breath against her ear before sharp teeth bite down and drag slowly against the shell of her ear.

A moan stirs deep within her chest, pushing through her throat and out of her mouth before she can even comprehend the action. So, she coughs, then clears her throat in a lame attempt to cover up her unsolicited groan. Much to her mortification, Rose's head perks up as she glances at Ruby, since she would be the obvious choice of moaning during a movie. Regina's hand stills for a brief moment before she slowly sneaks away completely.

Emma instantly spins around, glaring at her girlfriend murderously, but Regina's face struggles to keep from laughing out loud at the sight. Emma pouts out her bottom lip in a silent plea, which only encourages her girlfriend to mirror her image. Yet, that warm hand glides easily beneath her jeans again, inspiring Emma to turn back around before she causes any unwanted attention.

Regina's fingers find their way with ease to her most sensitive spot. A wave of heat flushes beneath Emma's skin and she realizes, all this teasing and pent up frustration has left her right on the edge of ecstasy. Small, firm strokes by those magical fingers bring her to climax rather quickly and she doesn't even acknowledge how she slowly rolls her hips to match Regina's tempo. It isn't long before she's stiffening against Regina's warm flesh, just as the movie is coming to an end.

Her girlfriend retracts her hand from her pants and quickly lifts the blanket off them, most likely because of the smothering heat. Emma welcomes the cool air because that damn blanket felt like it was trying to suffocate them. Both teens sit up in sync with one another and suppress their laughter when they notice just how obvious they are being.

"Do you guys want to stay the night?" Ruby asks, peeking up from Jefferson's lap and Emma sighs in relief when her friend seems none the wiser as to what just occurred on her couch.

"No thanks," Regina blurts out far too quickly. "I need to get back before my mother has a nervous breakdown."

"I'll stay," Rose confirms with a small, shy smile.

"Alright, maybe next weekend your mom will let you stay, Regina," Ruby suggests through a weak smile, because nobody ever wants to cross Cora.

"Maybe," Regina shrugs noncommittally, curling her warm fingers around Emma's wrist and dragging them out of Ruby's house.

"Bye guys," Emma cheerfully calls over her shoulder, failing miserably to suppress her ever-growing grin.

Luckily, they are only down the street from Regina's house and it doesn't take them very long to make it back. They practically run up Regina's stairs, careful not to disturb Cora, and hastily lock the door behind them.

They both smile brightly at one another, two love sick teenagers, relishing in their first taste at young love. Regina hooks her thumbs through Emma's belt loops and yank her flush against her own body. Emma casually drapes her arms around Regina's neck and slowly leans in to kiss those soft lips.

"Today was rough and it was only day one," she whispers against her girlfriend's lips with a small chuckle on the end to ensure that she doesn't ruin the mood.

Except, Regina pulls back to meet her gaze with fear so clearly radiating in her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want, Em?" And it kills Emma to hear the waver in Regina's voice, because she's usually so cool and confident.

"Of course, I'm sure. I want to be your girlfriend and even if I can't tell the whole world, it's fine by me, because I know, you are all mine." She smiles with her whole face just to be sure that Regina understands how sincere she is.

"Good, because you are _mine_ , Emma Swan," Regina declares, persuading both of them to laugh as her girlfriend captures her lips for another passionate kiss.

"Always and forever," Emma adds on, slowly shuffling her feet forward and guiding Regina toward the bed.

Regina breaks the kiss as she gently settles down on her bed and crawls backwards. Emma instantly follows her lead, slowly crawling up her tiny frame. She's noticed since they have confirmed their feelings for one another, Regina has been locking eyes with her. Those chocolatey orbs are constantly staring deep into her eyes, like she's either trying to read her emotions or is silently promising her something. Either way, Emma absolutely adores those long lingering gazes.

When they reach the top of the bed, Emma encloses to the gap between them, meshing their lips together for a soft kiss. She slowly rotates her hips, eliciting a small moan from her girlfriend below her and it's impossible to hide her cocky smirk.

"So, you're finally going to let me be on top?"

Regina giggles, actually giggles and shakes her head furiously, generating a pitiful pout around Emma's mouth. "No way," she rejects, flipping them so fast and catching Emma completely off guard.

Her girlfriend connects their lips into a fiery kiss that leaves her pants uncomfortably wet, yet again. It's comical how quickly they both fumble to claw away the denim clinging to their legs. Emma actually admires how they are no longer shy or uncomfortable about hooking up, since they've been constantly going at it for a few months now. The only thing is, her curious mind is beginning to spin again, because there's something she really wants to try with Regina, but she's too nervous to even approach the subject.

Regina rests her forehead against Emma's as her hips gyrate frantically for that sweet gratification. Emma is absolutely in love with the way they connect like this, but her mind keeps wandering to something more, but again she will be patient and wait until they are both ready and comfortable.

She snakes her fingers through those inky strands and kisses her with everything she has to offer. She wants her girlfriend to know, how much she cares for her and how she doesn't ever plan on leaving her side. They have been inseparable for sixteen long years and she doesn't think they will ever part. She knows they are young and who knows what the future holds, but something in the pit of her stomach tells her they are soulmates.

Regina's tongue is like silk as it glides effortlessly across Emma's, sending a new rush down to her core. She bucks her hips forward, feeling that familiar relief from another orgasm erupting, while Regina stiffens on top of her. Her girlfriend breaks the kiss to inhale as much air as possible, before she slowly rolls off Emma's body, but their limbs remain entangled as one.

"Mine," Regina chuckles through her deep breaths, delicately connecting the tips of their noses together.

"Always."


	9. Nine

That summer at the beginning of their relationship was bittersweet for Regina and Emma. A time they should have been excited from their budding young love, but in the back of their minds, there was an underlying layer of agony and beneath that was a layer of torment.

They both knew their junior year would be known as the year, Regina lost her father. Mr. Mills was granted one month on Earth, earlier that spring, but the frail man was desperately hanging on like the summer sun that year, refusing to give way to the night.

Even though Regina spent most of her summer drowning in activities and volunteer work to better her future and Emma was dedicated to travel softball, the summer nights were still theirs. The idea of returning to school that year with their heavy secret tormented Emma most of that summer. They were free to live in their own little bubble, where they were giddy all day, unrestricted to touch each other, whenever they wanted and steal kisses when no one seemed to be looking. None of that could ever happen in school when they were to start in the fall and Emma knew she would somehow have to find the strength to spend eight hours not touching her girlfriend.

Emma remembers that summer all too clearly and it will always remain in her heart as a pivotal time in her relationship with Regina.

Somehow Emma's father convinced Mr. and Mrs. Mills to come out of their home, that has been more like a vault keeping them hidden away from the outside world. Her parents offered to bring food over and barbecue in their backyard for the Fourth of July.

Spending the fourth with the Mills' and the Lucas' had been a tradition for as long as Emma could remember. David and Henry would barbecue in the backyard while Cora, Granny and Mary Margret would bake the best desserts. Their parents would take them to the carnival for a little bit before they would all come back home and watch the fireworks from their front yard, but this year would be a little different.

Emma and her parents enter the Mills' backyard, a nervous wreck, to find Ruby and her granny already present. Mr. Mills is set up in his wheelchair under an umbrella on the deck and Emma can already taste the bitterness invading her mouth. David thought it would be good for Henry's mentality to get the man outside for a little bit and enjoy one big last celebration, so that's what they were doing.

Everyone quickly greeted each other, before her dad began working on the grill and her mother set up some appetizers with granny.

Emma slides onto the bench, next to her girlfriend and smiles with every muscle in her face possesses, provoking Regina's face to scrunch up in the most adorable way before she flashes a flirtatious grin. And _not_ kissing Regina took every ounce of control she has in her body.

"Ruby was just enlightening me on another hook up with Jefferson," Regina states maliciously, purposely ratting out their friend.

Emma quirks up one eyebrow, directing her attention toward the taller brunette. "And yet he still refuses to date you?" She incredulously inquires, picking up a grape and chucking it at her friend sitting across from her. "Don't be a fool!"

Ruby laughs lightly, attempting to catch the grape and failing miserably. "What? I don't even know if I like him, he's just...fun." The flirt shrugs her shoulders as if she truly doesn't mind being played like a fool.

But before Emma or Regina can argue with Ruby, Zelena waltzes right up and glides into the vacant seat beside Ruby. "There's the two lovebirds. Don't you think you two should put some distance between you?" The redhead chuckles a little too loudly, earning herself a death glare from the young couple. Her laugh quickly dies down once she notices two angry sets of eyes scowling at her. "What?"

"Lovebirds?" Ruby questions, her curious green eyes shifting between Regina and Emma in confusion. Once the missing piece to her puzzle falls into place, her mouth gapes open like a fish out of water. "Wha-?"

Regina and Emma both turn their attention toward each other, ignoring their friend while they attempt to have a very important conversation telepathically. Emma twists her lips and shrugs her shoulders as Regina clenches her jaw, furrowing her eyebrows and ever so subtly shakes her head. Emma proceeds to furrow her own eyebrows in a silent challenge while Regina throws her hands up in defeat.

"Emma and I are dating," Regina exasperates, "but if you tell a soul, Ruby Lucas, I will hunt you down and kick your ass!" Regina threatens, assertively poking her finger at the other brunette.

"Sorry sis, I thought you two would've told at least Ruby," Zelena quickly defends her big mouth, but Regina waves her off in an instant.

Zelena is and always will be Regina's biggest protector in life, so of course the brunette could never stay mad at her older sister for very long.

"Why are you guys keeping this a secret?" Ruby questions, scooting closer into the table so the adults don't eavesdrop on their conversation.

"My mother."

"Off with her head!" Zelena yells, slicing her thumb across her throat again, causing the other three girls to jump in their skin.

"Z, you need to stop doing that," Regina gasps, clenching her hand over her chest. "My mother won't allow me to date and a girl on top of it? She would murder me."

"Murder is a bit drastic, Regina," Ruby scoffs as she rolls her eyes at the idea. "So...you two...are, well when did you...um...figure out...I mean..."

"Relax Rubes, it's just us." Emma smiles, placing her hand on top of her friend's for comfort. "Regina and I have been messing around since a little after sophomore year started. We decided that we actually had strong feelings toward one another and started dating two months ago," she explains with an ever-growing proud smile stretching deep into her cheeks.

Discreetly, Regina's hand sneaks beneath the table and squeezes Emma's thigh, expressing just how much she means to her. Emma quickly turns her attention to her girlfriend and smiles in return, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves.

"So, you're gay." Ruby blurts out to confirm her wandering thoughts, but Emma isn't really sure if she's asking or just stating facts to comprehend everything.

"Well, I still find boys attractive..." she trails off not knowing what else to say in the moment.

"I don't. Not at all. I am all girls, girls and more girls," Regina laughs which inspires Emma to roll her eyes, she's just never been very good at speaking so openly on the subject of dating or intimacy.

Emma quickly slips her hands over Regina's eyes, provoking her girlfriend into swatting her hands away playfully.

"What are you doing, you dork?"

"Sshhh, there's girls here. I don't want you seeing any of them," Emma declares, attempting her best to sound serious, but Regina's laugh is too contagious.

Her girlfriend pushes her off, then proceeds to nudge her shoulder in a cute and playful manner. "I only have eyes for one girl."

"You two need to get a room," Zelena exasperates, effectively interrupting their private moment.

"We have one, we use it every night, thank you," Regina shamelessly admits, but Emma's body betrays her and floods with an embarrassing amount of heat.

"Aw, Emma, I wish you could see your face!" Ruby chuckles while Emma angrily folds her arms across the picnic table and drops her head to hide from her very noticeable embarrassment. Regina places her warm palm in the middle of her back and leans down for a small, _friendly_ hug. "Okay Swan, I'm sorry. Let's change the subject, how is softball?"

Emma lifts her head just a fraction and rests her chin on her hands. "It's good. We haven't lost a game yet," she informs her, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth from pride.

"Are you jealous Regina, she's surrounded by girls, girls and more girls?" Zelena sasses with a wicked grin plastered across her smug face.

"Oh shut up," Regina suppresses her laughter and chucks another grape across the table at her annoying older sister.

"I'm pretty sure they are all straight," Emma mumbles mindlessly as her mind shifts through all the girls on the team. "Although..." she drawls suspiciously, just to get arise out of her girlfriend.

Regina stiffens immediately, her back straightening to appear a little taller. "Although, what Swan?" Her voice is stern, challenging Emma to continue.

"Although...you are so hot, I'm sure you could turn them," she winks, provoking Regina into rolling her eyes, while everyone around the table laughs in return.

Emma secretly reaches beneath the table and squeezes Regina's thigh, just like she had done to her moments ago to express her devotion. They both smile brightly at one another, because they both know they only have eyes for each other.

"Girls," David hollers over his shoulder while he focuses on flipping a burger. "Hot dogs and some burgers are ready, come grab some."

"I'll make a plate for dad," Regina announces, making eye contact with her sister in which Zelena nods along and heads for the coolers.

"I'll grab him a bottle of water."

"Maybe he wants a Sprite, we could let him indulge this one time, no?" Regina curiously questions as her face morphs into the most innocent pout Emma has ever seen grace her girlfriend's face.

"I guess," Zelena shrugs carelessly, rummaging through the cooler.

Emma closely studies the two sisters as they take care of their father in complete awe. She doesn't know how either of them can fake a smile during this time because she knows she would be an utter mess.

She watches intently as Henry's face lights up each time one of his daughters passes by. He absolutely adores them. Her chest constricts, thinking of how he must feel at this time, knowing soon enough he won't see their faces again or won't be able to walk them down the aisle in the future.

"Emma!" David snaps, causing her to jump in her own shoes.

"Sorry dad, a cheeseburger please."

Her father nods with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Where do you go space cadet?" He chuckles as he places a cheeseburger on top of her bun.

"Nowhere worth mentioning," she sighs heavily, but he doesn't trust her words as she walks toward the larger table where the Mills are all seated.

They all sit down together to enjoy their dinner on the patio deck. Subconsciously, Emma smirks to herself, thinking about how many times she has stood on the very table she is eating on, to climb up to Regina's room. Out of her peripheral, she catches a glimpse of the gorgeous brunette next to her, who is already staring right back at her. They share a small smile before they turn their attention back to their food.

"Junior year girls, college will be here before you know it," Cora sternly announces while her eyes remain fully concentrated upon her youngest daughter.

Emma shifts in her seat, obviously feeling uncomfortable and the sad part is, Cora isn't even glancing in her direction.

"Yes, mother," Regina respectfully responds to her mother like she's some trained robot programmed specifically for appeasing the older woman.

"Are you two planning on attending the same school?" Cora inquires with one skeptical eyebrow scaling high upon her forehead with her lips pursed.

"Oh, I'm almost positive they will," Mary Margret playfully laughs, waving her hand in the air as if this is all yesterday's news. "Cora, do you remember when we were pregnant together?" Emma's mom turns to her husband and excitedly reaches for his hand for his attention. "Do we still have those old photos? I'm sure they are somewhere...we were six months apart, but Emma couldn't wait to be born."

Quite frankly, Emma has never really heard her mom or Cora ever speak about being pregnant together. She can't help but wonder if the two women were close at some point in time and this intriguing information inspires her to place her burger back down and listen intently to her mother's story.

"Emma, if you would've waited until your due date, then you would've been a year younger than Regina in school."

Emma's not entire sure why, but she feels her cheeks growing warmer at this new detail from their past.

"Yes, these two always seemed attached, even in their wombs," Cora smiles softly for the first time Emma could ever remember, in the fifteen years she's known the grumpy woman. And just as Emma is relaxing and about to smile at the woman, Cora is quickly wiping away her smile and replacing it with her famous scowl.

"Emma, honey, you cried all the time as a baby." Mary Margret shakes her head as if she is haunted by those horrible memories, but the bright smile consuming her cheeks, gives her away. "I could never calm you down. Cora came over one day to help me out and laid Regina down next to you and you instantly stopped crying. The rest is history," she smirks, laughing wholeheartedly and encouraging David and Henry to join along and it's painfully obvious that Cora would like to participate, but for some reason, she refrains.

A light shade of pink highlights Regina's high cheekbones as she nervously nibbles on her plump bottom lip. Emma twists and turns her lips to fight back her smile that she knows would end up taking over her entire face, completely being a dead giveaway.

"That's too cute, Emma!" Ruby squeals next to Regina, causing her girlfriend to blush all over again.

XXXXXXXXX 

The group continued to have a wonderful dinner as the families all laughed and conversed for the first time in who knows how long. Mr. Mills eventually grew tired, so Cora thanked the Swan's for a lovely evening and she actually seemed sincere for once in her life. Emma then asked if she could stay at the Mills' house to watch the fireworks, which all the parents agreed to, except Ruby decided on going home with Granny, so she could watch the fireworks with Jefferson.

As the sun descends, the air seems to be growing cooler, while the moon shines brightly on its own before the show begins. Emma and Regina have their bottoms rooted to the roof, gazing out at the world surrounding them. Both girls are hugging their knees close to their chests as they soak up the tranquil moment. Regina soon rests her head against Emma's shoulder, and she follows her girlfriend's lead, happily leaning into her warm touch.

"I guess we have solved the mystery as to why Emma Swan hates sleeping alone," Regina chuckles as she smiles smugly.

"I was a baby! I had no control over that," she defends with a pitiful pout playing around her lips that Regina can't resist. Her girlfriend quickly steals a kiss while Emma proceeds to sulk. "I should go interrogate Cora as to why you are scared of the dark."

"I am not scared of the dark!" Regina bark out, but they both laugh as the brunette shoves her, just as she always does.

"I knew I would find you two up here," Zelena announces, crawling her way out of Regina's window.

"Hey Z," Regina says with a loving grin for her older sister.

Zelena shuffles around the roof until she is comfortable beside her baby sister. "Hey, so just a heads up, I heard our dads talking earlier."

"Okay..." Emma suspiciously mutters, urging the redhead to continue with whatever is dancing on the tip of her tongue.

"Your dad was telling our dad, how he noticed that you two are growing even closer."

Emma groans, pulling her legs closer to her chest for some sort of comfort.

"It's fine Zelena, our dad already knows."

"What?!" Zelena and Emma both shriek in unison, gawking in utter disbelief at the brunette.

"What?" Regina innocently questions. "He questioned me about my relationship with Emma one day, so I thought I should just be honest. He's not going to tell mother."

"What about my dad? I haven't talked to my parents about anything like this!"

"Relax Em, you know my dad would never out you."

Emma sighs, allowing her shoulders to slump down and her worries to edge away because her girlfriend is right, Henry isn't a man to do something like that.

The screeching whistle from somewhere beyond their view, breaks the girls from their conversation. The sky brightens up, a glowing white light stretching high into the air just before a cherry red splash, paints the black sky. The fireworks boom loudly, thumping against Emma's heart as the next color appears and the previous one drops down in ash.

Regina reaches across the rough shingles, blindly searching for her girlfriend's hand. The moment Emma feels the warm touch brush against her flesh, she intertwines their fingers. Regina squeezes tightly, something Emma finds her girlfriend usually does to silently express her feelings toward her. She doesn't have to say it, Emma knows how she feels.

XXXXXXXXX 

The presentation lasted about a half hour and right after, Zelena said her goodnight and left her sister and Emma alone.

Regina's thumb caresses the back of Emma's hand in the most soothing way possible. "Em?"

"Hmmm," she hums, still so lost in the stars above.

"Do you know what college you are going to attend?" Regina's voice is barely a whisper, but Emma can still recognize the fear rattling in her throat.

"I really haven't thought about it...have you?" She timidly asks, directing her attention toward the brunette curiously to find out what her future goals are.

"Yes, of course, I have. You have met my mother, correct?" Her girlfriend sarcastically retorts, persuading a soft chuckle to tumble from Emma's lips. "I don't think it's feasible, but my mother is pushing for Harvard."

"Woah, seriously, Regina? Harvard?"

"Yes. My mother has been prepping and planning since I was six years old. You don't think I will be accepted either?" She timidly questions, and it kills Emma to see Regina physically shrinks right before her very eyes.

"No, no! I do, I really think if anyone could be accepted, it would be you!" She hastily leans forward and presses her lips gently against Regina's to confirm her words. "You've got this."

Regina rests her forehead against Emma's, her eyes closed, and god does Emma wish she knew what her girlfriend was feeling in this moment. A content sigh breaks from Regina's lips and Emma knows she does believe in her words. She kisses the tip of the brunette's nose and trails out toward the sky once again.

"I guess I should start looking into schools in Boston."

Regina immediately jumps into her lap with a squeal so unlike her, wrapping her arms possessively around Emma's neck. "Are you serious, Em? You'll come to Boston with me?"

"I'll follow you anywhere," she truthfully confesses as she holds her hips firmly into place. "I mean, how am I supposed to sleep without you? I'll just cry and cry and nobody will be able to rock me back to sleep," she teases, eliciting that contagious laugh that warms her heart and soul.

Regina kisses her so roughly that Emma ends up tumbling down against the scratchy roof. That silky tongue slips between her lips as Regina's hips gyrate against her abdomen and sends prickly chills to explode throughout Emma's body.

"Let's go to your room," Emma suggests in the middle of their heated kiss.

"You don't want to do it on a roof?" Regina inquires in a deep sultry tone as her head cocks to the side with a goofy grin stealing her lips away.

"No thank you, I'll get roof burn...unless...you allow me to be on top..."

"My room it is," Regina agrees with a curt nod, immediately lifting off her body and holding out her hands to help Emma up.

Regina leads the way through her window and shuts the heavy glass behind them. They both change into pajamas, in record time, before crawling into Regina's queen size bed.

As they laid face to face, Regina reaches forward, carefully pulling the glasses off Emma's face and placing them on the nightstand. The brunette cuddles back into the warm blankets just as Emma leans across her body and shuts off the small lamp next to the bed.

Her body slowly glides deliciously across Regina's, sparking a dirty little idea to flash in her mind. She snakes her way over the brunette's tiny frame and pushes her girlfriend to lay flat on her back. Regina bites down on her lip in the most provocative way, hand delivering a fresh new package of chills to trickle down Emma's spine. Her girlfriend bucks her hips in a silent plea while Emma places a soft kiss to her chin. She slips a little further down, dropping another kiss against her throat and another in the middle of her chest.

She is practically shaking, just thinking about taking their relationship to the next level. They never discuss anything they do in bed, things just normally fall into place, but she is so curious how this may feel.

She slithers all the way down her girlfriend's body, Regina wiggling recklessly beneath her the entire time. She doesn't dare take the time to glance up into those big brown eyes, because her nerves are taking over her clear state of mind. Her eyes are locking onto the hem of Regina's pajama shorts, her hands gripping dangerously tight around the waistband as her mouth hovers over her center. She steals a deep breath just before she inches those shorts lower and lower.

"Emma?" Regina's whispering voice trembles uncharacteristically, causing Emma to still her actions.

She can't find the courage to meet her gaze, so maintains eye contact with the olive flesh that appears before her. "Yeah?" She croaks out, swallowing thickly to help alleviate the dryness in her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"I was, uh...thinking we could try something new?" She meekly questions as her index finger mindlessly draws random patterns against her hip bone.

Her flesh is so warm and so silky smooth right there that she feels a wave of arousal flood through her veins, ultimately leaving her underwear uncomfortably wet.

"O-okay," her girlfriend stammers, sounding the most insecure she has ever heard her before. The break in Regina's voice finally forces green eyes to meet brown.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to. I-I'm sorry, I don't want to rush you. I was just...curious," she incoherently rambles as her cheeks flush crimson.

She is quick to pull away, feeling horrible for making the girl next door so uncomfortable, but...

"No, no, it's...I want to," Regina exhales, her body slowly sinking back into the mattress, confirming just how much she trusts Emma in this moment to guide them.

Emma hesitates, her eyes raking across the tiny frame, but her mind is debating whether or not she should proceed. Regina squirms, successfully yanking Emma from her trance and silently granting her permission to continue.

"A-are you sure?"

She's unsure if Regina is too nervous or becoming too lost in her own desire to verbally communicate with her, because her girlfriend just bites her bottom lip while nodding slowly and pushing herself closer to pale lips. Emma's entire body shivers at the sight of how hot her girlfriend really is, and she is all hers.

Emma tugs Regina's shorts a little further down, inspiring the brunette to lift her bottom off the mattress to help assist her undressing. Emma falls back on her heels and places the shorts next to her feet. She inhales a deep breath before she falls back to the space between trembling legs. This is the first time she's actually looking at her um...

Every time they have fooled around, their hands are usually fumbling beneath the blankets, hidden from the world or their eyes are screwed shut as Regina lays on top of her. Now, she's growing light headed thinking maybe she over estimated herself, because she has no clue as to what she's supposed to do.

She leans a little further up and softly kisses Regina's hip bone in the most tender way to convey her affection for her and she absolutely falls in love with the way her smooth skin feels against her lips. She nips the wet patch against the bone, prompting a small gasp from above as Regina's hips buck once more. Emma licks over the concentrated area and sucks the flesh between her teeth persuading Regina to squirm even further, sucking in air through her gritted teeth. She smiles, knowing just how much she is driving her girlfriend crazy.

Emma releases the skin and places featherlight kisses to the wounded area just before she pulls that reddening flesh between her teeth again. She can't tell the world that this gorgeous girl is hers, so she will mark her in order to claim her, because that's the best she can do right now.

Once she knows she has painted Regina's hip a nice shade of purple, she finds the strength to move forward with their adventure. As her wet lips ghost over Regina's mound, she can feel the thick, damp air as heat pulsates from her core. Emma licks her lips and drags her teeth against her bottom lip while she mentally prepares herself.

The first thing she does, is pepper Regina's entire mound with wet opened mouthed kisses in hopes to drive her a little mad. She tries to imagine what might feel good if she was in her position and uses that to guide her way. She tentatively drags her tongue up Regina's slit to find the skin is wet already and she can't stop the moan that erupts from her mouth.

"Oh god," Regina murmurs, sounding as though she has been holding her breath the entire time.

Emma delicately glides her hands up those thick thighs and clenches her hips tightly. She runs her tongue up and down her slit, trying to study every move her girlfriend makes along the way. She pays very close attention to what makes Regina tick, listening to every groan, examining every hip thrust and noting every squirm she creates.

Her wet tongue slides effortlessly into Regina's entrance, those tight, silky walls, practically sucking her tongue in further as they squeeze against her muscle.

"Oh my god," her girlfriend pants softly as Emma's tongue investigates every inch of her tight walls. "I-I," she begins her sentence, but loses all focus and falls silent once more.

Emma retracts her tongue from her quivering hole and observes as Regina's chest rises and falls at an alarming rate. She gently caresses her girlfriend's thighs and hips in a loving manner, hoping Regina can sense her feelings toward her.

"Just tell me what you want," Emma lovingly whispers, provoking her girlfriend to nod frantically.

Regina's entire body is fidgeting across her sheets and Emma is convinced she broke the girl next door.

"I need more," Regina heaves, attempting to catch her breath.

 _More_...Emma licks slowly up Regina's soaking wet slit again and studies very carefully the way the brunette's body writhes the moment she reaches the top. Her head bobs up and down as she licks eagerly against her bundle of nerves.

"Emma," the brunette struggles to articulate just as Emma feels a hand against the back of her head, encouraging her.

Emma thinks her girlfriend is inching her way closer to her climax by the way her body is flailing uncontrollably beneath her. _More_...she slides one finger into the tight hole and begins pumping like she always does.

"Emma, this-this is..." she chooses to ignore Regina's mindless mumbling and focuses on her task. "I can't...oh god..."

Regina's a fumbling mess now and Emma cannot suppress a smile, knowing that this is all because of her. She's driving Regina to the brink of ecstasy and it's because of her, she couldn't be more smug in this moment.

Regina roughly presses Emma's head further down and that's exactly when the blonde notices the way her girlfriend's legs are trembling violently beside her. "Em-em-Emma," she moans out, as Emma shudders from the warm liquid gushing from her center.

Emma's finger is coated in her girlfriend's thick essence when she withdraws from her drenched center. She discreetly wipes her finger on Regina's shorts and tosses the pajamas into the hamper. Regina sits up, breathless, slightly dazed with a beautiful shade of red tinting her cheeks as she tugs Emma's body forcefully to lay on top of hers. Even though she's panting for her next breath and trembling, she still finds the strength to kiss Emma with everything she has.

"Are you okay?" Emma timidly inquires, seeking an explanation as her insecurities about what just occurred begin to cloud her judgement.

"Yes, of course. God Emma, that was...I'm so glad you wanted to try something new," she admits with a genuine heartfelt smile that melts away every fear Emma possesses.

"Good," she exhales harshly, shoving out any negative thoughts she had about pushing them forward.

"Hmm, I love you," Regina moans, softly connecting their lips once again.

"Y-you, what? You _love_ me?" Emma gasps, quickly pulling back from their kiss to examine Regina's grinning face.

"Of course, I do. I thought you knew."

Regina's eyebrows knit together in concern as her head cocks to one side. Emma swallows heavily as she peers deeply into those warm pools of chocolatey orbs. She tries to fight her smile, triggering a small chuckle to escape instead.

"I love you, too."

"I know you do, dork," Regina laughs and hastily captures Emma's lips yet again.


	10. Ten

The humidity is beginning to seep into her brain, triggering an illusion to create another girl to appear at the plate. She wipes the sweat from her head for the umpteenth time and squeezes her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to regain her focus. Her upper arm is burning with vengeance as her fingers slip around the ball to blindly search for the red thread. She inhales sharply and exhales slowly to calm her nerves and decides her best option is to allow her body to take complete control and pray that muscle memory kicks into play.

"Strike three!" She hears the ump scream before her mind accepts the fact that she already released the ball.

Then the heavy weight of someone crashing into her back and almost knocking her over, snaps her back to reality. She somehow finds the strength to keep her knees from buckling before Lily swings around on Emma's shoulder to land directly in front of her.

"Swan, that was amazing!"

"We still have another inning," she counters as they jog together back to the dugout.

"Who cares, we are crushing them!" Ellie exclaims from somewhere behind them.

Green eyes drift toward the bleachers in search of her biggest fan. Those raven locks are piled high upon of her head, in a messy bun, with a few loose strands attempting to escape. She follows a few water droplets descending slowly against Regina's glistening chest before they disappear into her pure white dress. A light, summer dress, that is perfect for the excruciating heat wave that's torturing their town today. The hem of the dress is mid-thigh, exposing a lot of bare skin since her legs are elegantly crossed. Even though a pair of giant framed sunglasses are taking up half her face, Emma can still feel those dark eyes on her.

Emma plops down on the metal bench without an ounce of grace, and chugs down her now warm water. She can practically feel any energy she had left in her body evaporating from her soul from exhaustion.

"Swan!"

"Yes, coach?" She quickly replies, perking her head up toward the sweaty old man to offer her undivided attention.

"You are done," he coldly orders, prompting her to jump to her feet in fear that she may have screwed up sometime during her game.

"I can finish coach," she vows with conviction, even though her legs feel like jello and her head is spinning at an alarming rate.

"Relax, Swan, I know you can. I just rather save your arm for the next game. You did good Swan, now it's time for your teammates to take some of the heat," he chuckles at his own word play and exits the dugout without further argument.

She falls heavily back down onto the bench, somewhat relieved, and closes her eyes for a brief moment to alleviate the strain tensing in her muscles.

"Hey!"

She nearly jumps out of her own skin from the sudden voice reverberating around her. She whips around abruptly to find her girlfriend beaming with excitement.

"Jeez, Regina! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry," Regina apologizes with those thick, seductive lips, morphing into an adorable pout. "I brought you a cup of ice to add to your water bottle."

Her girlfriend dangles the large styrofoam cup in her face, inspiring Emma to jump to her feet. They both stretch on their tip toes to pass the cup over the chain link fence with two matching lovesick grins plastered across their faces.

"Thank you so much," Emma says, opening up her water bottle and pouring the ice into the warm liquid.

"You're welcome very much." Regina presses her body flush against the metal fence, her eyes dancing with love. "So proud of you," she whispers, causing Emma's heart to swell and she's so happy her cheeks are already flushed from the heat, otherwise the embarrassment would be evident upon her face. Emma bites down on her bottom lip to fight back her smile as her eyes drift down to fiddle with her water bottle. "I'm going to head back so you don't get in trouble."

"Thanks again," she calls out quickly and watches those beautifully tanned legs sashay away with all the confidence in the world.

"Man, she doesn't miss a game," Belle points out, sliding onto the bench beside Emma and waking her from her trance on her gorgeous girlfriend.

"That's what friends are for, right?" She shrugs, pressing the tip of her water bottle to her lips and chugging to avoid the conversation.

"I don't really have too many friends. I don't really fit in with all those stuffy girls at my private school," Belle sadly informs her as she kicks at some dirt scattered across the concrete.

"I didn't know that. You are more than welcome to hang out with us this school year. I mean, after school at least or on the weekends," she kindly offers.

Her heart breaks for this girl, because she's honestly the nicest person she has ever met and she would be honored to call Belle, a friend.

"That would be great, Emma." The brunette softly nudges into her shoulder and smiles shyly.

"French! You're up!"

XXXXXXXXX 

The team really didn't need Emma's assistance at all in the seventh inning. They won, seven to zero and it was actually nice for her to sit back and watch the game for a little bit without the pressure weighing heavily upon her shoulders.

"Swan, your parents had to leave, some animal related emergency," Regina announces, her hand flinging around in the air, expressing just how much she _wasn't_ paying attention to Emma's parents when they explained it to her. "I'm giving you a ride home."

"Perfect." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively even though she hardly has enough energy to even stand at this point.

"Emma," Lily shouts, grasping her attention. "We are all heading into town for pizza, you coming?" Her teammate invites her, clasping her hand upon Emma's sore shoulder.

Without a moment of hesitation, Regina slips her hand into Emma's and tugs her closer against her side. Emma blinks, peeking down at their conjoined hands in utter shock because she knows her girlfriend would never allow this public display of affection, in fear her mother might catch wind.

"I actually...can't...today," she stumbles on her words, blatantly staring at their locked fingers, but nobody else standing in the circle seems to notice.

"Maybe another time," Ellie offers, swatting her glove against Emma's arm playfully.

"See you, Swan," Anna waves as she follows her sister to their car.

"Alright, but we all have to hang out soon," Lily whines before she follows the sisters as well without anymore debate.

"Hi Regina," Belle greets with her perky sunshine disposition on full display behind her beaming smile. Regina forms a tight lip smile, but only nods her head at Emma's friend in return. "Well, hopefully I'll see you guys soon. I should probably catch up with them."

"Bye Belle," Emma softly says, offering a small wave as she jogs toward the rest of the teammates.

Regina immediately drops Emma's hand and starts strolling toward her Benz without a single word. Emma follows her lead, unbuttoning her thick, heavy jersey that's clinging to her body and slowly suffocating her.

"So, what's up with Belle?" Regina scoffs the moment they are inside her car and both doors are slammed shut to ensure their privacy.

Emma's entire face scrunches together, expressing her confusion. She quickly peels her damp jersey from her sweaty body and throws the dreadful thing into Regina's backseat as she tries to understand where her girlfriend is coming from. She blows some air down her tank top in a lame attempt to cool down her soaking wet cleavage and studies her girlfriend's face through her eyelashes.

"What about Belle?" She casually inquires as she fastens her seatbelt.

Regina shoves her sunglasses up her face and rests them on top of her head, revealing her angrily knit eyebrows. "She wants to get together..." she trails off in hopes Emma will finish her sentence, but she's too busy trying to figure out if Regina's jealous or mad?

"Yeah, she doesn't have friends at her private school, she thinks they are all stuck up. I told her she could hang out with us, anytime." Tentatively, Emma leans across the center console while Regina bitterly starts her car. She lightly brushes her nose against Regina's cheek, generating a deep shudder from her girlfriend, despite the insufferable heat. "Are you jealous?" She taunts in a husky whisper.

"No!" Regina reflexively blurts out, shaking her head vehemently from left to right, but Emma doesn't believe her, so she nudges her cheek again to persuade her girlfriend into opening up. "I just, I don't know, I feel this need to protect you..."

Emma falls back into her seat and laughs out loud at the blatant lie. "Protect me, from who? My friends?"

"I-I don't know..." the brunette exhales loudly, choosing not to comment any further as she focuses on pulling out of the parking spot.

Emma reaches across the car and places her hand on top of that smooth thigh she has been gawking at all damn day. "It's okay to be jealous, but I'm not going anywhere."

Her girlfriend leans her upper body toward Emma's and cups her ear, furrowing her brows together in a mocking manner. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Green eyes roll practically out of her head before she squeezes that thigh in an attempt to tickle Regina. "I am yours. I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She exasperates, pinching that ticklish thigh again and provoking a loud squeal to tumble from Regina's pouty lips.

The girl next door squirms in her seat, trying with all her might to pry away those long fingers from her leg with one hand while still driving, but Emma has her fingers in a death grip around that luscious thigh.

"Stop it, Emma! I'm driving!" She screeches and Emma is in love with the way her girlfriend is failing to suppress her laughter from being tickled, because the poor girl is never allowed any fun.

"No, I didn't hear you say it," she demands as she proceeds with her torture.

"I love you, too!" Regina squeals, persuading Emma into instantly releasing her leg and pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "You smell horrible."

"I know, want to cuddle?" She offers innocently while cocking her head to the side.

"Absolutely not. Shower first, then we will talk."

Emma's phone suddenly buzzes in her lap, distracting her from their flirtatious conversation. She catches a glimpse of her dad's name, lighting up her screen and demanding her attention. She opens the message to find a very thorough explanation about the emergency surgery they had to perform on a dog and that they wouldn't be home for a while.

"I guess that emergency for the animal, is a dog who needs surgery," she lazily explains to Regina while she quickly types out a reply to her dad.

"Aww poor dog," Regina coos, just before she pulls into their subdivision.

"Do you want to come over?" Emma hopefully invites the girl next door over to her place for once, since it would be a perfect opportunity for them to be alone for a little bit.

"Of course."

Regina parks in her own driveway and together they walk next door to Emma's house. They head straight upstairs, because despite Regina's teasing, Emma actually does need to shower. Not only could she smell herself, she felt disgusting with the sweat and dirt clinging to her skin.

"I'm going to jump in the shower real quick."

She grabs her remote and turns on the television for Regina, so she isn't bored while the brunette crawls onto her bed and makes herself at home. Emma sighs and heads for the bathroom, she is so exhausted, and she would give anything to skip the shower and cuddle with her girlfriend instead.

Despite her body being over heated, and the sticky feeling she's been experiencing all day, she still turns the water on extra hot. She needs the scalding water to soothe her aching muscles. She strips away her dirty uniform and climbs into the steamy shower on shaky limbs. She closes her eyes and tries to relax beneath the soothing shower head.

"Hey," her girlfriend whispers, provoking her to jump in fear, her eyes springing to life while her heart hammers against her sternum and she imagines an axe murderer sneaking into her house.

"Why do you always have to scare me?" She gasps as she attempts to slow down her breathing.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Her girlfriend mocks, slowly sliding her arms around her neck. Gently, she connects the tips of their noses and sighs in content. "You were so amazing today," she praises, lightly pecking her lips. "I am so proud of you," she continues with those plump lips brushing against Emma's again for a lazy kiss.

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me," she mutters while sliding her arms around the naked waist before her, pulling that silky skin flush against her own.

Never once have they ever taken a shower together, but Emma is already enjoying this more than she ever expected. She presses her lips more firmly against Regina's while her girlfriend's nimble little fingers lightly rub against her sore neck muscles. She hums in appreciation as her eyes flutter closed once again. She trails paths up and down Regina's back with her nails, lightly marking her flesh with faint red lines to claim her as hers, temporarily.

"I'm exhausted," she mumbles, resting her forehead against Regina's with a heavy sigh.

"I know, let's finish up and cuddle in bed. Sound good?" The girl next door sweetly suggests, making Emma realize how much she does care for her.

Regina knows her, inside and out, and everything she does is always for her and her best interest and in this moment, she is overwhelmed with how in love she truly is, and she refuses to believe that it's just some puppy love.

Emma quickly shampoos her hair and scrubs her body clean, in a haste to yank the brunette closer to her body and admire the way the water trickles down her gorgeous face. She kisses Regina passionately, not wanting to pop their intimate, little bubble because who knows when they will ever have an opportunity like this again. Hidden from the pressure of the outside world, where it's just the two of them, her favorite place to be in this world.

Regina cups the back of her neck and deepens their kiss, pressing her warm tongue possessively into her mouth. Emma knows she's silently claiming her as hers, prompting her heart to swell again. She is head over heels for this girl and she adores every time Regina shows her possessive side over her, because there's nothing she wants more in life than to be hers.

Regina stretches on her tiptoes to gain more power over Emma and pushes further. Emma's back arches, bending backwards as Regina declares her as her own. Her perky chest smashes into Emma's, creating a deep groan in pleasure to fall from pale lips. It's a whole new experience for both of them to be fully naked, because they always leave their tank tops on when they fool around.

Regina hums into her mouth right before she drops back on her heels and breaks their kiss. "Let's go take a nap."

Emma nods along, still swooning from the kiss and slightly delirious from the heat. She follows her girlfriend's hot body out of the shower. _A shower, she will never be able to look at the same way again._

Regina slips back into her summer dress while Emma lazily tosses on some shorts and a tank top. Her limbs are extra heavy, and her muscles are tight as she slowly crawls into her bed. The beautiful brunette curls into her, tangling their limbs together as one. Emma's eyelids droop closed, and she falls asleep instantly, barely registering the loving kiss placed delicately against her lips.

XXXXXXXXX 

The faint sound of repetitive clicking resonates in her mind, persuading her heavy eyelids to flutter back to life. She discovers Regina sitting up in her bed, typing away on her laptop which instantly produces a sappy grin. She stretches her sore muscles before cuddling further into Regina's side.

"How long have you been awake?" She mumbles through her hoarse voice, against Regina's warm hip.

The clicking desists and then dainty fingers are running gently through her hair. "About an hour. Your parents are home. Luckily, I woke up just before they came up here, otherwise they would've found us in a very compromising position," she chuckles softly.

Emma groans, burying her face even further into her girlfriend's side, attempting to hide her blush. Regina laughs even harder, still continuing to methodically stroke the long blonde curls.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at colleges around the Boston area for you."

Her fingers suddenly disappear from her tangled locks and focus back on the computer. Emma slides up in her bed, into a sitting position and leans her head against Regina's shoulder.

"Did you find any good ones?" She questions through a yawn.

Regina sighs dramatically but nods her head. "I know you can get into Boston University, easily," she hesitates for a moment and Emma just knows there is a _but_ coming. "I think you could receive a scholarship for softball to Dean College."

"Okay, so what's so bad about that?" She sits up a little straighter to focus on what this girl is about to explain, knowing there will be some debate.

"Dean is in Franklin, not Boston."

"Well, then I'll go to Boston University," she reassures her girlfriend, but by the way Regina's face falls, she knows she's about to fight her on the subject.

"No Em, I think you could get a great scholarship with Dean _and_ it's a great private school. I know you haven't really decided what you want to do with your future, but they have great programs for associates and bachelor's degrees."

"But we agreed, we wanted to be close," she pouts, portraying her biggest puppy dog eyes to help ease the tension building between them.

"I know, but it's only forty-five minutes away. That's not that bad, right?"

She is so blatantly trying her best to convince her, but her last sentence wavered, and Emma knows deep in her heart, this is killing Regina. They have never been more than thirty seconds away their entire lives.

"I'll think about it."

"Seriously, Em, please do. This would be a great opportunity for you." Regina insists, leaning forward to peck her lips with a gentle smile on display, even though her heart is aching.

"Thank you. You're so adorable for doing this."

"You're welcome." She smiles proudly before connecting their lips once again for a more passionate kiss.


	11. Eleven

It wasn't long before the summer had flown by, and looking back on it all, Emma truly only remembers their intimate bubbles, with just them discovering every inch of each other's bodies.

She remembers blinking and found herself one month into junior year. Their relationship was still thriving and things between them were going well. It was clear to Emma, that her body was an addict when it came to the girl next door, but she did her best to keep her raging hormones at bay when they were in school. They somehow managed, quite well, actually, to keep up with their 'best friend' persona, with the only exception of Ruby, who kept her lips sealed about their secret.

Regina had been so strict with Emma that year, when it came to her academics. Emma knew that her girlfriend meant well, and she truly believed Dean would be a great opportunity for her. So, Regina was on her ass, making sure she kept her GPA up, even though Emma had always been a straight A student.

She places her books into her locker, shaking her head playfully at the sound of Killian and Robin's loud laughter echoing down the hall.

"Swan!"

"Hey guys," she greets her friends, pivoting on her tiptoes to face them properly with a goofy grin dancing around her mouth.

She just can't seem to help it, ever since she started dating Regina her face has sort of molded into this permanent sappy grin.

"Where's Regina?" Killian asks as his blue eyes scan up and down the hallway for their missing friend.

"I-I don't know. She is supposed to be working in the guidance office this morning before school," she explains, carelessly shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure she'll make it to History."

First period is History class this year and somehow Regina, Killian, Robin, Ruby and Emma all ended up together. She will never understand how that worked out. Even though this year is a lot more stressful academically than last year, the small group still finds time to goof off together. It's too hard not to, considering how long they have all known each other.

"Hey guys," Ruby addresses them, strolling confidently up to Emma's locker with a clingy Jefferson right behind.

"Hey Rubes, have you seen Regina this morning?" She inquires, slamming her rickety locker shut.

"Nope, not yet. I'm sure she got caught up with the guidance office."

"That's what I said," Emma laughs lightly, tucking her book against her chest as the first bell blares through the hallway.

"Alright guys, shall we go find out if anything has changed about the Civil War since middle school?" Robin jokes around as they all walk to class together.

The four of them sit down in their assigned seats and wait for the bell to ring. She pulls out her notebook and pencil and arranges them neatly on top of her desk. She peeks up at the clock and notes that Regina has two minutes left in order to be on time. She nervously taps her eraser against her book while her knee subconsciously bounces up and down. Her eyes drift again toward the clock above the door.

 _One minute-thirty seconds._

"Why are you so antsy?" Robin interrogates as he leans onto her desk with his butt still planted in his seat.

"I'm not," she defends, simply shrugging her shoulders and immediately dropping the bouncing pencil in her hand.

"Alright."

Robin suddenly bends down and unzips the front pocket of her backpack. She observes him curiously, with one eyebrow raised as he pulls out one of her extra pens before zipping her backpack up.

"Uh, how about, _Hey Swan, do you have an extra pen I can borrow?"_ She mocks in her best impression of him while he just laughs back at her.

"I promise I'll give it back, besides haven't you heard, rob from the rich to give to the poor?" He pouts out his bottom lip for dramatics, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I am not rich, and you are not poor!"

They both laugh at each other just as the next bell rings loudly for class to begin, effectively silencing them.

She glances at the empty desk two seats in front of Robin and winces when her heart sinks from the lack of human. She quickly fumbles in her backpack for her phone to see if maybe her girlfriend had texted her, but unfortunately there's nothing there. She sighs and discreetly tucks her phone between her legs, because she knows how much Mr. Glass hates phones during class.

Her mind is a bumbling mess, racing with a thousand different reasons as to why her girlfriend hasn't showed up for class yet. She can't even stop her finger from pressing the circle on her phone to check for any new messages, but it's all pointless considering the phone is in her lap, and she would feel it vibrate right away if Regina was trying to reach her.

"Swan!" She jumps in her seat, loathing the heat that instantly floods through her veins and paints her cheeks, all the way up to the tips of her ears. "If I see that phone one more time, I'll be taking it hostage for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she weakly replies, swallowing down her embarrassment and hastily shoving the phone into her backpack.

As she zips her backpack closed, she feels a very pointy pen poking into her shoulder from behind. She leans back in her seat and folds her arms across her chest, straining her ears to hear a whisper she knows will follow. Some shuffling resonates from behind her before a warm breath tickles against her ear.

"I'm sure Regina is just sick, stop freaking out," Ruby scolds in a hushed whisper.

Emma cranes her neck ever so slightly so Ruby can hear her, but not enough for Glass to notice. "She hasn't missed a day of school since she had the chicken pox in first grade."

"She's fine," Ruby mumbles while patting her shoulder lightly before falling back into her own seat before they both end up in detention.

XXXXXXXXX 

After first period, Emma decides to text Regina while she weaves in and out of the cluster of students in the hall. Her fingers are trembling as they furiously tap against her screen because deep in her gut, she knows something is off, this just isn't like Regina. Not only would she never miss a day of school, she would also never neglect texting Emma if she wasn't feeling well.

 _Regina? Are you at home sick today? Please text me back._

She scrambles to her next class which coincidentally drags on painfully slow. Her mind is too focused on her alarmingly inactive phone through the entire class. When third period rolls around, she texts Regina again.

 _Regina, please just text me back to let me know you are okay! Please!_

When fifth period lunch arrives, she rushes to the nearest girl's bathroom to call her girlfriend once and for all.

One ring.

Two...

Three...

Four...

 _Please pick up!_

Five rings...

Six...

 _Come on Regina!_

"Hey guys it's Regina..." she groans the second she hears her most favorite voice on the recording and anxiously paces around the bathroom for the outgoing message to finish.

"Regina, what's going on? You're making me nervous. Can you please call me back or text me at least? I just want to make sure you're okay. Love you, bye."

She clenches her phone in a death grip vise and presses the device against her forehead, like she can somehow, telepathically, persuade the brunette to answer her texts and calls. She decides that she needs to call her one last time before she heads to the cafeteria.

She frantically runs her path again through the bathroom while her muscles tremble in sheer panic from the unknown.

 _Another unanswered call..._

XXXXXXXXX 

"There you are Swan, we were looking for you," Killian shouts over the noisy students as she shuffles her heavy feet through the cafeteria.

She doesn't bother replying, instead she plops down on the cheap plastic bench next to Ruby and sighs out all her worries and frustrations.

"So, can I assume by that pout on your lips, you still haven't heard from Regina?" Ruby asks while annoyingly poking at Emma's puffy bottom lip.

She immediately slaps her friend's hand away, but she's nervous and feeling overwhelmed, so she rests her head upon Ruby's shoulder for comfort.

"No, I haven't."

"Yeah, she wasn't in third period, I was actually surprised when she didn't show up," Rose explains through a mouthful of food, completely distracted by dipping her fry into her ketchup.

"See Rubes, something is off," Emma whines, but Ruby keeps up with her perky attitude.

Emma's not sure if Ruby's sunny disposition is for her benefit or for her own or maybe she truly isn't worried.

"I'm sure she is passed out in bed with a high fever and doesn't even hear her phone going off." Ruby pops a fry into her mouth and smiles sweetly at her, as if it's just another normal day. "Go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she defiantly pouts.

"I wasn't asking," the brunette deadpans with a stern expression that resembles her girlfriend.

"Wait a minute, is Regina inside your body? Because you sound an awful lot like my g-" Emma chokes on her words and quickly clears her throat the second she realizes what is about to fall hazardously from her mouth, "my best friend." She hastily attempts to cover up the mistake, but nobody around the table seems to notice except Ruby, who raises one eyebrow and smirks at her knowingly.

"I can assure you, Regina is not inside of me..." Ruby pauses for a moment and she honestly appears baffled, like she might be contemplating this theory. "...that I know of," she rambles off.

Emma laughs at her friend, shaking her head as she steals a fry from Ruby's tray, because maybe she is a little hungry.

XXXXXXXXX 

When seventh period gym rolls around, Emma finds herself in a foggy haze, staring aimlessly at the locker room door, pleading for Regina to come moseying on in like she hasn't been missing more than half of the day. Of course, she doesn't make an appearance by the time Emma finishes dressing herself. She checks her phone, yet again, to find absolutely nothing and for a split second her brain concocts a very dysfunctional idea that maybe Regina is about to break up with her.

She groans, placing her phone into her gym locker before stomping out toward the gymnasium.

"Swan?"

"Here," she mutters, quickly jogging into the attendance line that she is a little late for.

"Tinkers?"

"Here," Rose confirms and then scoots closer to Emma before lowering her voice. "Still haven't heard from Regina?"

"Nope," she grumbles, bitterly scuffing her shoe against the floor, producing an ear-piercing squeak.

"You know she's fine. You're going to go home and find her car parked in the driveway," Rose cheerfully vows with a wide perky smile.

 _Why is she always so bubbly?_

Emma grumbles under her breath, her head falling back to smack against the cold brick wall behind her. Just then a younger student, probably a freshman, enters the gymnasium with a piece of paper in his hand and he immediately catches Emma's full attention. He strides right up to the gym teacher and hands over the slip as she perks up a bit. Her teacher's eyes scan the sheet before he glances up at all the students in line against the wall.

"Swan?"

Her heart races at the mention of her name while his beady eyes stare her down. She gulps, pushing herself off the wall and timidly shuffles her feet toward her teacher. Excruciating heat dispersing rapidly through her blood, her fingers tingling at the thought of being in trouble which provokes her stomach into doing backflips.

"Attendance office," he mutters, carelessly handing her the sheet of paper.

She glances at the slip before her, but all that is written is her name, class and teacher.

"Okay, I'll be back," she mumbles before her feet follow the anonymous freshman out of the gym without her brain's consent.

For some peculiar reason, she finds walking through her school hallways in her gym uniform, rather strange. Everyone has to wear them, everyone knows what they look like, yet, she still feels embarrassed for some odd reason. Maybe it's her paranoia about what's to come, but her eyes remained locked onto her shoes as she passes through the halls that she has memorized by now.

"Lucky," the boy mutters over his shoulder before he yanks on the door and they enter the attendance office.

She snaps her head up to discover her parents anxiously waiting for her and she can't help but think that there isn't any truth to what the boy just mumbled. She is one hundred percent _not_ lucky and her heart plummets to the pit of her stomach.

Something is definitely wrong because her parents would never randomly show up at her school unless there is an emergency. Stomach acid slowly creeps up through her chest, burning a vicious path toward her throat. She swallows quickly to force anything that threatens to be released, back down.

"Emma," her father begins with a tone she's quite familiar with, he's about to let her down. "Can you please go change and get your things? We have to go."

"Go?" The two letter word cracks somewhere in her throat and hardly makes it passed her lips. She clears her throat because it is far too dry to croak anything out at this point. "Go where?"

"We will discuss it in the car. Please go grab your things." Her father's voice is stern, silently expressing the urgency and that she should not be fighting him on the subject and it's just so rare that she doesn't exactly know how to respond at the moment.

Emma quickly flicks her attention to her mother and cringes when she notices the way those eyes are puffy and bloodshot. Her mother offers a weak smile that does nothing but agitate Emma's anxiety even further about this situation and the whole damn day.

"Go on Emma, we will wait right here," Mary Margret softly whispers before wrapping her arms securely around her midsection as if she's desperately trying to keep her body in one piece.

"Emma Swan," the lady behind the desk calls her name, holding out a pass for her that explains that she is leaving for the day for a " _family emergency_ ".

Emma turns on her heel and bolts through the office doors without another word spoken. She runs back toward the gym as fast as her legs can carry her, even though she feels like they are about to buckle at any moment. As she dashes inside the gym, her eyes scan the large area for her teacher. She jogs toward the coach and hands over her pass, but the muscles in her throat refuse to work properly.

"Okay," is all he murmurs and tucks her pass onto his clipboard.

She bolts to the locker room and rips her uniform away from her body as if it was set on fire and burning her flesh with wild flames. She quickly dresses herself and with trembling hands, she pulls out her phone. She calls Regina yet again as she slips her backpack on and paces the locker room.

 _Voicemail yet again..._

She checks her texts messages, which of course, are all unanswered, but she is desperate so she tries texting her girlfriend again.

 _Please Regina, answer me! My parents are pulling me out of school. I need to know you are okay!_

She holds onto her phone with everything she has as she treks her way back toward the attendance office. She can't possibly keep her mind focused on one scenario without jumping to the next unanswered conclusion. Her heart pounds violently against her chest and that is the only sound her ears can grasp on to. Her legs are weak, trembling uncontrollably and she knows in the back of her mind that something terrible is waiting for her.

Her parents locate her approaching through the glass walls and meet her halfway. Her dad places his hand upon her shoulder and escorts her out of school, for the first time ever in her life.

And she thinks she might actually vomit.


	12. Twelve

_Fourteen Hours Earlier_

Loud groans are muffled by her parent's bedroom door, followed by the distance of a long hallway and then her own bedroom door. Her eyes spring to life the moment she hears the struggling sounds faintly corrupting her dreams. She knows the noises coming from down the hall aren't going to stop anytime soon and it produces an ache so deep in her heart that she curls into a ball in hopes to alleviate the pain. This is the fourth night this week that he cannot sleep and because of the heartbreaking agony, she has done her best to keep the girl next door from climbing through her window.

She tears the comforter from her bone-chilled body, and it's not because of the air that surrounds her, but because she knows what she is about to endure. She folds her arms protectively across her body to keep her muscles from shivering so uncontrollably and stumbles blindly through her pitched black room in search of her door. She finds the handle easily and yanks the door open with force, as if the useless wood is the reasoning for her bottled up rage this evening.

She clenches her arms painfully tight, blatantly in denial that this action will somehow shield her from the agony that awaits her. She treads carefully down the hall to her parent's bedroom. A place she never really spent much time in as a child, but due to the unfortunate turn of events, she would now consider herself an expert on the room.

She swallows the thick mass that's swelling with every second that passes and lightly presses her hand against the wooden door. The lights are dimmed low, but she can easily locate her mother's silhouette sitting at the edge of the bed. The woman's back is toward her and Regina doesn't think she has noticed her presence in the room just yet.

Her father groans again, his body involuntarily flailing in jerky, agitated motions. He appears to be struggling more than ever in this very moment, just as a desperate whimper stirs in his throat. She gulps again, her nose and eyes tingling from the thick tears that are forcing their way to the brim while her bottom lip begins to tremble recklessly.

"Cora," her father mumbles during a loud, agonizing groan and that's when she breaks.

A quivering sob forcefully pushes its way through her chest and up her throat before breaking free from her mouth before she can slap her hand over her trembling lips.

Her mother abruptly whips around to find her shimmering eyes and her pitiful attempt at keeping her sobs locked away. "Regina, call your sister."

"Mom-"

"Regina, call your sister," Cora repeats, but never once raising her voice and truthfully it catches Regina off guard. "I need to call an ambulance, your father needs to get to a hospital," her voice is stern, cold even and if this woman wasn't her mother, she would be clueless to the fact that Cora is on the verge of tears.

"I can call 9-11," she assures her mother as she rushes across the bedroom to stand by her side.

Regina snatches the phone off the nightstand and dials as fast as her fingers can move. She glances down at her father and instantly her chest constricts so painfully tight that she has no choice but to gasp for her next breath.

Her father has finally lost the very last drop of color remaining in his face. His entire body is twitching destructively while her mother attempts to calm him down and hold his hands into place, but it's all futile. Each groan and whimper is a cold dagger slicing through her chest, into her heart and driving her to cry out in pain.

"9-11, what's your emergency?" A voice registers in her mind and tears her away from a scene she will never be able to forget for as long as she lives.

She sucks in as much air as possible and brutally pushes out the words she is dreading, because if she says it out loud, it makes everything real. "M-my dad, he has cancer. We need someone here immediately...I don't think..."

"What's your address, sweetie?"

"108 Mifflin Street..."

"Someone is on the way. Is your father breathing?"

"Yes."

"Is your father conscious?"

"Yes."

She knows that she is answering all the questions, but her mind is blank as she stares intently at her father. She's forcing herself to look at him because she knows, deep down, this is it and she has to memorize every detail of him. She knows in her heart that by tomorrow, she won't be able to look at her father and she'll be begging for this moment all over again, just to see his face.

"Can you explain what is occurring with your father right now?"

"He's...he's agitated. He can't keep still. Um, he's crying out in pain. I-I know he's conscious, but he is not really here, if that makes sense," she stutters through her explanation, but she feels like her entire body is on autopilot.

"I understand."

The blue and red flashing lights glowing against her parent's walls pull her from her conversation. She quickly tells the woman on the other line that the ambulance is arriving and hastily ends the call.

Regina rushes down the stairs so she can open the door for the paramedics while her mother stays with her father. She runs back up the stairs to show the team where her parent's room is, but she remains in the hall as they pass her by with a stretcher and all the supplies needed for her father. Her eyes drift down to the phone that's tightly wrapped inside her hand and sighs. Without truly thinking, she scrolls through her mother's contacts until she finds her sister's number and clicks on her name.

"Uh...hello?" Zelena groans and Regina knows that she just woke her up by the half-asleep groggy voice scratching across the line.

"Zel-ena," she croaks out, choking on her words while the tears suddenly bubble back to the surface and blur her vision all over again.

"Regina? What's wrong? Is it dad? What's going on?" Her sister blurts out her questions, one after another and Regina can tell that her own voice struck something inside of her sister, completely waking her up. Regina nods mindlessly, desperately holding onto her next breath and any sobs that are just dangling in the back of her throat. And in that moment of silence, she hears her sister rustling around on the other end, most likely scrambling to dress herself. "Regina, what's going on? Talk to me. I'm on my way."

"Hospital," she mutters through a deep breath because she really doesn't want to burst into tears and cause anymore stress for her mother right now.

"What? Are you there now?"

"No, we are going now. Dad...he...I don't think he's going to make it," she chokes out.

And she finally breaks. The tears spill down her cheeks and she actually allows everything she has been holding back for far too long to finally be released. Her body wracks with harsh sobs and she quickly covers her mouth in fear that she might disturb her father.

"Okay Regina, I'm on my way, alright? I'll meet you there." She just nods, completely dazed and unaware how stupid that is in this moment, because Zelena can't see her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she cries before she quickly ends the call.

By the time she hangs up, the paramedics are carrying her father out on a gurney, through her parent's door and then down the stairs. Her mother is right by her father's side, as uncomfortable or awkward as it may be to walk alongside him, she holds his hand and never lets go, every step of the way.

Regina dashes back to her room and tosses on a hoodie before quickly running back to follow her mother.

"Regina, can you drive? I need to ride with your father," her mother's voice is unnervingly calm and without truly processing the words, she finds herself nodding along as Cora gently hands her the keys. "Take my car, dear. Follow the ambulance," she calmly instructs while Regina continues to nod.

She's unsure if her body is in shock or simply numb at this point, but she somehow finds what little strength she has left to drive to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXX 

She's in a trance, her index finger and thumb tugging at her bottom lip absentmindedly while she sits by his bedside. He's calm, too calm. He appears peaceful, as if he is sleeping and he is...for now. The thick tears cling to her eyes, but never fall as she studies him closely. His chest rising and falling in sync with the machines that beep behind him and it's a type of white noise that she needs to remain blissfully ignorant in this moment.

Her mother, hasn't left her father's side in the past three hours. The older woman is sitting across from her, on the other side of her father's bed, gripping his hand with both of hers like she's willing him back to life and cancer free. Never, in her life, has she seen her mother look so tired and washed out before. There's no makeup gracing her face to keep up her sadistic disposition. Her walls are being demolished by the fate of this cruel world and Regina knows that her mother has two options; she will either leave them down for good and finally let Regina in or she will build them back up, stronger and higher than they were before and completely demolish what little relationship they have left to begin with. She continues to yank on her bottom lip as she studies her mother and wonders how they will ever survive without her father?

"Cora," her father whispers, ceasing her torture against her own lip.

Her eyes flick toward her father and she leans further onto the bed just in case he does open his eyes, he will immediately see her.

Cora lightly taps Henry's hand for comfort or maybe just to confirm that she is indeed there. "Yes Henry, I am here," she announces her presence in the most loving and soothing tone. A tone that Regina hasn't heard since the last time she was sick. _First grade, chicken pox._

Her father doesn't respond in any form. His eyes remain peacefully closed, his mouth shut and his body tranquil. Regina's eyes fall closed as well while her head falls to the bed. She rests her forehead against his hand and prays to some higher power that her dad knows she is there with him.

"The curriculum," he mutters incoherently, causing her to furrow her eyebrows and lift her head toward her mother for some guidance.

Cora lightly pats his hand again and smiles as if she's about to have a normal conversation with her husband. "I know Henry, but don't worry about work, you just rest now," she coos and proceeds to rub his hand to soothe whatever is mind is concocting.

Her father was the dean of a university about forty-five minutes north of where they live. He was a very dedicated man to his job, and everyone loved and respected her father. He worked through his cancer and stayed with the college all the way up until last year when he finally grew too weak to continue.

"Mom," her sister calls out as she crashes through her father's hospital door.

"Zelena, darling." Her mother sighs, attempting to stand to greet her, but the redhead is already crossing the room and slamming her body against her mother back into her seat.

Zelena has never been the quiet type with anything she ever does, so it doesn't come as a shock to Regina when she hears her sister's cries, loud and clear, even with her face buried into her mother's neck. A fresh new wave of tears pour down Regina's face once again at the sound of her sister's hysterical cries, because truthfully, she doesn't ever remember seeing her sister cry and it breaks her heart all over again.

Regina gently lifts her father's hand to her cheek and cries freely against his palm. He was always the one who wiped away her tears and she knows he would be doing just that right now if he was awake. She can practically hear his voice, telling her that everything is going to be alright. That he lived a happy life, better than any dream he could've created in his mind. He would whisper in her ear; just how much he loves her and that he hopes she can find happiness someday to live freely. She knows all of this because that's exactly what he's been repeating over and over again these past few weeks, mentally preparing her for this moment, right now.

A moment that will forever be burned into her mind. A moment she will despise, yet, a moment she will wish that she could always come back to, just so she could be near her father once again. There's so much her dad is going to miss out on in her life and that only brings her to weep even harder into his ice-cold hand. He'll never walk her down the aisle, he'll never meet his grandchildren and she'll never hear his loving devotion toward her again; _I love you so much and I am so proud of you, Regina._

A faint knock against the door forces her to lift her head and wipe away her tears. Her mother and sister break apart, swiping at their own tears as a nurse waltzes in.

"Hello, I am just here to check his vitals," the young woman informs her family in the most professional tone.

"Excuse me," Regina speaks up, prompting her mother and sister to stare at her in bewilderment. The nurse turns to offer her attention with a kind smile on full display as she scans Henry's forehead with a thermometer. "My dad keeps mumbling incoherently..."

"That's perfectly normal right now. You don't have to respond. He doesn't understand." She coldly answers which somehow motivates her into gripping her father's hand even tighter.

The nurse quickly finishes her job and leaves without another word spoken. When they are in solitude again, her mother leans across the bed to gather Regina's attention.

"Don't listen to that woman, Regina. Your father can hear us and we should answer him. Confirm our presence," she assertively declares, nodding curtly and inspiring Regina to mimic her action. Cora then proceeds to turn her attention to her oldest daughter. "How was the drive, dear? I know three hours is a lot."

"It was...alright. I don't know," her sister brushes off the question as she pulls up another chair next to her. Regina slides her hand up toward Henry's forearm to allow her older sister to have a chance at holding their father's hand.

Her older, feisty, strong-willed sister breaks down completely right in front of her. Those red curls cascade all around their father as she rests her head against his hand. She heaves, sobbing violently which only leads to more tears from Regina as well. She rests her head upon Zelena's shoulder and together they cry for their father.

A man who can't be touched in the father hall of fame.

XXXXXXXXX 

Her head is pounding as her eyes strain to focus on anything around the depressing room and not fall asleep. She squeezes her eyes shut and pinches some pressure and life back into her eyes. She blinks a few times and shakes her head, needing a distraction. She glances at the clock on the wall, another tick closer to death, another tock closer to her unhappiness.

 _Six in the morning._

Somehow four hours escaped them.

Not one of the Mills' women could find the strength to move from their unbearably, uncomfortable chairs in the last four hours. Not one of them could fall asleep, even if they wanted to... _needed_ to at this point.

"Cora," he groans again, but the agony in his voice this time is gut wrenching and provokes Zelena and Regina to perk their heads up to check if their father has finally opened his eyes, but he hasn't.

He's still lost somewhere in a land that's not quite here on Earth and who knows where else. This is the moment where she believes in an afterlife, because the thought of never seeing this man again is just too much to bear.

"Yes Henry, I am right here with you, darling. I am not going anywhere. Zelena and Regina are here too, honey."

Regina is still in utter shock at the way her mother is handling the whole situation. She's undeniably strong for her husband in his last hours of life and Regina can't understand how anyone could be so brave at a time like this. The woman hasn't shed one tear and she knows it's not because she's heartless or doesn't care, but it's because this woman is fighting with every human instinct to be brave for her family. Anything for her husband and children. She's finally seeing her mother in a new light and she just hopes Cora will remain this strong, courageous and beautiful woman she sees before her today.

Her father whimpers, just as his body brutally jerks and twitches in motions that she can only assume are painful. Her mother grasps a firm grip on both of his hands and sits next to her husband on the bed. Regina and Zelena both soothingly rub his arm, in hopes that it's enough to settle him back down.

"Cora."

"Zelena, call the nurse on that remote over there," her mother instructs calmly with a firm nod, encouraging the redhead to move forward.

Zelena rapidly grabs the remote and hits the call button for the nurse and in only a matter of seconds an older woman enters this time and rushes toward Henry.

"How long has he been agitated?" She kindly asks, even though her tone means all business.

"Just now," her mother informs the woman.

"I'll grab him some more medication to keep him comfortable."

Her skin crawls every time she hears that phrase, _keep him comfortable_. It's just a professional way of confirming that her father is in fact dying at this moment.

The nurse is quick to leave and return, hooking up a new bag of medication to ease her father. It's not long before he settles back down and appears at peace once again. These agitated episodes are starting to become too much and truthfully, she doesn't want him to suffer any longer, but then again, she doesn't want him to go either.

XXXXXXXXX 

Around nine in the morning, her mother receives a phone call and that's when Regina realizes she completely forgot that she hasn't checked her phone this entire time. She hands over her mother's phone and begins searching her pockets for her own.

 _Where the hell did she put her phone?_

It takes her a few minutes before she realizes she left her phone at home, in her room, on the nightstand, plugged in to charge.

"Yes, I am aware Regina didn't show up for her classes," her mother admits with her cold mask slipping right into place. Regina's eyes double in size as she listens to her mother's conversation with her school. "Yes, Regina is here with me, her father is in the hospital. Yes, I apologize for not calling. Thank you very much," her mother says before quickly ending the call and tossing her phone aside in annoyance.

XXXXXXXXX 

Another hour later, Regina and Zelena stand from their rickety chairs and begin stretching out their stiff muscles. She's been up since eleven o'clock last night and she has not slept a wink and she can feel the exhaustion creeping into every bone and muscle in her body, squeezing the life right out of her, but she can't miss one moment with her father.

"Are you hungry, Regina?" Zelena asks while twisting and turning her back.

"No, not really," she mutters flatly and glances over at her mother.

Her mother's eyes portray as someone who has been tortured and beaten, with black circles encased all around with heavy bags just below that carry the weight of the world. Those jaded eyes have never left her husband's face and Regina wonders how much longer her mother can possibly hang on for.

"Mother," she softly whispers to catch her attention and not startle her.

"Hmm?" Cora hums, shifting in her seat from the discomfort, but still, those eyes are locked onto the love of her life.

"Would you like some coffee? I can go grab a cup from the cafeteria," she weakly offers.

"That would be lovely, Regina."

She smiles in response even though her mother isn't even glancing in her direction and it kills her to be so happy in this moment that her and her mother are _finally_ getting along. Zelena motions with a subtle head nod toward the door, a silent offer to come along. Her and her sister step into the overly bright hallway, wincing when they both have to squint at first until their eyes become accustomed to the blinding lights.

"Yes, he's hanging on strong," a woman behind a desk states in almost a hushed whisper, stealing Regina's attention.

"You know, there's an old wise tale, that I am a firm believer in," another nurse whispers back as she types away at her computer.

Regina stops dead in her tracks and strains to hear what the two women are whispering about. Zelena stops as well when she notices her sister no longer beside her.

"What are you doing?" Zelena questions in confusion.

Regina places her finger to her lips, signaling for her loud-mouth sister to be quiet for once in her life.

"Tell me of this tale you speak of," the one nurse laughs as she leans further onto the desk, waiting for the story to be told.

"It has been said, mind you I have seen it occur too many times to count, that when someone is passing, they wait until their closest loved one leaves the room. Whether the person runs to the bathroom or grabs something to eat, that's when they let go. Especially men with their wives."

The other nurse chuckles and shakes her head at the insanity. "Oh okay," she quips, rolling her eyes at the older woman and not believing a single word.

For some strange reason, Regina does believe in the older woman's words though. She has been studying her father for the past ten hours and he's only been calling out for her mother. He's hanging on, for her sake.

However, Zelena's not paying any attention to the two nurses as she taps her foot impatiently. Regina places her hand upon her sister's back and shoves her forward to continue their trip to the cafeteria as quickly as possible.

XXXXXXXXX 

It's around eleven in the morning when her father's rambling becomes more frequent. The other nurse, that Regina was eavesdropping on earlier, has just entered to take her father's vitals, yet again.

The woman listens carefully to Henry's incoherent mumbles and smiles softly in return. "You can answer him, you know?" She informs Regina with a wide grin to help soothe some of the tension stressing throughout the room.

"Oh, the other nurse said it wasn't necessary," she explains as she attempts to wave off the suggestion.

"Well, everybody believes in different things, I for one believe that he can hear you. It's my own opinion and there will never be a way to test this theory, but it's what I feel comfortable believing."

Honestly, Regina really doesn't know what to say to that, but she appreciates the kind words because they do help her feel more comfortable about the entire situation.

"Thank you," she meekly replies and offers a simple smile in return.

"Stop at the store," her father abruptly calls out.

"Yes Henry, you can do that later," her mother responds in a tiresome tone, but never once skipping a beat.

"Zelena and Regina..."

"Yes daddy, we are here," she announces, leaning closer to his bed when a fraction of hope flickers deep inside her.

"We are right here, dad." Zelena reassures him while rubbing her thumb over his hand.

"Cora..." he groans once again.

Her father's feet stretch out as far as they can reach, stiffening his legs in the process. His chest rises abnormally high as he inhales a deep breath. The women all lean in further and soothingly rub different parts of Henry's arms and hands, hopelessly trying to keep him comfortable. Except, he is clinging to that deep breath for far too long and making Regina feel extra anxious.

"Daddy," she breathes out while her chest constricts brutally.

Her father gasps and finally releases his breath before turning his head toward Cora. His eyes are still closed and Regina has no idea if he is dreaming or somewhat there with them.

"Cora."

"It shouldn't be long now," the nurse sadly informs the family before she quietly leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

Cora jumps to her feet in that moment, startling her daughters, and rests her head next to her husband's. She runs her delicate hand over is bald head in the most affectionate manner Regina has have ever seen come from Cora Mills. Her thumb continues to sweep back and forth as she studies his face, most likely memorizing ever detail before it's too late.

"Henry," her mother chokes on his name and that's when Regina feels the tears start up all over again. Her mother is about to cry and she doesn't know if she can handle seeing this. "It's okay, darling. I promise you, we will be okay. You can...you can go now. I don't want you to suffer anymore. Please just let go. I love you so much. More than you'll ever know, but I can't be selfish anymore. You've been fighting for far too long, it's time for you to be happy too."

Her mother gasps for air before the tears stream uncontrollably down her face. She closes her eyes and holds her husband's head as close as possible as she weeps. Her tears trickle off her face and down his cheeks to stain the pillow below and it's a moment that Regina will never be over.

Regina and Zelena both jump up and cling to their father as they sob openly together. Regina's fist clenches Henry's hospital gown so tight, that she knows it will be permanently wrinkled, but she needs to feel closer to him.

"I love you so much, daddy, but we can't be selfish either. It's okay daddy, it's time for you to move on," she cries hysterically against his shoulder as her lungs desperately gasp for air and her body quakes with misery.

"You'll always be with us, dad. We love you so much," Zelena sobs, holding onto his hand for dear life.

Her mother is a sniffling mess as she tries to stop her tears to comfort her daughters, but her tear ducts are relentless. She shuffles her heavy feet to the attached bathroom to blow her nose and grab a few tissues for girls.

Her father inhales sharply again as his chest lifts high off the mattress.

"Daddy!" Regina shouts desperately, in hopes he will relax and continue breathing.

"Dad!" Zelena shrieks in a panic once she realizes his chest is not falling back down.

Regina whips around and fumbles for the remote to call the nurse. She frantically presses the button repeatedly out of pure hysteria. And her heart is pounding so hard she can hear the thumping pressure against her eardrums.

The nurse bursts through the door and begins checking her father while Zelena pulls her into a tight hug and they watch the nurse in action.

"Henry!" Her mother gasps as she exits the bathroom and hurries to his side with two handfuls of tissue. "What happened? I was gone not even a minute."

Regina's heart sinks to the pit of her stomach in that moment and a wave of nausea hits her like a ton of bricks. _Especially men with their wives_. The nurse's voice from earlier rings through her ears and she just knows that her father waited for her mother to leave the room.

This is it, her father isn't coming back.

She bursts into tears again and buries her face into her sister's neck. Zelena immediately rubs her hand up and down her back as she hushes her softly, to try and calm down her baby sister. But there's no calming her down, her father is gone. She will never hear his voice again. She will never know the joy of a father daughter dance. She will never understand why her father was taken from her.

"I'm going to page the doctor," the nurse dutifully explains before she pulls out her special, portable nurse phone.

The doctor comes bursting through the door moments later. Regina holds onto her older sister with all her strength, waiting for the worst sentence she will ever have to hear in her life.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he whispers to her mother and carefully clenches her upper arm for support, but her mother doesn't react.

She doesn't cry, she doesn't scream, she doesn't even move.


	13. Thirteen

Her sneakers squeak against the cheap linoleum flooring, echoing down the hall and evaporating all other sounds from existence. Her heart rate is beating alarmingly fast as she struggles to keep up with her parents rushing through the brightly lit hospital. Her green eyes are in a trance, locking onto the back of her dad's gym shoes and her mom's flats as they scurry through the ice cold halls. Her glossy eyes are glued to the floor below, mindlessly counting the squares to distract herself from thinking about the reality.

 _One tile, two tiles, three tiles, four..._

"Thank you so much for coming," she hears Regina's sister choke out, but she can't find it in her heart to look at her, not yet at least, so she wiggles her toes inside her shoes and continues counting.

 _Five tiles, six tiles..._

"Of course, sweetie," her mother sniffles as she pulls Zelena into a loving hug and because her eyes are infatuated with the cheap flooring, she watches as the Zelena's boots stumble forward toward her mother's flats while they embrace one another.

"Emma, please you need to see her," Zelena cries over Mary Margret's comforting shoulder, but she still can't bear to even glance in her direction at her. "She needs you."

Emma fold her arms protectively across her chest and begs to anybody that maybe listening for those stupid, thick tears that are threatening to tumble, to just go away. She doesn't want to face this crisis, she refuses to admit this is her reality and she would give anything right now to go back to a time when they were little and didn't have to deal with such a tragic event.

 _She places both her hands around her mouth to make sure her voice will be heard. She peers up at the ginormous house, that must be a million feet tall in her eyes and giggles to herself._

 _"Gina! Gina! Gina!" She hollers up at the tall tower and waits for her best friend to emerge. The girl with jet-black hair presses her nose to the screen against her window and smiles. "Can you come out and play?"_

 _"Emma! Get back here young lady!" She hears her mom yell in her angry voice. "See David, this is why we need to build a fence. We can't have our daughter bothering our friends like this."_

 _Emma dashes back over to her mommy and climbs into her lap with a grin that takes up her entire face. "Mommy, can Gina come out and play?"_

 _"It's RE-gina baby, and how about we ring the doorbell. You can't just shout at her bedroom window whenever you feel like it," her mommy tells her as she plays with the ends of her mother's hair._

 _She nods mindlessly, not truly paying attention even though her mom is using her serious voice, and she smiles from ear to ear because she can't wait to see Gina._

 _Her mommy places her bare feet on the grass and then stands up from her chair. She wraps her warm hand around Emma's and walks her to Gina's front door. She's so excited to see her friend that she cannot contain her wiggling and dancing next to her mother._

 _"Emma," Gina's mommy bends over so she can lightly tap her nose dusted with adorable freckles. "Regina is upstairs, go on up," she smiles encouragingly and steps aside for Emma to enter._

 _She smiles and takes off running up the stairs that take forever to climb in her mind. Gina's door is closed for the first time ever, so she knocks, but her friend doesn't answer. She lies down on the floor, her palms resting against the fluffy carpet as she peeks under the door._

" _Gina, I know you're in there! I can see the light on!"_

 _That's when her friend yanks the door wide open and giggles at her for lying on the floor._

Emma swallows the lump in the back of her throat as she tentatively lifts her fist to knock on the hospital door. Regina doesn't answer. She glances down the hall, so unsure what she should do in a time like this, and notices Cora pacing frantically. She is most likely making those awful phone calls to relatives, so Zelena is crying against Mary Margret's chest for the time being.

Zelena and Cora had called the Swan's to come down to the hospital, because Regina isn't doing so well, but in Emma's heart, she truly believes Cora secretly wants her mother there as well, even if she will never admit it. As she observes Cora from a safe distance, she inspects every detail about the older woman; with no makeup on and sporting old sweats, nothing pristine to hide away the woman's true feelings and for the first time ever, Emma acknowledges just how much Regina resembles her mother.

 _How have she never noticed this before?_

"Regina," she nervously whispers her name while peeking her head around the door. The harsh sobs that possess her girlfriend's body, will be a sound that will forever haunt her dreams. "I know you're in here," she awkwardly announces as she steps inside the room and softly closes the door behind her, but Regina doesn't say a word.

Her girlfriend is teetering on the edge of a chair, her head resting against Henry's forearm as she openly weeps. She's clenching his hand so hard like she truly believes she can wake him up with enough love and strength. She studies the way Regina's shoulders bounce up and down rapidly from the violent cries attacking her body. Green eyes instantly burn and become fuzzy when she sees her girlfriend in this condition.

Emma takes a few timid steps forward, but she doesn't know what to say. She feels like there isn't anything she can say or do in a moment like this and even if her scrambled brain could formulate a string of words, she knows it will just end up sounding stupid. There's just nothing she can come up with that will help ease this excruciating pain.

It's hard to deny the way her hand is trembling as she reaches out to comfort her girlfriend and she actually winces in response. She knows she needs to find whatever strength she has inside of her to be strong for her girlfriend, her best friend. So, she inhales sharply, shakes out her trembling hand and gently places her palm to the middle of Regina's heaving back.

"Regina?" Her voice cracks as she attempts to whisper her name and it ends up sounding like she called her, Gina, and for some strange reason she feels comfort from the name.

Raven locks sway gently across her back as Regina turns around to face her. Emma bites down exceptionally hard on her lip to control the gasp that desperately wants to escape her throat at the sight of the girl next door. Those once big brown eyes are bloodshot in a murderous red, swollen and soaked with thick tears. Her usual olive flesh tone is now a sickly grey and stained with streaks from all her crying.

"I haven't heard you call me, Gina, in over ten years," the brunette croaks out in a tone that's barely audible to Emma's ears.

She has to strain to understand the words, but once she thinks she understands what Regina just said, her eyebrows furrow together. _Did she ever call her Gina?_

Her thoughts are quickly interrupted when Regina hazardously throws her arms around Emma's neck and sobs even harder into the warm crook just waiting for her. Emma doesn't waste a second before she wraps her arms around her girlfriend's tiny waist and pulls her in even closer. She holds her breath, so unsure how she should react and holds the girl even tighter against her body in hopes that her arms will be enough to calm her and express how much she loves her.

Emma repeatedly stretches her lips out to kiss Regina's temple, and breathe in her familiar scent that drifts from her silky tresses. A scent that reminds her of their childhood and easier times. A time when that man lying next to them was vibrant and simply alive. She closes her eyes and finally allows her tears to fall, soaking her girlfriend's hair, but Regina doesn't seem to mind.

"I am...so so sorry," she cries when the sound of both of their harsh sobs become far too much and she just needs to hear something...anything other than their crying at this point.

"I...know," Regina heaves and she knows this girl is trying so hard to stop her tears.

"I know there's nothing I can say or do to help your pain but...I love you. I love you so much and you know I'm here for you," she reminds her, with all her heart, even though she can physically feel that organ in her chest cracking under pressure.

"I love you, Emma, more than you'll ever know," and with that being said, her girlfriend falls apart all over again, viciously sobbing.

Emma readjusts her grasp around her girlfriend's body and holds onto her with everything she has, vowing to herself to never let her go.

She isn't quite sure how long they are standing there for, holding onto one another like they are each other's air to breathe, but Emma finally catches a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of the man who has given her the love of her life and her best friend. She's never seen a deceased body before, but she sighs in relief when she takes in his appearance.

Henry just looks peaceful. Sure, the man's cheeks are pale and he's lost a disturbing amount of weight, but the expression that rests upon his face is content and it's so much better than the torment that clouded his features for the past year or two.

"Regina, he looks peaceful," she whispers, inspiring the brunette to turn her head toward her father.

Not once does Regina's head leave the comfort of Emma's chest while she takes in her father's appearance again. "He...he does, doesn't he?" She mutters before taking a few deep breaths to help calm herself back down and it's all because of Emma's presence.

"He really does. He looks happy, Regina, he's not suffering anymore. He struggled for way too long, don't you think?"

Emma peers down, but all she can see is the messy black strands cascading all around her chest. Regina nods slowly with a small hum breaking from her chest that creates a satisfying vibration against her own chest.

"You're right, Em. He's not hurting anymore."

And Emma's just waiting for another set of tears to burst from her girlfriend with a heavy sob, but it never comes. She's calmer now and she feels like maybe she has something to do with that. She squeezes Regina even tighter and kisses the top of her head once more.

And she holds her, in the peacefully silence until Regina is comfortable enough to finally leave her father behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

She enters the building, a nervous, fumbling mess, because the reality is, this is her first wake and she is terrified to her very core. She doesn't really know what to expect despite the fact that her parents did attempt to talk to her about what she is feeling and what might occur at a wake. However, she brushed them off and assured them she was fine.

 _She is not._

She immediately locates Cora first, with her professional mask perfectly set into place so people will never think less of her. She can't help but wonder, what turned this woman so cold? Cora's dressed to impress with a black pantsuit and high heels, for once appearing taller than both of her daughters. Her makeup is done to perfection, impeccable and she knows not one single tear has managed to escape her glossy eyes, yet.

Zelena is standing next to her mother and Emma already notices the heavy weight burdening her shoulders. She's trying to be the rock for her family, to support her mother during this dreadful time while supervising her younger sister and being her shoulder to cry on. Zelena fakes a watery smile to each person that passes, but ignores her true feelings festering deep inside for her family.

Then there's the girl next door. Black heels, black tights, a respectable black dress with hardly any makeup. She can definitely pull off the all black look, it's her color and truthfully, she can pull off anything. Emma smiles at first from just her girlfriend's proximity, but her grin slowly falters and vanishes from existence when she notices the way Regina's fingers are twisting and pulling at a crumbled up piece of tissue. She knows that look, she knows her...despite her brave facade, she's struggling just to be standing there.

Emma follows her parents lead and hugs each one of the Mills women. Her mother takes it upon herself to be in charge of the unnecessary details that Cora really shouldn't be bothered with, like the comfort food and beverages being held in a room down the hall. Her father decides to make small talk with all the guests so Cora doesn't have to. All while she stands awkwardly next to her secret girlfriend with nothing to say, nothing to offer. She doesn't even know if Regina realizes she is there or not, but she doesn't move from her position.

Regina's family proceeds to greet people at the door with their awful, awkward, hugs and the same, ' _I'm sorry for_ _your loss'_ , mantra over and over again. She's completely unaware how long she stands rooted behind Regina, but then Zelena's quaking voice registers in her head.

"Regina, go with Emma, get something to eat or drink," the redhead instructs her little sister in a flat tone that hardly holds any emotion.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine. I'll stay here with you," Regina offers, but her voice is just as vacant from emotions and there's no conviction behind her words.

"I mean it, you need a break," Zelena hisses through a clenched jaw and walks away without another word spoken to greet another family who is just entering the room.

Logical, slips from Emma's mind and she doesn't even think twice as she slips her fingers between Regina's. Her girlfriend doesn't pull away, but still, her mind is screaming that they shouldn't be touching this way in public. But it doesn't matter, she just can't keep herself at bay any longer. Her girlfriend is hurting and she should be able to console her without any rules or regulations.

She ushers Regina out of the room that holds a casket, that she still cannot face, and drags her to the other room filled with sandwiches and snacks as a distraction.

"Em, really, I can't eat a bite right now," her girlfriend whimpers from behind her as she leads her over to a table.

Emma doesn't argue, she simply motions for the girl to take a seat and luckily she doesn't have the strength for a debate either right now. Regina effortlessly glides into a folding chair and sits quietly with her head hanging low and her fingers fiddling with all kind of anxious energy.

Emma shuffles to the refrigerator, pulls out a bottle of water and trudges back to the table where she left Regina. "At least just sip on this please." She slides into the seat next to her and places her hand upon a bouncing knee beneath the table.

"Thank you," Regina whispers, unscrewing the cap while Emma smiles in return and fights every natural instinct to lean in and kiss her cheek.

"I love you," she murmurs so quietly that she's sure her girlfriend will miss the confession that is forbidden outside their bedroom walls.

"I love you, too," Regina whispers right back and takes a small sip from the water bottle.

"Hey, there you are," Ruby says, successfully popping the small bubble her and Regina had created together.

They both lift their heads to find Ruby walking in with a large group behind her. Emma's eyes quickly scan all the familiar faces and notices that some of the people, Regina isn't even that close with anymore, but she thinks it's really kind of them to show their support during this time. Robin, Killian, Rose, Daniel, Will, August and then Neal.

 _Ugh, she's avoided him since she left him hanging in his_ _basement well over a year ago. Luckily, it's been easy this_ _year since he left for college._

"We are all so sorry, Regina. Honestly, if you need anything please tell us," Rose says her condolences first, reaching down to hug the broken girl before her.

"I love you," Killian says as he follows Rose's lead and hugs Regina as well.

"I love you, too," Robin repeats as he leans down, wrapping his arms tightly around Regina.

Everyone takes a turn, hugging Regina and whispering their support and condolences, but she doesn't shed a tear. She responds with a small thank you to each person and an awkward hug and it kills Emma to know that now, her girlfriend is stuck on autopilot and numb from the world.

XXXXXXXX

She's going against every good brain cell that her parents have raised her with. She knows in the back of her mind and in the bottom of her heart that she should be sleeping at her house tonight, out of respect and privacy of the Mills. Except, she's Emma and there's a tiny part of her that has always followed her gut over everything else.

So, she tells her brain to shut the hell up and lightly taps her knuckles against the glass window. The shadowy lump hidden in a mess of blankets doesn't stir, so Emma gently lifts the glass and sighs in relief when the window easily slides up.

 _Maybe Regina wanted her to come over tonight._

Emma sneaks inside without a sound, carefully closes the window and tiptoes across Regina's dark room. The only light is the moon spilling through the window and glowing against the floor below, but Emma is using the sniffles and gasps of fresh air to guide her way to the bed. Without a word spoken, Emma lifts the comforter and slips behind Regina and not once does her girlfriend flinch. On the contrary, Regina actually scoots back and slots herself perfectly into Emma's embrace.

Emma buries her nose deep into Regina's thick locks and inhales her familiar scent as she squeezes the tiny frame even closer. "I love you," she murmurs and places a delicate kiss to the warm neck before her, because there is nothing else she can say or do to take away her girlfriend's unbearable pain right now.

Regina sobs even harder, inspiring Emma to hold her as close as humanly possible. "I know," Regina croaks out through her violent cries. "I love you."

And so, Emma continues to hold her girlfriend throughout the night, not one single word muttered again. She holds the trembling girl next door until Regina finally passes out from exhaustion. And when the world is finally quiet and free from Regina's harsh sobs, Emma very distinctively hears Cora, from down the hall, hysterically crying and gasping for her next breath.

And she feels the tormenting pain squeeze her own beating heart and the brutal reality of this cold-hearted woman sobbing violently from the loss of her husband, honestly breaks Emma. She squeezes onto Regina and muffles her own cries into the pillow until both her and Cora are swept under from exhaustion as well.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning is definitely one of the worst experiences of her life. Every single person Emma knows are all crowded around Henry's gravesite with tears streaming uncontrollably down their faces, not one dry eye surrounding them.

First, a few friends step forward to place a single rose upon Henry's casket. Then, some distant relatives take their turns and repeat this action as well. Emma's parents proceed right after and she follows her parent's lead.

The moment her fingertips connect with the smooth wooden casket, she breaks again. Her tears come pouring out so rapidly that she cannot possibly see a thing in front of her. She sniffles and gasps for air and tucks her head into whomever is pulling her away. She inhales sharply, breathing in that calming and familiar scent of her mother. She cries against her shoulder for a brief second before she pulls away, because if she's having this hard of a time, she can only assume the pure torture Regina is about to experience.

All three of the Mills women step forward together as a united front. Both daughters gaze at their mother, through heavy tears, waiting for her direction. Cora nods her head toward the casket, encouraging her daughters to proceed. Emma's chest constricts so tightly that there's simply not enough oxygen in this world for her to breathe in. Zelena and Regina carefully place their beautiful red roses down upon their father's casket, silent tears rolling down their cheeks. Once their fingertips release the stems, their hands linger against the smooth surface like maybe they can reach out and touch his presence just one last time. Both girls hiccup and release the most painful cries Emma has ever heard before, provoking her own stomach to coil in pain.

The sisters both drop their foreheads against the box that will forever hold their father and weep violently for the man they will never see again. Emma cries even harder, watching her girlfriend sob against the casket and knowing there's just nothing she can do to take away the pain. But she just can't stand this any longer, secret or no secret, she needs to comfort Regina. Whether she is her girlfriend, best friend or the girl next door, she will never leave her side.

Emma nervously places her hand upon Regina's heaving back, persuading the brunette to whip around and bury her face into the crook of her neck. Emma holds her as close as humanly possible and together they cry, their tears and heavy sobs mixing as one.

Cora quickly places her rose between Zelena and Regina's flowers before scooping Zelena into her arms and holding her daughter while she cries as well. And then something in the air shifts and Cora is abruptly yanking Zelena's face from her chest so she can furiously wipe away the tears with her thumbs.

"Come along girls," Cora vacantly commands, curling her fingers around her oldest daughter's wrist.

Emma's eyebrows pinch painfully together in perplexity as Cora repeats this action with her youngest and yanks Regina from her embrace. She stands there, completely baffled, as this woman drags her daughters away from the funeral.

"Mother, it's not...we aren't...daddy's not," Regina stutters out through her confusion, but Cora quickly cuts her off.

"You don't need to see your father being buried. We don't need that image burned into our minds. We are all better off this way," Cora coldly announces, viciously tugging on both of their wrists away from the grave.

"Mom, don't you think dad would want us..." Zelena tries to reason with her stubborn mother, but Emma can very clearly see the fire burning in that woman's eyes.

Something finally snapped and she isn't about to lose this argument or make a scene in front of everyone.

"Quiet you two. Your father wouldn't want us to remember him like this. Now, get in the car."

Emma feels her mother lock her arms around her shoulders and hold her close to her petite body. She knows she is silently expressing how much she loves her. Emma reaches up and clasps her hands around her mother's forearm, watching through her tears as Cora forces her children into the car and whisks them away.

Her parents and a few other relatives stay behind and watch as that amazing, strong-willed, kind-hearted, loving, devoted husband and father is buried. They lower his casket into the cold, dark ground below only causing everyone to burst into tears all over again.

It is a sight that she will never forget, but she's glad she could stay for Henry, on Regina's behalf.

XXXXXXXX

Later that evening, her skin is crawling knowing she is apart from Regina again in her time of need. Her body is calling out for the girl next door once again.

"Mom, Dad? Can I go over to Regina's?" She hesitantly asks for permission, because she has this gut wrenching feeling that they will tell her to give the Mills some space.

Her mother glances over at her father with sorrowful eyes and he stares right back with a puzzled expression. Her father simply shrugs his shoulders before he scratches the back of his neck, a sign that the man is utterly torn. Her mother sighs as well and grips her cup of tea just a little tighter between her hands.

"You can go, but please, if Cora looks like she is having a rough time, please come home," her mother pleads through watery eyes.

"I promise, mom. I just think Regina needs me right now," she explains before hugging both of her parents. "I love you guys," she confesses, needing to acknowledge her true feelings after the day from Hell they just experienced.

"We love you, too!" Both her parents exclaim in unison with soft smiles before she darts out the door to the neighbor's house.

Her squirmy finger reaches out and retracts ten times before she finally connects her finger with the doorbell because her body is all itchy at the idea of Cora answering this evening. Relief floods her veins the second she recognizes messy red curls.

"Hey, Emma," the eldest daughter softly speaks as she opens the door wider, offering for her to enter.

"Hey, how's Regina?" Emma quietly whispers in a rush as she slips out of her shoes.

"She's alright," the redhead shrugs noncommittally, but Emma knows she doesn't mean a word. "We are in the kitchen eating."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I can-"

"Relax, it's just Regina, my friend from college and I. My mother is upstairs," Zelena explains.

Emma nods slowly and follows the redhead into the kitchen. She hurries to Regina's side and slides into the chair next to her and before she can even manage a single word, she presses her lips softly against Regina's in hopes it can somehow express her love for her. Regina breathes out a small sigh and smiles lovingly as her eyes gradually drift close.

"I love you too, Em," she breathes into the heart-warming kiss.

That's when it clicks in Emma's mind, that Zelena's friend is over. "Uhhhh," she pulls away abruptly while a fire spreads rapidly up her chest and through her cheeks.

"It's fine, Emma," Zelena laughs lightly, flopping down next to Regina. "Mal hardly knows our mother, she won't expose you two. Right, Mal?"

Emma glances over at the blonde who holds a very malicious smirk across her face. That smile somehow makes her more nervous deep down, but she honestly has know clue as to why? Maybe because she's older? She's rather pretty, but the way she presents herself is rather intimidating.

"Oh, I won't be telling a soul," Mal replies in a deep seductive tone that sends shivers down Emma's spine and she knows it's not the good kind.

"Thanks Mal," Regina smiles kindly while she picks and pokes at the food in front of her and god does she look utterly exhausted.

"Hey Regina, how about we go down by the lake...get some fresh air," Emma suggests hopefully, reaching out in the minimal gap between them to tuck a few loose strands behind her ear.

"Sure," her girlfriend shrugs before scooting her chair back from the table.

Emma follows her lead, jumping into action to toss her plate into the garbage for her.

"If Mom asks, I'll be back in an hour, okay?"

"Yup, I got you covered. Go have some fun," Zelena happily offers just as Emma tugs Regina out the front door.

When they are finally alone on the front porch, Emma cups her face and kisses her passionately, with every ounce of love she contains in her heart for her. Regina curls those dainty fingers around Emma's wrists and holds on for dear life like she might just tumble away if she doesn't keep her grounded.

"I love you," she sputters out her words, gasping for some much needed clean air.

Regina's forehead rests against Emma's as she sighs. "I love you too, my Emma."

And with that, they take off running toward the lake. A place Regina's dad would take them as little girls to go fishing.

The sun is beaming a bright orange shade as it slowly begins to descend from the sky. They lay down in the grass next to the pier and gaze up into the sky wondering what's actually up there. A few white fluffy clouds stroll by, but there aren't too many up there today.

They both kick off their shoes and tear away their socks before they lay head to feet. It is something they always did when they were little and waiting for Henry to set up his little boat, to take them out on the lake.

They lay quietly in the grass for a while, both unsure of what to say and suddenly an idea flickers across her mind, promoting her lips to twist into a pout while she contemplates whether or not she should do it and if it's too soon.

Henry would always play the same song when they were younger, over and over again. He explained that the song was his song, that he dedicated to Cora, and was a song that they _had_ to know in life.

Emma shuffles through her songs on her phone, presses play and sets the phone down on her stomach. Her feet sway to the opening music as a wide goofy grin bursts across her face without her permission. This song always did make them smile.

" _They say we're young and we don't know, won't find out_ _until we grow..."_

Sonny and Cher begin to sing and she waits for some kind of reaction from her girlfriend, except Regina is unnervingly quiet for half of the song, before Emma hears a little voice singing along.

" _Then put your little hand in mine.._." Regina sings along, creating the dopiest smile of pride to blossom across Emma's face. Emma grabs her hand and tugs with enough force to spin Regina's body. Her girlfriend actually giggles as her head rests upon her stomach, but it isn't long before Regina climbs on top of her body. Her girlfriend pecks her lips lightly before she breaks out into song prompting Emma to laugh. " _I got you to kiss good_ _night_..."

" _I got you to hold me tight_!" Emma finishes the lyric while rolling her eyes playfully.

 _"I got you and I won't let go_!"

" _I got you to love me so_!" They both sing before they crash their lips together in an over heated kiss that silently promises that they will be okay.

 _A/N: I just want to remind everyone that there will be several large time jumps, because they are thinking back on their lives together and what brought them to the moment before the judge._


	14. Fourteen

"Emma!" Her mother shouts up the stairs with enthusiasm bursting through her tiny voice, motivating her into leaping off her bed and running out of her room as if she just realized her bed is on fire. "Emma! You have a letter!"

"I'm coming," she assures her mother as she bounces happily down each stair. "What is it?" She questions once she hops off the bottom step.

Mary Margret is sporting an overly excited grin that digs deep into her round cheeks while dramatically holding something hostage behind her back. "A letter came today..." she taunts, attempting, yet failing miserably to be sly.

"I know mom, you already said that," she exhales her frustrations while rolling her eyes, but in a playful manner.

Her mother whips the letter out from behind her back and waves it in front of her face likes she's trying to fan her down. Emma tries so very hard to read the lettering across the corner of the envelope, but her mom is swaying it far too quickly.

"Mom!" She exasperates, ripping the letter from her clutches and flipping the thick envelope around in a haste.

There she reads, _Dean's College_ , in perfect, elegant script. Her heart races with pure adrenaline and also something that tastes like fear, all at the same time. The first thought to skitter across her mind as she stares in awe at the name is, _I did it! I made it!_ But before she can grab hold of that feeling, the negativity rudely barges its way to the forefront of her mind. _What if this is a rejection letter?_ Her emotions slither and mix together to jumble up her rational thoughts and _maybe I am on the waiting list?_

"Open it!" Her mom squeals, tearing her away from all her insecurities and self-scrutiny.

She nods absentmindedly and flips the letter around, slicing her index finger across the seal. She was already accepted to Boston University, but Dean has such a better scholarship and softball team, if she is accepted there, there's no way she could pass up an opportunity quite like that.

Her mother hovers over her shoulder as Emma's curious eyes scan through the letter as fast as she can possibly read. Her feet start stomping to their own accord as she clenches the paper even tighter.

"I did it! I'm in!" She screeches, inspiring her mom to yank her into one of those overbearing mom hugs, the one where she finds herself running short on oxygen supply.

"I never had any doubt that you wouldn't, sweetie!"

"I know! I have to tell Regina!"

Her mother chuckles as she pulls away from their hug and smiles with nothing but honor and pride. Emma has never felt so accomplished in her life, knowing she put that smile on her mother's face. She shrieks one last time before she takes off running to the girl next door.

Their junior year had flown by in a blink of an eye. That year was a rough one for them, filled with Regina mourning her father and dedicating all their time in energy into academics to ensure their acceptance letters from the schools they wanted. Maybe it was because Regina was struggling with her father's untimely passing, but their relationship grew that year and looking back on it all, Emma knows Regina was clinging to her to alleviate some of the pain. But it's not like Emma cared one bit, she was Regina's rock during that time, and she loved spending every free second with her since they had to keep their relationship behind closed doors.

And now they are at the end of their senior year. By the end of this month, her and Regina will have officially been together for two years. It has been the most amazing relationship, she could have ever asked for and yet the absolute worst, all at the same time. Two years of sneaking around has definitely taken its toll and she can't wait for them to be free and open, together.

She knocks rapidly while her body buzzes from exhilaration. She bounces back and forth on her feet as she waits impatiently for Regina to answer. Of course, as her luck would have it, her dreadful mother answers instead.

"Emma." The older woman coldly greets her, prompting her body to unknowingly shrink down right before the woman. Just the sound of that shrill voice alone puts a damper on Emma's eagerness to gloat about her wonderful acceptance letter.

"Hi, Mrs. Mills. How are you?" She quickly answers as polite as possible because she knows exactly how much respect is important to her neighbor.

"Fine, thank you, dear." Emma nods, anxiously fumbling with her letter behind her back while she proceeds to rock on her feet. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Regina home? I have some great news that I would like to share with her." She glances behind the woman, up the elaborate staircase, in hopes the beautiful brunette will come into view and put an end to the awkward tension beating between them.

"She's in her room studying. Go on up."

Emma smiles brightly and scoots right pass the woman, making sure she doesn't bump into her in anyway. She takes off running up the stairs and knocks lightly on Regina's door, but she doesn't wait for her to answer. She peeks her head around the door and smiles a mile wide.

"Regina? Can you come out and play?" She whines with a small pout just for dramatics.

Her girlfriend abruptly spins around in her desk chair and laughs lightly while shaking her head. Emma steps inside the bedroom and softly closes the door behind herself. She dashes over to the raven-haired beauty and sinks down onto her lap with a mischievous smirk sliding into place. She casually drapes her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kisses her passionately, as if she hasn't seen her in months. Regina's fingers playfully dance their way up her thighs until they find their destination, gripping her hips eagerly and yanking Emma's body in even closer.

A deep moan breaks in Emma's chest, provoking herself to pull away, just enough so she can speak against those plump lips she's absolutely addicted to.

"Wait," she breathes and pecks Regina's lips one last time. "I have good news."

"Does it have to do with the letter you think you are being sly about behind my back?" Emma barks out a carefree laugh as she dips back down to connect their lips with a rough kiss. She inhales sharply, feeling slightly dizzy from her girlfriend's magical kiss and pushes herself further to break away and regain her focus. Except, Regina rips the envelope from her hands and beams with pride when she reads _Dean College_ in the corner of the envelope. "Please tell me you got in..." She prods with one perfectly shaped eyebrow scaling high upon her forehead.

"Of course, I did!"

Regina roughly grabs hold of both sides of Emma's face possessively and slams their lips together with force and meaning that explicitly expresses how proud she is.

"Emma," she whispers against into their ecstatic kiss, but Emma cannot find the courage to stop her lips from gliding against Regina's. "I..." she can't stop kissing her. "...am so..." she doesn't ever _want_ to stop kissing her. "...proud of you."

"Me too," Emma pants as her lips fall to her girlfriend's neck. She inhales the fresh scent that is Regina and showers her warm flesh with wet open mouth kisses. "I think I deserve a reward for all my hard work," she suggestively groans against Regina's thumping pulse.

Her girlfriend's throat vibrates deliciously against her lips as she releases a deep groan. "I-I can't right now. It's the middle of the day and my mother is right downstairs," she whispers, forcing Emma's aggressive kissing to come to a screeching halt. Her eyes flutter closed as she sighs heavily, very clearly explaining her frustrations. She rests her forehead against Regina's warm chest, granting herself the perfect view of her cute little cleavage. Her girlfriend never really had huge breasts, but she still finds them quite sexy. She smiles inwardly and places a soft kiss to each mound being pushed up against her silky bra. "You're killing me, Swan."

Emma chuckles softly, sitting back on her lap and pecks the corner of Regina's mouth one last time. "Aright I'll stop," she replies, but her fingers have a mind of their own, lightly trailing her short nails beneath Regina's thin top and grazing the tight abdomen.

"Mmmhmmm," Regina hums suspiciously while her fingers dig deeper into Emma's hips.

"So..."

"So..." Regina mimics, urging Emma into opening the conversation that she knows she always has to tread carefully with the brunette.

"What if we went to prom together?" And Emma knows she is trying to sound confident and in control, but her voice wavers the moment she registers fear striking across her girlfriend's face.

"What? Emma, no. No, we can't."

"Why not, Regina?" She pouts like a grumpy three-year-old while wiggling against her girlfriend's thighs.

"You know why," Regina deadpans with those sharp eyes narrowing to pin Emma's mouth into submission. "I can't have my mother finding out right now."

"But you said once we are in college, we won't have to hide anymore, what's three months earlier?" She attempts to reason with the stubborn brunette, but she knows her well enough to know that she will not be winning this fight, because Regina will always put Cora's needs before Emma's.

"Not in high school. Please Emma." Those pointed eyes soften, becoming so desperate to keep their dirty little secret hidden from her wicked mother.

"Alright. I've waited two years, what's three more months," she groans in frustration, but Regina is quick to kiss away her anger and fog her mind with sensual kisses all down her neck as a silent, thank you.

XXXXXXXXX 

Later that evening, Ruby, Regina and Emma all went out for ice cream and since the weather is starting to grow warmer, they decided to walk there and back and leave behind Regina's Benz.

"Mind if I come hang out with you guys tonight?" Ruby nervously questions as they approach their block, prompting Emma to eye her friend carefully from the anxious energy buzzing from her body.

"I don't know Ruby...I owe Emma a nice reward for being accepted into Dean." Regina winks as she brushes her shoulder suggestively against Emma's, creating an instant burst of flames to erupt against her cheeks from her girlfriend's seductive tone.

"But you two are _always_ going at it," Ruby whines.

"Okay you two stop!" Emma commands, feeling utterly humiliated by the new topic of conversation.

Regina and Ruby are always so open and honest about their sex lives and Emma's just not on that level yet. She's sure having to hide her sexuality takes a big part in that, but she tries not to dwell too much on that thought.

"Why?" Regina innocently investigates, wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders from behind and pressing her inviting body against Emma's back. "I can't show you off, so at least let me brag to Ruby." Her warm breath brushes against Emma's neck, right below her ear and sending delicious shivers to run down her spine.

"I just don't feel comfortable..."

"You should be proud. Regina always brags about how good you are in bed," Ruby comments so causally, shrugging her shoulders as if she's simply discussing the weather.

"Thanks," Emma quips with every bit of sarcasm dripping from the simple word and of course, Ruby and Regina both laugh at her expense while her evident embarrassment finally reaches the tips of her ears.

However, before the torment can continue, Regina abruptly pulls away from her body once they are in view of their houses. Emma frowns and folds her arms over her chest like some bratty child who isn't getting their way, but she hates having to hide their relationship.

"I'm coming over," Ruby demands, taking it upon herself to the lead the way toward Emma's house.

"Hey, who said we are going to my house? What if we wanted to go to Regina's?" Emma innocently questions as she picks up her pace to catch up to the lanky brunette.

"Oh come on Swan," Ruby whines, rolling her eyes and head dramatically, "nobody has faced Cora in over a year," she admits and takes off running toward Emma's house before either one can complain.

She's absolutely right though, since Mr. Mills passed away, nobody, besides Emma herself, has been brave enough to enter Cora's home. Something finally snapped in the woman and she's colder than she ever was before. And every night Emma's not with Regina, she fears for her girlfriend's life.

Emma walks through her front door with Regina and Ruby following close behind. She turns the corner to walk downstairs to her basement, but Ruby interrupts, clearly having something else in mind.

"Hey, let's go sit on your deck outside," her friend suggests, placing her hands upon Emma's shoulders.

Regina and Emma both exchange very confused expressions before Ruby whips her around and guides her toward her backyard.

The entire backyard is glowing bright with Christmas lights provoking two gasps to tumble from Regina and Emma. The word, _prom_ , is standing at least six feet tall, and beautifully decorated in an overwhelming amount of stringed lights that burn a vibrant white. Next to the "P", Killian stands tall in black dress pants and a black button-down shirt, neatly groomed and presentable for the first time ever. And next to the letter "M", Robin stands sporting some khaki shorts and a striped button down as well.

Emma abruptly whips around to discover a very horrified look upon her girlfriend's face while her friend is almost bursting with excitement.

"What the f-"

"What do you guys say?" Ruby exclaims with such pure joy that she is practically jumping up and down on the porch.

"What?" Regina gasps and Emma is right there with her, utterly flabbergasted and speechless at this point.

"Killian and Robin are asking you two to Prom..." Ruby slowly explains, gesturing with her hands toward the obvious statement like she's some host of a game show.

Emma glances quickly around the backyard and spots her parents at the other end, both with watery smiles and beaming with excitement and pride and suddenly she feels sick.

"I-I don't understand," Regina admits, glaring at Ruby and appearing completely baffled by the situation she is finding herself in.

"Okay," Ruby mutters under her breath and lowers her voice to ensure that no prying ears can listen in on their private conversation. "We know you two can't be together at prom, so they thought it would be nice if they asked you guys. That way you can go as like a group thing _and_ you can still kind of be together and not worry about entertaining real dates."

Regina and Emma's wide-eyed gaze shift toward one another and stare, bewildered by their friends and their supportive gesture. Neither one can find anything to say at this point from the overwhelming emotions bubbling up in the back of their throats.

At the end of last year, the girls finally opened up to Killian and Robin about their relationship. Those boys have always been like their brothers and they knew they would be supportive and understanding.

"Regina?" Emma timidly speaks up, waiting for her girlfriend's thought on the idea.

"Yes," she chokes out, "of course. This is perfect," she confesses through glossy eyes and a smile that seems to be spreading by the second.

Slowly, they walk over to their best friends and wrap them up in tight hugs, whispering their ever grateful, thank you's.

"No need to thank us, that's what friends are for," Robin replies, absolutely delighted with their response.

"Don't ever forget, we've got you two, always," Killian vows, flashing them his award winning smile before they dive back in and hug them both all over again.

XXXXXXXXX 

Emma nor Regina truly remember much of their senior year, except for the end, when prom arrived, and their graduation was to follow.

Emma remembers feeling that awful anxious energy early on that night and to say they all weren't a little nervous would be a flat out lie. She was escorted by Killian while Regina was with Robin, but overall, they attended the function as a group. Jefferson had asked Ruby to accompany him and even though they all thought that was a terrible idea, she still accepted. Ruby and Jefferson had been friends with benefits for two years and whenever Ruby questioned their _friendship_ , Jefferson always blew her off and never answered the damn question, yet she always ran back to him whenever she was feeling low and in the end, it did cause some tension between their group of friends.

The six of them all pitched in and rented a limo for the evening, but beforehand, Ruby and Emma went to Regina's house to do their hair and makeup, well Regina did their makeup and Ruby did their hair. Emma will never forget how nervous she was because her girlfriend insisted that Emma wait until she put on her dress before she showed it to her, but in the end, it was well worth it.

Regina floats effortlessly out from her bathroom in a long elegant deep red dress, inspiring Emma's jaw to almost hit the floor, but she quickly regains her composure, thanks to Ruby's sharp elbow to her ribs. Regina's dress wraps beautifully around her neck and crisscrosses over her chest. The exquisite material hugs her every curve, punctuating her thick hips and plump bottom. The long dress eventually fans out around her knees, allowing her more accessibility to dance. Her long black raven locks are straight, except for the very loose curls at the bottom. And Emma sits there, gawking at her girlfriend for longer than what is socially acceptable and realizes all over again that she is the luckiest girl on Earth.

"Emma," Regina gasps as she effortlessly glides toward her and wraps her arms around her waist. "You look absolutely stunning."

Emma glances down, wondering what she is possibly seeing, because she doesn't think her dress is nearly as beautiful as Regina's. It's a simple, white dress that is so tight, she is actually worried her ribs will be bruised by the morning, but Ruby insisted on it. The soft fabric sweeps all the way down to her ankles, but there is a very generous slit up her left thigh, exposing her toned leg, which Ruby swore was the sexiest thing she has ever seen.

"No Regina, you look gorgeous," she shyly compliments.

"Um, hello?" Ruby barges her way into their private conversation, pulling their attention toward her. "What about me?"

Ruby motions toward her own dress, a very tight, very short, bright red dress, that shows off all her voluptuous assets if she moves in anyway. Her breasts are spilling over the top and Emma's pretty confident her friend cannot bend over and most likely won't be able to pee all night.

"You look good too, Rubes," Emma praises, smiling sweetly as Regina nods along. "Now come on, my parents are waiting.

XXXXXXXXX 

Everyone's parents showed up at Emma's house to take photos, and of course, Mary Margret went over the top with "prom poses". She forced them to take pictures in front of every tree and bush outside while all the teens groaned their protests. Eventually, Emma had to demand that her mother stop, and everyone ran into the limo before her mother could fight them on the subject.

Even though Robin and Killian offered to escort them so they could be together, they didn't feel it was right to flaunt their relationship in their faces. Emma and Regina wanted them to enjoy prom just as much as them, so their main focus was to create a group atmosphere.

When they arrived at the hotel, where their prom was being held, everyone scrambled out of the limo, but Emma held Regina's hand tight, keeping her butt firmly grounded to the leather seat below. Regina shot her a quizzical glance in which Emma simply smiled in return.

When Ruby was the last to exit, Emma cupped Regina's prominent jawline and swept her thumb across her cheek, gazing hopelessly into those captivating eyes that were sparkling with love.

"I love you so much," Emma confessed, slowly connecting their foreheads together so they could take a moment alone and memorize their prom together.

Regina gripped her wrist and hummed in return. "I love you more than you will ever know, Emma," and with that, her girlfriend pushed forward and kissed Emma with nothing but unconditional love.

"Let's go have some fun!" Emma suggested before leading the brunette out of the limo.

XXXXXXXXX 

The room was dark, but decorated beautifully for their, _Wish Upon A Star,_ theme. The ceiling was sparkling bright with lights that resembled glowing stars and Emma truly felt enchanted when they walked inside.

The music was thumping all around them, the DJ playing hit after hit to keep the crowd dancing. Between the six of them, they all danced together as a group. She remembers glancing around the room, noting how every clique seemed to be all dancing together as well, which helped calm her nerves about people being suspicious about their own group. Even back then, Emma didn't mind if people found out about her and Regina, but she was worried for her girlfriend.

As a few slow songs were mixed into the night, Regina and Emma switched off dancing with Killian and Robin. They were both their dearest friends and the girls actually enjoyed spending the evening with them.

She will never forget how toward the end of the evening, she was craving Regina's touch like some kind of addict. She needed just a moment alone with the beautiful brunette...

"Lipstick check," Emma shouts into Killian's ear, provoking a suspicious smile to bloom across her friend's entire face, but still he nods along.

"We will grab something to drink, do you girls want punch or water?" Killian sweetly offers, leaning into her ear due to the music thumping all around them.

"Water," she answers before gripping Regina's wrist and dragging her off the dance floor toward the nearest bathroom.

They burst through the bathroom door with wide lovesick grins stealing every inch of their faces. They hastily check every stall, making sure not one girl is lingering around. When they discover that the coast is clear, they both smile shyly before stealing a step closer, enclosing the dreadful gap between them. Regina of course takes the lead, clasping the back of Emma's neck and jerking her against her blood red, painted lips.

Emma moans the second their flesh connects deliciously, calming the anxious nagging feeling she's been suffering through all night from being apart. Except, their moment is completely ruined when the bathroom door brutally swings open.

"Hey..." Ruby calls out, forcing Regina and Emma to jump back as if their lips were just electrocuted. "Sorry, I thought I heard you guys say lipstick check?" Emma groans in response feeling utterly frustrated while her girlfriend laughs in response. "I guess, lipstick is code," Ruby chuckles, not at all embarrassed by their current situation.

"Rubes, be our guard dog, will you?" Regina requests, persuading Emma's face to shift through all the different shades of red.

"What?" Emma's stupid voice cracks from the shame of her girlfriend's bluntness.

"Seriously, guys? Can't you wait until you get home?" Ruby exasperates, rolling her eyes, but there's still a faint smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"No!" Regina firmly demands while Emma screams, "Yes!"

"Okay Regina, have your wicked little way with her," her traitor of a friend winks over her shoulder as she struts confidently out of the bathroom.

"Regina, no..."

Her dirty little girlfriend slowly nods seductively, while biting down on that plump flesh while tugging Emma into the farthest stall. "Let's go, Swan."

The temptress drags her possessively into the stall and locks the door behind herself. "Regina we can't," she attempts to rebuttal in the most stern tone she can muster up, but she always seems to turn to putty around the girl next door.

Regina encloses the gap between them to capture her lips into a searing kiss that leaves them both breathless. "We can," her girlfriend husks, biting down on her bottom lip and slowly scraping her teeth across the flesh while green eyes follow along every step of the way.

Emma whimpers knowing she can never deny this girl anything and Regina takes that as her cue, sinking down to her knees and lightly skimming her fingertips over the white dress that rests upon Emma's thighs. She trembles just from the light touch alone and watches in astonishment the way Regina's eyes flick up toward hers. Those once cocoa-colored orbs are now black with desire. Her long lashes, that have very little to do with her mascara, blink slowly before a victorious grin creeps across her face.

"Looks like this slit will come in handy," she seductively taunts while her index finger glides across her flesh through the opening.

Emma gulps, rather loudly, because her girlfriend is stepping outside their comfort zone. They are usually quiet and shy in bed, but now Regina's taking control with a newfound confidence and it's causing a pool of arousal to soak what little fabric she has between her legs right now.

Regina gradually opens the slit as wide as possible and pushes Emma's dress a little further up toward her hips. She knows just how eager her girlfriend is by the way she hastily slips her fingers around the thin lace, forcefully jerking her thong down her thighs. Regina doesn't waste a single minute before her lips place a sweet kiss to Emma's mound before her tongue sweeps across her entrance.

"Oh god," she whimpers as her head recklessly falls back and connects roughly with the bathroom door, creating a heavy thud that vibrates through the room.

"Ssshhh Swan," her girlfriend moans incoherently into her opening which only triggers Emma's knees to grow even weaker.

She bites down excessively hard on her bottom lip to keep her mind in control, but that talented tongue is all over the place, persuading Emma into panting like a damn fool. That strong, wet muscle, dips inside and curls in all the right spots, forcing Emma's mind to spin and her body to tremble in all the right ways.

Emma's sweaty palms hopelessly try to keep herself standing upright as she pushes against the stall walls. She is desperate to grip onto anything at this point, but there is nothing for her to grab onto to steady herself. Her hooded eyes travel down at the raven locks bobbing up and down and all she can think about is running her hands through those locks and holding her girlfriend even closer, but she can't. She would inevitably end up ruining her hair and not only would Regina bite her head off for messing up her hair before prom is over, it would also be a dead giveaway to their secret activities.

Regina's fingers lightly brush against Emma's calf before she grasps onto her leg with ownership. She guides one trembling leg upon her shoulder then proceeds to snake two fingers deep inside of Emma.

"Oh god, Regina," she gasps as the new sensation stretches her tight walls, convincing her that she should release the walls and tumble to the ground, but somehow, she forces that thought out of her mind.

Regina's tongue locates her bundle of nerves with ease, licking and sucking like the idea of tomorrow does not exist.

The pull deep inside the pit of Emma's stomach is growing rapidly while Regina's expert fingers slam deep inside, where she needs her most, eliciting the most powerful sensation to ripple through her blood.

"Regina," she mutters in between harsh ragged breaths, "I-I can't...it's too intense," she cries out as her fingers try to claw into the walls to keep her balanced.

The brunette ignores her incoherent babbling and continues ravishing her center. Emma arches her back off the door, forcing her dripping core further into her girlfriend's mouth. Her mind is a fuzzy haze, her body tingling just as a burst of ecstasy ripples violently through her veins. Her body stiffens while her essence bursts through her, provoking her amazing girlfriend to lick her clean before she replaces her tongue with Emma's thong.

Emma carefully helps her up to her feet then crushes their lips together for a passionate kiss. "We have to go back out there, Emma," Regina murmurs against her lips.

"I know," she sighs, hating that she can't finish what they started.

Regina grips her chin with meaning, commanding Emma's full attention. "We have that hotel room upstairs. We have all night," she promises, then flashes an adorable wink before she unlocks the door and slips passed her.

Both girls quickly check their makeup and hair and readjust their dresses before they breeze right out of the bathroom.

"That was fast," Ruby comments, her eyes curiously shifting back and forth between her two best friends.

"She was fast," Regina points, like Ruby needs further explanation, eliciting yet another blush to blossom across Emma's face.

"I hate you both," she groans as they all walk back to the dance floor to end the evening.


	15. Fifteen

"So, remember we still have our whole lives ahead of us and tomorrow, well that's up to us and what we make it..."

Regina looks out toward her peers with a proud, confident smile that's so contagious, Emma can't help but smile back, along with the rest of their graduating class. A loud roar of applause erupts through the gymnasium for their astonishing valedictorian. Regina nods curtly, just like her mother, and steps back from the podium. She glides effortlessly across the stage and down the stairs, back to her seat, a few rows ahead of an ecstatic blonde. The flawless brunette glances over her shoulder and their eyes immediately lock, stilling both of their hearts. Together, they share that secretive, yet loving smile before Regina winks and whirls back around to wait for their names to be called.

The principal calls out their names, one by one. It's almost pure torture for how many kids are in their graduating class. Robin is the first of their friends to walk across the stage with Killian following his lead and then Ruby. Only a few other students follow until Regina Mills is called to receive her diploma. Emma shakes her head to herself, wondering how she's been so lucky to win that girl's heart and affection. She sighs in relief, two years down and plenty more happy ones to come.

Now they can be free.

"Emma Swan."

She walks extremely slow, terrified she might trip and fall and bust open her face, because that would be so like Emma Swan. She smiles politely and shakes the principal's hand as he hands her the diploma. In that split second, she feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She's always been a good student, and high school really wasn't too difficult for her, but she did work hard for the next part of her life. Her accomplishments here lead her to the amazing private college she's about to attend.

She finishes walking across the stage and makes her way back to her seat, with a warm set of seductive eyes following her the entire way. She's not even looking back at her girlfriend and yet she still manages to make her blush.

 _She is so in love with the girl next door._

XXXXXXXXX 

After their graduation ceremony, they headed back to Emma's house for a backyard party that her parents along with Mrs. Mills planned together.

"Oh, honey we are so proud of you!" Mary Margret gushes, tugging her into a hug with her father wrapping his arms around both of his girls.

"I don't want my baby girl to head off to college now," her father sighs, his lips pressing firmly against her temple.

"I know dad, but you have two more months with me before I head to Boston."

"Good, that gives me enough time to stock you with provisions. How many bottles of mace should we pack you?" Her dad teases, but thankfully her girlfriend is strolling up to interrupt with a mischievous glint twinkling in her eye. "Regina!" David's face brightens up as he pulls the brunette into their group hug. "Your dad would be so proud of you today, especially knowing that his little girl is accepted into Harvard!"

"Thank you so much, Mr. Swan, that really means a lot to me." Regina fakes her best smile like she always does when someone mentions her father and then breaks their hug apart. "May I steal Emma for a moment?" She innocently questions, curling her dainty fingers dangerously around Emma's wrist like a bloody thirsty snake.

"Of course," her mother confirms with a loving smile set into place while her eyes shimmer with joyful tears.

Regina tugs her along until they are inside Emma's house away from all the guests. They end up in the corner of the living room, hidden from the outside world and before Emma can even pop her mouth open to question her girlfriend, Regina shoves her up against the wall. The smolder that consumes Regina's face is breathtaking, which only encourages Emma's smile to spread even further before Regina claims her mouth as hers.

It's impossible not to notice how in the past three months or so, Regina has grown braver, more confident when it comes to their sex lives. She's more seductive with every move she makes. She's definitely more aggressive and in control which completely turns Emma to a pile of mush and leaves her aching for so much more. Her favorite part of the new adventurous Regina, has to be the possessiveness, the way she kisses her and holds her tight, solidifies that she is all hers.

"God, Regina," she mutters into her mouth, swooning over that talented tongue claiming her, owning her, dominating her.

Her girlfriend cracks an evil smirk while her hands cup both of Emma's breasts, declaring them as her own. Emma whimpers from the touch and tightens her hold around her girlfriend's tiny hips.

"That ceremony was way too long, I've been craving you all day," Regina husks, her admission only heightening Emma's arousal and causing her to pout for more. "Okay, should we head back?"

"Seriously?" She narrows her eyes at the brunette to express that she means business. "You kiss me like that and just want to leave me hanging?"

Regina's plump bottom lip pushes its way out as far as possible. That red painted flesh looks too enticing not to kiss, so she steals one quick peck and squeezes the grip around Regina's hips, silently persuading her for so much more.

"You know we can't."

"I know," she exasperates as her hands drop from her girlfriend's waist and fall to her side.

"Soon," Regina vows in the space between them, for just the two of them to know.

Her girlfriend gently cups her face and pulls her into a slow, meaningful, kiss that sends her heart soaring all over again.

XXXXXXXXX 

After their alone time, the girls make their way back to the party without anyone noticing their absence.

"Emma! Regina!" Belle squeals with her bubbly personality radiating on full display. Their friend pulls them both into a warm hug before she pulls away, her sparkling eyes flicking straight to the brunette. "Regina, did you tell her yet?"

"Tell me, what?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you, so we could tell her together," Regina informs the smaller brunette with a small wink, causing Emma to laugh because her girlfriend thinks she's being slick, but she's not.

"Awesome! Swan, we have some news that we think you might appreciate..."

"What's that?" She fakes a smile because truthfully, she's quite anxious to hear what they have to say. Out of her peripheral, she catches a glimpse of her giddy girlfriend and wonders what these two could have possibly concocted together?

"We sent a request to room together and it was accepted!" Belle's words come pouring out like she's been carrying around this secret for far too long.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Em! Belle and I will be roommates at Harvard." Regina and Emma smile softly at one another before her girlfriend pulls Belle into a tight hug.

"That's awesome you guys. Now we can all spend time together when I come visit."

"Yes, but please...no sex while I'm in the room. Please wait until I leave," Belle whines with a horrified look stealing her delicate features.

"I cannot promise that," Regina retorts flatly, encouraging Emma to smack her upper arm and roll her eyes.

" _I_ promise we will behave."

"Wonderful! I can't wait, we are going to have so much fun!" Belle screeches like a small child with her entire face lighting up with joy, because _finally_ she has two best friends that she actually fits in with.

Emma knows Belle was always a sheltered child growing up. Her mother passed away when she was five and her father raised her alone. The man was too terrified that he might lose his only daughter as well, so he smothered Belle to say the very least. Her private school didn't help the matter either, because all those stuck up brats refused to be her friend. So, really, Belle only had Ruby, Regina and Emma, which they've only grown closer over the last year. She's ecstatic that Regina will be rooming with her and that she will still be in touch with her new friend.

"My girls!" Ruby squawks once she enters the backyard, bolting across the grass to yank each of them into her famous death grip hugs, which includes swaying each girl from side to side. "Can you believe we did it?"

"Yes, of course. I just can't believe you were accepted into Boston University," Regina teases, lightly shoving Ruby with a wicked smirk dancing across her lips.

"I know, right?" Ruby laughs off the diss and smiles brightly in return. "I wish we were all going there!"

"I know, but you'll have Killian and Robin. You'll probably see Regina and Belle all the time, too. You guys are all in the same town and I'm only forty-five minutes away," Emma explains for what feels like the one hundredth time to her friends to help ease the worry for them...or maybe for herself.

She glances over at Regina, feeling that heavy sinking feeling in her heart once again at the thought of not being thirty seconds away anymore. Regina offers her a reassuring smile and squeezes her hand discreetly in a silent promise that everything will work out in the end.

"Regina," Cora announces her presence as she elegantly strolls up toward their group and it's so painfully obvious how every single person tenses at the sound of that woman's shrill voice.

"Yes, mother," her girlfriend replies in that perfect tone that is reserved just for her mother's benefit.

"Congratulations, darling," she leans forward and awkwardly pats Regina on the back with a quick peck to her cheek. "Emma." She swears this woman can only say her name by itself. There's nothing that ever follows, just her name, standing alone, freezing its ass off by the cold mock in her tone.

"Mrs. Mills, thank you for throwing this party with my parents. Regina and I greatly appreciate it."

She's not stupid, she knows how to be respectful and polite to her girlfriend's devil of a mother, even if it eats away at her insides because _all_ she wants to do is defend Regina whenever Cora is around.

"You're quite welcome." The woman's thin lips purse, displaying more wrinkles around her mouth than Emma has ever noticed before.

Emma can practically hear all the judging comments Cora's eyes are expressing as she proceeds to glare at her and she cannot understand for the life of her, why all of a sudden her neighbor hates her so much? Ever since her husband passed away, it's like she has it out for Emma.

So, Emma's green eyes trail away from the older woman's cruel gaze to discover her parents are disagreeing about something off in the corner. She studies them intently, rudely ignoring everyone else around her, but this far more important. Her mother looks distraught, while her father is trying to calm her down and keep her quiet. She cocks her head to the side in confusion, because her parents _never_ argue.

"Excuse me," she mumbles mindlessly, scooting passed Regina's mother and leaving her friends behind. She sprints toward her parents and places her hand on her mother's shoulder to help calm the anxious energy rippling from her body. "What's wrong guys?" She innocently inquires, causing her mother's lips to form a tight line as she exhales rather loudly. Her father sighs in defeat and scratches the back of his neck anxiously and from that alone, she knows something is eating away at him. "What?" She questions again, her worrisome eyes flicking nervously between her parents.

"Emma, may we speak with you inside?" Her mother sweetly asks, but by the hard set in her jaw, Emma knows she's trying to keep her cool.

Emma furrows her eyebrows and pouts the slightest bit, but she nods along and follows her parents inside. Once inside the privacy of their home, Emma expects them to start speaking, but her mother keeps walking up the stairs. She quickly peeks over at her father, but he only sighs in response to her worried face. She balls up her fists and trudges up the stairs with her father following closely behind. When she enters her room, her mother is staring at all her belongs through watery eyes as if she had just passed away.

 _It's just college mom..._

Thick, overwhelming tears, fill Mary Margret's forest green eyes, but she doesn't allow them to fall. No, she fights them and puts on her best brave face.

"Sit Emma," she commands and motions toward the bed, provoking Emma to obey and sit immediately because her mother is really starting to scare her.

Emma's face suddenly grows warmer, while her palms begin to sweat and her legs become jittery, bouncing up and down. Her eyes shift frantically back and forth, between her parents, but they both appear to be completely dazed and unsure of where to begin.

"Emma," her father starts, but her mother exhales rather loudly and throws her hands up in the air, all flustered.

"I'm just going to say it, we saw you kissing Regina!" Mary Margret blurts out, rather loudly, leaving Emma absolutely stunned.

Her eyes expand to their fullest potential while her breath catches in her throat, her heart stops and her jaw falls open. She can't breathe, she can't move, and her heart will not beat.

 _This is how she's going to die._

"Emma," her dad prods for her to say something, but she can't. She can't think.

"Emma, sweetie, say something!" Her mother snaps, causing her eyes to blink rapidly, but still no words are forming.

"Was that a one time thing...or..." her dad coughs awkwardly as a slight blush creeps up his neck.

"I-" she swallows hard in hopes to find some saliva to coat her mouth and help her speak. "No."

"No, what?" her mother inquires. "No, it wasn't your first time or no it's not like that?"

She clears her throat and fumbles with her fingers from the fear staking claim over her body. Her legs are violently shaking, and she distinctly feels the stomach acid burning at the back of her throat. Does she lie for Regina's sake? Or does she tell the truth for her sanity?

"No, it wasn't a one time thing. Regina-" she chokes on her girlfriend's name, knowing damn well she's about to betray her trust. "Regina is my girlfriend."

"What?" Her father gasps breathlessly, but his hand quickly slaps across his mouth to hide his shock.

"Define _girlfriend_." Mary Margret slowly drawls, folding her arms sternly over her chest and raising one eyebrow to project her authority.

Emma physically shrinks down and prays for the floor to just open up and swallow her whole.

"Uh...we have been, um...dating for two years..." she croaks out, stammering like a damn fool. Her voice is unsteady and hoarse from all the anxiety rolling through her body and it doesn't help that her parents just continue to gape at her. So, she swallows again and decides she should probably keep explaining. "We realized we felt more for each other sophomore year, so we tried dating, in secret, obviously...and I don't know...we've just been together ever since." _More silence_. "I really, really, love her, a lot." She blurts out from her own insecurity and the torturing silence that continues to stretch on throughout the room.

Mary Margret's shoulders slump down, and all Emma can do is hope that it's because she's starting to relax a little bit. "Emma, honey, you're seventeen. You are still so young and have your whole life ahead of you..."

"Please stop." She firmly interjects, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes closed for a moment to regain her composure. "I know I am young. I get it, but I know what I feel, and I know I love her, mom. I know I am so head over heels in love with the girl next door."

Her mother nervously glances at her father and tightens her hold on her own arms to keep herself from falling apart. David rubs his neck, just like he always does, and shrugs because he's at a loss for words.

"Please, please, don't tell Cora!" Emma suddenly blurts out in a desperate plea. "She is the _only_ reason why Regina and I haven't told anyone yet!" She implores with the most sympathetic face she can manage.

"Before we even get into that," her mother sighs, rolling her eyes and taking a timid step forward. "You're...gay?"

"Um kinda," she stupidly replies, shrugging her shoulders while her entire face scrunches up under pressure.

"What do you mean, _kinda_?" David breathes out and it doesn't go unnoticed how there's a drip of anger dangling at the end of his question.

"I still think boys are attractive and I liked them before Regina, and I started dating..." the words die on her tongue as she tries to search for the best explanation. Right now, she's sure her parents probably assume she's just a stupid child, who doesn't know what she wants or who she is yet in life. "I'm bisexual and Regina is gay," she finally admits, like ripping a bandaid off to help alleviate some of this torture.

Mary Margret honestly looks like she's been shot in the gut, so she takes a chance and turns to her father, but she cannot read one expression from his stoic glare.

"Poor Regina," her mother murmurs under her breath and very clearly to herself while her eyes glaze over and appears completely lost in thought.

"What? Poor Regina?" Emma balks, immediately growing defensive and angry, persuading her mind into jumping up and snapping on her mother for her ignorance, but her mother speaks before she has a chance.

"Yes, we know how Cora is. I don't think she will accept this, especially now."

Emma sighs in relief because she _thinks_ this is her mother's way of saying she accepts it...accepts her.

"Well, she's going to have to. Regina and I have been sneaking around for two years and she promised me when we are in college that she will tell her mother and that we can finally be free."

Mary Margret abruptly tugs her into those motherly arms and holds her close to her chest as if she were still a baby. "You know I love you, right?" And it kills Emma to hear the break of insecurity in her mother's voice.

She nods slowly against the warm embrace and hugs her tiny waist. "I know, mom, I love you too." She whispers as a warm tear topples down against her head, informing her that her mother is crying, which only causes her own tears to fill her eyes.

"I love you too, Emma. If you're happy, then I'm happy. And let's be honest, Regina's a catch," her father says as he sits down next to her and places his hand upon her knee for support. The tears start to trickle over her cheeks from the overwhelming love and support and she has never been more grateful for her parents then in this moment. "Let's get back downstairs," her dad suggests, standing up from the bed. "People are probably wondering where we ran off to."

"Where did you catch us?" Tumbles recklessly from her big mouth when curiosity gets the best of her.

"I came inside to let you know that Belle had arrived and I found you up against the wall in a lip lock with Regina," her mother calmly explains, provoking a deep blush to burn Emma's cheeks.

"Please promise me, you guys won't tell Cora!"

"We promise honey, that's not our secret to tell," her mother states as she stands from the bed.

Mary Margret slips her small hand inside David's and he squeezes her fingers tight. Her father leans down and kisses the side of Emma's head before they leave her room without anymore discussion.

"Oh, thank god," she breathes out and falls back onto her bed, as light as a feather.

XXXXXXXXX 

That summer had flown by in a blink of an eye. Emma and Regina had spent every waking hour together in fear of what was to come. They thought spending so much time together would be a good thing, soaking up everything about each other, before they were forced apart, but she thinks in the end, it only caused more damage when they finally had to part. She had grown so accustomed to always having Regina around, and she wasn't so sure how she was going to survive not seeing her every day.

They spent almost every day out by the lake that summer. Regina never admitted it, but Emma knew her girlfriend felt close to her father there and wanted to spend as much time near him before she left as well.

Two months of a perfect summer romance. They spent most evenings at Emma's house since her parents knew about their secret love affair, but she never told Regina that they found out. She didn't want her girlfriend to worry and stress about her mother finding out and ruin their summer. Luckily, Cora was still in the dark when August rolled around.

But none of that mattered, in the end, Emma just remembers the heartache and the torture of splitting ways with Regina. Nothing could have prepared her for the goodbye that was to come.

Emma stands awkwardly next to her dad's old, beat up, yellow, Volkswagen Beetle, anxiously fidgeting and cursing her life. Her dad passed the car down to her, so she could come home whenever she wanted.

She slams the passenger's door, piled high with the last of her things and sighs. Her parents are holding onto each other like they might blow away at any moment and she hates how depressed they look. She wraps her arms around both of their necks and inhales sharply. _Home_. That's what they smell like to her.

"I love you guys, thank you, for everything."

"We love you," they both cry in unison.

"Call us when you get there!" Her mother demands through thick tears that are morphing her face into an ugly cry.

"You know I will."

Slowly, she steps out of their embrace and peeks over her shoulder to find Cora barely hugging Regina goodbye. She cautiously takes a few steps forward, knowing the pain that is to come. She tucks her thumbs into her back pockets while her head hangs low and her blonde waves bounce all around her. Through her eyelashes, she watches as Regina's feet trek closer and closer, until they met in the middle of their houses.

"Are you ever going to get rid of those glasses, dork?" Regina teases as she reaches up and wiggles the black frames.

Emma smiles sadly, wondering how the hell she is going to live without that beautiful voice every day. She shrugs her shoulders and kicks the grass below with her toe. "Maybe this year," she mutters, her bottom lip trembling and she can't find the courage to look at that gorgeous face. That flawless skin, those high cheekbones, the luscious full lips with the most amazing scar she has ever laid eyes upon.

"Maybe we shouldn't say goodbye. I'll see you soon, maybe two weeks once we are all settled." Regina reiterates their plan that they have discussed a thousand times, but now it's real and now she's slowly dying on the inside.

"Forty-five minutes," she weakly repeats once again, but then Regina's there, pulling her into a hug so tight, she knows she will have to hold her breath.

Regina buries her face deep into the crook of Emma's neck and covers her head with her arms. Cold lips press delicately against Emma's warm flesh, sending shivers to run viciously beneath her skin.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know, Em."

She inhales sharply and holds her girlfriend one last time firmly against her own body. _God she never wants to_ _let go._

"I love you too, Regina," she whispers, but she can't kiss her because her damn mother has her eyes glued to Emma's face and she knows Cora would notice in an instant.

She squeezes her girlfriend even tighter which inspires thick tears to spring to life. Regina shivers against her body and then she very clearly hears the muffled cries against her neck.

"Please don't cry," she begs in her most whiny tone.

"Why not? You're crying!" Regina quips, her grip tightening with all her might.

They cannot get any closer than they are right now, even if they try, so they just keep readjusting their hold on one another and squeezing tightly and wishing for the moment to never end.

"Regina, time to go." Cora coldly calls out, creating an instant scowl upon Emma's face for the hateful woman.

So, she squishes her adorable girlfriend one last time. "You're mine," Regina whispers into her ear, generating wings upon Emma's heart to take off fluttering.

"Always."


	16. I'm Gonna Stick By You

**Section Two**

She shoves her key angrily into the door and pushes all her weight against the heavy wooden door to force it open. She stumbles inside with a few bags hanging from her shoulders and drops them the moment she's inside.

"No freaking way!"

Green eyes immediately flick up to meet the icy blue irises that are beaming with pure joy. She smiles a mile wide and mindlessly drops the rest of her bags to the floor. She jumps over the mess she created all on her own, so she can pull her friend into a loving hug.

"How is this possible? I don't even care, I'm so glad you are here, Ellie! I needed a familiar face," she swoons, her eyes glossing over from the excitement as her friend hugs her with all her might and giggles into her ear.

"Me too! I was feeling rather lonely having to leave my sister behind, so I am beyond ecstatic that I have you now!"

XXXXXXXXX 

Having Ellie around was exactly what Emma needed to help her stay focused the first week of school. She drowned herself in thick books and overachieving her studies. Even though her and Regina texted all day, every day, it still didn't seem to be enough at the time. She was craving her girlfriend in a way she never thought possible and still to this day, thinking about her first time away at college, she still feels a twinge deep in her heart.

Regina was the only thing on her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she was enchanted with memories of the beautiful brunette hovering on top of her. Those big brown eyes, shimmering as she would stare down upon her with nothing but love. The faint smirk that danced across those plump lips as her hips moved expertly against Emma's to draw out the most desirable pleasure. The sweet little, _I love you's_ , she would whisper into her ear before they would fall asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

She was losing her damn mind and that nagging itch she thought was pure torture in high school, is now back with vengeance.

"Emma!"

"Huh?" She jumps in her seat, abruptly whirling around to find Ellie studying her suspiciously.

"What is your problem? I've been calling your name. You've been very off this past week, I've never seen you so...spacey."

She bitterly tosses her pen onto her desk and leans back in her chair with a heavy exhale that she hopes will ease some of the tension coiling inside of her. She furiously scrubs her hands down her face hoping it will wash away her stress and boy is she wrong.

"I just miss Regina so much. We have never gone this long without seeing one another and I swear I'm losing my mind. How the hell am I supposed to do well in class when I can't see anything but her? The only voice I hear is her playful seductive tone. I have been trying to stay busy with school work, but I just can't seem to stay focused."

"Jeez Emma, take a breath," Ellie exasperates, running her hands through her blonde hair and piling the long locks on top of her head into a messy bun. "Regina is coming to visit next week, right?"

"Yeah," she exhales the word like it's a burden to her own tongue.

"You need to get out of this room..." Emma curiously examines the platinum blonde as Ellie strolls over to her closet and dives right in, inspecting every garment she owns. "I heard of a great frat party tonight and _we_ are going."

"No, no, no." Green eyes nervously dart to the phone next to her pile of books, pleading for another text to come through.

"What are you going to do all weekend? You can't stay cooped up in this unbearably, tiny room, waiting for the days to pass you by." Ellie sternly commands, rolling those wide blue eyes while trying to concentrate on her task at hand.

But Emma's distracted by the screen finally lighting up, creating a rush of tingles to spread through her limbs. She snatches up her phone in a haste and unlocks the screen to be greeted with a message from her girlfriend. She sighs.

 _Regina: Hey dork! What are you up to?_

A wide goofy grin instantly blooms across her face and she hopelessly attempts to cover up her giddiness by biting her lip, but she fails...miserably.

 _Me: Hey! Nothing at all. I miss you!_

 _Regina: I miss you too. One more week..._

She groans under her breath, that gut wrenching pain slithering around her gut and squeezing the life right out of her once again. Except, her thoughts are rudely interrupted when a black garment is chucked at her face.

"What the..." she picks up the item as it glides down her face and holds the black material up, discovering a very tiny dress. "Uh, I will never fit in this," she grimaces.

"Yes, you will, it'll be fine. Get dressed," her friend flatly orders as she begins peeling away her own clothing. "We are going out. We will dance and drink and laugh!" She babbles on with her rant, but again there's a demanding phone that tears Emma from her friend's attention.

 _Regina: Do you have any plans for tonight?_

 _Me: Ellie is desperately trying to get me to go out with her._

Her girlfriend doesn't respond right away like she normally does, and it feels like someone just reaches inside her chest and stole her heart. She exhales an unsteady breath and tosses the device back onto her desk, knowing that if she doesn't force herself to go with Ellie, then she will definitely end up in the psych ward.

Sluggishly, she starts peeling away her clothes with anger pulsating through her veins. She doesn't know if she's mad because Regina hasn't responded or because her girlfriend is not there with her. All she knows, are the next four years are going to be pure torture if she can't find a solid grasp on her hormones.

She slips the little black dress up and over her bottom, quickly gliding her arms through the straps and pulling her hair to one side.

"Ellie," she calls out over her shoulder and waits for her friend to zip up the back of the dress.

"All set," Ellie confirms while gently patting her back. "Can I please do your makeup?" She hopefully asks, her eyes pleading with excitement.

She groans, but she finds herself already sitting down on the twin size bed. She needs to look hot tonight, not because she wants to do anything inappropriate, she just needs a confidence boost since she has been so miserable the past week. Anything at this point to brighten her spirits.

"You're like my own little doll. I get to dress you and do your makeup! Are you going to allow me to get my hands on those tangled locks?"

"Maybe, let's see how your makeup skills are first," she teases as Ellie sits down next to her on the bed and prepares her tools.

Ellie begins with a light foundation and luckily, they are both very pale, so their skin tones match. Regina has always been darker than her, but her girlfriend always purchased extra foundation and powders just for her, even before they started dating.

 _There's that ache again._

Once Ellie has applied the liquid foundation and powder, she begins working on Emma's eyeshadow. Her friend leans in, just a smidgen further, clouding her senses with the girl's perfume. It's actually painful how she has to bite back the pout from the obvious let down, she doesn't smell like Regina. When someone works on her makeup, she's used to a certain scent. It has always been, Regina.

"Open your eyes," Ellie instructs, inspiring green eyes to instantly pop open. Ellie's thin eyebrows are knit firmly together as she examines her work across Emma's features. "Close them again."

Her eyes flutter closed again, and she waits to feel the tool against her eyelids once more. "How did you find out about this frat party?" She asks through the uncomfortable silence that's slowly suffocating them.

"This boy...in my class," the blue-eyed girl nervously replies, with a new twinkle sparkling in her eye.

"Ohhhhh, is this a possible crush?" She teases while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I-I don't know," Ellie whispers, before sitting back on her heels and putting some distance between them.

"What's the matter?" She furrows her eyebrows in confusion when she notices how uncomfortable her roommate looks at the moment.

"I just...never really..."

"You're a virgin?" She softly questions to make sure her friend doesn't feel any more uncomfortable.

Ellie is her roommate now and will most likely become her new best friend. She wants her to feel like she can come to her with anything and that no matter what, she would never judge her.

Ellie's shoulders slump down while she pushes out a long exaggerated breath. "Oh, it's so much more than that..."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I never even..."

"Had a boyfriend?"

"Or a first kiss."

Emma's head jerks back slightly, because she really wasn't expecting that. Ellie has always seemed confident and cool, she would never expect her to be so inexperienced, but then again, she really only knows the girl from softball.

"Oh...well, that's okay, you'll find someone when you are ready. Everyone's different, obviously," she quips sarcastically, while waving her hand in front of herself causing her friend to finally loosen up and laugh.

"I know, at this point though, I just want to get it over with."

Emma gently places her hand on top of her roommate's and smiles with all the confidence in the world.

"You will, soon."

Before Ellie can continue sulking or rebuttal, they are interrupted by a timid knock at their door. She shoots Ellie a puzzled look, but her friend seems to know who is behind the door.

"Some girls from down the hall are going to come with us. I invited them over beforehand."

She nods slowly, untangling her legs and jumping from the bed to let the girls in. She tugs open the heavy door and instantly freezes.

"Hi."

"Ummm..." she cannot for the life of her, find any words. No, instead her brain just allows her to just stare, dumbfounded, like a freaking idiot.

Those eyes shift around anxiously, expressing the uncomfortable tension between them. She purses those thick lips and readjusts the duffel bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Is this not a good..." she's cut off when Emma's brain finally starts working again and she barrels into her and slams their lips together.

Regina tenses while Emma attacks her face with an aggressive kiss that very clearly states how much she missed her. However, from the lack of moving lips from the other side, Emma's mind finally catches up and she realizes that they are kissing in public and that's exactly what is making her girlfriend so uncomfortable.

Emma jerks herself away and eagerly yanks Regina inside her dorm room.

"Regina? You're here? I thought you were coming next week?" Ellie investigates, just as baffled as Emma is at the moment.

"I thought I'd surprise my girlfriend..." those brown orbs, the ones Emma's been dreaming about every night, rake deliciously over her body, taking in her skimpy outfit. "...but I can see you are busy."

Emma knows that tone, a little too well, it's snippy and kind of bitchy, confirming that her girlfriend is annoyed with something.

"Ellie was trying to convince me to go out with her."

"Yes, because she has been sulking every day this week about you," Ellie nods her head toward Regina and smiles knowing that she just embarrassed her roommate.

"I see."

"Sorry El, you're going to that party with the girls down the hall," Emma says and she can't stop the wide grin planted across her face.

She leans forward and kisses her girlfriend's cheek to settle her anxious nerves, but that only causes the little butterflies in her stomach to wake from hibernation and flutter happily once again.

"I figured," Ellie shrugs, not really appearing too effected by Regina's sudden appearance.

There's another knock at the door and this time Ellie answers the door for their neighbors. The girls all leave for the frat party, leaving Regina and Emma finally alone, just how she wants her.

Regina drops her small duffel bag next to Emma's bed and nervously twiddles her fingers.

"You got here fast after I told you Ellie was trying to get me to go out."

"I was already on my way. I had planned on surprising you since the second day of school," she confesses through a shy smile. "I hated being apart."

"Oh god, me too," Emma breathes out in relief, slipping her fingers perfectly between her girlfriend's.

The corner of those red painted lips curl maliciously and Emma smirks right back. She knows that look, Regina is about to make her hers and claim her all over again. She smiles in response just as her girlfriend shoves her over to the bed, until the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress. Regina pushes her one last time, to ensure that she will topple over onto the mattress. Emma scrambles, sliding her body up the bed, so she's laying properly while Regina seductively leans down on the mattress and slowly crawls up her legs.

There's a fiery blaze burning in those rich eyes, sparking a flame to burst through Emma's blood. And she is quickly reminded how they are one, always in sync with one another. Their bodies know one another so well, they might as well be controlling each other's limbs.

The stupid grin stretching into Emma's cheeks, refuses to disappear, no matter how hard she tries to fight it. It's been too long since she's seen this beautiful bombshell before her, and she doesn't ever want to let her go again.

There's a devious smile ghosting over her girlfriend's lips while her apple scented shampoo clouds Emma's mind. Her long, thick, raven-locks shield them from the torture of the outside world as Regina encloses the space between them. A world in which they can't live in peace together.

"Mine," Regina taunts before her lips brush ever so delicately against Emma's, eliciting an electrical shock to ripple through her body.

Her hips move to their own accord, lifting off the mattress and silently begging frantically for Regina's touch. "Always," she hums, stretching forward to reconnect their lips.

Regina meets her halfway to create a passionate kiss that's so meaningful, it tugs at her heart strings and causes her to whimper. Her mind is already reeling from the complex situation they have between them. How is she ever going to let Regina go again? She's already freaking out and she _just_ got here.

"Emma," Regina breaks apart their kiss, but allows the tip of her nose to rest against hers to assure her that she is in fact there. "Stop over thinking. Enjoy the now," she softly commands, while Emma nods in a slow, exaggerated manner, reaching up carefully between them to cradle her face and memorize the moment.

Her fingers lightly skim across her flawless face, vowing to remember the silk flesh skimming beneath her fingertips before disappearing into her smooth hair. The pads of her thumbs caress her high cheekbones while her eyes absorb and study every inch of her beautiful face.

 _God, how did she get so lucky?_

She gradually tips Regina's head back, so she can kiss her lips softly. She drags her flesh against her girlfriend's, at a snail like pace, just to ensure that her mind will never forget what it feels like to kiss this gorgeous woman. Emma's warm tongue dips into her mouth and expertly finds the perfect rhythm they always seem to share after so many years together.

Regina balances on one hand while her other hand roams across Emma's upper arm, up to her shoulder and down her chest. Her warm palm possessively cups Emma's right breast, spreading a spine-tingling, warm rush of excitement to flood violently through her veins.

She's already falling apart beneath Regina's magical touch and she's hardly even touched her yet, but she is and has always been putty for this girl. Her girlfriend possessively caresses her heavy mound, provoking her body to writhe uncontrollably beneath her slender body. All too quickly, she's very aware of how hot it is in the tiny room.

Emma suddenly presses her palms against Regina's shoulders and pushes her off, but her fingers are moving quickly to go to work on each one of the buttons on her girlfriend's blouse. Regina slides her hands underneath Emma's arms and yanks her forward into a sitting position before her dainty fingers drag the zipper down her back while Emma finishes with the last button of the blouse.

Emma tugs the fabric away from Regina's shoulders and off her arms, discarding the garment somewhere across the room. Regina climbs off her lap and proceeds to help Emma slip out of her borrowed dress. She slowly lowers herself down onto her thighs once again and kisses her like she hasn't just had a taste a few moments ago. Together, they both work to unclasp each other's bras and those garments also go missing somewhere in the dorm.

Her girlfriend breaks their kiss and flashes her infamous evil smirk, inspiring Emma to subconsciously suck her bottom lip between her teeth and bite down hard, because damn, she's so hot. She's willing to bet her life that all those horny college guys are constantly drooling over her girlfriend while she's away. She can only imagine how many times Regina has been hit on this week alone.

Regina pushes her back into the mattress, but follows every inch of the way while her eyes flash with lust. She's starting to realize that their lips cannot be apart for more than ten seconds without seeking each other out again. Her brunette kisses her with a fiery passion as she cups the back of her neck and holds her into place. Emma sneakily snakes both hands between their heated bodies and palms both of her girlfriend's needy breasts, prompting Regina's tiny waist to drag across Emma's damp thong, causing both of them to moan into their kiss.

Regina's mouth falls to Emma's neck, sucking the flesh like she's some sort of vampire, thirsty for only her blood. She whimpers from the way those teeth sink into her skin which instantly causes her clit to throb for attention. She bucks her hips forward, blindly searching for some sort of friction and moans once she feels the glorious connection.

"Fuck Regina, you are going to leave a hickey," she groans, the low vibrations rattling between their chests, but her body betrays her because her hips are rolling off the mattress and pressing into silk panties, pleading for more.

"Uh-huh," Regina mutters against Emma's wet neck, sending delicious chills to spread violently through her body.

Emma squirms beneath her girlfriend because the stimulation is becoming far too much. "Regina," she pants heavily, "we never leave hickeys," she complains, squeezing her eyes shut, but her body is spasming and expressing just how much she wants Regina to continue with her torture.

Regina suddenly stops for a moment and stares directly into needy green eyes, to ensure that Emma is paying very close attention. "Yeah, well, I'm forty-five minutes away and I want everyone to know that you are taken," she confesses in a dark sultry tone that tingles every nerve in Emma's desperate body.

Her girlfriend pecks her lips softly, confirming the truth behind her words before she slips a little further down Emma's quivering body and begins sucking on the top of her heavy breast.

She's panting and crumbling beneath Regina's tiny little frame. She's not quite sure why, but her girlfriend's admission has left her a hot mess, just aching for more. It has to be one of the sexiest things she's ever heard and now she _wants_ Regina to mark her and claim her as her own. She wants to be Regina's, and she wants the girl next door to be hers as well and she's so damn sick of living with their heavy burden.

A warm, velvety tongue skates across her slick flesh, creating little goosebumps to pop in its awake. That tongue swirls around her erect nipple just before Regina's perfect teeth sink into the sensitive bud. She cries out from the most erotic cross between pleasure and pain while her mind attempts to process Regina's boldness.

Regina descends toward her abdomen with hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses and Emma just can't seem to keep her body still as it buzzes with anticipation. Without a second thought, she runs her fingers through those dark tresses and examines the way her girlfriend licks over each tight abdominal muscle her stomach has to offer. She pants and moans while her mind pleads for her girlfriend to move just a little further south.

"I love how perfect you are, and you are completely oblivious," Regina mindlessly murmurs against her flesh, persuading Emma to cock her head to the side and stare down at her girlfriend, absolutely bewildered by her confession. She's not entirely sure if Regina meant to say that out loud or not, so she decides to ignore the comment.

Regina abruptly stops her glorious torment, freezing the second her mouth is hovering over Emma's center.

 _NO! What on earth could possibly make her stop right now?_

"I mean it Em, you're gorgeous and could probably have anyone you want, yet, you have no idea just how beautiful you are, do you?"

Emma blinks a few times as she hopelessly tries to comprehend what the hell her girlfriend is rambling on about. So, she lovingly treads her fingers through Regina's hair and peers down into those stunning eyes, that she always seems to get lost in.

"I could say the same thing for you, Regina. You are probably the hottest girl to walk this planet and you have no idea how everyone gawks at you. _But_ , I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I only ever want you. I promise, nothing is going to happen when we are apart."

"I know, I would never be unfaithful," her girlfriend sincerely promises with the seal of a gentle kiss.

"Never," she mumbles into her mouth as they continue to kiss slow and sensually, truly expressing the honesty in their words.

Regina smiles, breaking apart their kiss and winks just before she flips around, showing off her full bottom in Emma's face. She whimpers from the sight alone and she can't hold back her hands, her fingers itch to pull that silky fabric down her girlfriend's round bottom.

She curls her fingers around the soft fabric and slowly peels the material down the warm flesh. Her entire body breaks out in goosebumps as she removes the thong. Right when Emma is reaching Regina's thighs, she feels a warm tongue teasingly lick against her entrance. She moans involuntarily, arching her back off the mattress, begging for more.

Regina's lower back dips down as her ass pops further into Emma's face, seeking some much-needed attention as well. She caresses the thick bottom that is on full display before she yanks her girlfriend by the hips, closer to her mouth. She swipes her tongue from the top of Regina's opening to her bottom and smiles in triumph by the way her body trembles in her hands. Emma slips her tongue into those tight walls and moans when she tastes the essence that's just for her.

Her girlfriend slithers one finger into her center, pumping in slow ministrations while she continues to devour her frantically. Gradually, she adds another digit, provoking Emma's leg to fling up all on its own. Regina kisses her knee before her teeth drag against the wet patch, driving Emma slightly mad. Emma's fingers draw slow, but firm circles against her girlfriend's clit while her tongue works over every inch of her tight core.

"Oh god, Em," she screams out as her pearly white teeth sink further into Emma's knee.

She presses her fingers down more firmly against the throbbing clit, prompting her girlfriend to grind against her face. It's the most erotic thing Emma has ever seen or experienced and now all she wants is for Regina to fuck her face every damn day.

"Emma...oh god..."

Her girlfriend moans hotly, her own actions stilling against Emma's needy center because her body is stiffening, and Emma is tasting that sweet release that is all her girlfriend.

In one swift motion, Regina flips back around and devours Emma's center. "Fuck," Emma pants as she watches in awe how desperate and unhinged her girlfriend is in the moment.

She grips Regina's hair with all her might and trembles when her girlfriend moans against her bundle of nerves. She pulls her knees toward her chest as Regina licks and sucks like this is their last time ever together. She holds her girlfriend's head into place while her free hand balls up the sheets beside her and her body spasms uncontrollably.

Her mind is growing fuzzy and she fights against her own lungs to suck in as much air as possible. She lifts her ass off the mattress and meets Regina thrust for thrust. "Oh god, I'm...keep going," she incoherently sputters as she squirms and thrashes frantically because she honestly cannot handle the orgasm that's ripping through her body.

Regina hums in content as she takes her time, licking and cleaning up the mess she created with her talented tongue. Once she's finished, her perky nipples drag deliciously against Emma's body, causing her to shudder from being too overly sensitive. Regina kisses her deeply before they proceed to claw at each other for the next two hours before exhaustion consumes their bodies and leaves them completely sedated.

XXXXXXXXX 

Emma's not sure what time it is or how long they slept for, but she feels those warm fingers dancing dangerously around her swollen folds, seeking more of her pleasure.

"Gina," she mumbles half asleep, but then she feels her girlfriend's entire weight on top of her.

Her eyelids are still too heavy to try and pry open at the moment, but her lips obediently follow Regina's every step of the way. Regina hums against her mouth when her fingers feel Emma's arousal growing rapidly just for her.

Except, the moment is over, and green eyes are springing to life when she hears the doorknob jiggling. "Regina, I think it's Ellie," Emma nervously whispers, but her girlfriend doesn't remove her fingers, instead Regina slithers her way deep inside and curls them, knowing exactly what that does to Emma. "Fuck Regina," she groans, fighting back the scream that so desperately wants to reveal itself.

"Wake up!" Ellie screams as she bursts through the door, flipping on the lights and burning Emma and Regina's corneas. "Okay, so I may not know what sex smells like, but if it had a scent, it would definitely be this." Her roommate announces, her face scrunching up in distaste as she stumbles hazardously through the dorm room.

Ellie falls over toward Emma's bed and bumps into her and Regina, who are still in a very compromising position. Regina wiggles her fingers, eliciting a fiery blush to burst against her entire face.

 _She could kill Regina right now._

"You guys are cute, I bet you were doing it all night while I was gone?" Ellie slurs, exposing just how drunk she is and taps Regina on the head like she's a damn dog.

"Well Ellie, if my fingers are still inside of Emma, that doesn't necessarily mean that we _were_ doing it while you were away." Ellie's glossy eyes double in size as she whips her attention toward Emma, glaring at her. "We are still _doing it_ , right now," Regina smugly announces, prompting Emma's flushed cheeks to burn an even deeper shade of red.

"You are the absolute worst!" Emma scoffs, angrily rolling her girlfriend right off her body and forcing those fingers out of her drenched mound.

"Didn't you hear me coming in?" Ellie naively inquires.

Regina laughs while they both fumble to make sure the comforter doesn't expose anything private. "Yes we heard you, but that has never stopped us before."

"You, it has never stopped _you_ before," Emma sasses, but her girlfriend simply scoots closer to her warmth and rests her head on her chest, taking away the anger festering inside of Emma.

"You two are out of control," her friend rolls her eyes and stumbles to her side of the room.

And all Emma can do is pray that Ellie is too intoxicated to remember this very embarrassing incident in the morning.

Ellie turns off all the lights and climbs into her own bed, the drunken mess snoring within five minutes.

Regina adjusts herself so she's laying face to face with Emma on the same pillow and smiles a mile wide.

They gaze into each other's eyes with all the love in the world while Emma gently massages her girlfriend's scalp, smiling like a damn fool. Regina's index finger tenderly glides across Emma's cheek like she's hopelessly trying to memorize her face. And their fingers continue exploring and memorizing until they both fall peaceful asleep in each other's arms, like always.


	17. Seventeen

Her warm silky skin presses firmly on top of hers, molding perfectly together. Those dainty hands are resting against her chest, rising and falling with every breath she takes as her chin is settled upon her hand. Regina gazes deeply into her eyes with that loving doe look that always seems to steal her breath away. Emma gently sweeps some hair out of her girlfriend's face and tucks the strands neatly behind her ear, even though Regina hates when her ears are exposed for some strange reason.

Three months just seemed to fly by in their very first year in college. Regina had spent every weekend at Dean's with Emma, which proved just how much she loved her and couldn't be without her. And of course, Emma still missed her during the week and truthfully, she had no right to complain about spending every weekend, naked, with the hottest girl she had ever met, but she wanted them to go out.

It had been a really tough time for Emma, and she was starting to lose her patience with her girlfriend. She knew Regina hadn't told her mom about their relationship, yet, but what really irked her, was how every time Regina came to visit, they stayed locked away in Emma's dorm room like they were on house arrest.

"What's wrong, Em?" She softly questions, even though the concern is evident upon her face.

She exhales loudly, not wanting to bring up the sore topic again, but she knows she has to get everything off her chest. "Why don't we ever go out? I thought we are done hiding?"

"I know Em, but please..." Her girlfriend begins to argue and truthfully, she _can_ see the sorrow in those beautiful eyes, but she hates living like this.

"No Regina, I stayed quiet for two years, hoping you would finally tell your mother, but now..." her words die on her tongue, because this situation is breaking her heart from being torn in so many different directions.

Slowly, she sits up in bed, forcing Regina off her body. Her girlfriend studies her body for a brief moment as she sits back on her heels, but Emma has to look away because Regina's naked body will just distract her from her anger.

"Emma, please don't be mad at me," Regina sweetly whispers, cupping her chin and slowly turning her to meet her pleading gaze.

"I'm just so tired of lying. I want to go out, together, as a couple."

Regina smiles wickedly before she leaps from the bed unexpectedly, completely throwing Emma off by the sudden change in attitude. The brunette scrambles around the messy dorm room, tossing all their discarded clothes from earlier onto the bed.

"Get up dork," Regina chuckles, that deep bravado that makes her voice sound so much raspier, while slipping into her sexy underwear.

"What are you doing?" She exasperates in annoyance even though her greedy eyes are memorizing every sultry move that Regina makes.

"You want to go out and I agree. There's something I would like to do tonight anyways...if you're up for it," she shrugs her shoulders noncommittally and tosses a red bra at Emma's face.

"Alright," she agrees, unable to suppress the stupid grin plastered across her face that inevitably brightens her damper mood.

XXXXXXXXX 

Regina's face holds a mischievous expression the whole way to...wherever she is taking her. They are both giddy teenagers again as they drive to this unknown destination. Emma peeks back down to where their fingers are laced together, and she keeps squeezing Regina's hand to express her love for her.

Regina pulls into a parking spot right in front of a small building with a few different businesses attached to one another. They step out of the black Benz and stare at all the neon signs in front of them. Emma knows this girl is not taking her to a laundry mat, so her eyes travel down to the next sign in which they are way too young to be purchasing any alcohol from the liquor store. And she doesn't believe either one of them need anything from the dry cleaners...then her heart pounds a little faster once her eyes read, _tattoo_.

And that's just all the sign says, tattoo.

She whips around just as her girlfriend wraps her arms around her bicep and squeezes her tight. A small squeal erupts from her mouth while Emma stands completely slack jawed and utterly flabbergasted.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Nope, let's go," her girlfriend orders, excitedly skipping along to the tattoo parlor and dragging Emma with her.

A small ring from the bell above their heads sounds once Regina pushes the door wide open for them. The rapid buzzing of needles is the only sound to be heard as they walk to the counter and Emma's sure she's about to be sick.

"Hey," Regina speaks up first, squeezing their intertwined fingers together for support because she can tell Emma's too nervous and she definitely needs some help here. "Do you guys accept walk-ins, or do we need an appointment?"

"Just you? Or both of you?" Some blonde girl, probably in her early twenties, questions them. And as judgmental as it may sound, she's actually surprised this girl is not covered in tattoos, even if she is pierced from head to toe like a pin cushion.

"Both of us," Regina confirms with another squeeze to her hand.

"We can take you two in about twenty minutes."

"Perfect!" Regina beams with joy while Emma deflates with nausea.

"I need ID's and your signatures here."

The young girl slides two clipboards their way as Regina and Emma hand over their ID's. They sign their names at the bottom of each sheet and hand them back to the girl all while Emma wonders what the hell has gotten into her girlfriend. Regina winks playfully before escorting her to a wall filled with different tattoo ideas.

"Regina, are you serious? You want to get tattoos?" She interrogates in a hushed whisper, feeling a little puzzled and uneasy about the situation.

Never once in eighteen years has Regina ever mentioned a desire to be permanently inked.

"Yes! I already know what I'm getting," she divulges, even though she's peering up at the gigantic wall, her eyes roaming over each sketch.

"What?" Emma's head snaps to its own accord, gaping at her girlfriend in total disbelief. "You never told me any of this before."

"I know, I never told anyone, but I want a feather."

"A feather?" She deadpans, still blatantly gaping at her in shock. "Do you care to elaborate on that any further?" She mocks, earning herself a nice shove from her girlfriend.

"A feather is so light, never filled with any dreadful worry of life weighing it down. I envy a feather, that can float around in life and never be tied down." Emma furrows her eyebrows, a little taken back by the, _tied down_ , comment and Regina must sense her confusion, because she speaks up before Emma has a chance to question her. "Em, I don't mean tied down to you. I love you and you know that." She leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to her cheek. "I meant tied down by this huge secret I keep hiding from my mother."

Emma pouts out her bottom lip knowing that Regina's struggling with this burden just as much as she is. This is all because of the fear she lives in with her mother, nothing more and there's absolutely nothing she can do because it's Cora.

"Well, I think that's beautiful. Where are you thinking?" Emma softly questions, eyes drifting over to the elaborate wall as she contemplates what she might be interested in.

"I want it on my wrist, but a lawyer with a tattoo...I don't know. I would always have to keep it hidden."

"How about your hip? You'd never really have to hide it," she suggests as her curious green eyes land on a Lyon flower tattoo just a few inches above Regina's head.

"I could do my hip," Regina mumbles, squeezing some love into her hand to express her excitement.

"That will be super hot," she admits without even processing the thought through her brain, causing her girlfriend to giggle beside her. "I like this," she confesses, somewhat lost in through as she points to the flower above their heads.

"A flower? Why?"

"I-I honestly don't know, it just...speaks to me. My eyes landed on it and I felt connected to it," she shyly admits while her eyes never stray from the drawing above.

"Okay, dork." Regina smiles wildly and kisses her cheek softly because nothing she can say will ever turn her off, no matter how ridiculous she sounds, she's just so in love with this blonde.

"I'm going to have them do it on my wrist, for you."

"What?"

"You can live vicariously through me," she beams with pride, inspiring them both to chuckle softly at one another.

"Alright you two, you're up!"

She clenches Regina's fingers in almost a death grip, but she squeezes right back, washing away any fear or second thoughts she may have. She never once even considered a tattoo, but now that she's here, especially with Regina, it's something she doesn't want to back out from. This is something intimate and meaningful that they will always share no matter what the future holds.

They enter a back room, with a very large chair in the center that honestly reminds her of a dentist's office. There's a chair off in the corner for friends and a stool with wheels for the tattoo artist and she's starting to panic.

"Alright, which one of you two girls is going first?"

She examines the tattoo artist for a brief moment, noting that he looks rather young for her liking, but he seems to be the only one available. This _kid_ is super skinny and covered in ink from the neck down. He's sporting a black beanie, but she can still see the big gaping holes in his ears, and she thinks she's going to hurl all over his Converse.

"I'll go first," she abruptly blurts out, because if she waits another minute, she will end up changing her mind and chickening out.

"Are you sure?" Regina balks, completely thrown off by Emma's sudden boldness.

"I'm sure. Let's do this," she hastily replies, climbing into the large chair and wiggling her toes anxiously in her boots.

"What are you gettin'?" The man asks while sliding over to her on his rolling stool.

"A Lyon flower on my wrist." She swallows the large lump that seems to be rapidly growing in her throat and proceeds to squirm her toes to help ease her nervous energy.

"Alright. Place your arm up here," the tattoo artist flatly instructs her, patting the arm rest for further direction. "Do you want any color or anything specific?"

"Nope, no color. Just the outline of the flower."

"You sure?" The guy questions while he sets everything up that he may need.

"Yes, I'm sure."

She's leaning toward becoming a teacher and she can always wear long sleeves to cover the tattoo up or bracelets, but she thinks it would be best if there weren't any vibrant colors flashing from her flesh.

"Do you have any other tattoos?"

"Nope, this will be my first and hers too," she confesses, nodding toward her girlfriend who is eyeing her skeptically from how short and clipped her answers are.

"Oh, yeah? What are you gettin'?"

"I want a feather on my hip," Regina answers with that contagious smile that Emma adores so freaking much.

"Wrist and hip, those are pretty sensitive spots for first timers," the guy informs them while chuckling mostly to himself.

"We'll be fine," Emma assures him even though she doesn't believe her own words and her skin is starting to crawl from the anticipation.

"Alright, I'm going to start now. It'll sting at first, but after a few minutes the pain will settle and you won't feel too much," he explains and to her surprise, his words do calm her nerves, the slightest bit.

The buzzing of the needle begins while the man hunches over her arm. His face grows very serious and she's actually relieved that he's focusing so hard on her wrist because she thinks her heart might just explode right this very moment.

The tip of the needle presses into her flesh with a sharp bite, contorting her face into a painful grimace. She can't tell if it stings or burns, but she can't seem to put a name to this kind of pain. Her face scrunches up as she tries to ignore the uncomfortable sting and force her body to refrain from squirming away. She glances over at her girlfriend, to find that her face is pinched together as well and she can only assume that's exactly how she looks right now.

"So, what's your name?" She exhales from holding her breath far too long, but she needs some sort of distraction right now.

"Al," he mumbles as he wipes her wrist and continues to focus.

"I'm Emma and that's Regina."

He hums in response, but his attention is solely focused on his task and she's actually grateful. She doesn't need any mistakes on her wrist for the whole damn world to see.

She notices after a few minutes that he is right; the pain has subsided and all that's left is a numb rubbing feeling. She peeks over at Regina, who is smiling so damn sweetly at her and watching every move intently. She offers her a small smile and mouth the words, _I love you_. Regina chuckles softly to herself and mimics her silent words, just beaming at a wattage that threatens to blind Emma.

Emma's flower is small and doesn't have much detail or any color, so it isn't long before she is finished. Al covers her wrist with a bandage, dutifully instructing her to keep it on for a few hours and how to take care of the new ink. She climbs out of the chair, brushing pass Regina who claims the spot.

"Alright, unbutton those jeans and pull them down," Al orders as he prepares his tools for Regina.

Regina pops the button on her jeans and Emma cannot find the strength to tear her eyes away from that sexy flesh slowly being revealed. She knows what's under there, she's had Regina a little over an hour ago, yet, her mouth goes dry and she is subconsciously licking her lips with anticipation. She bites down on her bottom lip as the gorgeous brunette tugs her jeans down her hip and pushes the seductive, lace, panties down just a smidge as well. Emma very clearly creates an audible gulp that instantly grabs her girlfriend's attention. Brown eyes flick toward green and there Emma finds that fire of desire burning in those brown orbs all over again.

Emma's tongue pokes out between her lips, wiggling around before she smacks her lips together, eliciting an adorable laugh to burst from her girlfriend.

"You ready?" Al asks, provoking a curt head nod from Regina that reminds Emma so much of her wicked mother. The needle buzzes all over again, but the brunette doesn't even flinch. She has always been an expert at masking her emotions when need be. "Do you go to school around here?"

"No, I actually go to Harvard," Regina proudly states.

"Oh, you visiting Emma?" Al asks while nodding his head in the blonde's direction.

Emma's eyebrows skeptically draw together from his sudden small talk, because five minutes ago he barley responded to her when she spoke.

"Yes, I am." Regina's promiscuous eyes lock onto Emma's, with that damn predatory smirk on full display, encouraging Emma's heart to beat just a little faster.

"Do you two have any plans for this evening? You think I could steal you for a couple hours?" Al slyly asks Regina out with a charming smile dancing around his lips.

"Whoa, whoa," Emma loudly interjects right away. "That's my girlfriend." Regina's trying to fight back her smirk and it's so obvious that she's struggling, while Emma is fuming.

"Oh, you two are...together?" Al dumbly questions while wiping at Regina's hip.

"Yes!" She demands as her anger bubbles up to the surface and pounds beneath her flesh, demanding that she better claim what's rightfully hers.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize. I just thought you two are like best friends or something," he mumbles, a pink blush spreading across the man's cheeks that inspires him to keep his head down and avoid all eye contact.

"Emma and I have been together for two and a half years." Regina chimes in, her hungry eyes never leaving Emma's to help calm the jealously festering inside.

"That's nice," Al mutters, but refuses to say anything else.

Regina rolls her eyes and bites her lip to hold back her laughter. They both know they just made this super awkward for this guy, but he shouldn't have been hitting on her girlfriend to begin with. So, the rest of Regina's session is mostly quiet as Al works.

Once he's done, Regina stands from the chair and examines his work. She skims her thumb along the outside of the ink, inspiring a smile to blossom unconsciously, because with this symbol, she does feel lighter, even if she is living vicariously through the ink.

"That's really sexy," Emma confesses, peeking through her eyelashes to gauge her girlfriend's reaction.

Regina's biting that plump lip while her eyes sparkle with lust and Emma can't hold back her affection any longer. She snakes one hand behind her neck and yanks her into a searing kiss, declaring publicly for this one moment that this incredibly sexy woman is all hers.

"I'd be careful you two. Don't want to rub against that ink," Al suggests as he points to Regina's hip with his eyes narrowing.

"I can't promise anything," Regina boldly quips, pecking Emma's lips once again because her adrenaline is pumping from their adventure together and she is finding herself extremely turned on in the moment.

And this is exactly what Emma wants, to be in public and shout out to the world that she's Regina's girlfriend and kiss her whenever she damn well pleases.

"That will be eighty today," Al coldly informs them of their damage due and crosses his arms over his chest like a bratty little boy who didn't get his way.

Regina pulls out some cash from her back pocket and hands it over to the man. "Keep the change, thanks!" And with that, she grips Emma's hand and drags her out of the tattoo parlor before she can say a word.

Once they step outside into the cool evening air, Emma yanks her flush against her body and kisses her deeply. "How much do I owe you?"

Her adorable face scrunches together before she shakes her head. "Nothing, Emma. My gift to you."

"No. No, seriously, I want to pay for mine."

Those warm lips brush against Emma's in a painstakingly slow and seductive manner. Her silky tongue sweeps across Emma's bottom lip, eliciting a whimper from the back of the blonde's throat. Her teeth bite down on her thin, bottom lip and drags the flesh painfully slow.

"My treat, don't argue with me."

"Fine," she pouts as they walk hand in hand back to the car.

"Ready to go back to your dorm?" Regina cheerfully asks once they slip into her car.

"Of course," she sighs.

She really wants to take her out to dinner or a party, _anything_ , but she knows Regina will decline. She knows her girlfriend is trying, and this is definitely a small step forward for their relationship today, so she'll keep her mouth shut and count this as a win.

For today.


	18. Eighteen

"Maybe Regina and I can come visit next weekend. I miss you so much," Emma whines into the phone that's securely tucked between her ear and shoulder while she folds her clothes.

"I know, this is bullshit! I haven't seen you guys in like four months!" Ruby shouts through the line to ensure ear damage, driving Emma to pull the device away from her ear and wince.

"I know, I'm so sorry. _But_ Regina refuses to be out in public."

"I don't understand why you two can't just go out. What's the big deal? Most of these college girls get hammered and make out with their friends anyway, so what's the issue?"

"I don't know, Rubes!" She explodes on reflex because her body cannot handle another drop of irritation regarding her relationship.

She sighs, her eyes fluttering closed while she attempts to calm herself back down. She's truly starting to believe that their secret has more to do with Regina than her mother.

"Well, talk to her when she comes tonight and ask her if you guys can come here next weekend."

"Alright, will do."

"Okay, love you, Swan!"

"Love you too, Rubes."

She ends the call and tosses her phone onto the bed with all her pent-up rage. She quickly finishes up with her laundry just as Ellie saunters through the door with Regina following behind.

"Hey, did you do my clothes, too?" Ellie teases, plopping down on her own bed and folding her legs like a kindergartener.

"No way," she scoffs, pretending to sound annoyed, but she never could be with Ellie, she's too sweet and innocent.

Her girlfriend drops her bag next to her bed and leans down to capture her lips softly. Emma hums, admiring how delicate Regina is being in the moment.

"Hi," she mutters like a fool because, yet again, Regina's kiss clouds her mind, leaving her slightly lightheaded.

"Hello."

Emma holds out her arms with an exaggerated pout taking over her mouth and waits for her girlfriend to climb into her lap. Regina slides her right knee forward onto the bed then proceeds with her other knee. She drops her full bottom to Emma's thighs and wraps her arms around her neck. Emma snakes her hands around her girlfriend's tiny waist and tugs her down onto the bed, causing the brunette to squeal as they fall side by side. Regina sighs in content, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. Emma plants a tender kiss to Regina's temple and holds her impossibly close, because this week has left her very stressed from her classes.

"Will you two please come out tonight?" Ellie begs with her hands folded in a pleading manner beneath her chin and her bottom lip puckering all the way out.

Emma barks out a carefree laugh in response from the vision of her roommate, however she doesn't comment on the plea.

"What's your plan for tonight?" She investigates, somewhat derailing Ellie from her question.

"Glow party at the frat house I always go to."

Emma nods along mindlessly, because Regina's lips are faintly brushing against her skin while she runs her fingers through those long dark tresses. She chooses not to say anything further because she knows Regina will decline.

"Emma, seriously. It's almost winter break and you haven't gone to _one_ party," Ellie complains, her face growing serious and demanding that Emma answer her.

She immediately feels the way Regina's body tenses in her arms and all those playful light kisses desist.

"I know Ellie, but..."

"But nothing. You guys can manage to go out one night and then you can come back here and hump like rabbits," her friend coldly spits with her eyes narrowing pointedly at Emma.

"Hump?" She laughs out loud and shakes her head.

"Whatever!" Ellie snaps, obviously becoming more frustrated with Emma, and truthfully, she doesn't blame her roommate for being so angry.

Honestly, she would be upset if the roles were reversed as well. She knows Ellie just wants to hang out with her, let loose and have some fun. She's in exactly the same rocky boat right now with Ruby as well.

"I know," she sadly sighs, slowly sliding up in bed and resting her back against the wall. "Hey El, can you give Regina and I a few minutes?"

"Fine," Ellie grumbles, tossing her hands up in defeat, "I'll go grab food. You guys want anything?" She kindly offers even though it's so obvious how mad she is at them right now.

"No, thank you," Regina politely answers, avoiding those disappointed icy blue eyes at all cost.

"Twenty minutes and I'll be back," the blonde warns before she slips out the door without further argument.

Regina's quiet, a little too quiet, so she must sense what's about to spew from Emma's mouth.

"Regina? We need to talk."

"I know, Em." Her girlfriend pushes herself up in the bed and rests her back against the headboard.

Regina pulls her knees to her chest and hugs her legs tightly, displaying just how uneasy and terrified she is for this conversation. Emma sighs dramatically, because she doesn't want to upset her girlfriend, but this is getting out of hand and rather ridiculous.

"Regina, what is going on with you? You won't go out in public together, as a couple, and that's not fair anymore. You asked me to keep quiet in high school, and I did, for you. You promised me constantly that you would tell your mother once we went off to college. It's been four months, we are about to go on winter break and you still refuse to tell your mother. What is the issue?"

"I'm terrified of her, Emma," she sadly confesses and the insecurities curling maliciously around her tone is like a stab to Emma's gut.

She shakes her head because she needs to actually get somewhere on this topic and stop caving at every mention of that wicked woman. "It's not like Cora is even here, Regina," she bitterly retorts out of anger, but Regina doesn't even glance in her direction.

Her eyes are fixated on some invisible spot on the comforter, her brown eyes glossing over and in that moment, all she can see is the heavy weight of the world torturing them.

"I know, Emma." She quietly whispers. "I know my mother isn't here, but who is to say something won't get back to her?"

"Stop! We are five hours away, this isn't even _your_ school. Nobody knows you are here except, Ellie, who already knows about us," she rapidly defends in hopes to stop the irrational thoughts crawling into Regina's mind and tormenting her decisions to think properly.

"What if my mom forbids me to see you again?"

"Then we see each other anyways," Emma shrugs noncommittally, "we are adults now."

"And what if she stops paying for college? My tuition now and then in grad school is an insane amount of money. I wouldn't be able to afford any of it without her."

"Regina, stop!" Emma angrily clambers off the bed and anxiously paces the small room because she's too furious right now to sit still. "If you love me and I love you, nothing else should matter. Nothing!"

"I know, Emma, I'm so sorry that I keep asking you to carry around this burden, but she can't find out, not yet."

"Well, I can't do this anymore." Emma explodes, finally releasing all her worries once and for all. "I'm done lying, Regina!" The sudden strength in her own voice takes her by surprise. She's never yelled at Regina before and the look on her girlfriend's face breaks her heart all over again.

"So, what? You're just going to break up with me?" Regina scoffs in disapproval, but she honestly can't find words or courage to reply.

Emma whips around, offering her back to the girl nervously sitting on her bed, waiting for a response. She doesn't know what to do anymore and she's at a fork in the road on the path of their relationship. She wants to break up, just to knock some sense into her, but she doesn't actually _ever_ want to be apart, in the end that would just kill her.

"Emma?" Regina whispers so delicately, and it's impossible to mask the tremble in her voice and the break that confirms she's on the verge of tears. Emma's eyes fall closed while she begs for her own tears not to fall. She folds her arms across her chest and grips the sleeves that rest upon her biceps as a way to force her body from quivering involuntarily. "Emma." Regina's fingertips dig into her elbow as she whirls her around to face her and when she sees just how serious she is, she jumps to her feet. Emma doesn't have a moment to react before she is being tugged against her girlfriend's chest. "Please Emma, don't do this. I love you."

"I can't keep hiding our relationship. I'm done."

"What?" Regina's voice cracks as she gasps in fear. "No, no, please Em, you want to go out tonight? We can go. I'll go, I promise," she frantically pleads to save their relationship before it crashes and burns. Emma sniffles in an attempt to stop any tears that are threatening to spill over. "Please Emma, don't end this. I love you too much," she hysterically begs while clinging onto her for dear life.

Emma takes a step back and wipes below her eyes, needing space to think about what's best. She's so torn because her brain says end it now, be done with the lying and the games, but her heart says there is no way she can live without her.

"Emma, please answer me."

Green eyes slowly crawl from the ground below, just in time to witness a lonely tear rolling down Regina's cheek and all her willpower vanishes. "You seriously will go out? No more hiding?" She quizzically investigates because she doesn't actually believe the empty promises yet again.

"I promise, we will go to the glow party with Ellie," she verifies with her mother's curt head nod, which makes Emma's stomach flip, but then Regina's enclosing the gap between them to seal her promise with a dainty kiss.

XXXXXXXXX 

The rest of the evening was filled with that uncomfortable awkward tension, that lingers in the air after a fight. Even Ellie felt uneasy around the couple and she is blissfully ignorant to what occurred when she was busy getting food, even though it was obvious that _something_ happened since Regina followed them out of the dorm.

As soon as they arrive at the party, Emma attempts to slip her fingers in between Regina's because honestly, she just wants to be near her girlfriend after their fight. Regina didn't push her away, but she didn't necessarily accept the gesture either considering her fingers are just dangling there limply, while a thick cloud of tension radiates off her. Emma sighs in disappointment and immediately drops her hand, finally fed up with her girlfriend's behavior.

She scans the area and spots a small bar off in the corner. "Shots?" She suggests, even though she has never really drank before in her life and now probably isn't the best time to indulge.

Regina scrunches up her entire face, the puzzled expressing stating enough about Emma's question. "Emma, you don't drink," she whispers into her ear to be discreet in front of all the strangers.

"Well, tonight I do." Emma challenges, leaning forward to peck Regina's lips, but her girlfriend instantly declines by pulling backwards.

She exhales loudly through her nose and storms off to the bar without another word toward the unbearable brunette.

Everything in the frat house is glowing from splashes of neon paint and the assistance of decorated black lights. The entire crowd of people are all dressed in bright, radiant colors as well to add to the theme. She squeezes through the overpopulated room while the music is disturbingly loud, and she actually feels her shirt vibrating against her skin.

"Hey cutie!" Some boy with thick curly locks, sporting a popped collar that makes her eyes rolls, smiles her way while he pours a few shots for some other students around him.

"Hey! What are you pouring?" She cheerfully shouts over the loud speaker that pulsates directly in her ear.

"Vodka!" He yells, showing off the bottle like he is Vanna freaking White which actually inspires her to laugh at the frat boy, and soon he is joining along with her.

He beams, his pearly white teeth sparkling as he pours the liquid into a shot glass. She assumes at least fifty other people have drank from it already, but she doesn't hesitate. She snatches up the glass and tosses back the most foul taste she has ever experienced with all the confidence in the world. Her throat burns painfully before the liquid spreads down to her chest, forcing her to choke out a dry cough that steals her next breath.

"Cutie, you need a chaser," the boy chuckles, sliding a can of Coke in front of her. She smiles, grateful for his kindness and pops the top open, eager to chug half the can down to ease the torture in her throat. "You ready for another?"

"Yup!" She smirks confidently, her green eyes intently studying the way he pours another shot like he's a professional bartender.

He slides the miniature glass her way and flashes his most flirtatious smile. "You're super cute," he boldly compliments her. "I love those glasses on you. You're like those sexy librarians, you know?"

She slams back the shot in a haste and sips her Coke instantly in fear that she might choke and make a fool of herself again. "You watch too much porn!" She shouts, leaning across the bar top and causing the flirtatious boy to bark out a carefree laugh and nod along to her comment, not embarrassed the least bit.

She glances over her shoulder, in the direction where she left Regina and Ellie to fend for themselves. Sure enough, they are still in the same spot, talking to a few people Ellie knows from constantly showing up at these parties. She would have to be blind to not notice the way Regina's eyes are blazing with anger, but she doesn't care anymore. She's done being Regina's dirty little secret.

She whips back around and leans even further onto the bar, offering a beautiful view of her chest being pushed together, but she truthfully doesn't seem to notice because she can feel the warm alcohol tingling through her veins and relaxing every worry and muscle in her body.

"Another shot?" She asks the pretty boy while he pours a few mixed drinks for some other kids swarming around her.

His hazel eyes shift quickly around the room before they land back onto dazzling green. "Where are your friends?" He shouts with his eyebrows knitting together.

"Why?" She challenges back in playful manner, wiggling her sandy-blonde eyebrows.

"Because I want to make sure you are safe," he kindly says before setting down his bottle and leaning onto the bar directly in front of her. "I don't want you to get shit faced and then have no one to take care of you," he sincerely explains, holding her gaze.

"Ohhhh," she laughs, a little too loudly from the alcohol spreading gloriously and more freely through her blood. She points across the room and watches as the amused hazel eyes follow her finger. "See the keg?"

"Yeah..."

"See the platinum blonde?"

"Yes..."

"Roommate," she enlightens the frat boy and flashes a shit eating grin.

"And the hot brunette who is staring me down?" He inquires through a nervous chuckle.

"I don't know what the hell she is anymore. Girl next door, best friend, booty call, secret lover, ex-girlfriend...take your pick." She waves off the conversation and steals a shot that he clearly poured for himself.

"I'm gonna go with ex-girlfriend by the way she's burning holes through me right now." She laughs and nods along. "I'm pretty sure she's hexing me right now."

"Yeah, she's feisty. Very protective over me, but never wants anyone to know that we are dating." She rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Mmmkay, that's cool," she sarcastically quips as they clink their tiny glasses together.

Together, they gulp down their shots and laugh. Laugh at what? She has no freaking idea, but he's cool.

"She's coming! She's coming!" The boy frantically warns, causing her to burst out into a fit of laughter that steals her breath away and aches in her sides.

She's not quite sure how everything transpires, but all she knows is that there's a warm, familiar set of plump lips crashing into hers. Her brain is fuzzy now, so she inhales sharply, taking in the calming scent of apple shampoo and settling her broken heart. Regina grips her face with ownership and deepens the kiss with all her might. Emma's back arches over the bar as her girlfriend proceeds to dominate her mouth in front of everyone. Her girlfriend's tongue is aggressive, explicitly stating that she's in control and that this blonde is hers.

Regina abruptly pulls back, glaring with rage, but Emma smiles like a lunatic back at her. "Is that what you want, Swan?" She growls, firmly holding Emma's buzzing head into place.

"So nice of you to join the party," she mocks.

"Oh, knock it off."

"Do you see how not one person is even paying attention to us, even though you just kissed me like we are in the middle of a..." her mind is dazed, fuzzy and she doesn't really remember the point she was reaching for now.

"A porno!" Her new friend excitedly fills in the blank, eliciting another set of giggles to erupt from Emma's mouth again.

"Yeah!" She agrees wholeheartedly, laughing right along with him at their inside joke.

"Who are you?" Regina bitterly snaps, her neck snapping just as aggressively as she glares murderously at the stupid frat boy stealing her girlfriend's attention.

"The guy in charge of this room. You must be the girlfriend?" He laughs, unaffected by the bite in her tone and juts out his hand, however, Regina ignores his gesture and rolls her eyes.

"What is your name?" Emma curiously questions, once she realizes that she never asked.

"Graham."

"Hi Graham," she beams, leaning even further across the slick bar top to the point where her feet are lifting and kicking off the ground. "I'm Emma and this is Regina."

"Now, Regina, why are you fighting with the hot librarian?" Graham questions in a very serious tone as he pours a shot for the brunette.

And again, Emma is instantly breaking into some sort of giggling attack, that she cannot control. Of course, the angry brunette shoots her a quizzical look from the odd behavior and narrows her eyes.

"My _girlfriend_ is fighting with me," Regina corrects the frat boy, according to her side of the story.

"I wouldn't be fighting with you if you'd go out in public with me and tell your _mommy_ about us!" Emma bites back, feeling a little angrier than she probably should, but the alcohol seems to be heightening her mood.

She reaches across the bar and snatches Regina's shot to claim as her own before anyone can stop her.

"You got her tonight?" Graham questions with one eyebrow raised toward Regina, declaring just how serious is about Emma being on her own under this condition.

"Yes, of course, I've got her. She's _my_ girlfriend. I've been taking care of her since she was born."

"Since she was born?" Graham laughs as he sips his mixed drink from a red solo cup.

"Yes, since _little miss cry baby_ couldn't stand to sleep in her crib alone!" Regina quips with a hint of a smile dancing around her lips.

"Ugh," Emma groans, wiping away any leftover alcohol lingering upon her lips in the most unladylike manner. "I was a newborn, you can't hold that against me!"

"I suppose you're right. How about ' _Gina! Gina! Can you come out and play?_ ' Or how about you sneaking over every night into my bedroom because you couldn't stand to sleep alone."

"This is the second time you brought up this, 'Gina' thing. I have no recollection of ever calling you, Gina."

"You do it at night too, when you're half asleep," her girlfriend confesses the midnight secret that Emma is fully unaware of.

"Hmmm, I don't think I believe you. Graham!" Emma bellows, turning her attention to the frat boy and leaning in dangerously close. "Another shot garçon!"

"Why don't you go dance a little bit and then come back for another? You need to sweat out some of that alcohol, five shots in a row is a lot," Graham kindly rejects the request, with a small pout on full display.

"Okay, you comin' to dance with me?" She slurs the slightest bit, generating a scowl to appear upon her girlfriend's face. "You see, I don't have anyone to dance with." She angrily accuses as she stares directly at Regina.

"Emma, stop!" Regina strictly demands.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will dance with you."

"Nope, she can't be seen in public with me!" She mocks as brown eyes bore into green eyes, both challenging one another.

"Do you want me out there as a buffer? So that way nobody knows?" Graham offers sincerely.

"No thanks, I can dance with my girlfriend without any assistance," Regina clips, her words as cold as ice as they hatefully spew from her mouth.

Regina grips Emma's dainty wrist and jerks her hard through the crowded room, causing the blonde's feet to stumble against the floor. In Emma's eyes, the room is overly hot and sticky as people sway to the music around them. She hasn't a clue as to what song is playing over the speakers, but her hips move to their own accord, perfectly in sync with the pounding beat.

Her girlfriend slithers her arms over her shoulders and locks her hands behind her neck, forcefully tugging their bodies to mesh together. Those dark eyes are stern as they latch onto green, demanding Emma's undivided attention.

"Enough Emma, I mean it. You made your point."

"Did I? Because you said we could go out tonight, yet, you still won't allow me to touch you," she reiterates her point with force, but then Regina takes her by surprise and abruptly spins around in her arms.

Those teasing fingers dance down Emma's neck while her thick bottom seductively grinds into her core. A wave of heat disperses violently through her blood while her core throbs for attention.

 _If she was a guy, she'd definitely have a boner right now...that's one hundred percent the alcohol talking._

"I know, I was being self-conscious and stupid," Regina murmurs, her head rolling back against Emma's shoulder to whisper into her ear, "but I'm here now, out with you and dancing in the middle of a crowded room." Without processing her actions, Emma's hands fall to Regina's voluptuous hips to test her girlfriend's confession and much to her surprise, she doesn't push her away. "I'm trying."

"I know," she whispers hotly into Regina's ear and places a lingering kiss to her temple. "I love you Regina, but I can't hide anymore."

And the sadness that wreaks havoc on Emma's throat, demands Regina's full attention, provoking her into spinning around again. She encloses the minimal gap between them and captures the small pout gracing Emma's face.

"I know. I love you, too."

Regina softly kisses her again, persuading Emma's eyes to flutter closed so she can memorize this moment of being Regina's out in public. Those plump lips drag impossibly slow against her own lips, tasting, memorizing, falling hopelessly in love all over again. Except, the world is unexpectedly swirling around her and she's not really sure where she is anymore.

"Gina?" She murmurs incoherently into the kiss, prompting Regina to take a step back and analyze her state. "You're spinning."

"Shit." She has never heard Regina curse before, at least she doesn't think she has until now, which inspires her to break out in a fit of giggles all over again.

"You swore!" She teases, but the room is zipping passed her and she needs to desperately cling to Regina's shoulder for support.

"Come on Em, we have to get you back to the dorm."

"We just got here!" She spitefully retorts, pouting like a stubborn three-year-old.

"I know, but you don't want to puke in front of everyone, do you?"

"There's like...three of you to clean it up," she very seriously suggests, but it's far too late by the time she realizes that Regina is guiding her through the crowded room once again.

"Why did it get so cold in here?" She whines, hugging herself in a lame attempt to keep her body heat from escaping.

"Emma, we are outside," she barely hears Regina say somewhere in her foggy mind. She blinks, trying to assess her surroundings, but she cannot focus. "We are walking to my car. A car in which you better not puke in!"

"And if I do?" Her mouth challenges without her consent.

"I'll still love you," Regina exasperates as she proceeds to drag her down the street and she can feel in her heart that Regina is sad, but she cannot find the words to console her girlfriend at the moment.

Regina shoves her into the car, slams the door and jogs to the other side before tumbling into the driver's seat.

"Gina!"

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here," Regina claims as she starts her car, and maybe just maybe there's a small chuckle at the end of her sentence that tells Emma just how much she adores her.

"Remember when we glistened this car?"

"Do you mean christen?" Her girlfriend actually laughs while very carefully pulling out of her parking spot.

"Yeah! Awe it was in the trunk! We were such babies then!" She squeals while reminiscing about their past and squirming into the icy cold leather just to be close to something that is Regina's.

"Yes, that was almost three years ago already..."

And she thinks that maybe Regina is still talking to her and gushing about their relationship, but she can't make out the words anymore and before she can comprehend her status, everything evaporates from existence.

XXXXXXXXX 

There's a faint movement, maybe it's her, maybe it's something near her, she really has no idea. Something registers in her mind, something squishy, but the sensation doesn't last long before everything goes dark once again.

XXXXXXXXX 

Her stomach churns, mixing its own cocktail from the left over alcohol swirling around in her gut. Something that tastes an awful lot like a burning flame scorches a path up her chest and explodes at the back of her throat.

"Here. Here, Em."

She shivers violently from the delicate hands pulling her hair back just before she feels the familiar action of vomiting, viciously. The sound of her hurling the contents of her stomach, echoes around her, leaving her brain even more confused. She pries just one eye open to find her head inside of a bucket.

"R'gina?" She hardly mutters, incoherently.

"Yeah, I'm here, Em. I'm so sorry. If I would have just let you live freely, you wouldn't have drank so much out of anger tonight. I'm so sorry I pushed you away." Regina whispers as Emma feels her palm rubbing soothing circles, gently against her back.

She wants to respond, she wishes to could find the strength to say anything, but before she can comprehend anything, she falls right back asleep.


	19. Nineteen

"Ruby!" Regina and Emma squeal as they pull the brunette into Emma's dorm room, wrapping their best friend up into the tightest hug they can manage.

"I missed you girls so much!"

"We missed you," Regina replies with a firm kiss to Ruby's cheek that creates a loud smack.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so lame and would come visit me instead of hiding out all the time!" Ruby accuses, prompting Regina to practically sink into the floorboards below. "Seriously Regina, I'm like ten minutes from you."

"I know, but in order to come here every weekend I have to work my ass off during the week," her girlfriend tries to defend herself, but Ruby isn't backing down after so many months of neglect.

"So, let me guess, you're still staying up until two in the morning trying to get all your homework done?"

Emma's amused eyes shift back and forth between her best friend and girlfriend as they hash out their indifferences.

"Why does it matter, Rubes? I've always been like this when it comes to school. I just want to make sure I make time for my relationship as well."

"Regina, you do understand that you can still spend time with Emma if you guys come to my college, right? Killian and Robin want to see you guys, too."

"I know, I miss them as well. Honestly, I am still scared my mom will find out about Emma and I."

Ruby rolls her eyes, but still tugs Regina into a loving hug. "Stop hiding out girl, you have friends who love you," she whispers into her friend's ear and kisses the side of her head. Regina doesn't say a damn word, she simply nods and pulls away from their friend. "Alright last party before winter break, this better be good."

"It will be. Ellie has been taking us to a great frat house...oh and you can meet Graham! He's such a sweetie," Emma brags over the adorable guy who has quickly become best friends with her and Regina over the past couple of weeks.

"Can I make out with him?" Ruby seriously questions as she leans into Emma's side, but she shakes her head and shoves her friend away, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. "Or is it going to 'ruin' your friendship with him?" Ruby mocks, using air quotes and all to accompany her teasing.

"How are you so carefree about making out with a complete stranger you never even met before?" Ellie interrogates Ruby with a small pout upon her lips and Emma know she's jealous that Ruby is so easy going and she can't possibly find the courage to act in such a manner.

"I don't know," Ruby shrugs not really effected by Ellie's words. "I've always been like this."

"This is true," Regina smiles at their long-time friend with nothing but love and squeezes the lanky brunette once again.

"Alright, let's get a move on," Emma suggests, escorting her friends to the door.

XXXXXXXXX 

The girls all walk down the streets of Emma's small college town with the wind whipping around them as the cold bitter air nips at their noses. Luckily for them, it isn't long before they arrive at the over-sized frat house and they all rush inside to escape the cruel winter that has snuck up on them.

"My favorite ladies!" Graham hollers from across the crowded room while his hand frantically waves them over.

The music is thumping in her ears, just like it always does at these kinds of parties, but as of lately she's become more accustomed to the noise level. As she weaves in and out of the massive amounts of people piled into this house, she notes how overly populated it is this evening, definitely double the normal amount of people. Every hand that she squeezes by is decorated with a red solo cup as people sway and dance to the energetic music. Alcohol is spilling over every rim to every cup while people shout over the music.

"I saved a spot for you two! You girls are up next!" Graham shouts as he reaches out for Emma's arm and jerks her through the crowd with Regina dangling on the other end of her hand.

"Really? Regina and I can play next round?" She cheerfully questions, her eyes immediately drawn to the ping pong ball flying across the table.

"Yeah, of course. My house, my rules. Hey sweetie," Graham says, pulling her girlfriend in for a tight hug.

"Hi, honey!" Regina beams, stretching on her tiptoes to hug their new friend, in which he always lifts her little frame right off the ground. "Graham, this is our friend, Ruby, we all grew up together," she formally introduces them, grinning like a fool because she knows they will hit it off.

"Nice to meet you," Graham sweetly greets the taller brunette, politely holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Hey, Graham! I've heard a lot about you," Ruby purrs in her most flirtatious tone while slowly shaking his hand and batting those long lashes.

Emma and Regina share a knowing look while Ellie stares, completely baffled and slack-jawed at Ruby's bluntness. Regina slips her hand inside of Emma's and squeezes three times, their silent way of expressing, _I_ _love you._

"So, we have the table next?" Regina inquires, leaning into Emma's ear.

She nods along mindlessly because she's intently watching the game play out before her, patiently waiting for her turn next.

"Who needs a drink?" Graham calls out, grabbing their attention.

"I think we all do," Regina confirms, showing off her perfectly straight teeth.

"Ruby, would you like to help me bring the drinks back for these ladies?" Graham flirts, testing the waters with the new fresh meat.

"Of course." Ruby agrees, suggestively sliding her hand down the frat boy's arm and squeezing his bicep for good measure before they mosey away, with their arms linked.

"How does she do that?" Ellie whines, appearing absolutely defeated and it's not that she wants Graham in anyway, she just wants to be more at ease with herself around men and _finally_ kiss a boy.

"She was just born that way. She came out of the womb flirting with the doctor _and_ nurses," Regina jokes, eliciting a small smile from their blonde friend and easing her troubles away.

"Alright Regina, we are up," Emma acknowledges, squeezing her girlfriend's hand and leading her over to their side of the beer pong table.

"Are you ready ladies? We haven't lost a game yet!" An overly confident boy with sunglasses on...at night...in a house...taunts them from across the table.

"But you haven't gone against these two yet, they are undefeated!" Graham defends, sneaking up behind her and Regina.

Ruby hands her extra drink to Ellie while Graham hands one drink to Regina and one to Emma. He winks playfully at them and wishes them luck before taking a step back.

Sunglasses boy bounces the white ping pong ball across the table. "Ladies first," he comments as Regina reaches out and snatches up the ball with a smug little smirk that provokes a giddy grin to explode across Emma's entire face.

"Start them off, Em?" Regina offers, holding the ball out for her, and Emma accepts, unable to contain her ecstatic energy whenever she's around Regina.

And Regina Mills is exceptional at everything she does, so when they started playing this game a few weeks ago, it only made sense that she would be unstoppable. Emma's not sure if her pitching skills takes in affect here, but she's thinking that her aim might coincide with her precision in softball. Either way, her and Regina make a great team, yet again.

She narrows her eyes on the first cup that is the leader to the rest of the red solo cups perfectly lined up. She focuses, takes a deep breath and releases the tiny ball from her fingertips. The ball glides effortlessly into the air and drops perfectly in the center of the cup, causing the two boys across from them to groan in disappointment. Sunglasses boy picks up his beer and chugs his drink while he backhands his partner's bicep in attempt to pump him up for their turn.

"Let's do this! We got this!" He chants while her and Regina chuckle at how ridiculous this guy looks in the moment.

"Alright bro, I got this!" The other guy confidently states.

And this boy is short, stocky and wearing a V-neck t-shirt that's ten sizes too small and Regina is reminded once again why she loves women. He takes his shot, resulting in the ball to spin slowly around the rim of the cup.

"Finger it, finger it, R'gina!" Emma urges her girlfriend as Regina's two slender fingers dip into the cup and pluck out the ball with ease.

"Hey! Hey! Guys finger, girls blow!" Sunglasses boy screams bitterly from across the table.

"Graham's house, his rules!" Emma argues without a moment of hesitation. "Regina and I are allowed to finger!" She smugly rebuttals, while the Neanderthal flexes his jaw in anger.

"She's right," Graham chuckles, "Regina and Emma finger, they don't blow," he so casually announces, which causes their group of friends to burst out into a fit of laughter while the two boys stare dumbfounded at the other end of the table and completely oblivious to the implication.

"You gentlemen are more than welcome to blow if you'd like," Regina vacantly taunts with a malicious smirk stretching wildly into her cheeks and god does Emma adore that smirk a little too much.

"No!" Both boys angrily decline in unison. "Then you guys can't blow at _all_!" The stocky guy commands with his brows knit tightly together to express just how serious he is over a silly little game and that his roid-rage is in utter control this evening.

"I promise you that will never happen," her girlfriend vows with conviction, smiling innocently as she gingerly tosses the ball across the table, sinking it easily into a cup in the back row.

The shorter boy aggressively snatches up his cup and slams back his beer, his eyes never leaving Regina's in challenge.

"Alright, I got this!" Sunglasses boy tries to convince himself, but his face so obviously expresses his lack of confidence.

The ping pong ball slices through the air and lands in the middle cup with a loud thump. The boys instantly start screaming and shoving each other as if they just won the Super Bowl. Regina rolls her eyes in annoyance while picking up her cup and starts drinking what she owes. Regina glances at her over the rim of her cup and Emma nods, knowing exactly what mischievous thoughts are creeping into her mind.

Emma takes her turn and effortlessly sinks her ball into the next cup in the front row, provoking the taller guy to chug his drink down.

"Graham, _they_ are going to need more beer," Regina sweetly mocks, promoting their friends to laugh at the other team's expense. Graham nods and steps away to grab a few more cans of beer for the table.

The guy who is clearly on steroids, with his muscles bulging through his shirt, stares intently at the cups. Emma slowly bends over the perfectly aligned cups and presses her breasts together, showing off her plump, enticing cleavage. And they know this won't be enough to distract the boy, but when Regina leans over her back and glides her hands down her chest, in a tantalizingly manner, the boy chokes on nothing but air and completely misses the cups.

"Mine," Regina demands hotly into Emma's ear, eliciting the most adorable chuckle to escape her mouth while she nods her agreement.

"Always," she laughs as the two boys stare, absolutely flabbergasted by what just occurred in front of their very eyes.

Ruby hands Regina the ball that had bounced somewhere across the room due to their fun distraction. "You two are something else," Ruby chuckles while shaking her head in amusement before she takes a step back from the table.

Regina winks playfully before she elegantly tosses the ball across the table and sinks another ball without batting an eye. Just then, Graham returns with a couple of cold cans and tosses two across the table for the boys. They fill their cups and steroids boy, chugs the beer he owes from Regina sinking a cup.

"Here we go!" Both boys chant again, attempting to stroke their own egos and build their confidence.

Sunglasses boy focuses on their cups, he bounces up and down and side to side as he physically tries to shake his nerves out from his body. Regina unexpectedly spins around to face Emma and grips her face with a type of ownership and determination that tingles every fiber in Emma's body. The brunette stretches on her tiptoes and slams her mouth against Emma's, creating the sappiest smile her cheeks can handle while her girlfriend pushes forward, urging her back to bend backwards.

Somewhere off in the distance behind her, she very clearly hears the ball bounce off the ground, encouraging them both to laugh into their kiss.

"What the fuck?" One of the boys exclaims as Regina slowly pulls away, her eyes dancing with a dangerous mix of love and mischief.

"I love my girls!" Graham cheers lifting his cup into the air, motivating Ellie and Ruby to lift their cups as well and tap their drinks together.

"They are my best friends!" Ruby proudly claims, generating two heartfelt laughs from Regina and Emma.

Regina hastily tugs Ruby into a death grip and squishes the girl before popping a rough kiss to her cheek and turning back to her game.

XXXXXXXXX 

Regina and Emma dominated the boys and everyone else who challenged them the rest of the evening. As the night progressed, they found their way to the main living room, which was more of a club's dance floor rather than a seating area.

Ellie is off in a corner, whispering intimately with some random guy Emma hasn't seen before. Ruby is aggressively grinding all over Graham, while her and Regina dance alongside of them.

Emma's entire body is definitely buzzing from all the alcohol she ingested during beer pong, and she knows her girlfriend is just as consumed as she is by her sultry moves in public.

She studies her girlfriend through wide eyes as she floats effortlessly all around her, with those sexy hips swaying perfectly in rhythm with the beat to each song. Yet, her facial expressions, have green eyes glued to her playful mouth. Those painted, red lips are either pouting in the most dramatic way, mouthing the words to each sing or stretching forward to peck her lips. She is lost in the music, shaking those thick raven locks all around Emma's face, causing her to grin like a damn fool for her.

Emma digs her fingertips deep into her girlfriend's hips and yanks her so hard, the messy brunette stumbles flush against her body. "You dork," she snorts, smacking her shoulder, but before Emma can respond, Regina is connecting their lips. She snakes her fingers through Emma's air and jerks her even closer.

Without another thought, she slips her tongue into Regina's mouth, their tongues matching the tempo that pulsates around them. Their bodies instantly stop swaying to the beat once they find themselves utterly consumed with the heat and energy swimming deliciously through their veins. There is an unmistakable urgency building between them, causing Emma's jeans to cling to her wet center in desperation.

The drunken peers surrounding them vanish from existence. The music slowly fading away and all that is left is Regina. Her sultry body presses into hers, connecting as one, while her tongue proceeds to invade her mouth, deliciously claiming her as hers and declaring the admission to the entire room. Her fingers desperately claw at her girlfriend, needing so much more of her while her heart pounds brutally in her chest.

"We have to leave, Emma," Regina gasps, breaking their heated kiss, but she's already vigorously nodding her approval. Regina's hands seductively slide down her body until she is holding her hand with ownership. "Rubes!" She shouts over the blaring music and leans into their friend's ear. "We are taking off, you coming?"

"For sure!" Ruby nods and spins around on her high heels, crashing her mouth against Graham's, taking the poor boy by surprise.

However, once his intoxicated mind realizes what is happening, he slides his hands to her lower back and lifts her off the ground in one swift motion. A small squeal erupts from the brunette before Graham gently places her back on the ground, both smiling wildly at one another.

Ruby and Emma follow Regina's lead toward Ellie, so they can inform her as well on their plan to leave.

"El, we are taking off," Emma informs her, shouting into her ear to ensure that her roommate will hear her.

"Oh Ruby, you might want to give them at least an hour. They are both drunk and they will be like wild animals once they step into that dorm room," Ellie enlightens their friend with a shit eating grin stealing away her usual innocent features.

"She's not wrong," Regina defends, with an all too smug smile, but Emma's far too drunk to feel ashamed or argue at this point.

"Alright, I'll hang out with Ellie for an hour and then meet you girls at the dorm," Ruby offers while everyone just nods in agreement.

"Smart choice," Ellie replies, jerking Ruby to sit down next to her.

Regina doesn't waste another second, she grabs her wrist and guides her out of the frat house and it's a drunken stumble and hysterical laughter about nothing of importance their entire way back to Emma's dorm room.

"Wait, act sober," she orders her girlfriend while simultaneously straightening her posture and displaying her most serious face.

Except her girlfriend bursts into a fit of giggles while she quickly mimics her stance. They slowly enter the building, obviously leaning on each other for support as they attempt to calmly strut through the dorm.

"I'm gonna miss your face during winter break," Regina whines, resting her cheek against her shoulder.

"I know! Sorry, but your mom is a bitch," she exhales and slumps her shoulders in defeat, dragging Regina's face down with her.

"I am well aware, Emma," Regina states coldly, but she knows that her girlfriend is not mad at her, she's angry with her mother. "I don't even know this, _aunt_ , she's making me stay with in New York."

"Zelena _never_ had to do these understudy things," she animatedly waves her hand through the air. "She was _always_ home during breaks."

"I know! Cora just hates me!"

"Don't you worry, because I love you and that's all that matters!" Emma too proudly announces, not a care in the world to disturbing the other students tucked away in their own rooms.

Regina unexpectedly stops her once they are in her hallway, only a couple feet away from her room. She roughly shoves Emma against the wall and smiles with her whole face, showing off those pearly white teeth that the blonde is obsessed with when they bite into her sensitive flesh.

"You better love me, Swan, because I love you," her girlfriend husks in a dark and taunting tone before she slams her mouth feverishly against a smiling set of pale lips.

Emma never misses a beat, kissing this beautiful brunette back with everything she has to offer. Regina hungrily palms both of her breasts, reminding Emma that she is only hers. A wave of arousal bursts through her veins, like a cork popping of a bottle of champagne, provoking a twitch in her jeans. She moans into Regina's mouth, inspiring her girlfriend to wedge her thigh between her weak legs, sending a delicious sensation to spread like wildfire through her body.

"My room..." she murmurs, attempting to break apart the kiss, but it's too damn hot and addicting and she's so obsessed with this girl. "It's...so close," she proceeds to ramble into her girlfriend's mouth, urging Regina to take a small step back.

Emma hastily drags her down the hall as Regina's tender thumb sweeps lovingly across her inked wrist. She blindly reaches into her back pocket to retrieve her key to unlock the door. The moment she attempts to focus on the lock, Regina's lips latch onto her neck, sucking with determination and forcing a whimper to break from Emma's throat. She really tries her hardest to concentrate on the doorknob, but everything around her is fuzzy and moves in small waves due to her alcohol consumption. She closes her eyes, but that just seems to make matters worse, so her eyes pop wide open to desist the spins.

Regina moans softly against her neck, generating a strong pull in the pit of her stomach that demands Regina's full and proper attention. Her clit is throbbing for that gifted mouth and making her task at hand even harder to focus on. She shudders from that talented tongue and silently pleads with the door to just pop open before she crumbles down to the floor in a heap of a mess.

To some miracle beyond her understanding, she finally unlocks her door and drags her girlfriend inside. She wraps her arms beneath Regina's plump ass and slams her hard against the door, successfully shutting it in the process. Regina's hands possessively grab hold of her face while her legs curl around her waist like a damn octopus. Those rich, brown orbs are gazing down upon her, like it's her very first time ever seeing Emma and then this gorgeous brunette smirks, before crashing their lips into another searing kiss. Their tongues are too desperate to find any sort of rhythm as they kiss like the two drunken fools that they are.

Emma strategically utilizes her lower half to keep Regina pinned up against the door as her fingers snake around her girlfriend's hips to unbutton her blouse. She fumbles and fails miserably to release the button from its tiny hole. She struggles, trying over and over again, but she's way too intoxicated to slip that button out at this point.

"Fuck it," she mumbles to herself, disgruntle and highly agitated as she firmly clenches each side of Regina's blouse and rips the material apart.

"Emma!" Her girlfriend sternly scolds, but she's too lost in the moment to give a damn about Regina's temper.

The sound of the tiny buttons bouncing against the floor only turns Emma on further which motivates her into burying her face deep into the small, yet amazingly perfect cleavage. She pokes out her tongue, swiping the warm muscle along the crease, inspiring the brunette to run her fingers through her messy golden waves. Emma eagerly sucks the ample flesh into her mouth and works damn hard to create a deep purple mark.

Regina's hands move rapidly through her hair, thoroughly messing it up and giving her that fresh fucked look.

"Oh god, Emma, I need you," she groans, in her deepest bravado while thrusting her pelvis into Emma's toned stomach, seeking some sort of friction.

She abruptly pulls back from the glorious cleavage and admires the two hickeys she has produced on her girlfriend's chest.

Regina yanks on her long locks, demanding Emma to meet her gaze. Those eyes are wild with passion, pulling another wave of arousal deep in Emma's gut. Regina shoves her tongue into her mouth again and all Emma can do is hum in appreciation.

 _Fuck, she loves her._

Emma tears her girlfriend away from the door, needing her bed, but she sways clumsily on her feet. The alcohol is outweighing her motor skills right now and she's finding it difficult to carry Regina like she normally does.

"Put me down before you drop me!" Her girlfriend barks, but she shakes her head in response.

"I'm not gonna drop you," she giggles against those angry lips before she trips over Regina's heels and crashes hazardously onto the hardwood floor below.

"You fucker," Regina groans as she squirms on the ground to alleviate the pain shooting up her spine.

Emma crawls over the tiny little body and smiles like an idiot. "You swore again!" She laughs, totally enjoying her girlfriend's foul mouth whenever she is drunk.

"Shut up, Swan," Regina fires back, but Emma steals the words from her mouth when she leans down and captures those pouty lips.

"Say _fucker_ again!"

"Stop!" Regina playfully swats at her shoulder, but instantly clenches Emma's flannel and tugs her roughly down for another passionate kiss.

Emma scrambles to her feet and pulls Regina up with her, but then recklessly tosses her onto the bed. She stalks toward her prey with all the confidence in the world while her girlfriend squirms her way up the bed. She slithers her way up those sexy, long legs, and pops open her girlfriend's jeans. Regina's already writhing beneath her, silently begging her for more. So, she hastily tugs and jerks the denim down her legs until they end up somewhere behind her.

Emma bites down on her lip before she dives right into her girlfriend's desperate center, as though she didn't have her earlier that day. She barely even kisses her delicious slit and Regina is already arching off the mattress and moaning her name in the filthiest tone. She smiles, completely proud of herself and hungrily licks the length of her girlfriend's smooth mound.

"Of fuck," Regina groans out in a strangled cry, like she's been holding her breath the entire time while Emma sneaks one finger deep inside of her.

She firmly presses her tongue against Regina's bundle of nerves before the tip of the muscle swirls languidly around the silky bud.

Regina bucks forward, crashing her tight pussy further against Emma's mouth, provoking a deep moan to stir in the blonde's chest. Her girlfriend's supple body wiggles all over the bed, unable to keep still from her glorious torture. Unexpectedly, the brunette roughly grabs a fistful of her golden mane and holds on for dear life as her orgasm quickly builds.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," she screams incoherently until her voice is thoroughly hoarse.

Emma curls her finger deep inside and strokes the most sensitive spot while her tongue continues to work over her clit. Regina's hips float off the mattress as she suddenly releases all over, but Emma isn't done with her just yet. She knows her girlfriend well enough to know that she can seduce another orgasm easily from the state she's in right now.

She slithers up her girlfriend's sexy body and kisses her deeply, producing a husky moan the moment Regina tastes herself upon Emma's lips. Her body is overly sensitive from the stimulation, causing her to writhe all over the bed. Without preamble, Emma plunges another finger deep inside, earning herself a delicious scream from her girlfriend's raw throat.

She finger fucks her, hard and fast, until her wrist aches and the moans turn into high pitched screams of delirium. Regina's mouth stills against her own, since she can no longer focus on kissing Emma back. So, Emma's mouth just hovers over hers, waiting for another deep kiss. Her girlfriend's mouth hangs open against her lips as she screams through another Earth-shattering orgasm.

As her dirty little girlfriend pants and gasps hopelessly for clean air, she rips her own clothes away because she swears, they are burning her sensitive flesh. She is overly hot, and her jeans are clinging so uncomfortably to her wet center in the most agonizing way.

Once she is naked and Regina's breathing has settled, her girlfriend pounces on top of her, just like she always has in the past. Regina will forever and always be her top.

Regina grips both her ankles and pushes her feet into the air before leaning against her legs, further shoving her legs behind her ears. "You're lucky I'm flexible," she teases while wiggling her eyebrows with the dopiest grin slapped across her face.

Regina shakes her head and purses her lips. "I made you flexible," she demands, causing Emma to shudder violently from her deliciously dirty words, making her grow abnormally wet in the process.

This seductive temptress thrusts her hips in the most erotic and alluring way. Her perfectly sculpted body is always hypnotizing as she rolls her hips forward, instantly coaxing Emma into drooling over how sexy she is. Her perky breasts are bouncing up and down as she effortlessly glides her clit against Emma's.

"You..." her mind is too fuzzy to come up with anything intelligent, so she just blurts out whatever decides to spew recklessly from her mouth. "You are so fucking hot." An evil smirk slides teasingly into place as Regina picks up the pace against her throbbing core. "I love when you are on top."

"I know Em, I'm not stupid," Regina chuckles just the tiniest bit before she feels her own orgasm building once again.

Her hips grind further down into Emma's center, frantically searching for both of their sweet release and that's when Emma's mind becomes a blur.

Chills run rapidly through her body as she releases against her girlfriend, screaming her name hysterically as a tidal wave of the most gratifying sensation ripples through her body, over and over again. She faintly hears a muffled cry before her girlfriend collapses like dead weight onto her chest.

Regina shudders, wiggling all over Emma's slick skin while they are both panting, heaving messes in search of some clean air. Somehow, Emma finds the strength to cover up their naked bodies with the comforter before exhaustion swoops them under and they both pass out.

"What the hell?! That's my bed you assholes!" Emma somewhat hears Ellie scream, but she's too tired to give a damn.

"I'll wash your sheets in the morning. Take my bed," she mumbles half asleep, pulling a sleeping Regina closer to her body for comfort and even though Regina is out cold she still presses a kiss to Emma's bare chest.

"Oh god Emma, you two are fucking hilarious," Ruby cheers in a fit of laughter just before Emma falls back asleep, completely sedated.


	20. Twenty

_"I'm leaving in twenty minutes! I can't wait to see you and hold you! And I'm excited to see Belle too! Oh and your room finally!"_

She quickly sends her text to Regina and slides her phone into her back pocket, her body buzzing with adrenaline to finally be reconnected with her girlfriend once again. She's just waiting for Regina to text her back with her dorm room number. She smiles like a giddy little girl and zips up her duffel bag, preparing to leave for her short trip.

It's been one month since she has seen her girlfriend in person. One painful and agonizing month. Cora forced Regina to do some understudy internship at her aunt's private firm, in New York. Her mother insisted that Regina could use the experience, but Emma had an inkling that the scheme was just a way to keep them apart, and Regina's mind focused on school. Cora even visited New York herself, and brought Zelena along, so they could celebrate Christmas and New Years together...away from Storybrooke.

Emma told Regina the moment they were back at school, far away from Cora, she was going to visit her, at Harvard. She's not stupid, she knows that Regina comes to her school every weekend so they can be together as a couple in public, but she's still too terrified to be open at her own school. The result of this mishap, has kept Emma and Belle apart and to be honest, she misses her friend so much more than she anticipated.

She eagerly slings her bag over her shoulder and swings the door open to leave. She smiles like an idiot knowing she's on her way to see her girlfriend and Belle, and she can't wait any longer, eventually her girlfriend will text her with the dorm's address. Except, her stupid smile quickly morphs into a depressing frown and she's left absolutely dumbfounded when she discovers her girlfriend standing behind her door, ready to knock.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" She gasps, clenching the strap on her bag extra tight because she has a feeling, she's not going to like the answer to follow.

"No, _hi Regina, I've missed you_!" Her girlfriend mocks as she places a gentle kiss to her cheek and breezes right passed her into the dorm.

Her blood is already starting to boil from her girlfriend's ignorance, but she inhales a deep breath to calm herself and steps back inside her dorm, shutting the door to grant them some privacy.

"Regina, what is going on? I'm supposed to be driving to Harvard right now," she cautiously recites the plan that they have set into place a month ago, even though Regina already knows this.

"I know, but I missed you, so I just came here as soon as I could."

Regina grins wildly at her and sits down elegantly on her bed, appearing unaffected by the situation, but to Emma, this is a very big issue.

"But we agreed, I could finally come to you for once. I want to see Belle and hang out with _both_ of you. I want to see your dorm room and your campus...like we agreed," she slowly reiterates, desperately trying not to start an argument and hoping her girlfriend will pick up on the severity in her tone.

"Seriously Em, it's not a big deal. I'm here now, so maybe you could visit another time."

Her girlfriend tries to derail her from the topic of conversation as her hand reaches out for Emma's, flashing her most innocent and sweet smile to ease her worries and the tension rippling from her body. However, Emma instinctively snaps her hand back from the unwanted touch and takes a generous step back as well to keep her mind focused on the real issue.

She knows in her heart that Regina did this on purpose, so she wouldn't go to her school. This has nothing to do with her just simply missing Emma and wanting to see her, no, it's another elaborate scheme, just like Cora concocts.

"No, Regina, because there won't be another time," her voice cracks under pressure, the volume rising as the blinding rage courses through her body and consumes her mind.

"There won't?" Regina innocently investigates with utter confusion written all over her face.

"No, there won't, because you will never tell your mom and you'll never be comfortable around your campus with me, because god forbid, your mother finds out that you are in love with the girl next door!"

She knows she has completely lost her temper now and there's no coming back. She has fought off this dreadful feeling for almost three years now, and she's so tired of this lie and worst of all, she has this sinking feeling in her gut that things will never change.

Regina doesn't say a word, she just sits on the edge of the bed picking at her fingers nervously. There's a thick silence building between them, it's palpable and making the conversation so much worse than it needs to be.

"You're never going to tell her, are you?" Emma interrogates, her voice barely audible as the realization of her admission sinks into her heart and weighs down her soul.

"Emma, you asked me to go out, and I did that for you, at least I'm trying," her girlfriend softly defends in a plea for compassion.

"I understand that you are trying, but I'm not allowed at your campus? Do you understand how much that hurts me? I haven't even seen Belle in five months because of you! The whole point of you two being roommates was so that we could all hang out and continue being friends."

"I know Emma, I remember, it was _my_ idea," Regina suddenly snaps as her defenses quickly build up around her heart to protect herself.

"Okay then, so what is the issue? I highly doubt your mom would find out we are a couple if I visit you at school."

"It's not worth the risk."

"You mean, I'm not worth the risk?"

"I didn't say that Em, don't switch my words around."

"No, it's true because if I was worth it, you would've told her by now!"

Regina jumps to her feet and reaches out for her, but she is just as quick to avoid her touch. "Emma, this has nothing to do with you," her girlfriend softens to express her true nature. "This is between my mother and I."

"Between your mother and you, that has _everything_ to do with me! I can't Regina, I've told you time and time again, I don't want to live this lie anymore. You are going to suffocate and drown if you spend the rest of your life hiding this from your mother. This is who you are Regina, there's no changing that!"

"I know, Emma, but it's _my_ secret to tell, not yours. I will tell people when _I'm_ ready and right now, I am not!" Her girlfriend's tone is short and snippy, just like her damn mother which only further agitates Emma's anger, because she loathes when her girlfriend sounds exactly like her bitchy mother.

Her jaw clenches impossibly tight as the rage pulsates through her blood, because it has been over three years since they started hooking up and carrying around this secret and she is beyond tired now. She's mentally exhausted and drained and she just doesn't know how to proceed in their relationship any longer. She balls her hands into fists of rage at her side and attempts to breathe trough the disappointment and betrayal. In the end, Regina kept promising her something that she never intended on keeping.

"So what, you're never going to tell Cora who you really are?" She questions, her eyes glaring at the brunette in disgust and shame.

"I never said that, but I...I am not ready, not now."

"I can't keep doing this with you, you're never going to have the guts to stick up to Cora," she exasperates, flailing her hands around to loosen the tension in her shoulders while Regina just gapes at her, completely slack-jawed. "I can't keep living like this!" Emma explodes, no longer in control of her emotions. "I want to be with someone who isn't terrified to call me their girlfriend.

"What are you saying, Emma?" Regina quietly inquires, as though she truly doesn't want to know the answer, with a look of horror taking over her face.

"I'm saying, I can't be in a relationship like this."

She gulps down the large mass growing in the back of her throat from her own admission. Those words felt sour the moment they left her tongue, leaving behind a horrible taste in her mouth. Her stomach flips as she realizes what is actually occurring right now. Her eyes immediately burn with hot tears filling to the rim and she cannot stop the involuntary tremors that take control over every inch of her body.

Through watery eyes, she watches intently as her girlfriend's bottom lip trembles before quickly morphing into a hateful scowl. She grits her teeth and storms right passed her, angrily yanking open the door. Emma whips around just in time to watch Regina slam the door in her face. She flinches from the loud bang that ricochets off her walls and rattles her own beating heart and immediately the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.

She knows her girlfriend well enough to know she needs a minute to breathe, but she can't ignore the gut wrenching pain screaming for her to chase after the girl next door. She jerks open the door, because they never fight like this, and she hates this unbearable coiling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glances down the hallway, but Regina is nowhere to be seen.

With trembling hands, she pulls out her phone from her back pocket and quickly calls her. One ring, two rings..."Hi, it's Regina..." _Did she honestly just reject her call?_

Emma groans at her phone and tries to call her again and, of course, the same things happens all over again, two rings and then straight to voicemail.

The quivering in her hands increases as fear settles into her heart and she panics, thinking maybe Regina actually left. But she can't leave like this, they need to finish their conversation. Regina _needs_ to understand the damage their secret relationship is causing to not only her, but their relationship as well. She loves her with all her heart and she doesn't want to _actually_ break up. Everything that just occurred was all in the heat of the moment, she just wanted to stress her point.

Her fingers are a fumbling mess as she opens up the text messages between them and frantically types away.

 _Regina please come back. Let's talk about this. I love you so much. Please don't leave._

She sends the message feeling slightly hopeful, because Regina never ignores her messages, no matter what. So, she attempts to call her all over again. Except this time, the phone rings all the way through, so Emma knows she didn't reject her call. Now, she assumes that her girlfriend has tossed her phone into the passenger seat and is on her way back to Harvard. So, she texts her again, because at this point, she's worked up and distraught for a response.

 _Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, I don't want to break up, I just need you to understand. I love you so much. Please come back so we can fix this in person. I love you!!!_

She neurotically paces her room while anxiously running her fingers through her long locks over and over again. She doesn't know what she would do if she actually lost Regina. God, she hopes she didn't push her away once and for all. She should have just kept her big mouth shut, because being without Regina is ten times worse than having to keep their relationship a secret.

The thought of losing Regina creeps into her mind again, sending her tears to stream uncontrollably down her face, like each drop of liquid is in some sort of race to see who can escape the fastest from her. One after another slide down her cheeks as she buries her face into her pillow and cries out in sheer agony and never in her life has she ever cried this hard before. It's pathetic how she's sobbing and gasping for air, but she thinks she really fucked up this time. She's starting to wonder if she pushed Regina too hard and she finally just shoved her over the edge. A harsh sob violently wracks through her body again as she thinks about actually never speaking to the girl next door, ever again.

The sound of the door creaking open provokes her into leaping from her bed in a haste. She quickly wipes away her tears, not wanting Regina to see her in such a weak state and waits for her girlfriend to slip through the door.

"Hey Emma," Ellie happily greets her as she gingerly sweeps into their dorm room causing Emma to instantly burst into tears all over again, petrified that Regina might not ever come back. "Oh god Emma, what's wrong?" Ellie hysterically bellows, allowing the door to slam shut on its own so she can rush to Emma's side.

Emma hazardously throws herself back onto her bed, face down into her damp pillow and cries all over again. She curls her tightly wound body into the fetal position and pours her heart out over the stupid fight that cost her, her life. Ellie soothingly rubs her hand up and down her back, but neither one says a word. Emma just assumes at this point that her roommate comprehends the severity in her sobs and that there must have been a fight between her and Regina for her to react this way.

Once her heaving subsides just a fraction and her eyes seem to have leaked every liquid her body had possessed, Ellie decides to speak up. "Are you ready to talk about it now?" She gently whispers, brushing some of the damp golden strands out of Emma's face.

"Re-Regina and I had a huge fight..." just thinking about the argument causes her body to quiver uncontrollably all over again. "...she left. She won't return my calls or texts." She stammers, allowing another harsh sob to erupt from the back of her throat and forcing her to bury her face back into her pillow.

"I'm sure she just needs some time to cool off. She loves you so much, Emma, and everyone knows it. It's impossible to be in a room with you two and not see how much she adores you," her friend's words effortlessly roll off her tongue with nothing but confidence and a calm tone that makes Emma _almost_ believe in her.

"Then why won't she at least text me back?" She pitifully questions, even though her voice is barely audible at this point.

"She will. I know she will," her roommate reassures her, but Emma doesn't listen to a word she says because she needs some sort of response from Regina.

She's not sure how much time slips by, but eventually she feels the bed dip next to her. Ellie scoots closer to her, pressing her side into Emma's curled up frame. She continues to cry shamelessly, because there is no stopping the tears anymore. Thankfully, her roommate doesn't mutter a damn word, she just lays down next to her, silently supporting her through the rough time. And even though Emma cannot seem to express her gratitude for Ellie's presence, she is still so grateful for her friendship.

Eventually she cries herself to sleep with her best friend watching over her. She holds onto her phone while she sleeps, waking up every hour, on the hour in sheer panic, checking her phone psychotically for some sort of response. She texts Regina like a damn stalker every time she wakes up, begging for her to call or text her back, each message going unanswered.

XXXXXXXXX 

Emma will never forget that weekend in her life where life took an unexpected turn and she ended in up in the darkest alley of her life. The morning after Regina stormed out on her, she completely ignored the world around her and only focused on calling and texting Regina, and every attempt still went unanswered.

The day after that, was exactly the same, she didn't even bother showering or rolling out of bed for that matter. Ellie had brought her food, when she was finished with her part time job, but Emma couldn't even stomach the thought of touching it. The smell alone made her stomach take up the art of backflips.

When Monday morning had finally rolled around and she still hadn't heard from her girlfriend, she neglected all her classes and proceeded to repeatedly call and text, fully spiraling out of control.

"Okay, it smells awful in here. I've been a good friend and let you sulk, but it's time for you to at least take a shower, Emma," Ellie strictly declares, slamming the door shut behind her as she enters their dorm.

"El, why won't she answer me?" She mournfully whines, her tender voice raspy from all the tears she has shed over the past three days.

"I-I don't know, Emma. Honestly, I really thought by now, she would have answered." Ellie exhales a slow and ragged breath as she plops down on her own bed and fiddles with her fingers. "It's just so...unlike her, she's so madly in love with you."

"I'm losing my mind. I can't live without her," she hysterically cries for what seems like the millionth time in three days. "Eighteen years Ellie...she's been by my side for eighteen years." The tears fill her eyes without warning, just like they have been doing nonstop since the moment Regina walked out on her.

"I know, Emma," that's all her friend whispers through a heavy sigh as she stares aimlessly at her feet.

And Emma knows this is awkward for her roommate and she knows her friend is out of things to say at this point. "I have to go," she unexpectedly announces, tumbling out of her bed like a wasted sorority girl.

She attempts to stand, far too quickly and instantly regrets the hasty decision from the dizzy spell enchanting her body. She has refused to eat and the only time she has left her bed was when her bladder just couldn't hold out any longer.

"Where are you going?" Ellie's blue eyes dart over to the clumsy blonde, her face etched with concern and worry.

"I need to see her. Maybe if I see her face to face, she will talk to me," she says out loud, but in all honesty, she thinks she's just trying to convince herself that seeing Regina will fix everything.

She aimlessly stares at her phone and squeezes her eyes shut because all the tiny text is a giant blur. She furiously rubs her eyes, hoping to regain some focus from her fragile state of mind. Slowly, she peels her eyes open again and scrolls through her phone until she clicks on Belle's contact.

Her friend luckily answers the phone on the second ring. "Hi Emma," Belle politely greets her, but her tone sounds flat, reminding her so much of her own roommate. She's sure Belle has been dealing with the same shit Ellie has been for the past three days and truthfully, she does feel guilty for dragging them through the mess.

"Hey, Belle," and she doesn't waste a single second, cutting right to the chase. "Look, I need your address and dorm number."

"Emma, I don't think that's a good idea. Regina would kill me."

"Why?" She defensively fires back, feeling personally offended by the statement.

"Because, she clearly doesn't want to see you if she's been avoiding your calls for three days now," and maybe she's just tired, but Belle sounds a tad peeved with her at the moment.

Emma glances over at her roommate, who is examining her intently with her eyebrows knit firmly together as she tries to piece together Belle's end of the conversation.

"She's just being Regina, stubborn as always. Once she sees me, we can fix whatever happened from the other day," she confidently says to persuade her friend into coughing up her address, but it's mostly for her own benefit, so she can cling onto whatever little hope she has left for their relationship.

"I don't think so, Emma. She told me what happened...she said, you ended it."

She gasps at her friend's side of the story, utterly shocked and appalled from making it sound so black and white. "No I didn't!" She barks out of anger.

"She said it's over between you two because you told her you couldn't be in a relationship like that anymore. That's ending it, Emma," Belle sadly explains the situation while she stands motionless in her dorm room.

Her feet are securely planted to the ground and for a moment she thinks her heart has actually stopped beating. "I-I didn't mean for it to come off that way. Belle, you know how much I love her. I don't _actually_ want to break up," she pleads with her friend, noting just how desperate she sounds in this moment, but the last bit of sanity has been drained from her body.

"Well...you did. It's over."

"No, no, no...Belle, please just give me your dorm room number. I just need to talk to her in person and clear the air. I can fix this!" She exclaims, completely distraught and in a panicked frenzy at this point because Belle is her last string holding her relationship together and she can just feel that tiny piece slipping from her grasp.

"Emma, listen to me," Belle firmly says, but there's still a hint of compassion lingering in her tone, "Regina doesn't want to fix anything, that's why she is avoiding your calls. She will probably kill me for saying this, but..."

"But what?" She frantically screams into the phone, agitated and slightly unhinged by this point.

"She said...she said, she can't give you what you need. She said, she has to let you go, because she will never be able to make you happy in life and she can't be selfish anymore. You deserve someone who is willing to date you openly and who can proudly shout out to the world, that you are their girlfriend."

And it falls painfully silently as the sliver of string slips of her clutches. Her bottom lip quivers with a fresh new wave of tears stinging her eyes. Her chest constricts to the point where she cannot inhale a single breath. Her mouth keeps popping open to speak, but nothing is coming out.

"Emma?" Ellie whispers in concern, but she's too lost in her own thoughts to respond.

Thick tears trickle down her face before she collapses onto her bed again.

"But I don't want anyone else."


	21. Twenty-One

She remembers the second half of her freshman year with that same ache in her chest from all those years ago. She spent those days drowning in over-sized hoodies and sweatpants, and not the sexy yoga pants that compliment a woman's curve, but the kind that is reserved for deep chills that run down to the bone during the most torturing stomach flu. She lived in her bed, except for when Ellie forced her to classes so she wouldn't fail out of school and disappointment her loving parents.

She had never felt a severe pain quite like that and it stabbed at her heart until there really wasn't much left but a shell of Emma Swan. Regina Mills owned her heart and she could not function properly without the damn thing.

"Why don't you just come out with us and then you can drive home for spring break," her roommate cautiously suggests, sneaking up behind her because she has been like a baby deer as of lately, anyone comes too close and she skitters away in fear.

She proceeds to pack a small bag, preparing to drive back home to Storybrooke. It's been two and a half months since Regina and her broke up and being here at school has been nothing but torture. She's barely hanging on, but she just keeps reminding herself that she can't throw her scholarship down the drain and flush away all her hard work over the years.

"I can't, Ellie, I just...I need to get home," she sighs heavily, feeling the weight of the world crushing her hopes and dreams around her and suffocating the very life out of her.

"Emma, you can't honestly believe she will be there. There's no way she's coming home for spring break. I guarantee her mother has sent her somewhere to work for the week. Even if she hasn't been pushed off somewhere, I highly doubt she's going to come home with you right next door," Ellie so boldly declares.

And she knows Ellie is just trying to be a good friend and hoping that her honesty with shake Emma back to life, but her words only cut her like a knife to the gut. She feels those stupid tears building far too quickly in her eyes and she curses herself for not feeling the slightest bit better after almost three months. She truly thought she was stronger than this and if she couldn't bank on her willpower, then she was at least leaning on the idea that everything gets easier with time. It does not.

"I just need to go home," she mumbles, feeling that large, dry lump, forming in the back of her throat and blocking her airways.

Ellie offers a half smile that expresses nothing but sympathy. Emma tries her very hardest to persuade the muscles in her face to smile back, but she can't, she hardly has any energy left. She's broken.

She swings her backpack onto her shoulder and heads for the door numbly, but Ellie stops her just as she is reaching for the knob and jerks her back into a loving hug.

"Drive safe, I love you," her roommate breathes into her hair, forcing Emma's tired limbs to at least lift and pat the girl's back lightly.

"I will. I love you, too."

She hastily breaks apart the hug because physical contact is far too much for her right now. It's just another reminder of how much she misses her ex and those loving, over-protective arms.

She swallows down her bubbling emotions once again and leaves the dorm room without another word spoken. With heavy feet and an even heavier heart, she trudges to her yellow bug and tosses her backpack into the passenger side. She rests her phone on her lap and prepares for her drive home.

XXXXXXXXX 

The drive home is pure hell. Her mind obsessing over all the ways she could have avoided that stupid fight two and a half months ago. She recalls every word Regina spoke and what she could have said instead that didn't lead to their breakup. And the pain of those memories are still so fresh and torturing, that she might as well be tied down and forced to watch Regina with someone new.

She wonders if she kept her damn mouth shut, if maybe they would be together right now, enjoying an entire week of hiding out in Emma's dorm and making love over and over again. She can't help but think about where Regina is right now, and if she's missing her too. And no matter how many times she yells at herself to not think about it, she still obsesses over the idea of Regina seeing someone else already.

She's too perfect not to find someone right away.

She pulls up to her parent's house around eight o'clock in the evening and kills the engine with another exaggerated sigh. The porch light is shining bright, illuminating a path to guide her way home. Her glossy eyes are fixated on that one light and she notices how it's brighter than it's ever been, and she is sure her mother forced her dad to change it before she came home.

A little voice inside her head is whispering its taunting pleads to glance to the left. Just a peek, but she really doesn't want to. She can't. So, she rests her forehead against the steering wheel and stares aimlessly at the dark denim encasing her thighs. She just knows that if she even catches a glimpse at _her_ house, it will only cause more damage to her tormented heart.

Tentatively, her eyes drift to the house next door and she instantly hates herself for it. How could she be so weak? She's basically just torturing herself at this point. Clearly, she's a sucker for pain.

She scoffs to herself and climbs out of her little bug, and before she can even process a simple thought, her feet are already walking the path she has walked a million times before, to _her_ backyard. She quietly unlocks the gate and slips into the yard with practiced ease. She buries her hands into the front pocket of her hoodie, because her hands won't stop trembling and she makes sure to scuff her toes against the grass with each angry step she steals.

She stands, in the middle of the elaborate deck, and debates with only herself if she should look up at her window or not. Her eyes land upon a lonely rock beneath the patio furniture and instantly she bends down to pick it up without ever processing the familiar action. She holds the rock in her hand, bouncing it lightly in her palm to test the weight of it. She runs her thumb over each jagged edge as the anger deep inside begins to spread violently like an infectious disease, eating away at her insides.

She hates the girl next door for never responding to any calls or texts after two and a half months. She hates the brunette's spiteful mother for coming between them. She hates that their love is still considered forbidden to some arrogant pricks. She hates herself most of all, for ever muttering those words that implied she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with the girl next door.

She arches back her arm and chucks the rock just below that old familiar window. The rock produces a loud thump which instantly creates a mix of emotions to flood through her. Fear is one, fear that her wicked mother might have heard the sound and she would come storming out there and Emma would have to ultimately face that woman. And also, excitement, because her mind has grown so accustomed to seeing the beautiful girl next door after that sound ricochets into the night. However, much to her disappointment, she doesn't see the gorgeous figure lingering in the window. Of course, she wouldn't, the light is off and there's no way Regina would be home and have her light off at eight o'clock at night.

Those dreadful tears don't have enough time to linger in her eyes, they fall instantly, knowing their routine by now. She wipes at her face furiously, so frustrated with herself for not being over this stupid relationship yet. She steals one last glimpse at the window that used to cause her heart to race with excitement and butterflies to flutter anxiously in her stomach, but now all that's left is that gut wrenching pain that makes her want to curl up into a tiny ball and die.

She shuffles her feet back toward her car to retrieve her bag from the passenger side. She slams her door shut, taking out all her anger on the poor old car. She trudges her way back to her childhood home, scowling the entire way back, even when she enters her happy home that feels warm and comforting.

"Emma? Is that you? Are you home?" Her mother shouts as she hears footsteps against their staircase.

"Yeah, I'm home," she sighs in defeat and even though she should be feeling a little better, she's starting to think coming home is worse than being at school.

"Honey!" Mary Margret exclaims with pure joy that is reserved just for her beautiful daughter, but her face quickly falls once she takes in her appearance.

Emma knows she looks awful, she's to the point where she doesn't even want to look in the mirror any more. She can barely take a bite of any type of food without feeling disgusted and nauseous. She usually takes a bite or two and tosses the rest of her meal away when her mouth fills with saliva that makes her stomach turn in revulsion. She's not getting nearly enough sleep to survive on either, but she has been pushing through every day. Every time she attempts to fall asleep, images of Regina cloud her mind, leaving her a blubbering mess all over again.

"Emma," the woman gasps, delicately cupping her daughter's ghostly white cheeks. Her soft thumbs stroke the blotchy flesh still stained from crying only moments ago.

"I know mom," she exhales a shaky breath and drops her gaze to the floor in shame, or maybe just exhaustion.

"I didn't know your breakup with Regina was effecting you like this." The gentle woman places a tender kiss to her forehead, silently persuading those tears to fall all over again.

"I just...I can't..." she's desperately searching for words to convey her heartbreak, but nothing is making much sense in her jumbled-up mind.

"Ssshhh, relax, sweetie. Why don't you head upstairs to your room and I'll make you some soup. You look like you are starving," she comments as her eyes rake over the frail body that does not fit her daughter's usual strong form.

Emma simply nods her response and treks her way up the stairs. She throws her backpack onto her bed and fishes out some hideous sweatpants to match her mood. She changes quickly, before her mother barges her way into her room without knocking, like she usually does. She tosses her bag to the floor and climbs into her bed, deeply inhaling her mom's familiar scent on her sheets.

And of course, because she so clearly wants to continue beating herself up, her eyes instantly land on an oversized picture that Regina had created in art class in high school. It's a photo from when they went bowling with their friends, and Regina had snapped some pictures of their bowling shoes lined up in the glowing lights. The shoes are arranged in a way to appear like a kaleidoscope, just like Will Scarlett had said. Regina had given her the project after she won some kind of an award for it and at the time, Emma had never felt more proud of that girl.

She buries her face deep into her pillow and tugs the covers over her head. _When will this pain ever stop?_ She just wants to go back to high school, when she was still hopeful for a bright future, with her girlfriend by her side. The liquid is welling up again and so she holds her breath, pleading with herself to stop all this crying.

"Emma?" Her mother softly calls out as she enters her room and without any warning, she rips the comforter from Emma's face and settles herself down at the edge of the bed. "Eat some soup please." She is asking kindly, but her voice easily expresses her concern and authority.

Emma hesitantly slides up in bed and rests her back against the headboard. Without any argument, she accepts the warm bowl of soup, hoping that it will settle the chill she has running through her bones from feeling so alone.

"You still haven't heard from her?" Mary Margret whispers, delicately sweeping back a few strands of Emma's unruly hair that desperately needs to be brushed...and washed.

"No."

She keeps her watery eyes focused on her soup, blowing softly and testing small bites. The warm liquid descends all the way into her stomach, heating up her insides and it's been so long since she has had her mother's home cooked meals.

"Do you think you will see her this week?"

"No," she mutters under her breath and proceeds to shake her head just in case her mom can't understand her depressing voice.

"I'm sure Cora has sent her on another work understudy," she sadly exhales and rubs Emma's knee in a soothing, motherly way that is supposed to wipe away all her daughter's fears, but Emma is drowning.

She shrugs her shoulders and takes another small bite of soup. "I'm sure even if Cora didn't send her away, she wouldn't come home because of me."

"Listen sweetie, you and Regina are both very young, you have your whole life ahead of you. This is all perfectly normal. Couples fight, they break up, they get back together, especially in high school and college. Emma, you have to see what else is out there, otherwise you will never be certain when the right one comes around."

"But I am certain," those tears are thicker than ever, blurring her vision and tingling her nose. "She is my forever, mom. She's my soulmate," she chokes out hysterically and it's like a punch to her mother's gut to witness her daughter in such a frenzy.

"Well, if that's true, then you just have to be patient. She'll come back. You have to fight every day for love, it's not perfect...it's not a fairy tale, baby," her mom gently coos, because she cannot stomach this broken version of her baby girl. This isn't her Emma.

"I know," she croaks out as more tears spill freely down her cheeks and god does she loathe them.

"You need to start taking care of yourself. Don't you see the dark circles and bags under your eyes? Did you even notice how much weight you've lost?" Emma cannot formulate words and she ends up crying even harder feeling so damn ashamed that she allowed herself to reach this point. "You need to start eating better and you need some sleep. This week, I want you resting and eating, that's it. Do you understand me?"

Emma nods, sniffling and wiping her nose across her sleeve. She knows her mom is right, and she knows she needs to start moving on from Regina because this just isn't healthy. She has apologized, she has begged, she has pleaded, and Regina hasn't even had the decency to text her back and she should be so freaking furious, but she's not. She just wants her back.

"I love you, Emma and I promise you, you will get through this. If you and Regina do decide to work things out and get back together, then this break up will be a positive influence on your relationship. If you two decide to go your separate ways for good, then this will only make you stronger in life."

She listens very carefully to her mother's words and this time, she actually takes them into consideration. This is just another mile stone in life that she must get through, one way or another.

XXXXXXXXX 

She decided to wake up early the next morning, have a nice breakfast, shower and actually do something with her hair to help make herself feel better. Or at least trick herself into thinking that she's feeling better.

After she is all ready for the day, she knows in her heart that she needs to visit next door. She really doesn't think Regina will be there, but she has to at least try, otherwise her entire spring break will be consumed with curious thoughts of whether Regina is home or not and she just needs some sort of closure.

As she walks across her driveway and onto the Mills', her stomach is tossing and turning violently, reminding her that this is all too much. She instinctively wraps her arms tightly around her abdomen, in a lame attempt to keep her breakfast down. She balls her fists up tightly to prevent the uncontrollable trembling that her hands refuse to stop doing.

When she reaches _The Mills_ doormat, she inhales a deep breath and sighs heavily. This used to be a place she ran to, a place where she felt at home and safe because of Regina, despite the nasty witch who resides inside. This was always a second home to her and now...now it's a place she can hardly look at. A place where her hopes and dreams of a beautiful future have withered away into nothing but a black hole of emptiness.

She presses her finger to the doorbell and takes a small step back, needing a little space before Cora arrives. The heavy door pops open just a smidge for Cora to peek through the gap.

"Emma," she coldly states her name, just like she has since Henry's passing. She tries to gulp down her anxiety and hide her hands behind her back, so she doesn't see just how nervous she is. Cora opens the door a little wider and steps into the doorway, her eyes roaming over Emma's frail figure. "May I help you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Mills, I was just wondering if Regina was going to be home this week, I know she's been busy with school lately, so I haven't had a chance to see her or talk to her," she lies out her ass while she bravely stands in front of her ex's mother.

Those beady eyes drift up and down her body and Emma can only assume that she's judging her appearance. She really did her very best to hide any remaining dark circles from underneath her eyes before she came over.

"I'm sorry, dear, Regina is staying in New York with my sister-in-law." The woman surprisingly sounds pleasant right now, but Emma's sure she is just pleased to know her daughter hasn't been _galavanting_ around with her and their friends and is focusing on her studies.

"Oh, well, that's alright," she fakes her best smile and anxiously intertwines her fingers behind her back. "Would you mind if I left her a silly little note. I don't want to bother her while she's busy in New York, so maybe I can leave her a note of encouragement for when she returns home?"

Cora nods curtly, just like she taught her daughter to and there's the searing pain again. The woman opens the door further, granting her permission to step inside. Emma smiles kindly and slips passed the woman, heading straight for the staircase.

Regina's bedroom door is wide open with the morning sun shining brightly through her favorite window. The lavender walls are more vibrant than she remembers, and a sad smile graces her face as she slowly walks around the room that holds so many beautiful memories. She desperately wants to, but her gaze can't even linger at the window, because too many wonderful times will attack her mind.

She hurries to the desk and finds a scrap piece of paper and a pen. She scribbles some corny message that's strictly for her mom to see, because if she knows Cora, that woman is going to read the message the moment Emma's out of her house.

 _Congrats on an awesome opportunity in New York at a killer law firm. Super proud of you girl!_

She leaves the note out, on top of the desk for Regina's mother to easily find. She taps the back end of the pen against the desk as she tries to figure out what she really wants to say in another note. She knows she doesn't have time, so she has to make it quick.

 _Just in case you decide on changing your mind, I'll always leave my light on for you to come home. No matter where I go, my house will be lit up so you can find your way home, to me._

She quickly folds the piece of paper in half and tosses the note inside the top drawer, knowing one day Regina will find it and she will know exactly who wrote it. Emma's the only one who knows about Regina's irrational fear of the dark.

She bounces down the stairs toward Cora, who is still standing in the same spot Emma left her. "Thank you so much Mrs. Mills, tell Regina I say hi."

"Have a nice spring break, dear." Cora coldly responds as she shuts the door behind Emma.

And as much as she wants to drive to New York right this very minute and track down her ex, she knows that's not healthy and she has to begin working on herself.


	22. Twenty-Two

A scattered disarray of swirling blonde strands are tangled all around her naked body, like ivy vines desperately clinging to an old brick wall. Her head rests comfortably upon her chest, with her arm comfortably draping around her stomach, claiming her. Scarlet red lipstick stains decorate the flesh across her chest, marking its path down her abdomen like a road map to define their nightly activities. Her eyes sweep back up to the unruly locks contrasting across her darker flesh and she bites back her sigh. Those tresses are a dull blonde, and maybe another set of eyes would never notice the lifeless color, but she does, because they don't hold the same vibrant shine.

She squeezes her eyes shut, ignoring the ache in her chest and shoves away all those haunting thoughts. She will not allow her mind to drift back there. It's been far too long.

"Alright, that's enough. Get up!" Her roommate bellows as she barges into her room unannounced, ensuring that she's extra loud and ruthless.

She groans, pressing her palms against her heavy eyes to alleviate the pressure building, but her temples pulsate with retaliation against her poor judgement from the night prior. There's a foul taste invading her mouth and she can only assume at this point, what she allowed inside of her mouth the night before.

"Belle, please don't shout," she whines, squinting her sleepy eyes at the tiny brunette, who is furiously yanking open her drapes to grant the morning sun permission to blind her.

"I don't care, Regina! Enough is enough. Mal, wake up and get out!" Belle angrily barks out, yanking the thin sheet from the blonde, but Mal isn't phased by this action the least bit. The woman is proud of her naked glory.

Mal groans in her sleepy state and pulls Regina in closer against her body, breathing in their scent mixed together as one. "What is up Miss Goodie Two Shoe's ass this morning?" Her voice is rough, like she smokes three packs of cancer sticks a day and Regina's stomach lurches in response.

 _It will never be the same._

"Mal, I said, get out! I mean it!" Belle screeches a few octaves higher, causing Regina to wince from her spiteful hangover.

"Belle-" she starts to protest, but her best friend immediately cuts her off.

"You shut up!" She shouts, wagging her index finger in Regina's face with conviction before she whirls her attention to the promiscuous blonde. "I'm not telling you again, get out, Mal!"

"Oh, the bookworm has teeth." The blonde lazily sasses, rolling her eyes to offer her undivided attention toward her sleeping companion. "Regina, are you seriously going to let her kick me out?" She innocently questions as she gently rests her chin upon Regina's bare breast.

She peers down at the older woman and exhales very slowly to calm everything that's tormenting inside of her. "Just give us some time to talk." She timidly whispers, provoking a twitch in Mal's upper lip and she knows her well enough by now to know this woman is dying to protest, but instead Mal rolls her eyes and climbs off her body.

The blonde doesn't bother covering up as she stands, fully naked from the bed and begins rummaging the floor for her discarded pieces of clothing.

Regina has been sleeping with her sister's friend, Mal, for close to a year now, but she tends not to linger on that detail. The first time it happened, she insisted on keeping her distance for almost three months afterwards, because the amount of guilt that tortured her broken heart was excruciating, even though Emma had broken up with her eight months prior. Then it happened again...and then again two months after that. Now, the last six months she has completely spiraled out of control and has been sleeping with the older woman fairly regularly now. But again, she pushes those details out of her head before she ever has time to process them.

Once Mal is completely dressed, she strolls with an extra swing in her hips passed her roommate, and kneels on Regina's bed to plant one aggressive kiss to her lips. "You'll call later?" She questions in a deep sultry tone that does absolutely nothing to Regina's insides, but one blonde eyebrow is raised skeptically and Regina just sighs.

"Of course," she agrees, examining the way the corners of Mal's mouth curl into a malicious grin.

Mal slowly lifts herself from the bed, smirks at Belle and struts confidently out of her bedroom. Regina and Belle both wait for the older woman to shut their apartment door before either one speaks up on the matter.

Her roommate is furiously yanking open and slamming shut her dresser drawers in search of any type of clothing to cover Regina up.

"Get dressed!" Belle shouts as she recklessly whips some clothing her way. Regina groans, slowly rubbing her temples while they pound with vengeance against her skull for being so careless last night. "How's that nasty hangover this morning?" Her roommate spits in disgust, but she just keeps her head hanging low, avoiding those sharp crystal blue eyes. "This is absolutely absurd, do you not see this vicious cycle Mal is leading you on?"

"Don't blame Mal, I'm just as much to blame," she scoffs, angrily throwing the offered clothes to the ground.

With a heavy heart, she slips into one of Emma's old flannel, button-downs, that's still hanging on her bedpost. Emma had left the blue and green long sleeve at her house their senior year of high school, so Regina packed it up and took it to college with her like it was her damn security blanket. She needed _something_ of Emma's to keep her safe and warm that first year of college. Dear god, that seems like forever ago, but she swears the shirt still smells just like Emma's warm vanilla scent or maybe it's just her mind lying to herself.

"Regina, you are completely out of control. I don't even understand how you are managing to keep your grades up? You never sleep, you never eat, you party all night long and end up screwing Mal almost every night."

"First of all, I never slept. I always stayed up until three in the morning doing school work, this is nothing new for me," she mindlessly explains while her fingers move to their own accord, buttoning down the flannel and ignoring the fact that she never put a bra on.

"Do you feel better this morning?" Belle inquires with venom dripping maliciously from her lips.

Brown, bloodshot eyes snap to attention to meet her roommate's cold hard gaze. "What?"

"Right now, do you feel good?"

"Of course not Belle, I'm hungover," she exasperates and slowly pulls a pillow close to her chest to ease the ache, crushing her beating heart.

"That's not what I mean Regina, and you know it! When you woke up this morning and saw Mal tangled around your body, did you feel better or did you feel sick to your stomach?"

"Excuse me?" She growls in a tone that hopefully expresses that her friend better back off now.

"Do you honestly think some trashy blonde can replace Emma? You can drink and party and screw that blonde every which way, but she won't take away the pain, Regina. She's not Emma and she never will be. You can't keep pretending that Mal fixes your heartache because she doesn't. She is just a temporary band-aid you use to cover up your pain every night, but when you wake up, that wound is still there. As fresh as the day you left and no amount of sex with Mal or alcohol can ever fix that."

Regina scrubs her hands down her face as she soaks in what her friend is honestly trying to help her see. She walked out on Emma a year and a half ago and she still can't seem to put her life in order. She's a bigger mess now than she was back then and she has no idea how to fix the disaster she has created all on her own.

She's a junior in college, who is a functional alcoholic, and uses an older woman to cope with the pain of losing her ex. She works her ass off every day in school, then she comes back to her apartment, studies, then she drinks heavily until she can stomach the thought of sleeping with Mal. She just could never get over her first love, her Emma.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," she finally admits.

She buries her face in her hands because she doesn't have the guts to meet Belle's angry eyes. She knows she allowed the darkness to fester and swell deep inside of her until it consumed every inch of her and now she doesn't know exactly how to find her way back.

"You need to figure something out, Regina. Take up a hobby, go running...anything! You just need to stop drinking and stop using Mal. This isn't healthy," Belle says, standing tall while she lectures her as if she is a small child.

"I know it's not healthy, I just can't find any other way to cope. I'm miserable without her," she confesses out loud, for the first time in a very long time.

Her heavy eyes instantly fill with un-shed tears as she finally allows her mind to acknowledge what she disclosed to her friend. Something she has been obviously avoiding for well over a year by now. She has been doing her best to bury all her feelings for her ex-girlfriend, but everything is still there. Every touch is still embedded into her skin. Every kiss is stained against her lips. She can still smell her warm scent of vanilla. She can still hear her adorable giggle whenever she called her a dork.

Her hip is permanently inked with their love. A time when they were happy and so head over heels in love with one another. She would give anything to travel back in time to that moment in her life. Every time her eyes flick down to that feather on her hip, she cannot stop the vivid memories of how they had to be extra careful that night when they made love. Emma tried so hard to avoid that hip, but in the end she was very unsuccessful. Inevitably, she spent a half hour showering the area with feather-light kisses while muttering just how beautiful she was. It's funny how Regina chose a feather to express the feeling of being light and stress free, but now the ink holds more added weight than she ever thought possible. It's all so bittersweet.

"Well, figure something out, Regina, or I will call Zelena, and fill her in on the last six months. She's going to kill you when she finds out how you've been behaving." By the look in her friend's eye, Regina knows she means business and it just makes her stomach roll in disapproval.

"I think my behavior would be the least of her worries. She would kill me if she found out about Mal and I."

"Exactly! You need to end things with her and sober up. There has to be _something_ out there that can help you cope with all your buried feelings and pent up rage."

"I honestly don't know anymore, Belle. I just want her back more than anything, but I know I can't have her," she sadly acknowledges, choking down a sob that's lingering in the back of her throat.

She knows she needs to finally open up and discuss all of this with her friend. It's been too long of her hiding out, ignoring her true feelings and she knows what she is doing is a problem and something has to change.

It's ironic how Belle was Emma's friend, who Regina will admit now, was jealous of at first. Now, she cannot imagine her life without this beautiful soul. She's her best friend and her voice of reason, even though she may not _always_ listen to her advice. She _knows_ she talks to Emma from time to time, but they never see one another and that is her fault, but that's another thing she has buried in her yard of blissfully ignorant lies she tells herself.

And over time, she has stayed in contact with Ruby, but she is pretty positive that she remained closer to Emma during all of this mishap. Ruby never once, voiced her opinion about the whole situation, but Regina has an inkling that Ruby harbors some resentment toward her for causing Emma pain.

But the reality is, she knew she wasn't ready to come out in general, especially to her mother. So, she did what she thought was best, she kept her distance. She couldn't continue asking Emma to keep their relationship a secret, because she saw every damn day the way it tore Emma apart and she couldn't keep hurting her like that. Emma deserves someone who can make her happy. She deserves someone who doesn't keep their relationship hidden in the shadows. She deserves the world, and she knew she wasn't capable of giving it to her and she couldn't be selfish anymore.

She knew if she ever answered one call or one text from Emma, then she would have caved and crawled back to her, on her hands and knees, pleading for another chance. She hasn't even stepped foot into her mother's house because she can't stand being surrounded by so many memories of Emma. She's fairly confident that Emma is convinced that she hates her, but that's not the case, she just knows she is not what Emma needs right now.

"Regina," Belle timidly sits next to her on the bed and gently guides her rigid body into her side. "Why don't you call Emma, and just see how she's doing?"

"No, I can't. One call and I would crumble. I'm not ready to come out and until I am, I could never be what Emma needs," she whines, her voice cracking with every word she speaks from the heartache more prominent than ever.

Belle nods along, understanding her reasons while she softly strokes her shoulder for comfort. And god does Regina hate herself. She wishes she was brave like Emma and ready to tell the world, but she doesn't know when that will ever be, all thanks to her mother.

She thought once she headed off to college, her mother would ease up on her, but that did not happen. Actually, the exact opposite happened, she became more crazed about Regina's career and future. During her time in college, Cora never let up, constantly pushing Regina further and harder to strive for perfection, while Zelena is still free to act however she would like. Like seriously, her older sister is a spin class instructor, she didn't even need her degree for that.

Regina turns her attention toward the smaller brunette with tears blurring her vision. She grasps onto her dainty hands and squeezes tight, in hopes that Belle will listen to her plea of desperation.

"Please Belle, just tell me how she's doing? Has she moved on?"

Belle's eyes flutter closed while her lips form a tight, straight line. She shakes her head and sighs, pushing out any extra air she may have left in her lungs.

"We all agreed, Regina, we are not telling you or Emma about each other's lives. If you want to know, then _you_ have to call her," Belle explains for the millionth time because Ruby, Belle and Ellie decided long ago that they would never divulge any information, no matter how hard her and Emma beg.

"If I know Emma, she hates me...I hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, she could never hate you. You two are meant to be, just not right now," her friend sadly replies before she pulls her into a comforting hug and holds on for dear life while Regina breaks down and cries her sorrows away.


	23. Twenty-Three

She glares, hard, at herself in front of the full length mirror behind Ellie's door, subconsciously tugging at the bottom of her little, black, leather dress and exhales rather loudly. She cocks her head to one side and questions her own opinion on the dress, yet again. She was always the harshest critic on herself.

"You look hot!" Ellie exclaims, plopping down on her bed with a bag full of chocolates, stuffing another piece into her chomping mouth. Emma shyly smiles up at her roommate with a grin that Ellie can't help but beam back at. "I'm so glad you got rid of those dorky glasses."

"Hey," she pouts, feigning hurt, "some people thought they were hot," she defends while her foot slides into a different shoe. "Flats or heels?" She inquires, inspecting each foot carefully.

"Definitely heels," Ellie quickly answers, but Emma's worrisome green eyes remain glued to her feet in the mirror. She sighs, kicking her flats aside and tries on the heels for the third time this evening. Her head unknowingly falls to the side as she studies the complete ensemble. "Finally, a real date! Tell me about this guy again."

"There's nothing to tell." She shrugs nonchalantly because her mind is too preoccupied with her insecurities. "He came into my work for a meeting, and he was very sweet. He didn't hit on me all night like most of the scumbags that come into the bar."

She rolls her eyes in annoyance from the frustrations of being a bartender, but quickly shakes off the cringe-worthy sensation from all those sleaze-balls who constantly hit on her. This is her last year of college and then she will move out of this small town to wherever she can find a teaching position first and be done with dive bars.

"Well, he sounds like a real gentleman."

"He is," she flatly comments as she turns around and peers over her shoulder once more, making sure her dress isn't too short in the back.

"You look great, stop worrying already!"

She offers her friend a weak smile in the mirror because she's a nervous wreck right now. Since Regina, she has only engaged in a string of one night stands. Men, women, didn't really matter, but nothing lasted more than the one night hook up.

This, well this is an actual date.

"Coming from the girl who is still too terrified to have a first kiss. I'm telling you El, you're just putting this kiss on a pedestal and making your dating life so much harder than it needs to be."

"We have this conversation every day," her friend reminds her as she chucks a piece of chocolate at her leather clad bottom.

"Then go out and hook up with someone, dear god woman!" She teases before she saunters out of the room.

XXXXXXXXX 

After her playful banter, she leaves her apartment and roommate behind and walks the half block to the restaurant her date asked her to meet him at. He had originally offered to pick her up, but since she lived so close, she told him she would just meet him there. It's funny really, she never acknowledged the place before and she must have walked passed it a hundred times by now.

She spots her date just outside the restaurant before he even notices her, with his hands buried in his neatly pressed dress pants. He's dressed to impress her this evening, that much is evident from his grey button-down dress shirt to his hair gently tossed with just the right amount of gel. She tilts her head to the side, appreciating his effort and she fully admits, he is quite handsome, but the main reason she accepted the date is because of how sweet he always is.

His dark eyes scan the unfamiliar faces outside of the restaurant until..."Wow! You look...just wow." He flashes an award winning smile and steals a step forward to lightly press a kiss to her cheek in the sweetest manner which persuades a smile to bloom across her entire face.

"Well thank you," she flirts, still grinning from ear to ear as she accepts the gesture. "You don't look so bad yourself," she teases while he reaches for the door and holds it wide open for her to enter first.

"I think you will love it here, and tonight is open mic night. I thought it would be a perfect date night," Walsh explains, his entire face lighting up with excitement and he escorts her down a dimly lit staircase.

Walsh politely greets the host while Emma's curious green eyes take in the atmosphere. They are definitely in the basement of the quaint and dimly lit bar. A small black stage, with a dark blue light cascading down in the center as a spotlight is toward the front the bar for every table to enjoy. The room is decorated with tiny tables only meant for two people with elegant black table clothes and one candle burning in the middle. A large expanse of a beautiful wooden bar runs the width of the entire room off to the right.

"Are you ready, Emma?" Walsh asks as he holds out his elbow for her to take and she smiles innocently, easily hooking her arm inside of his and allows him to escort her.

The host politely ushers them to their table and without thinking twice, Walsh pulls out her chair, being the gentleman that he is. She smiles kindly in return and slips into her chair before picking up the menu. As Walsh gets himself situated, her eyes scan over the menu as she decides what she would like to to drink this evening.

 _Vodka? No thank you!_

"What do you think?" Her date prods for a compliment, flashing another infectious smirk as he peeks over his leather bound menu as well.

"It's very nice, Walsh, I think it's super cute," she complements, trying her very best to be a good date because she has never been on an actual real date before.

When her and Regina started dating, they already knew everything about one another. They never did the whole, one on one dates, where you have to fill in the awkward silence while trying to get to know one another. Regina was just there, not to mention that they spent their entire relationship in secrecy.

"You seem nervous," he boldly notes and she's not really sure how to accept his comment. Is he genuinely concerned, is he always this blunt, or is she overthinking everything in the moment from her lack of experience? Especially since he is five years older than her.

"I am. I've never really done all this before..."

"What, being out on a date?"

"Right," she sighs, nervously fiddling with the corner of her menu. "I have never really been on dates like this."

"You have dated before, yes?" He curiously questions, with one eyebrow raised in confusion because she's twenty-one and there shouldn't be any reason why a beautiful girl like herself has yet to be on a date.

"I have, we just...never did this." She gestures nervously all around their table while her skin prickles and her anxiety builds rapidly.

"That's okay," he smiles so sweetly and she can't help, but smile back again. "I've got you." He reaches across the table and places his warm hand on top of hers.

Unconsciously, her smile spreads even wider into her cheeks and she can just feel the anxiety slowly melt away from her bones.

A cute, young, waitress stops by their table and they both immediately order their food and drinks. At first, the date is very typical and casual with them engaging in small talk, mostly about their parents, college and what their goals are for the future. And it really isn't long before waitress is back, dropping off two glasses of white wine that Walsh had ordered for both of them.

"So, do you just sell furniture or do you make it as well?" She inquires, hoping to keep the conversation going as she sips on the sweet wine, very conscious of her alcohol intake.

"Well, that's interesting that you ask that. My father and I only sell the furniture, but I am really looking into creating my own," he explains through a very proud smile.

"It's always more gratifying when you sell something you create," she replies and steals another generous sip.

By no means does she want to accidentally drink too much on a first date and make a fool of herself, but she _really_ hopes that he can't tell just how nervous she is right now.

"It truly is. Now, what part of the educational field are you looking into?" He asks, leaning across the table, showing her that she has his full attention and that he is actually interested in her.

"Well, my degree is with older children. I'm thinking I would like to teach high school," she discloses her plans while she shifts uncomfortably in her seat because she usually doesn't like when all the attention is on her and she's very insecure on where she should even place her hands.

"You are going to drive all the boys crazy, Emma," he chuckles, so carefree and at ease with himself and her already as he falls back into his seat.

When a new person begins on stage, they both fall silent, along with the rest of the room and pay attention out of respect for the brave souls up on stage. And soon, their food finally arrives, along with their second round of white wine. She slowly begins cutting her ravioli and taking a small bite to test the flavor while the people on stage switch.

The lights in the bar fade away as the new person sets up. Emma continues eating as the person settles on stage and she rummages her brain for something to discuss with Walsh. An acoustic guitar strums softly and the sounds reverberating into the silence somehow demands her attention. The cords are faint and tantalizingly slow as they begin to resonate through the room and everyone else seems just as intrigued as she is at this point.

" _Walking down twenty-ninth and park, I saw you in another's arms. Only a month since we've been apart, you look happier."_

Her heart pounds furiously in her chest while every nerve ending stands to attention and her mind swirls of endless possibilities. Her voice is raspier than she ever remembers it being, but she knows it's _her_. She instantly drops her fork, creating a loud clatter as she snaps her attention to the stage.

Of course, Regina Mills knows how to play guitar and sing, well she always knew she had a sweet angelic voice from their youth, but this is different. She's more breathtaking than her mind allowed her to remember and she finds herself stuck, gaping, as her eyes scan every inch of her lost lover. Those inky black tresses are cut shorter than she has ever seen, resting just below her shoulders. Her eye makeup is heavier than she has ever worn it before, with that sexy smokey look that forces Emma's heart to skip a beat before it brutally slams against her chest and she watches Regina in complete awe.

" _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

 _But ain't nobody love you like I do_

 _Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_

 _If you're moving on with someone new."_

Her voice cracks, expressing the thick emotion building up deep inside of her and it's something that now has everyone's full attention in the bar, but Emma's eyes nervously flick to her date's from the truth behind the lyrics.

" _Sat in the corner of the room_

 _Everything's reminding me of you_

 _Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier,_ " she stalls, adding a dramatic, weighted pause that keeps everyone at the edge of their seats. " _Aren't you_?" Her ex whispers in the most seductive tone she has ever heard her mutter, squeezing the life right out of Emma's frantic heart.

" _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

 _But ain't nobody need you like I do_

 _I know that there's others that deserve you_

 _But my darling, I am still in love with you."_

She strums aggressively against the strings, expressing just how much she is hurting inside and needs to release her pent up rage. Her voice is a rough plea and Emma just knows she's begging for her to hear her and take her back. Emma's heart shatters into a million little pieces, because Regina is singing nothing but the truth up there. She's exposed and vulnerable, something _her_ Regina never did.

Regina's hand slowly sweeps across the cord in a softer tone now that expresses the painful sorrow.

" _Baby, you look happier, you do_

 _I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_

 _But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_

 _Just know that I'll be waiting here for you."_

Emma's chest constricts so painfully tight, that her lungs cannot possibly pull in enough oxygen to keep her alive. She can't breathe, because if she attempts one single breath, she knows she will burst into tears, right here in front of the bar...her date.

The entire bar stands in an uproar of praise, people clapping and whistling for the outstanding performance from the amateur. Even her date jumps to his feet and claps for her ex-girlfriend. Her ex-girlfriend who just poured her heart out on stage for _her_. She swallows the dry lump in her throat and watches as Regina smiles with watery eyes glistening and sparkling against the spotlight shining down upon her. Regina nods her head, in a curt manner, just like her mother and exits the stage without a single word.

Emma's shaky hand reaches for her glass of wine, needing something to settle the involuntary quivering that is quickly taking control of her entire body. She lifts the glass to her lips, pleading with her mind to stop shaking, so she can take a sip, but her hand refuses to calm down. She presses the rim to her mouth, the glass bouncing off her teeth before she hastily downs the entire glass.

"Wow, that woman was amazing! Her voice was so raspy and held such pure raw emotions," her date gushes over her ex as she struggles to listen to his words.

 _Did that really just happen? Did Regina see her? Does she know that she's here, on a date?_

Her heart races so fast from the unknown that she actually worries for her life. She slides her hands beneath her thighs in an attempt to calm her over anxious nerves, but that only convinces her knees to bounce instead because she's a bumbling ball of overactive nerves at this point.

"What did you think, Emma? The best we have seen so far tonight?" He questions playfully, but her mind is racing with too many unanswered questions to truly pay any attention.

"Mmhmm," she hums incoherently, completely dazed and unaware of her surroundings while her mind proceeds to whip by with some many possibilities.

 _Should she chase after her?_

"How is everything so far?" The waitress unexpectedly asks professionally as she stands in front of their table, causing Emma to jump slightly in her seat from the surprise.

Green eyes slowly crawl over to the girl while Emma fakes a smile. "Really nice, thank you. Can I have another glass of wine please?" She sheepishly questions through an adorable, crooked grin.

"Of course, I'll be right back with that."

"I told you this wine is delicious," her date gloats with a wide toothy grin while she stares aimlessly at her raviolis.

 _Snap out of it, Swan, get through this date. Regina has been out of your life for three years now, she could have been singing about literally anyone._

She takes a small sip of her water to hydrate her dry mouth before she answers. "It really is amazing Walsh, I'm glad you recommended it."

XXXXXXXXX 

The rest of the evening, she did her very best to fake a smile and engage in their conversation. She needed all the liquid courage her blood could handle to push her through the date. So, she kept ordering drink after drink until her senses were impaired and it was time to go.

Walsh kindly walked her back to her apartment and lingered nervously outside her doorway. She thought for a brief second, that maybe she should invite him up, use him for one night like she has used the countless number of one night stands to kill the ache in her heart, but she knew tonight was going to be a rough one after seeing her ex and she really did like the man. So, instead, she leaned in and kissed her date goodnight. He had smiled like a kid in a toy store once she broke the kiss apart, his eyes shimmering with infatuation. She said her good-night with his promise to call her and then she proceeded to fumble up the stairs to her apartment.

"How was your date?" Ellie interrogates as soon as she stumbles through the doorway.

Emma leans against the wall for so much needed support and clumsily kicks off her heels. "Ugh," she groans loud enough to express her torment and sways over to the kitchen.

"Are you drunk?" Ellie inquires in disbelief because she thought Emma had enough common sense to stay sober for this date since she actually liked the guy.

"You know me so well, Elsa!" She hiccups as she yanks open the refrigerator door and rummages through all the items. "I need like...a grilled cheese or burger...oh bacon!" She excitedly announces, lunging her entire body into the brisk air coming from the refrigerator.

"God, nobody has called me, Elsa, in years!" Ellie shuffles to the fridge and shoves Emma out of the way. "Do you want me to make you a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Oh my god yes!" She practically moans as her body gives out and she slumps down into a chair. Without any true thought, she allows her heavy head to fall recklessly to the kitchen table, creating a loud, cringeworthy thump.

"Jeez, Emma! What is your problem? Did you not have fun on your date? Was he a dud? Was he a creep?" She fires off question after question so fast, Emma's head starts to spin...well, maybe the alcohol is assisting in that.

"Slow down. Breathe woman!" She mutters against the table, admiring how the cool wood feels against her overheated flesh. There's a moment of silence between them, the only sounds are coming from her roommate, who is shuffling around the kitchen to prepare her food. "I saw Regina," she mumbles, almost inaudible.

The frying pan slams brutally against the stove, creating a loud bang that forces Emma to jump up in her seat and face her roommate.

"You, what?" Ellie screams as she spins around on her heels to gape at Emma's disheveled appearance.

"I saw Regina. You know my ex. The super hot girl, with that amazing a-"

"I know who Regina is! What the hell was she doing there?" Ellie's voice is now straining so high in utter disbelief that Emma's sure only dogs can hear her. "How the hell did she end up a half a block away from our apartment?"

"Well, to be fair, I'm sure she doesn't know we live here. We just moved in a few months ago. I'm sure she picked some small town outside of Boston, so she could sing and nobody would know who she is. We all know how Regina _loves_ her secrets," she sarcastically quips, rolling her eyes in an annoyance that still agitates her after all this time.

Emma lazily rests her hand against her cheek and mindlessly strums her fingers against the table.

"Wait! She sang?"

"Yeah, try and keep up," she deadpans.

"What the hell? What did she sing?"

"She sang, Happier. I kinda think the song was meant for me, but she didn't say."

"You talked to her?" Ellie is basically screaming uncontrollably at this point.

"No, I just said, she didn't say."

"You are so infuriating when you're drunk!"

"Where's my grilled cheese?" Emma peeks up, oblivious to her friend's frustrations. "Don't burn it!"

Her roommate groans, clearly expressing how frustrated she is with Emma, but even still, she begins preparing their sandwiches because she's that good of a person.

"How did you feel when you saw her?" Ellie tentatively investigates, knowing just how broken Emma was all those years ago and they _never_ discuss the brunette as of lately.

"Oh, you know, like someone took the dullest knife they could find to shove deep inside my chest to inflict as much pain as possible, while ramming it over and over again into my heart."

"Wow, that's dark, Emma." Emma shrugs her shoulders and proceeds to strum her fingers against the wooden table. "Did you kiss the guy goodnight?" Ellie pries into the date portion of the evening to change the subject before Emma completely spirals out of control.

"Of course, I did. I'm not you!" She mocks as she pushes herself up from the chair and staggers on her feet toward her best friend.

"You are so mean, I wouldn't even know where to begin." Her roommate vehemently shakes her head, so petrified of the concept of a first kiss at such an old age. "There's just too much pressure on being kissed now," Ellie exhales loudly, sending a sinking feeling in Emma's gut because she really feels bad for teasing her friend.

Without ever processing her drunk actions, Emma glides her hands up Ellie's cheeks and gently presses her lips to her friend's. Ellie doesn't kiss her back, but that's okay, Emma's positive that her roommate is too stunned to react at first. But all Emma is trying to do is just help a friend out, this whole first kiss thing is getting a bit ridiculous.

Very carefully, she gradually opens her mouth, coaxing her roommate to mimic her actions. Tenderly, she slips her tongue into Ellie's mouth and kisses her with all the passion she possesses to ensure that her first kiss is perfect. At a snail like pace, Emma pulls back from the kiss and smiles, fully proud of herself.

"What the hell was that?" Ellie dumbly questions, still in shock with her head frozen between Emma's soft hands.

"A kiss, now you've had your first kiss and you can stop worrying about it," she smirks. "Now...where's my sandwich?" She flashes her most cheeky grin and finally releases her friend's face. Ellie blinks a few times before she scoops up the sandwich from the hot skillet and places it onto a paper plate. "Thanks girl!" She beams, pivoting in her heels before she slides into her chair from earlier.

Ellie timidly sits down beside her and quietly eats her grilled cheese along with Emma. "I can't believe you kissed me," she blurts out, staring dumbfounded at her plate below.

"You're not mad are you? I just think it's about time you just get it over with." She shrugs her shoulders and takes another big bite of the sandwich.

Ellie laughs and shakes her head at her drunken friend. "No, I'm not mad, I am actually a little relieved it's finally over."

"Right?" Emma playfully smacks her roommate's arm as they both laugh at the ridiculous situation that just occurred. "I probably should have kissed you years ago, so you would be much further along in the dating world."

"Probably," Ellie softly chuckles while her head proceeds to shake in amusement. "Welp, now I know I am definitely straight," she muses which persuades a heartfelt laugh to burst out of Emma's mouth.

The rest of the meal is occupied briefly discussing Walsh and the date, but of course Emma was derailed by Regina once again. The tears know by now that they aren't welcome anymore, and she's a lot stronger than she once was, but that still doesn't take away the pain she felt when she saw Regina again. She knows deep down, Regina is still the love of her life. She is still the only one for her.


	24. Twenty-Four

"Mother, I am not going," she sternly interjects as she walks right pass the bitter old woman toward the staircase.

Except, Cora is quick to snatch up her wrist and spin her back around so she can confront her. Regina keeps her eyes locked onto her mother's, because she can't stand the thought of the woman trying to intimidate her like she's a child once again.

"You listen to me, Regina, the Swans have been our neighbors for twenty-five years. You spent every day with Emma growing up. I watched you two girls cry your eyes out the day you left for college. Just because you grew apart in college does not mean that you cannot walk your stubborn self across the way and say congratulations." Cora's glare is hard, threatening her, but she just squints right back with hate burning in her eyes. Her mother's grip only tightens around her wrist as she continues with her speech, refusing to drop the subject. "Now, go upstairs, change into something presentable and come right back down so we can make our appearance."

Regina's eyes slowly shift to the redhead behind her mother. Her sister is shaking her head at the way their mother treats Regina, but yet, she doesn't say a word and something in Regina's gut is screaming that her wicked sister probably wants her to finally face Emma once and for all. Regina breaks eye contact with Zelena while she angrily snatches her wrist away before her mother bruises her flesh and stomps up the stairs like a bratty teen.

Twenty-two years old and her hateful mother _still_ has a hold on her. Emma was right all those years ago, she'll never have the guts to stand up to that dreadful woman and the acknowledgment leaves a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Regina hasn't stepped one foot into her childhood home since the day she left for college, four years ago. She knew this home would be a constant reminder of the two people she loved most and lost. She really does feel guilty for not visiting her father's favorite spot by the lake, but without Emma, she could never find the strength.

Her eyebrows crinkle as she strolls right passed her desk and notices a note written on top. She stops dead in her tracks, her breath hitching in her throat as she tentatively picks up the small note and reads a cheesy letter written by Emma. She would know that handwriting anywhere.

 _Congrats on an awesome opportunity in New York at a killer law firm. Super proud of you girl!_

When the hell was Emma in her room? She sighs, yanking the top drawer open to toss the mysterious note inside, but that's when she discovers another piece of paper folded in half. She tosses the first note inside and quickly retrieves the other one.

 _Just in case you decide on changing your mind, I'll always leave my light on for you to come home. No matter where I go, my house will be lit up so you can find your way home, to me._

Her eyes almost bulge out of her head as she stares dumbfounded at the piece of paper that's slowly growing fuzzy from the tears filling her eyes. Her hands slowly begin to shake while her heart hammers furiously in her chest and she tries to come up with a reasonable explanation. Emma must have written the note when they first broke up, because Regina cannot fathom the logical behind Emma still harboring these deep feelings about her anymore. She broke Emma's heart and left her all alone.

"Regina! What is taking you so long?" Her mother bellows up the stairs, successfully breaking her concentration from her last relationship.

She shakes her head feeling a little dazed, but needing to snap herself out of all those haunted memories and quickly shoves the note back into her drawer. She needs to regain focus, because she's about to see the love of her life, who she has been actively avoiding for last three and a half years.

She hastily strips out of her clothes and slips into the black dress her mother chose for this evening. Her feet effortlessly glide into her heels with ease and click against the hardwood floors as she crosses her room. She stands tall in front of the full length mirror, fluffing her hair to add more volume. Her makeup is still impeccable from earlier, so she decides on leaving it alone. Except, for the deep red lipstick that she carefully paints across her plump lips. She smacks her lips together and offers herself a curt nod before she turns around and heads out the door.

"It's about time, sis! It's as though you were taking your time because there's someone you need to impress," her sister taunts with that stupid, wicked grin plastered across her face causing Regina's upper lip to twist as rage burns through her veins.

"I hate you," she whispers into Zelena's ear, leaning especially close over her shoulder, but her sister simply barks out an obnoxious laugh and struts away without another word spoken.

Cora makes it a point to roam over her outfit, her beady eyes crawling up and down her body, even though she is the one who chose the dress. Her tongue clicks against the roof of her mouth in disapproval and Regina has to gulp down her anxiety because her mother's gaze alone is frightening.

"We must find you more conservative clothing when you become a lawyer, dear." Her mother shakes her head in disappointment, generating a shudder to spread through Regina's body.

"Well mother, you picked this out," she spits back in challenge not being able to hold her tongue any longer.

"Maybe it's your makeup that makes you seem so...promiscuous," Cora quips with such disdain dripping from her lips that it makes Regina physically sick to her stomach.

However, she bites back the bitchy comment dancing against the tip of her tongue and musters up some plastic smile instead. "Shall we go, so we can get this over with?" She snips, making sure to over exaggerate her eye roll just to push her mother's buttons a little further.

Cora curtly nods her head and sways confidently toward the door with her nose held high in the air. Her sister links their arms together and drags her close to her own body.

"Don't worry, we won't stay long. I'll figure out a way to break free from this graduation party."

"Thank you," she whispers in response and rests her head against her older sister, her protector.

The Mills cross their driveway and the small patch of neatly trimmed grass leading to the Swan's backyard. Regina clenches her sister impossibly tight, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the entire situation. She hasn't been next door in four years, and she knows she is not welcomed, but she could never explain to her mother, why.

The backyard is beaming brightly with a warm glow of white lights, reminding her of senior year, when Killian and Robin asked them to prom. The congestion of people decorating the backyard is a bit off putting and she can't help but wonder if the Swans invited the whole damn town.

"Regina!" She whips around, startled at the sound of her former friend's voice booming through the backyard.

"Ruby," she breathes out as her friend yanks her into one of her famous, overbearing hugs, where she rocks Regina side to side and squeals in delight.

"I missed you. I missed you so much," she declares, her words thick with honesty and enough emotions to drag Regina's tears back to her eyes.

She blinks in surprise. "You have?"

"Of course, I have. You know we were just as close as Emma and I were."

Regina sighs in relief and nods along to the acknowledgment, silently wishing that things could have been different between them...between her and Emma as well. "I missed you, Rubes. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Now come on, there's someone who is dying to see you." Her friend screeches, gripping her wrist impossibly tight and dragging her through the crowded backyard.

Prickly chills torment every inch of her body. She bites down hard on her bottom lip and holds her breath, mentally preparing herself to see the gorgeous blonde she left behind all those years ago. She's not ready. She doesn't think she'll ever be ready to face the woman she had to let go to ensure Emma's happiness.

"Regina! No way!" Robin exclaims as he tugs her roughly against his firm chest.

Without a second thought, she laughs out of relief and hugs her friend with every intent on making sure he understands just how much she missed him.

"Alright. Alright, my turn."

"Killian!" She squeals and pulls her other friend into another tight hug. "Oh, I missed my brothers so much."

"You better land a job at the most prestigious law firm for how hard you've been working," Robin teases with a genuine smile that stretches from ear to ear.

"Well, I still have four more years left with Harvard Law, but I'm sure as hell going to try," she vows, her watery eyes examining all the bright smiles glowing right back at her. Even after all this time, they still feel like her best friends, like four very long years hadn't just swept by them.

For the first time, in a long time, she feels like she can finally breathe. These three people were her family growing up and she _has_ missed them deeply, its just that life has wedged it's way between them. She hasn't been herself in a very long time, but thirty seconds around these loving people and she can feel her walls crumbling down around her heart and her lungs expanding to breathe in the fresh breath of relief.

"Regina? You came?" She recognizes the voice right off the bat, inspiring her feet to whirl around.

Her best friend engulfs her in a warm hug that feels like home now. "My mother forced me," she admits in Belle's ear, unable to stop the eye roll that follows immediately.

"Well, I'm glad you came. I'm glad everyone's here!" Belle confesses as she squeezes Ruby into a hug as well. "Where is Emma? I am dying to see her and Ellie!"

"I'm not sure where she ran off to, she was just around here," Killian replies as their small group of friends all glance around the backyard for the guest of honor.

That's the moment Emma's parents make their debut to greet all of her high school friends.

"Regina, sweetie," Emma's mother pouts out her bottom lip before trapping her into a death grip. "We missed you so much, honey." She's warm, her scent of flowers and a hint of vanilla, just like Emma, fills in the cracks of Regina's broken heart. "It's so wonderful to see you." This woman was always like a second mother to her. "You look amazing!" The woman kindly gushes, just like Regina expected her to do.

"Hi Regina," Mr. Swan sadly greets her and offers an awkward hug. "You should have called."

"David!" His wife scolds and backhands him right in the gut, causing the man to wince and clench his stomach while exhaling in pain.

Regina furrows her eyebrows in confusion by his comment and skeptically shifts her eyes back and forth between husband and wife. David offers her a weak smile, but for some reason she doesn't find the gesture at all genuine.

"Where is Emma?" Belle interrupts, thankfully.

"Oh, I think she was dragged away inside. She should be out shortly," Mary Margret confirms before she excuses herself and her husband to greet Regina's mother and sister across the yard.

"Are you going to be alright?" Belle sincerely inquires with her concern evident in her tone.

Her roommate timidly grasps her bicep and gives it a little squeeze for support and comfort. Regina timidly glances around their group from the tangible tension building between them and winces when she notices how all eyes are on her.

"I'm fine," she waves off the question, but everyone seems to find her extra intriguing tonight. "I-I'll be fine. I'll work on it," she stutters out her reply and begs for someone else to please say something, anything.

Each person around the small group makes some kind of facial expression that informs her, very clearly, that they don't believe a word she is saying. Belle's hand slides down her arm until she reaches her hand, curling her fingers around Regina's and squeezing some reassurance into her.

There is only a brief moment of silence before Mary Margret and David start ushering people inside their home. Regina finds the situation rather odd due to the fact that the Swan's home is nowhere near spacious enough for all the people attending the party. That's why they always hosted backyard parties when Regina and Emma were younger.

"I guess we are being summoned," Ruby teases before she hooks her arm through Killian's, and they depart toward the house.

Belle offers her elbow, mostly for support, and Regina happily links their arms together. Each step toward the house causes another sharp pain to burn deep in the pit of her stomach. Her heart thumps brutally against her sternum causing her to wince and clench her friend's arm to the point of almost fracturing the poor thing. A burning flush races through her body, painting her cheeks a deep crimson.

 _How is she ever going to face Emma after avoiding her for three and a half years?_

They enter the crowded home, shoulder to shoulder with everyone stuffed inside like sardines. People are bumping and shifting awkwardly as they try to scoot closer to the source of whatever has beckoned them inside. There's a buzz of chatter filling the home from all the guests curiously wondering why they were all called inside while every set of eyes roam over the congestion.

Ruby leads their group, weaving in and out of people toward the kitchen. Bottles of chilled champagne, glass flutes and appetizers are decorating every surface in the newly remodeled kitchen. Regina quickly glances around the area, taking in the new modern design, the complete opposite of what she remembers from her childhood. Just seeing how much her secondary home has changed leaves an unsettling ache deep inside her heart. If Emma's home has changed this much, she can only imagine how much the girl next door has changed over the years.

She spots Ellie first, and god does she hate to see the small, sad smile that tentatively creeps along the woman's lips as she stares at her former friend. Ellie sighs and offers a cute little wave, but she remains exactly where her feet are planted, like someone specifically told her to stand there and not move. Ellie is holding a champagne flute, the champagne bubbling happily and Regina can only assume they are about to toast Emma on her graduation and everyone else around the room for that matter.

Zelena snakes her way through the crowd from across the room with their mother in tow. Her sister's crystal blue eyes are as wide as saucers when they make eye contact, prompting Regina's head to tilt to the side in confusion. Zelena tips her head to the side with concern written all over her face. Regina furrows her eyebrows and follow her sister's gaze.

Brown eyes follow the direction of blue until she lands on a young man, neatly groomed, dressed in an expensive crisp button-down and dress slacks. He's laughing, fighting his way to the center of the kitchen, and...and then it's _her_.

Soft blonde curls bounce happily against her chest as she stumbles through the crowd with a giddy grin dancing around her pretty pink lips. Those piercing green eyes are free from those black framed glasses, (she misses those glasses), shimmering with delight matching that breathtaking smile. Regina inhales sharply, holding her last breath because Emma is more stunning than she remembers and that's when she feels her heart crumble, the shattered pieces free falling to the pit of her stomach.

 _How did she ever let her go?_

Her body begins trembling without her permission and her best friend notices right away, tightening her grip around Regina's arm to keep her calm.

"Alright," the young man starts off with a small laugh as he tries to quiet down the crowd. "Alright."

He happily swipes a champagne flute from the counter and offers the glass to Emma. She smiles brightly back at him and accepts the drink. Regina observes right away how nervous Emma appears to be. The beautiful woman is holding the champagne flute just above the stem of the glass, showing off her tattoo. _Their tattoo. She's nauseous_. Emma's free hand slides beneath the glass, her fingers anxiously strumming the bottom to hide her nervous energy. Yet, despite her inner turmoil, Emma smiles sweetly at the stranger as she waits for him to continue speaking.

"First of all, let's begin with a special thank you to the guest of honor's lovely parents. They deserve a nice round of applause for putting together this wonderful celebration for Emma," he glances over and smiles with every muscle in his proud face toward the blonde, creating a light pink shade to break across Emma's pale chest and up her neck until the blush lands upon her flawless cheeks.

The crowd begins clapping while Regina roll her eyes at the formalities and tightens her grip on Belle's arm. She's bitter and she knows it, and if she doesn't loosen her hold on her roommate, she will end up breaking her bone, or severely bruising it.

The man lifts his glass in the air and pivots his body to offer his undivided attention toward her former friend, her former _girlfriend_. "Emma, I think I can safely speak for everyone in this room when I say we are so very proud of you. A small-town girl earning a scholarship to one of the best private schools in Boston for softball. You worked your butt off," Regina crinkles her nose as he flashes her a flirtatious smile. "...And now, you just graduated and already landed an awesome job right out of college."

Everyone around her starts clapping again for the girl next door, but she is too lost in her own head to offer any type of support. _She_ should be the one delivering this speech. _She_ should have administrated this party, alongside of the Swans.

 _She should have never let her go._

"I am so proud of you, Emma," her heart plummets into her stomach and she feels the urge to double over from the pain. "I am so honored to call you mine." Her stomach flips, creating that disgusting acidic bile to rise, burning through her chest to the back of her throat. "And even though this is your graduation party," _oh god_ , "...I think you deserve so much more." The man reaches into his pocket." _Oh god!_

"Oh god," Ruby breathes out right beside her, reading her mind.

"Emma, I know what you are going to say, eight months isn't that long," he smiles as the room laughs lightly, and Emma remains still with her smile set into place, "but I know if I don't ask you to make me the happiest man on Earth, I'll be the biggest fool in this room."

Regina struggles to swallow the boulder of emotions lodged in her throat and she is very aware how every one of her friends is staring at her dumbfounded. She covers her mouth, forcefully explaining to her body that nothing is allowed to come out. Her mother would definitely have her head if she loses her dinner all over the neighbor's kitchen floor.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Her hand moves all on its own, snatching up a fizzing champagne flute, sitting on the counter in front of her.

"Regina, put that down, you shouldn't be-" Belle begins to argue in a hushed whisper.

"Fuck it," she mutters and slams back the entire drink in one swift gulp.


	25. Twenty-Five

"Yes!" Emma breathes out as Walsh grins like an idiot, slipping the extravagant engagement ring onto her finger.

And she hasn't a clue as to what possessed her to agree to the quick proposal, but the word sort of just fell from her mouth without her consent before she could truly process much of anything.

Walsh's face beams with pride, his brown eyes shimmering with adoration before he pulls her into his embrace. However, there's a small commotion, somewhere off in the corner of the room that instantly screams for her attention. There are hushed whispers that sound an awful lot like an argument if she's not mistaken. Curious green eyes slide toward the noise and that's when she discovers a swift motion out of the corner of her eye.

She spots a champagne flute being slammed down against her parent's countertop and then there's, Regina. _Shit_! Her heart ceases in her chest as she observes Ruby and Belle with identical pinched faces yelling at her ex. Regina quickly swipes up another glass and guzzles that one down as well in record time and it doesn't shock her the least bit, frankly, she would be drinking too if she had just witnessed Regina's proposal.

There's a gut-wrenching pain in her stomach that provokes her to break away from her fiancé's embrace. All of a sudden, she feels like the walls are closing in on her and all the clean air is being sucked from the room. Before she can even take a breath, Walsh is pulling her face up toward his lips for a deep kiss to celebrate their engagement. Her eyes flutter closed, so she can at least pretend that all of this is not happening right now.

 _Why is Regina even here? She's avoided her for three and a half years, what on Earth would possess her to come to this party?_

She slowly breaks apart the kiss, that's supposed to be one of her most meaningful displays of affection for her future, just to be bombarded by all her guests hugging the happy couple and offering their formal congratulations. After each person takes their time to hug her and politely shake Walsh's hand, they file out into the backyard one by one. Except for her friends, who are all standing in a circle around Regina, whispering about something. Not one person makes a move toward her and her fiancé, until the entire room clears out and that's when she feels unbearably nauseous.

Regina swiftly picks up another champagne flute and sways effortlessly in her direction. All her organs shut down. She swallows thickly as her chest constricts so painfully that she actually winces. This is all too much, and she doesn't think she can handle this type of interaction. She's not ready. She'll never be ready, especially in front of her fiancé.

"Emma," the girl next door coldly greets her in a low, raspy growl that is nothing less than threatening.

"Hi," she softly mutters, because that's all she's got. Nothing else is registering in her mind to be spoken as she blatantly stares shamelessly at the woman she once loved...the woman she _still_ loves.

"Congratulations you two on your... _happy_ engagement."

 _She's mocking her, taunting her._

Regina stretches forward, successfully tapping the rims of their glasses together while Emma just stands there, completely immobile, silently praying that at any minute she will wake up from this horrific nightmare. Those enchanting brown eyes are dressed in that smokey style, just like when she sang on stage and stole Emma's heart once again. Their eyes lock and Emma swears the entire room vanishes as Regina seductively pulls her glass away and slams back yet another drink without ever breaking eye contact.

Emma gulps down her anxiety, gradually lifting the trembling glass to her lips. She's not sure if everyone else notices the way the glass is tapping madly against her teeth as she attempts to sip her drink and she just prays that nobody calls her out on it.

"Don't I know you?" Walsh curiously questions Regina with his eyes speculating every detail of her face while he wags his finger in front of her.

Regina doesn't bother acknowledging the man, instead she keeps those angry eyes locked onto Emma's, inspiring a bitter chill to run down her spine from the intensity. She was always Regina's, and even though it's been three and a half years since they have been together, Emma has never felt more like hers than in this moment. She actually feels guilty, like she's cheating on her and it's fucking absurd, but it's exactly what's causing her head to spin so viciously.

"Emma, does your _fiancé_ ," the name is dripping with disdain from those sexy blood red lips and Emma swallows, "know me?"

"I don't...I uh, I don't believe so," she stammers out her reply, knowing damn well she never once mentioned her ex-girlfriend to her boyfriend.

"You look so familiar. I swear I have seen you before..." Walsh acknowledges again, staring so intently at the beautiful brunette with curiosity, trying to wrack his brain on where he may have seen her before.

"Oh, Emma, you never mentioned me before?" Regina gasps and places her hand over her chest for dramatic purpose, persuading Emma's eyes to widen. She extends her hand toward the confused man and fakes her best smile. "I lived right next door to Emma since the day she was born." Walsh smiles politely and accepts the handshake while Emma's entire body trembles involuntarily. "We were best friends growing up." She continues explaining, sliding her hand out of Walsh's as if he burned her before the brunette turns her attention back toward Emma. "I'm hurt you've never mentioned me before. So, he has no-"

"I'm Belle!" Her former friend luckily shouts as she stumbles over to them to interrupt the mayhem that was about to be unleashed.

All of her friends are close in tow, but Emma's eyes are glued to a certain brunette, who is reaching for another glass of champagne.

"Hello Belle, what a cute name. Walsh, Emma's fiancé, obviously," he chuckles as he shakes Belle's hand sweetly.

All of Emma's other friends stand in place with plastic grins painted across their faces, knowing how awful this moment is. They all have already met Walsh recently, so there is no need for formal introductions.

"Regina, may I?" Belle questions as she attempts to snatch the glass away from her roommate's clutches, but Regina is quick to dodge her.

"Get your own!" Regina barks out before pressing the glass to her plump lips and consuming a hefty sip of the bubbling liquid.

"Regina," her friend growls in a challenging tone, somewhat confusing Emma.

"Belle!" Regina quips with sarcasm and an over exaggerated eye roll as she takes another sip while those brown eyes drift up and down Emma's body over the rim of her glass.

Emma bites her lip and pleads with her brain to shift her eyes anywhere but deep inside of _hers_ , but she can't find the strength to look away. All those feelings she buried so many years ago are bubbling up to the surface, faster than her mind can process. Her body is itching to _bump_ into hers all over again. Her heart is racing, her palms are sweaty, and she swears she is fifteen all over again. _Dammit_.

"So, Regina, I'm sure you have a ton of embarrassing stories about my lovely Emma," Walsh teases while possessively hooking his arm around his fiancé's shoulders.

He pulls her in tight and presses a loving kiss to the top of her head, but she cringes inwardly knowing its not his touch her body is craving right now.

There's an evil smirk slowly spreading across Regina's face as she gingerly sets down her glass. "As a matter of fact, I do, _Walsh_. I know every single one of Emma's dirty little secrets," she taunts, her voice dropping a few octaves to convey her malicious threat.

"Regina," she warns her ex before she even thinks about proceeding.

"What's the matter, Emma? He clearly loves you, enough to propose, so nothing could ever change his mind about you, correct?" Regina mocks in a sticky sweet tone, forcing Emma to exhale rather loudly, informing her ex just how much she's pissing her off right now.

"Why don't we discuss all of this another time," Ruby suggests with a tortured expression stealing her usual bubbly features.

"Why don't we go grab some burgers? I know I've missed David and Mary Margret's home cooked meals," Killian casually suggests as he rubs his hands together in an effort to stop the train wreck that's about to occur.

"I could use a cold one as well," Robin continues, trying to derail Regina from her obvious jealous sabotage.

"You guys go on ahead. Walsh and I can stay in here and chit-chat, really get to know one another," Regina vindictively states with her eyes continuing to blaze toward her fiancé.

"I swear, I've seen you before. I just can't put my finger on it." Regina hums in response and shrugs her shoulders in a noncommittal manner.

"Did you know Walsh, that Emma and I were very close..." her words are slow and seductive, obviously insinuating so much more than a friendship.

"Hey! There you are!" Zelena shouts from across the room, causing everyone around their small group to jump. Emma sighs in relief knowing the redhead will end whatever her little sister has in store for her. "Come on sis, lets go."

"Go where?" Regina huffs, but again her hypnotizing eyes never leave a set of worrisome green and damn her for not being able to break the eye contact either.

"Come on Regina, my car is running," a tall blonde calls out from behind Zelena.

Finally, Emma's eyes drift toward the stranger. She studies the woman closely because she does look familiar, but she can't really place her.

"Seriously?" Belle snaps at Regina leaving Emma utterly bewildered by Belle's attitude once again.

"I-I didn't. I had no clue," Regina holds her hands up in surrender with just as much confusion on her face as Emma feels in the moment. For the first time tonight, Regina has lost all control over the situation and she looks like a petrified little puppy.

"Regina, what are you waiting for? Let's get a move on here. We have that other _engagement_ to get to..." Zelena trails off and Emma knows she's lying out of her ass right now, but she doesn't care, she just wants Regina gone so she doesn't spill all her secrets.

"Regina, I swear to god if you get in that car..." Belle threatens with a murderous look etching into her face.

"I-I won't," is all Regina mumbles, appearing completely thrown off and dazed and now Emma wants to know what the hell is going on.

The tall blonde...she knows she's Zelena's friend, she actually remembers meeting her at their home after Henry's funeral. _Mal_! Mal, slowly approaches their group, with her eyes wandering up and down Regina's body in a way that makes Emma's stomach turn, igniting a flame of jealousy to burn in her gut.

"Let's go, Regina," she sternly commands while twisting her finger in a very erotic manner.

Regina's eyes shift back and forth, between the other woman, her sister and Emma.

"No Mal, you and Zelena can go to the other function. Regina is staying here with me," Belle demands in the most authoritative voice Emma has ever heard. Living with Regina all these years must have finally given the girl a backbone.

"Belle, we already had this planned with Regina." Zelena announces, glaring at her sister with wide eyes. "Right, Regina?" She tries to coax the brunette to agree through clenched teeth, but by the look on Regina's face, she has no idea what her sister is rambling on about.

Mal raises her long boney index finger and gently caresses Regina's flushed cheek in the most tender manner. Emma's entire face scrunches up in disgust as she watches this tormenting display of affection play out before her, even though there's a man clinging to her, claiming her.

"Not tonight, Mal," Regina finally finds her voice and shoves the older woman's hand away.

Not one person can find a single word to say in this moment, either they are just as confused as Emma or they know what's going on and know it's best not to comment. She assumes everyone in the kitchen is lost and is desperately trying to comprehend what the hell is going on around them.

"Suite yourself, darling." Mal elegantly turns on her heels and joins Zelena across the room.

Zelena's eyes are pleading with Regina to follow, but her sister breaks eye contact and turns away, officially ending the conversation. "Fine!" Zelena growls as she storms out the back door with her friend following quickly behind.

Regina sighs heavily and takes another sip of her drink to calm the nervous energy buzzing from her body. "Now, where were we?"

"We were just about to step outside to eat!" Emma declares with a pointed look, expressing that she means business and she is done with her games.

Regina waves her hand in the air and breathes out a small chuckle. "Nonsense." She reminds Emma so much of Cora right now, and it physically makes her sick. "I'm sure Walsh would love to know about his fiancé's high school sweetheart."

"Awww Emma, you had a high school sweetheart. Oh man, is it one of you two guys, because I think it would be best for my ego if we put some distance between us," her fiancé laughs loudly, but he's the only one laughing as he nudges Killian and Robin to laugh along, but they just seem to grimace instead.

"Oh...so he doesn't know who you are...hmm, isn't that ironic..." Regina taunts as her red polished fingernail taps against her chin just to add fuel to the fire.

"Regina, may I speak with you, in private?" She innocently inquires as she steps out of her fiancé's embrace and toward Regina to exert her power.

"I think I'm perfectly fine right here."

"Now, Regina!"

"Of course, dear. Would you like to head upstairs to your room, so we can reminisce about all those high school memories? Or would you prefer my house across the way? We could climb onto the roof for old time sake."

Emma swears her heart is going to explode right through her chest from rage as Regina glares at her in challenge. _Why is she being such a condescending bitch?_

Her upper lip twitches in anger as she grips Regina's dainty elbow and drags her out of her parent's kitchen. She knows Regina is having a hard time keeping up in those heels, especially after how much she drank, but the brunette does her best not to appear weak. Emma yanks her a little harder, forcing Regina's feet to stumble and sending her sweet perfume to linger in the air between them, provoking another shiver to run down Emma's spine. And for a split second, she almost turns to putty for this girl, because at the end of the day, she's her _home_.

Emma successfully drags Regina through her front door, across both driveways and back over to Cora's house for privacy, because she knows there will be screaming, indefinitely.


	26. Twenty-Six

"Regina, what the hell was that?" Emma shrieks shoving Regina through her living room. "What are you even doing here?" She pleads and Regina cannot decipher between what tone she is using with her; is she angry or is she on the verge of tears?

Regina's heart free falls in an abyss, because as she stands there, finally in front of Emma Swan once again, she realizes she doesn't even know her anymore. She used to know this girl, (she's not a girl anymore, she's a woman), inside and out and now she can't even figure out the tone of her angelic voice.

"My mother insisted I make an appearance," she eventually forces her dry mouth to say.

"Of course. Well I'm happy to see you are still caught under your mother's spell," Emma spits in disgust, like she did all those years ago, rolling those gorgeous green eyes, those eyes that always make Regina feel lighter deep within. Her mouth opens to protest, most likely on instinct, but she quickly snaps it shut knowing damn well how right she is and always has been. "What were you thinking? Why would you start something like that?"

"Oh, come on Emma, are you seriously going to marry him. He's not for you-"

"You don't even know him!" She screams back successfully cutting off Regina's rant.

"Oh, come on, it's written all over his face. He's a pussy-"

"Regina!" She immediately slices her words to pieces once again and the rage vibrating in her body is enough for Regina to keep her mouth shut. "That's real rich coming from the woman who is terrified to tell her mother she's gay!" The anger bursts through Emma's veins, sending hot waves to course rapidly beneath her skin. "What the hell is the matter with you? How the hell did you end up like this? This isn't the Regina I knew and loved."

The alcohol is buzzing more freely through her blood now, taking full reigns over her organs and she's finding it rather hard to keep focus. She hasn't had a sip of alcohol in a year and a half and the amount of champagne she just guzzled down wouldn't have affected her back then, but now, her head is swimming and everything around her seems to be floating and she knows when tomorrow comes, she will feel like she was hit by a semi.

"Are you going to say _anything_?" Emma growls, and out of Regina's peripheral, she notices her ex clenching her fists at her side.

"Don't marry him," the words are a stern command as they slip passed her tingling lips and to be honest, she never once thought about speaking them out loud.

"Excuse me? Is this a joke? You left me, Regina!"

"Emma, I-"

"No!" Emma's eyes quickly fill with a thick liquid that creates an ache deep in Regina's chest. "I called and texted you every day, begging for you to at least talk to me, like an idiot! You didn't even have the decency to shoot me a text and tell me it was over, tell me that you moved on or anything! And now...now you show up after three and a half years and demand that I don't marry my _boyfriend_. The guy that's been there for me?"

"He doesn't even know you, Emma," she implores, stepping directly in front of Emma's flushed face. "You didn't even tell him about us? Why? Because you are ashamed? That's quite ironic that you pushed me so hard to come out and you can't even tell your _boyfriend_ , oh I'm sorry, your _fiancé_ , who supposedly loves you, that you were with a woman!"

"That's neither here nor there. It's completely different circumstances," the blonde claims, but Regina can distinctly hear the waver in her voice and see the break in her eye contact.

Emma knows she's right.

"It's not, Emma. It's the same and you know it." She is sure it's just the alcohol flowing freely through her veins, but she somehow feels braver than she has in a very long time, maybe it's just Emma's presence. She assertively steals a step forward, expressing just how serious she is. "Don't marry him, Emma. He's not right for you. He'll never love you like I do," she firmly declares to convince her lost love of her true intentions.

Her ex-girlfriend's bottom lip quivers, but she tries to fight back her emotions with everything she has. Regina takes another step forward, intently studying Emma's mouth as it curls down into a frown. Watery brown irises flick back up to stare deep into those stunning green eyes, because it's been so long since she lost herself in their safety. Her hand moves without her acknowledgement to cup Emma's blushing cheek. Emma flinches at first, but despite everything, she doesn't shy away and maybe Regina's slightly intoxicated, but she swears her ex is leaning into her touch. Regina's hand tingles the moment their skin comes in contact, as if all those feelings she buried so long ago are rising back to the surface, warming her soul. It's been far too long, and her body knows it's been wilting away without her. Her entire body buzzes with excitement and she can't stop the loving smile that's spreading quickly across her face. She has missed her so much and there's nothing she wants more than to hold Emma in her arms again.

"I am still in love with you, Emma," she confesses in a gentle whisper, her lips ghosting over the delicate ones before her. "Choose me instead," she pleads in a broken voice that instantly fills her eyes with more wetness.

She examines the way glossy green eyes dart down to her mouth, forcing her heart to pound heavily against her sternum. She's finding it nearly impossible to breathe at this point, even if Emma's warm breath is mixing with hers. Her breathing is erratic and all she wants to do is just bump into her, lightly brushing her lips against Emma's to settle the anxiety festering inside. And it would be so easy to just...

"There you two are!"

On pure instinct, they both hastily jump apart. She protectively folds her arms across her chest while Emma's hands hide behind her back as if they were up to no good. Regina whips around to find Walsh strutting over, smiling brightly at them and so very clueless to what he just interrupted.

"Walsh," Emma gasps, attempting to regulate her breathing while her fingers fiddle nervously behind her back and Regina has all the evidence she needs to know Emma is just as hopelessly in love as they were years ago.

"Hi baby," he strides over to his fiancé, full of confidence and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth and as he pulls away his face lights up like he just won some contest. "Open mic night! Babe, our first date!"

"Uh-wha-what?" Emma stutters as she shifts uncomfortably beside him with her eyebrows pinching together, baffled by his sudden outburst.

"Our first date at that bar by your apartment." He turns his attention to Regina and points his finger at her with excitement. "You, you sang that amazing acoustic version of Happier. It was phenomenal. Everyone awarded you with a standing ovation."

"What?" Regina balks, her full attention on only Emma. "You were there? Emma, you saw me performing?" She rambles out in pure shock, gaping in awe at the twitchy blonde before her.

"Uh..."

"Wait, why didn't you say hello to your friend?"

"Uh..."

Regina's eyes slowly double in size as she begins piecing the puzzle together. She cannot believe Emma watched her on stage. After Belle had ripped her a new one about Mal and drinking, she took her advice. She stopped drinking, broke things off with Mal and found a new hobby to keep her occupied. She would sing at random open mic nights to help her cope with all her feelings for Emma and most importantly, leaving her behind. It was cathartic. Still to this day, she will find a hole in the wall bar from time to time and sing her heart out for the girl next door.

"Emma? Why didn't you two say hello?" Walsh inquires with a cold tone, generating a shiver to run down Regina's spine. Something is off.

"Regina and I had drifted apart. We weren't speaking then, so I just ignored the situation," Emma explains her half-truth. Technically she's not lying, but she is leaving out a very important detail, obviously on purpose.

"Oh, okay," the man shrugs, the tension in his shoulders easily slipping away while his anger dissipates. "We should head back. People are asking for you."

"We aren't finished here," Regina suddenly demands, sternly glaring at the stranger. His face falls, but she sees something else burning behind his dark eyes and dammit, she wishes she wasn't intoxicated, so she could make out his expression.

"No Regina, we are done." Emma inhales sharply through her nose as her eyes flutter closed to regain her focus.

She knows she dug up old wounds, she picked and scraped until she caused Emma pain and she hates knowing that she's sitting here, hurting her all over again.

"Emma-"

"Let's go, Emma," Walsh commands, ushering the broken girl out of her house, with his arm possessively around her shoulders.

Regina studies the way Emma's shoulders slump in defeat as she's being ripped away from her. Her heart actually hurts seeing her walk out that door and now she knows that she could never lose her again. She cannot imagine another day in her life without Emma by her side. She is her everything and she knows she has to prove that to her.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about?" A voice breaks her from her train of thought, prompting her to jump in her heels.

Her skin crawls from the voice alone because her body knows that beaten path all too well. "Mal," she whirls around just as the older woman is stalking her way toward her. Regina knows that twinkle in her eye all too well, she's hungry and Regina is her next meal. "I thought you left. Where's my sister?"

"She's in the basement. I came up for some wine and heard you arguing with that silly girl from next door."

"Stop it, there's no need to degrade Emma behind her back. She never did a damn thing to you," she strictly orders because nobody could ever say anything about Emma in front of Regina.

Mal pouts out her bottom as she reaches for a dark lock resting upon Regina's shoulder, she immediately steps back to avoid the unwanted touch. However, Mal's seductive eyes lock onto hers, causing everything deep within Regina to shrivel up.

"I don't know what you ever saw in her. She never could make you happy. She always pushed you to be something you weren't. I always knew what you wanted," she whispers, her voice smooth in that silky, sultry tone that always made Regina cave.

Mal curls her fingers, sweeping Regina's hair behind her ear. She gulps down in response because this woman always was so intimidating to her. Her icy fingers tantalizingly skim across Regina's jawline, down to her chin, where she grabs hold with power, forcing brown eyes to meet wanting blue.

"Mal-"

"Our bodies always connected as one. You were always something else in bed, Regina," she compliments as if she is proud of her.

"Mal, I snuck you into my apartment every night. We never told a soul about our secret affair, except for my roommate, who heard us every night. We were just fuck buddies who _both_ didn't want to be exploited for their sexuality," she defends, holding the older woman's gaze.

"Yes dear, that may be true and all, but we were still amazing in bed together," she reminisces, her scarlet lips ghosting over hers, with her warm breath tingling Regina's lips. "Are you still a bad girl, Regina? Shall we sneak up to your old bedroom, so you can have your wicked way with me?"

Regina inhales a deep breath, because as much as she had to quit alcohol, she had to quit Mal as well. She treats the woman as if she is a drug and she cannot fall down that slippery slope again. Belle always blamed Mal for everything, but really, the woman is just...promiscuous and enjoys their sex. Regina takes a step back, squares her shoulders and straightens her posture.

"I guess, I'm a good girl now, Mal," and with that she strolls away with all the confidence she can muster up inside, and struts back over to the girl next door.

Her mind is racing, knowing that she has to do everything in her power to fight for Emma. That girl is her future and she cannot sit by and watch her marry some fool that she has only known for eight months.

The minute she steps into that backyard, her eyes scan over the crowd for a certain blonde. She spots her in a corner, tapping the bottom of her champagne flute once again as she speaks with an older couple. Walsh has his arm around her, yet again, and Regina has to fight every instinct inside of her not to storm over there and smack his arm away.

"Hey, are you alright, Regina?" Ruby softly asks as her fingers curl around her elbow to gather her attention.

"I'm...I'll be fine," she answers, but her words lack authority and she can see the look of pity consuming her friend's face.

"Dammit, Regina!" She rolls her eyes at the smaller woman who is approaching rather quickly with rage pulsating around her. "A year and a half of sobriety down the drain!"

"Regina, you have a drinking problem?" Ruby gasps while her fingers dig deeper into Regina's flesh.

She untangles herself from Ruby and scoffs in response. "No!" She blurts out defensively. "I mean kind of. I just..." she sighs heavily, fully aware that an explanation is in order. "I went through a very rough patch after Emma and I broke up. Belle informed me on my downward spiral and I knew I needed to change my ways. Swearing off alcohol was one of them."

"Regina, I-" Ruby begins, but Regina holds up her hand, silencing the woman before her.

"I don't want to hear it, it's in the past, I have moved forward."

"Obviously not! You tossed back those champagne glasses like you were searching for Emma at the bottom!" Belle quips, earning herself a death glare from Regina.

"How did your talk go?" Ruby timidly asks, fiddling with the stem of her glass.

"Not great," she retorts, her words laced with sass.

"I'm so sorry," Ruby reaches for her arm and slides her hand up and down to express her comfort.

"Rubes? What do you think? Is he good for her?" She investigates, sounding a little too vulnerable for her liking, but it is a question that needs to be asked.

Ruby's lips twist as she tries to formulate the right words. She sighs and eventually shrugs her shoulders. "He's nice."

"Nice? That's all I get? Nice?" She groans in response and stomps over to the _happy_ couple without another word from either of her useless friends.

As she's just in arms reach, she notices the way Walsh is covertly clenching Emma's elbow. They both are smiling politely as he slowly ushers her away from the crowd. Her eyebrows crinkle in confusion and suddenly she is on high alert with this guy. She carefully follows the couple into Emma's house and maintains a safe distance not to sell herself out.

Walsh shoves Emma off into a corner in the living, a corner Regina remembers all too well. Images of Emma buried in that same corner come flooding back, their tongues danced as one and their hands wandered eagerly for one another's touch. It was the last graduation party they celebrated together as well.

The man's harsh whispers break Regina from her beautiful memories.

"Emma, what is going on with you? I do not appreciate the way you are behaving out there."

Regina rests her back against the wall that is keeping the couple hidden from the people outside as she listens very carefully to their private conversation.

"I don't know what you mean," Emma replies, but Regina can hardly make out the hushed whispers.

"Don't play dumb, Emma, you know I hate that. Ever since your _friend_ showed up, you have been dazed. But you need to snap out of it, because I will not allow you to make me out as some fool on the day I proposed to you and gave you that ring," the asshole snaps and even though he's whispering, Regina can hear the intensity in his voice.

"Walsh, I don't know what you are talking about. Honestly, I am acting the same, I promise." There's a little yelp that makes Regina's skin crawl and her stomach doubles over because she knows something isn't right with this man. "Walsh-"

"I believe it's time for you to say your goodbyes."

"Walsh, let go. I told you before-"

"Knock it off, Emma, stop crying wolf. You know I hate when you act like I could ever hurt you."

"Let go," Emma's voice is barely audible and the fear the strikes within breaks Regina's heart.

Is he always like this with her? Does he do more than just aggressively grab her?

"It's time to go Emma, now."

She cannot stomach the confrontation any longer, or even the idea of Emma leaving with this prick, so she steps around the corner and makes her presence known.

"Is there a problem?" She questions with authority, letting this poor excuse of a man know that she is not threatened by his behavior.

"Emma and I were just discussing how tired we are. I believe we are going to call it a night."

He offers her a charming smile that anyone else would buy into, but not her. Her eyes drift down to where his hip is pressed up against Emma's and he's still clenching her elbow, but the way that he is positioning himself, blocks his cruel grasp on his fiancé.

"Emma," she softly whispers, in hopes of coaxing her ex to speak up, but she remains silent. Those once sparkling green eyes are dull, lifeless even, and that's when Regina feels her heart shatter. "Let her go," she calmly states and nods toward his brutal grip.

"Mind your own business. Emma, let's go."

"Emma, you don't have to go. Stay," she carefully asks, stealing a stern step forward and reaching out for the blonde, but her fiancé is quick to yank her back.

"We are leaving." Walsh attempts on dragging his girlfriend away, but Regina doesn't hesitate to jump in front of them.

"Emma please, listen to me, I am so so sorry. You don't have to forgive me, hell you can choose never to speak to me again, but please, Emma, don't go home with him. He doesn't deserve you," she pleads finally allowing all her walls to come tumbling down around her.

She just needs for Emma to believe enough in her words to find the strength within and not leave with him. Who knows what will occur behind closed doors?

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you to make a presumption like that? You just stepped back into her life a little over an hour ago and you are already pretending to know about our relationship?" His tone is mocking her, with a slight chuckle at the end to intimate her, but she doesn't justify his question with an answer.

Instead, she ducks down, so she can catch Emma's gaze. "Please Emma, hate me all you want, just please don't go home with him. This isn't love and you know that. You know what real love feels like..."

"Enough!" Walsh screams, causing Emma to jump in his clutches, but he doesn't notice, he just moves again to walk around Regina, but she leaps again in front of him to block his exit.

"No, not until you let her go. Emma, please say something," she implores with the woman she is so desperately in love with.

Her eyes are beginning to sting and she knows it's because of those pesky tears again. She just can't stomach the thought of losing this amazing woman once again.

"I have to go, Regina," Emma whispers, but the fear painted across her face says something so much more.

"No, please Emma, stay with your parents. Don't go," she urges, grasping into anything at this point to keep her safe and away from that asshole.

"Things will never change," Emma sadly whispers just before Walsh drags her away.

Regina panics, the most terrifying panic she has ever experienced in her life. Her hands are trembling uncontrollably as her chest tightens so excruciatingly that she can no longer breathe.

The back door forcefully slams shut, causing her to jump in her heels. She shakes her head, forcing the panic out of her mind and chases after Emma with determination.

She steps out into the cool evening air and spots Emma saying goodbye to her parents with that smug asshole faking a smile and laying on his charm, nice and thick. She gulps down, her body convulsing involuntarily as she makes her way toward the neighbors.

Her mother is standing next to Mary Margret, saying her formal congratulations to Emma all over again, but everything else falls dead to her ears. She strides over to the small group, pretending to be full of confidence, even though she is visibly shaking.

"Mother."

 _A/N: In this story, my main focus was the love between Emma and Regina, so I skim over Emma's abuse and Regina's dark path with alcohol. It was never meant to be a main focus for either of them in this story, just a brief encounter in their lives. But I did want to actually write about those two topics in depth, so if you haven't read them, there is, In The Depths of Her Soul and You and Tequila which focus on those harsh topics, the struggle and the recovery for both._


	27. Twenty-Seven

"Mother."

"Yes, Regina," her mother responds in the most professional tone imaginable which only agitates Regina's nerve even further.

"There is something I need to confess," she admits as her watery eyes drift around the small group to land inevitably upon Emma.

Emma's eyebrows are knit together, perplexed by her sudden declaration and courage. To her right, Regina can feel the way the Swans are burning holes right through her quivering body. Mary Margret clenches her husband's arm while she gapes at Regina and she wonders what could possibly have them so on edge.

"Well, Emma was just leaving," Cora coolly acknowledges, her beady eyes demanding that Regina keeps her mouth shut. "Why don't you say your goodbyes and then you can explain whatever it is that is so important you had to interrupt."

"No, mother. Emma needs to hear what I have to say before she leaves." Her thick lashes flutter closed as she takes one last deep breath to mentally prepare herself from the backlash that's sure to come. "Mother, I'm...I don't find men attractive." _Why is this so hard?_ "I never have." _Why can't she just spit it out?_ "I'm gay and I'm so deeply in love with someone, but I have been so terrified to tell you, that I ended up losing her. I-I cannot keep living this lie."

"Regina Mills, you stop this nonsense at once," her mother firmly, yet quietly orders, narrowing her eyes at her with finality before she turns to Emma. And surprisingly, her face softens, just the slightest bit, but not enough to prove that she _actually_ cares. "I am very sorry for my daughter's rude and sudden outburst. I apologize on my daughter's behalf for trying to ruin your night."

"Cora-" Mary Margret chimes in with a pitiful plea in her tiny voice.

"You bite your tongue, dear, this doesn't concern you!" Cora abruptly snaps at her neighbor, inspiring the smaller woman to cower away into her husband's embrace. "Regina, apologize," she sternly commands as if Regina is a small child once again and not the young woman she is today.

"No, mother, I will not apologize. This is something that has needed to be addressed for quite some time."

"Something that needed to be addressed? Now? In front of our neighbors? Why, to embarrass me? Why did you demand that the guest of honor be present for your foolishness?" Her mother bites out irrationally, but Regina clenches her fists and proceeds to push through this awful moment, she just needs to get through this.

"Cora, please stop yelling at her," Emma softly interjects the woman's cold words, taking Regina by surprise. She glances over at that blonde for a brief second, to find her nervously chewing on her bottom lip with Walsh possessively holding onto her. "It's me."

"What's you?" Walsh investigates, his grip tightening around his fiancé's elbow and Regina winces, knowing just how much he's probably hurting her right now and she can't handle another moment with this man around.

"I'm the one Regina is in love with. It's me," Emma confesses, swallowing thickly.

Regina sucks in as much air as possible and holds her breath, terrified of what's to come between Walsh and Emma next, because she knows this man is going to lose his mind.

"Regina, is this true?" Cora hisses almost under her breath as she turns to face her.

"Yes, mother."

The small group falls eerily silent as everyone takes in this new information. While everyone seems puzzled at the moment, Regina can't help but notice the way Mary Margret and David are smiling at her with matching watery eyes.

"That's why you were acting so jealous when I proposed, you are obsessed with my fiancé!" Walsh demands, protectively tucking Emma into his side.

Regina watches intently as Emma attempts to squirm free from his death grip, but comes up short.

"No Walsh, she isn't _obsessed_ with me!" Emma suddenly explodes, taking the whole group by surprise. "Regina and I dated for almost three years," she defends, struggling against her fiancé's possessive hold.

David thankfully reaches out and places his hand on top of Walsh's. "Let go of my daughter." His voice is calm, but powerful, informing this jerk that he is not messing around.

Walsh quickly releases Emma, flashing his most charming smile to maintain a respectable relation with the Swans. His hands fly up in surrender, but Regina refuses to let her guard down around the fool.

"Emma, why don't we go home and discuss this," he sweetly suggests while batting his long lashes, which coincidentally makes Regina's stomach turn and her upper lip to twitch in disgust.

"Regina!" Cora blurts out. "You dated Emma for three years?" She interrogates, dragging Regina's eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Yes, mother. I am still in love with Emma, and I can't keep lying like this. I have been so miserable living this lie." Regina timidly turns toward her one true love and cautiously takes her soft hand into hers, petrified of rejection. "Emma, please stay here. Like I said before, you don't have to forgive me, but _please_ just don't go," she implores, her voice cracking from the thick emotions weighing down upon her.

"Emma, is something wrong?" Mary Margret suspiciously questions, taking a step forward and placing a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Emma's worried green eyes shift back and forth between all the faces gaping at her expectantly. Anxiously, she twirls the engagement ring clinging to her finger, slowly suffocating the life right out of her and it's only been attached to her for an hour. She sighs heavily and squeezes her eyes tightly.

"Walsh, I can't marry you," she announces through a quivering voice. Her dainty fingers slide the elaborate engagement ring off her finger and Regina already can feel the weight of the situation slowly lifting from her shoulders and suddenly she can breathe again. Emma holds the ring out toward the slack-jawed man, waiting for Walsh to take the ring back. "I'm so sorry, but I can't marry you when I am still in love with my ex. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"Emma!" He bellows unexpectedly, causing everyone to jump in their own skin by his frightening tone. Even the emotionless, Cora Mills is startled by his booming voice. "You are just confused, let's go home, so we can talk about this."

"Emma-" Regina begins, but the blonde is already shaking her head at her to keep quiet.

"No Walsh, I'm not going with you. You made it very clear tonight that our relationship is turning toxic and that's not how I want to live my life," she confesses truthfully, but it doesn't eliminate the sorrow in her eyes.

There is nothing Regina wants to do more than to wrap her ex in her arms and take away the pain, but she honestly doesn't know where they stand and she can't force anything at this point.

Walsh takes an assertive step forward, encouraging David and Regina to both jump into action and protect the blonde. Emma takes a giant step back while her father is quick to snatch Walsh's arm and proclaim his power.

"It's time for you to leave. My daughter has expressed her true feelings and you may not accept the truth, but you have to respect it," David explains calmly as he glares down upon the other man.

"And you are all just okay with this?" Walsh screams, harshly wrenching his arm away from Mr. Swan's clutches.

"We have known since these two were in high school," David begins, completely blindsiding Regina. _How the_ _hell did they know? Did her mother know as well?_ "If they are still in love, after all this time, then that means they have something special. So yes, I am _more_ than okay with this."

Emma cracks a small, crooked smile that steals Regina's breath away, as they listen to David. Those green eyes are slowly starting to bloom with life once again and without her consent, Regina's smile stretches even further into her cheeks.

"This is absurd. I don't need this bullshit..." Walsh explodes with rage, ranting incoherently, but Regina is quick to interrupt him.

"Well, there's the exit," she condescendingly announces, pointing to the end of the driveway and smiling wickedly at the man. "You can see yourself out."

Walsh takes a step toward her with trembling clenched fists, but instead of following through with his first thought, he storms off down the driveway toward his car without another word spoken.

Everyone around the group exhales loudly, expressing their relief, but all too quickly Regina is tensing again, realizing she still has her mother to deal with.

"Regina, time for us to leave, now!" Cora growls, her face burning through all the different shades of red.

Regina swallows thickly from the fear festering deep within, but she's already nodding along, knowing this has to be done, once and for all.

Cora doesn't bother with saying goodbye to their neighbors, instead she storms off toward her house as if her heels were suddenly lit on fire. Regina offers the Swan family a small smile, hopefully expressing her apologizes before she rushes to her mother's side.

Cora yanks the front door open, releasing some of her anger on the door, and storms off inside. Regina quietly closes the door behind her and sighs, fully aware that this will be one of the hardest things she will ever have to do.

"Mother-"

"Dammit, Regina! What were you thinking dropping that bomb on everyone over there?" Her voice is colder than she can ever remember and shrill, causing her to flinch in response.

"Walsh was abusing Emma," she blurts out. "I'm not sure to what extent, but I couldn't allow her to leave with him tonight. I needed to do something. I needed to make a statement strong enough to stop her from leaving," she explains in a desperate plea for this woman to _finally_ understand, but by the way her mother's eyes are glossed over, she's not even sure that she's listening to her.

"Oh, Regina, what would your father say right now?" She exasperates, shaking her head and turning her back toward Regina like maybe she was right, maybe Cora wasn't even listening to her at all.

Regina's shoulders slump in defeat because she knew, sooner or later, the topic regarding her father would be brought up.

"He knew, he knew knew before I knew how much I cared for Emma. He encouraged me to love her freely. He even expressed that she is the kind of person he would want me to be with," she recites from all those years ago, dragging up all the heartache that always comes with mentioning her father.

Her mother whips around so fast the Regina ends up taking a giant step back. "Your father knew." She's not entirely sure if she is asking or just reiterating the facts, but she chooses not to respond.

She keeps her mouth sealed tight, dropping her gaze to the ground below and silently praying for this moment to just be over. Her mother steals one hesitant step forward, provoking Regina's glossy eyes to snap up in the woman's direction. She's on guard, petrified of what's to come with the only parent she has left. Through her blurry vision, she stares deep into her mother's eyes, discovering how very conflicted she is in the moment.

Cora shakes her head sadly, her lips pressing into a tight line before spinning around on her heels. She doesn't mutter a single word as she quietly leaves her daughter behind. She climbs the staircase as fast as her legs can carry her and it's not long before Regina distinctly hears the heavy door to her mother's bedroom slam shut, forcing the liquid clinging to Regina's eyes to finally fall.

In this moment, she is utterly torn. _Is she relieved the conversation didn't turn into a screaming match? Does she feel as though she is in the clear with her mother? Should she be happy Cora didn't kick her out of the house?_ Yet, all of those thoughts wash away when the gut-wrenching feeling of being abandoned settles into her mind. Her mother didn't say one word, she just left her behind, completely abandoning her.

She sighs, quickly brushing away her tears as she follows her mother's cold path up the stairs. She contemplates with herself, hesitating and lingering just outside her mother's door, but eventually she decides not to bother her. She turns back to her room and gently closes the door behind her. She settles down on her bed, staring aimlessly at her phone. Her mind racing with too many thoughts and yet, it's still blank at the same time. Her thoughts are so scattered she cannot grasp onto a single one to figure out her next move.

The faint noises from the crowd next door slowly die down and she assumes the party is winding down. Messages from Ruby and Belle buzz from her phone, over and over again, asking if she's alright and what happened, but she just proceeds to stare, lost in the depths of her own mind.

XXXXXXXXX 

Once she knows the party is over and all the guests have vacated next door, she shuffles to her window and peeks through the blinds. All the lights in the backyard have been turned off and the only light glowing in the night is coming from the starry night sky. She studies the house next door, noting how every light in the house is off, except one. _Her_ light is on and for some reason she feels like that is Emma's silent and cryptic way of telling her that the light is on for her. Just like the note, she's left her light on for Regina to find her way home, to her.

Regina bursts through her door, rushes down the stairs and out the front door. She lightly jogs across the small patch of grass and over the Swan's driveway. She doesn't think twice about disturbing her neighbors, no matter how late it maybe, before her finger rings the doorbell. She anxiously sways back and forth, deciding what she should say, as she waits for someone to answer.

The door slowly squeaks open, revealing a glimpse of jet back hair. "Regina," Mrs. Swan breathes out, opening the door wider, granting her permission to step inside. The moment the door falls closed behind her, the smaller woman tugs her into a warm hug. "I am so proud of you, Regina."

She smiles at her recognition and allows the older woman to squeeze her with all her might. "Thank you, Mrs. Swan. That really means a lot to me. May I speak with Emma?" She questions, slowly and reluctantly pulling from her embrace, because she needs this woman's hug more now than ever before after being abandoned by her own mother.

"She's upstairs, sweetheart."

Regina nods politely, offering a small smile before she take the stairs two at a time. She hesitates, lingering nervously outside of Emma's bedroom door because she still has no idea what she is going to say. She inhales a deep breath and shakes away her worry before she softly knocks on the door. She doesn't wait for a response, she had never waited before, so she opens the door and lets herself in.

"Emma?" She softly whispers, but falls completely silent when she hears the muffled cries.

"Please Regina, not now," Emma cries into her pillow, hiding away all her emotions.

Even though she may not be welcomed, Regina still proceeds to walk over to her bed. "Please Emma, can we talk?"

"Just go away," she stutters out while sniffling away the mess clinging to her face and squirming further up her bed, away from Regina.

"I know this is all so crazy and messed up right now..."

"Please, Regina, just go," she begs, finally facing Regina with a blotchy, red face, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Regina's heart breaks for the umpteenth time that night. "I don't even know what to think right now. I just broke up with my fiancé. You...you are here...telling me you love me." She shakes her head vigorously, and produces an audible gulp. "I can't...I just can't have a conversation with you, not now. Please, I'm begging you, if you love me at all...please go!" Her voice is so strained during the plea that Regina actually feels the pain in every fiber in her body.

She can't keep causing her pain like this.

Regina reluctantly nods once, and slips out of her room without another word spoken, knowing it's what Emma needs. She assumes Mary Margret and David are in their room as well, because the house is silent as she sneaks out the front door.

She sulks and chastises herself for how the entire situation played out. She curses herself over and over again as she carries her heavy feet back home. She stomps up each step to her bedroom, wishing she could turn back time and fix this mess when Emma offered all those opportunities so many years ago.

She peels out of her dress and slips into a tank top and skimpy shorts, feeling every muscle in her body weighing her down. She crawls into bed, but she doesn't bother turning off the light next to her bed.

In the dark, her tormenting thoughts will haunt her to no end, so she lies on her bed as still as a statue, gaping at the ceiling above. She's unsure if her tear ducts have simply run dry or if her heart is finally too numb from pain to actually cry anymore. She slowly turns onto her side and stares at the wall for far too long. She's not even sure if she's blinking.

She decides to text Belle and Ruby, because she knows they are probably worried sick by now, informing them that she will speak with them tomorrow about everything. She glances at the time and sighs. _Two in the_ _morning_.

A faint tapping sound registers in her mind and provokes her body to snap up in bed. She quickly scans around her room, and that's when she discovers a certain blonde outside her window. Regina frowns slightly, as she climbs out of bed and over to the window. She slowly unlocks the window and pushes the cold glass up, allowing Emma to climb inside without a single word between them. Quietly, she shuts the window behind the blonde and watches intently as she kicks off her gym shoes.

They both offer each other the same half-smile while Emma nervously shrugs her shoulders. Regina inhales sharply and holds her breath as she treks back over to her bed and Emma follows, without an invitation, knowing she is always welcome.

Regina crawls under her covers and studies as Emma strolls to her side of the bed and turns off the light. And Regina feels the threat of her unhinged emotions all over again, she wants to burst into tears from the familiarity of Emma in her room once again.

The bed dips beside her, and she cannot take her eyes off Emma as she climbs into the space in front of her. Neither one says a word as they lay face to face, in the silence, not one emotion flickering across their faces. Hesitantly, Regina takes a chance and drapes her arm over Emma's ribs. The girl next door mimics her action and nuzzles her nose against Regina's before they both drift into a deep slumber.


	28. Twenty-Eight

"Regina!" The shrill scream barrels into her dream state, forcing her mind wide awake.

Startled brown eyes gape at her in fear as they both fling forward from the warmth and comfort of the bed. The bedroom door swings open, brutally crashing into the wall behind it, causing Emma and Regina to flinch from the heavy thump. It's too early in the morning for this.

"Mother," Regina grunts in a low raspy tone, her voice still half asleep from merely seconds ago.

Panic washes over Emma as she stares hopelessly at the window in hopes that maybe she can somehow disappear through it undetected.

"Emma? Oh, for heaven's sake, Regina, you drop a bomb on me that you are a lesbian, not even twelve hours ago and you already sneak Emma up into your room!"

Emma has heard Cora Mills yell before. She has heard the woman belittle people all around her and never bat an eye. However, she has never seen the way this woman is seething mad as she is right now. Her face is burning through every shade of red, quickly heading straight to the color purple. There is a very prominent vein in her forehead, bulging out, ready to break free from the usual vacant mask. All while Emma is pleading with her mind to develop some sort of superpower to whisk her and Regina away.

"Mother, I am twenty-two years old. I am not a child anymore!" Regina defends, but there's that thick rasp in her voice, throwing her credibility out the window.

"Okay, Regina, you think you are an adult? Start paying for your own tuition!"

"Mother!" Regina screeches without a moment of hesitation and Emma is sure if she doesn't intervene soon, a physical brawl will erupt.

"Mrs. Mills, I am so sorry. This is my fault. I snuck up here without Regina's consent," she attempts to defend, but she's fairly confident Cora doesn't even hear her.

"Emma, please..." Regina begs for her to stay out of the mother daughter quarrel, but Emma can't allow her to take the blame.

"No, please Mrs. Mills, don't punish Regina for this," she hastily stammers, desperately trying to find a way to defend the woman she is madly in love with after what she just did for her last night.

"Jeez, what is all the screaming about?" Zelena grumbles as she makes her appearance in Regina's doorway, scrubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She stands behind her mother with a corrupt smirk spreading slowly across her face. "Awe, you two finally kissed and made up?" She taunts eliciting two groans from the women in bed.

Cora whips around so abruptly that the ends of her hair slap across her daughter's face. "What? Zelena, you knew about this?"

"God, since they were like eight," Zelena chuckles so carelessly.

Emma definitely feels every drop of blood rapidly draining from her face. She wants to run out of this room screaming and hide away for eternity, but she knows that won't help this situation at all and she can't leave Regina to fend for herself.

"Zelena!" Regina bellows, obviously having enough of her sister's big mouth, but her sister never knew when to keep her trap shut.

Cora flips back around to face the girls once again, her temper flying straight through the roof. "So, everyone knew? Your father, your sister and even the Swans and I was left in the dark?"

Regina is squirming uncomfortably next to her beneath the covers and all Emma wants to do is reach across and hold her close until this nightmare ends.

"Yes, mother. To be fair, I had no clue about Emma's parents," she honestly admits, shooting the blonde a quizzical look briefly before she turns her attention back to her mother. "We weren't sure how you would...handle this."

"Get out of my house!"

"Mother!"

"Get out of my house now, Regina Maria!" Cora shrieks so excruciatingly loud that Emma is sure the woman will actually damage a vocal cord.

"Mom!" Zelena _finally_ chimes in to interject, but Cora is to the point of seeing red and there's no turning back now, she will not listen to reason when she's this hopping mad.

"So, what, you're going to kick me out? I'm never allowed in this house again?"

"Out Regina!"

"Why? She didn't do anything wrong!" Zelena cries out to defend her little sister, glaring at her mother, stunned with her mouth agape.

"Zelena, you shut your mouth too or you'll be out on your ass as well," Cora coldly threatens, not even bothering to look in her older daughter's direction because she's too busy burning a hole through Regina.

Zelena laughs at the ridiculous outburst, but Emma is shriveling in her spot out of fear, knowing this isn't something to take so lightly.

"Mother, you act like Regina and I don't have apartments of our own."

"All three of you out!" Cora rages, her fists clenched besides her, shaking with uncontrollable anger.

"Happy to mother," Regina gingerly announces, smiling politely and nodding curtly. A mask that has always been reserved specifically for her mother. "Come on, Emma."

Emma rapidly throws the covers off her legs and scrambles to her feet without another thought. And of course, Regina makes it a show, slipping her hand into Emma's and holds her hand as she pulls Emma out of her room and down the stairs. Technically, they haven't talked about them...well, they haven't talked at all, but Emma allows the gesture just to get under Cora's skin after all the damage she has caused over the years.

Cora angrily tramples down the stairs behind them, making sure her presence is known. "Regina, I will no longer be paying for your tuition!"

"I'm well aware, mother," Regina gripes over her shoulder while her fingers curl even tighter around Emma's hand.

"You can kiss your apartment goodbye as well!"

"I figured. I will be just fine on my own, thank you," Regina bitterly snaps back at her mother just as they reach the front door.

Regina whirls back around, fire burning in her eyes as she glares at her mother through a clenched jaw. Cora stands at the bottom of the stairs, boiling beyond her control as her cold eyes flick over to Zelena, who is standing right behind her sister in an obvious state of moral support.

"And another thing, _mother_..." Regina spits in disgust before she hastily grabs Emma's face and slams her lips against Emma's gaping mouth. Regina makes it a point to jab her tongue down Emma's throat, but she doesn't skip a beat. She hasn't had Regina in so long and she feels like maybe she can indulge in this moment. So, she grips Regina's slim waist and pulls her body flush against her own, causing both of them to smile into the heated kiss. Emma slowly breaks apart from the kiss first, thinking maybe that is enough torture for now. "Goodbye, mother."

And with that, the three women burst through the front door with nothing but smiles radiating from their faces.

"I'm surprised she didn't rip your heart right out!" Zelena cackles as she throws her head back in amusement.

"That spiteful woman deserved that," Regina confidently retorts and there's only a flash of bitterness, before smugness washes over her too proud face.

"Well, that's one way to wake up," Emma laughs, squeezing Regina's hand playfully. "Come on, let's go back to my parent's house."

"I'm actually going to head home. I have an inkling you two may need some time to talk," Zelena says, her eyes dancing with delight and a wicked smirk gracing her face.

Zelena quickly tugs her sister into a tight hug, whispering that everything will be okay. Together, Emma and Regina watch as the wild redhead disappears into her car and drives away. Emma sighs as Regina's hand slowly slips from her clutches and suddenly those anxious nerves return with vengeance. She begins walking back to her house with Regina following close behind, but it would be impossible not to notice how she isn't actually walking next to her, but more in her shadow.

The girl next door follows Emma all the way to her room and she's dying to know what Regina is thinking in this moment. Frankly, she is a complete mess. She has too many emotions fighting for dominance in her mind, leaving her with a dull headache and a reminder of how exhausted she truly is from everything that has occurred in the last twelve hours.

"Listen, Regina-"

"I know," Regina exhales slowly as her fingers nervously fumble in front of her lower abdomen. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you that way. It's just my mother is so infuriating, and I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me. I know I shouldn't have used you like that..."

"Regina stop," she softly speaks up to stop the rambling while she settles down on her bed. "Come sit, we need to talk." Regina seems hesitant at first, but she does sit down in front of her with a safe distance between them. "What happened last night?"

Regina swallows hard enough to produce an audible gulp. "I needed to prove to you that I still love you," she softly whispers. "I couldn't let you go home with him like that." She pauses and Emma can very clearly read the struggle across the brunette's face. "Emma, did he ever," her voice cracks, expressing the physical pain as she tries to push out her words.

"Hit me?" Emma meekly questions while Regina cringes beside her. "No, he hasn't, but who knows what the future would have held for us. When he asked me to marry him, I panicked. I didn't know what to say and the word, _yes_ , just slipped out, like on instinct. Like my mind knew that was the answer that should follow that type of question, but my heart was screaming, no."

She does her best to explain what she was actually feeling in that moment, because she doesn't want Regina to think she ever stopped loving her.

"I see."

"This is a lot for me right now. I just broke up with someone that was a part of my life for the last eight months. Even though our relationship was toxic, he was still a big part of my life during these past months."

"I understand, I do. I just honestly was so scared what might happen to you, if you did leave with him. I also wanted to prove to you that things could change. I love you very much, Emma, I never stopped, and I want to be with you. I understand if you never want to see me again, I left you and ignored you for so long. But back then, I just knew you wouldn't be able to move on and neither would I if I ever answered your calls."

Emma hangs on every word Regina says, because she has waited three and a half years to hear this.

"You know I love you too, right?"

Regina breathes out a deep sigh and then without warning a small, adorable smile is forming. "I do now."

They both fall silent and Emma's not exactly sure how they move forward from here. They have both been hurt for so long and she doesn't know what would be the best thing for them right now.

"Well," there's a slight hint of humor in Regina's voice instantly forcing a smile to Emma's pouting lips. "Now, that I'm officially out, I owe you. I owe you big time." Regina laughs lightly, slowly eliminating the awkward tension between them and it feels so natural again, like they were never apart. "Emma, may I take you out on a proper date?"

She smiles from ear to ear and nods eagerly. "I would love that."

"Of course, we will take things slow," Regina declares, while Emma nods along. "I have a feeling we will need to get to know each other once again."

"I agree, but for now can we just go back to sleep? I'm exhausted," she whines, provoking another adorable smile from the other woman.

"Of course, Emma, I will leave you and head back to my apartment in Boston."

"You don't want to stay and cuddle?" She abruptly questions, pouting out her bottom lip knowing Regina could never resist her pout.

She studies her intently as Regina's face washes over into pure joy. The brunette smiles shyly and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear while Emma pulls back her comforter and climbs underneath. Regina sits at the edge of the bed, still so nervous and unsure while watching her closely. An old flame ignites deep inside of Emma from that hot gaze. She shudders, feeling that flame burning hotter than it ever has before. She holds out her arms, hoping Regina will cave and climb in next to her, because Emma's body is itching for her touch once again.

A crooked smirk lights up Regina's entire face as she slowly slides in next to her. Emma pulls her as close as possible and inhales her familiar scent that instantly relaxes her muscles. They both breathe out slow and shaky breathes, feeling all the love they have missed out on for so many years, wrapping lovingly around them.

"I missed you so much," Emma confesses against Regina's plump lips as her eyelids grow heavy.

She feels soft fingertips glide effortlessly across her face and she wonders if Regina is trying to memorize her or make sure that she's actually there and not some figment of her imagination.

"I will never let you go again," Regina vows just before Emma falls back asleep, safe in her lover's arms again.


	29. I Don't Want To Make The Same Mistake

**Section Three:**

"Why are you freaking out? It's just Regina." Ellie pokes fun of Emma's overly anxious nerves that are on full display while she comfortably cuddles further into her new boyfriend, Emma's best friend.

"She's right, you know. You've known Regina since the day you were born, she's still the same person," Killian suggests as a comforting support tactic, but for some peculiar reason, that only makes her more nervous and maybe even a little sick to her stomach.

"Yeah, but it's been so long since we have been close," Emma whines with a pathetic puckering from her lips, "there is so much awkward tension still lingering between us. It's like we both don't know what to say, because we are too terrified we might lose the other person again," she groans inwardly and plops down on the couch across from her friends.

"Just forget about the past. Tonight is a new beginning, a fresh start toward your happily ever after," Ellie cheerfully explains through a wide toothy grin, but the idea of her future resting on this date, persuades the butterflies in her stomach to erupt, flapping neurotically around.

"That isn't helping," she exhales, resting her elbows onto her thighs so she can bury her face in her hands. "Now, I'm even more anxious about making sure this is perfect for our future," she grumbles into her palms while Ellie and Killian exchange a nervous glance.

"Seriously, you're freaking out for nothing," Killian reassures in his sweetest tone, but she doesn't bother looking up from her cave of self-wallowing.

However, there's a small and very timid knock at their apartment door forcing Emma's head to snap up. "Oh god," she groans, with a panic-stricken face, "she's here. Of course, she's here. Regina is always on time."

"Breathe," Ellie commands.

Emma nods and takes a deep breath as she rises from the couch and smooths out her dress. She wobbles, like a baby deer learning how to walk for the very first time, as she stumbles toward the front door. She needs to get her anxiety in check if she's ever going to make it through this date.

Her trembling hand reaches for the door and yanks it, a little too aggressively, wide open.

Her wide eyes scan the beautiful woman before her, and she is most certainly not the girl from next door anymore, she's a woman. A gorgeous, sultry woman, with thick curves that make her palms itch to smooth over. Her thick raven locks fall just below her shoulders, the ends flipping out from Regina spending extra time styling it, and Emma wonders just how long she spent on her hair. Her makeup is complete with those smokey eyes that make Emma's inside spark with need, and those deep red painted lips, making the scar above her lip even more prominent. A tight red dress hugs her every curve, further reminding Emma she's not the same little girl. Regina always had a tiny frame, but now, her chest appears fuller, her hips are wider and those thighs are definitely thicker. She swallows painfully.

"Emma? You're staring, dear," Regina teasingly informs her with an evil smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Out of her peripheral vision, she notices Regina's hands resting in front of her lower abdomen, but they are starting to twitch and she can only assume she's just as nervous about the evening.

"Sorry," she meekly replies and winces a little from her scratchy voice while her hand grips the doorknob even tighter for support.

"Hey Regina!" Ellie calls out, thankfully breaking through some of the tangible tension pulsating between them.

"Hi, Ellie. Hey, Killian," Regina smiles and leans just a smidge through the doorway to wave, but never crosses the threshold.

"Hello, love!" Killian calls over his shoulder, flashing his most charming grin.

"Are you ready?" Regina softly questions.

"Yeah, lets go. I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun you two," Ellie sings in a teasing manner encouraging Emma's eyes to roll before she shuts the door behind her.

"You look very nice tonight, Emma."

Those big brown eyes are clearly showing off Regina's shy and vulnerable side, something Emma never really experienced before until she was up on that stage, pouring her heart out over an acoustic guitar.

"You-god...you look beautiful, Regina," she stammers out through a heavy exhale that places her nerves on full display all over again.

She mentally slaps herself for sounding like a babbling fool and quickly dashes away to hide the blush creeping up her neck and threatening to paint her cheeks.

"I thought we could walk to the restaurant. It's a beautiful night and it's not very far," Regina kindly suggests as her heels scurry to catch up to her.

"I think that's a great idea."

"Are you going to be okay walking in those heels? I remember you always had a rough time with high heels."

Emma offers a weak smile as she pushes the lobby door open, but she can't really figure out if Regina's teasing her or just being sincere. And god, does she hate how much Regina feels like a stranger and hates the eerie sensation clawing up her back that she doesn't know this woman's every thought anymore.

"I have conquered them over the past few years," Emma confirms, holding the door open for her date with a small smile gracing her face.

"Thank you," Regina mutters as she sways right passed her, with her perfume invading Emma's nostrils, and short circuiting her brain. The scent is clean, refreshing with a hint of floral, but most of all intoxicating. It's not a scent that she usually associates with the girl next door, which sends her heart into panic mode again. Just another point to her theory, confirming that she's so very different. What if, in the end, they just don't fit together anymore? "Are you coming, Emma?"

She releases the door and shakes her head from all the negative thoughts heckling maliciously inside her brain. "Of course," she murmurs and rushes to her date's side.

Their heels click against the sidewalk in sync with her heart that's pounding in her chest. Every second that passes by in silence only makes her jaw clench tighter from anxiety, which makes it damn near impossible for her to formulate any words and strike up a conversation.

 _Should she hold her hand? Should she continue this awkward not touching thing?_ She swears she can feel the tension like a thick brick wall between them.

"I think you will enjoy this place," Regina finally breaks through the silence, but Emma finds herself struggling to find anything intelligent to reply with.

"Cool."

 _Cool? Cool! Dammit Emma, get your head out of your ass! It's just Regina..._

"I don't know if you know this, but your town has some of the best restaurants which provide open mic nights. I love coming here to sing. They usually have smaller crowds and everyone is always so responsive," she divulges sounding so calm and hopeful for their date while Emma is having some silent debate with herself.

"I only ever saw you preform that one time, but everyone adored you," she shyly says, finally allowing her eyes to drift to her date's face, so she can gauge her reaction.

Regina's beautiful face smiles shyly and Emma can tell she's struggling to fight back a wide, goofy grin. But again, they fall silent and Emma wracks her brain to come up with something to talk about. _Why is her mind_ _blank_? All she can focus on is the unbearable silence buzzing between them. How far is this restaurant, because she needs this silence to end?

"Here we are," Regina announces, provoking Emma's head to snap up before she freezes and suddenly she doesn't feel so well. Regina opens the door for her to enter, but she can't find the strength to move forward while her head spins and her stomach is doubling over. "Emma? Are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah."

 _Does she tell her the truth or does she try her best to play this off?_

"What's wrong?" Regina innocently inquires and it's so impossible to ignore the hurt in her voice.

"It's no big deal."

"Emma," her date sternly growls her name, demanding that she confesses what's really tormenting her.

"Seriously, it's fine. It's just, this is the place where I had my first date with Walsh. You know...when I saw you preform," she chokes out, swallowing thickly because her mouth is completely dry at this point from her nerves.

Regina exhales rather loudly as embarrassment washes over her face and she grimaces. "I'm so sorry. We...we can go somewhere else. I didn't know. There's a couple of places like this in town and I never thought to ask which one you saw me at. God, Emma, I am so sorry."

"No, no, please stop apologizing. It's really no big deal. Come on, this place has good food anyways and their wine is top notch," she casually says with a playfully wink to help ease the tension, but Regina's face falls and now it's her turn to appear like she might be sick, but Emma keeps smiling through, pretending like everything is just fan- _fucking_ -tastic.

Emma steps inside the restaurant with her best, fake smile for her sake...for their sake. Regina informs the host on their reservation, and then they proceed toward their table, in a silence so loud that Emma feels like screaming to alleviate some of the pain.

They both slide into their seats while the host places the menus down in front of them.

"This isn't the same table is it?" There's a hint of humor, nervously dancing in Regina's voice, which inspires Emma to push out the breath she was holding onto for dear life since they arrived.

She smiles, a genuine smile this time, as she peeks through her eyelashes to meet Regina's warm gaze. "No," she answers playfully, creating a small smile to dance across Regina's full lips.

Green eyes drift back down to the menu as she figures out what she would like to order. Wine. She is going to need an entire vineyard of wine in order to relax and make it through this date without ruining it.

The waitress stops in front of their table, with her hands behind her back, and a plastic smile across her face.

"Good evening, I'm Alice, and I'll be your server for this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Moscato," Emma blurts out a little too eagerly, but thankfully nobody seems to notice.

"Water is fine," Regina politely orders, catching Emma's full attention and persuading those curious green eyes to flick back at her.

The waitress nods and steps back from their table, offering them the privacy Emma was waiting for so she could ask, "You don't want a drink? I know your mother has cut you off, but I'm more-"

"No, Emma, that has nothing to do with my order," Regina somewhat coldly interrupts, shifting awkwardly in her chair and expressing her anxiety about something Emma is completely clueless to.

"Then, what?" She presses, her eyebrows pinching together in confusion, because Regina always enjoyed a drink when they went out together...well at those stupid frat parties all those years ago.

Her date clears her throat and fiddles with the corner of the menu, and all of this isn't normal for Regina's behavior and it causes Emma's body to break out in a full blown sweat. Those big, beautiful eyes are cast down and she won't stop squirming anxiously in her seat and Emma knows she's not going to like whatever Regina has to say.

"I," the tiny word drags on for what seems like forever before she proceeds, "...don't drink anymore," she quietly confesses, just barely above a whisper.

Emma's eyebrows crinkle even more, perplexed by the admission. "What do you mean? I saw you drinking champagne at my party. In fact, you were pretty hammered," she jokes around with a little chuckle, but Regina's not laughing, so she snaps her big mouth shut.

"Yes, that was a mistake." Regina rolls her eyes and it would be very hard to miss the frustration in her face. "Big mistake," she mutters and picks at the edge of the menu again. "I was sober for a year and a half before that."

Emma studies her intently, watching as Regina's face morphs into a scowl and Emma can only imagine how much she's scolding herself internally right now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Ummm...let me, uh grab the waitress, I'll change my order. I don't want to drink in front of you," she babbles on as sheer panic courses through her heart because, _dammit_ , she doesn't know her. Not at all. Not in the least bit.

And now, she's the one apologizing like an idiot and they barely even started this date. Her head is frantically scanning the area for the blonde waitress so she can cancel her order.

"Emma, stop," Regina says in the most soothing tone, forcing Emma to snap her attention toward the beautiful brunette. "It's quite alright. You can have a glass of wine in front of me. It won't bother me, honestly, I don't even want to drink after blowing my sobriety."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure."

The waitress arrives just then and before she can even set down a glass, Emma's hysterically shaking her head. "I'm so sorry to do this, but I forgot I can't have any alcohol." The waitress flinches, completely thrown off by Emma's word vomit. "I'll totally pay for the glass, it's my fault, but can you just take the glass away?"

"Are you sure?" The server naively questions, but she's already nodding her head and of course, this woman turns her attention to Regina and points at the white wine. "Would you like-"

"No, no my friend-girlfriend, uh friend, doesn't want it either," Emma blurts out in an embarrassing stutter, provoking Regina to bow her head, most likely from embarrassment.

 _And dear god, please let this entire place burst into flames to end this nightmare._

"Alright, can I get you something else?"

"Water is fine, thank you so much."

The waitress smiles politely, even though Emma's positive she wants to toss that drink in her face. Her entire body explodes with a burst of scorching heat, she swears she feels like a volcano just erupted in her veins. She sweeps her hair to one side in an attempt to cool down her neck, that's beading with sweat. She exhales a slow shaky breath and clenches her fists to calm her nerves.

"So, I drove you to drink?" She's not sure if she's attempting humor or prompting for conversation but it slipped out before she could register it in her stupid brain.

Regina's head snaps up to meet her horrific gaze and she hates that she can't read her expressions anymore. "Quite literally," Regina curtly replies. "Twice."

Emma gulps down the boulder of emotions lodging in her throat and sits on her hands to calm the involuntarily quivering that has taken over her body.

"God, Regina, I'm so-"

"A water for you," the waitress interrupts while placing the glass down in front of her and Emma takes a moment to breathe. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the lasagna, please," Regina orders appearing as calm and confident as ever, while she's a fumbling mess.

"Meat sauce or marinara?"

"Marinara, please."

"And for you?" The server questions and Emma just now realizes that she never even read the menu.

"I'll have the same, please," she answers and hands over the menu in a haste.

There's a palpable tension building between them the second the server leaves and they find themselves sitting in complete silence. Emma traces her finger over the ice cold glass of water, smearing the condensation around while mentally, she's sulking about how everything is turning out.

"I behaved poorly when we broke up," Regina tentatively speaks up, inspiring green eyes to dart in her direction. "I didn't really know how to cope without you. I did some stupid things, that I'm not proud of and I allowed the darkness to consume me, but I eventually found my way out," Regina admits while straightening her posture, not wanting to ever appear weak during her confession or any point in time.

"So, the singing?"

"That was a tool I used to express my feelings instead of drowning myself in alcohol. It has really helped," she confidently declares, nodding along and proving how proud she is of her personal growth.

"Well, I'm really glad that it helped you. I am so sorry I ruined your sobriety," she meekly apologizes, her finger absentmindedly tracing the outline of her fork.

"Emma, that wasn't your fault. I have only myself to blame. And truthfully, I don't really think I have an addiction problem, I was going through a rough patch in life, because I never had an issue with drinking before and even now, I don't feel a need to drink. I just...don't want to. I just handled your proposal poorly."

"God, Regina when I saw you slam back a champagne flute, after I said yes, the first thing that crossed my mind was, I would be doing the same thing if I saw you get engaged. So, you're not alone. I would've drank every bottle available."

Again, they fall into more silence. _Why is this so damn hard_? It never used to be this way, they always found things to talk about. Now, she can't even think of one topic, not _one_?

Thankfully, their food soon arrives and Emma is beyond thankful for the people singing on stage to help their silence feel a little less awkward. By the time they finish their meal, it's blatantly obvious that they haven't spoken in a very long time.

"I'm sorry, this is horrible," Emma blurts out, not being able to take one more second of the ear-ringing quietness. "This date was awful. I'm so sorry. God, what happened to us?"

"I think, we are over thinking this. I think we are making this date so much more then it needs to be and it's adding unnecessary tension," Regina answers without skipping a beat.

"This isn't us," she claims, leaning forward in her seat with a pleading look in her eyes for Regina to understand.

"No, I suppose it isn't." Regina nervously curls a chunk of hair behind her ear and awkwardly looks away from their table, like something so much more interesting just happened across the room.

Emma sighs, sitting back in her chair and finally accepting defeat. The waitress comes by with their check and clears their plates as her and Regina both reach for the bill. Their hands are both gripping each end of the leather booklet, their eyes slowly rising to meet somewhere in the middle.

"I asked you out," Regina argues.

"You're a law student, I'm a teacher," she weakly counters.

"Please, Emma, let me do this for you."

Brown eyes soften and Emma can feel just how much this would mean to her, after how many times she denied them going out in public. Her fingers slide away from the check and her date smiles gratefully in return.

Regina pays for their dinner and again in silence, they exit the restaurant. The warm evening air wraps around her body like a blanket while she gazes up at the night sky. She frowns when she notices the lack of stars from being in the city, and it's nothing like home. Unexpectedly, all those memories of Regina and her sitting on the Mills' roof, staring at all the bright stars and cuddled into one another, come flooding back.

"I have an idea," Regina whispers next to her, breaking Emma from her distant memories.

She sighs heavily and drops her gaze to the sidewalk below. "Maybe we should just head back to my place, call it a night," she sadly suggests, not wanting to continue on with this horrible date or take a chance on making the evening even worse, somehow.

"Oh come on," Regina laughs, slipping her hand gently into Emma's. "No more hiding out," she insists and tugs on her hand for Emma to follow her.

So, they slowly walk, hand in hand, through the busy city and already Emma's feeling more at ease from the comforting physical touch. All her muscles relax and the pressure on her chest slowly lifts away.

"So, how are Ellie and Killian doing? This is her first boyfriend, right?" Regina questions in a tone that sounds a lot like when they were teenagers, bringing Emma back in time to all those gossiping conversations in the gym locker room.

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Emma shrugs, feeling more at ease with this conversation, it's safe. It's easy. "She's gone out on dates before, but never had a steady boyfriend. They really hit it off at my grad party and they seem to be getting along really well. They seem...comfortable."

"So, can I assume she's a virgin if she has never had a boyfriend?"

"You would assume right," she breathes out a small chuckle and scoots just a tad closer to her date. "She never even kissed a guy until senior year of college."

"Shut up!"

"No, seriously, she was so terrified that she built this huge thing up in her head. It wasn't until I came home wasted one night and kissed her just so she could get over her irrational fear."

"You didn't!" Regina shrieks as a small giggle breaks from her lips and there's not even a hint of jealousy and Emma relaxes even more.

"I did!" They both laugh together and now all her anxiety has officially drifted away. "It was the night I saw you singing. I was hammered and I came home all upset. I just grabbed her face and kissed her and told her to just be over it now."

They both break out into a fit of giggles as they walk through town and it's familiar again. It's like they are a couple of gossiping teens all over again and it warms Emma's heart and she just feels...like home.

"That's hilarious, Em." Her heart immediately stops from the old familiar nickname that she hasn't heard in almost four years.

She missed her voice whispering that name into the dark as their limbs were tangled together. She can't even remember the amount of times she would lie awake in bed dreaming of those nights.

"Where are we headed?" Emma asks once she notices they are at the edge of town.

"Here," Regina happily states before she pulls her hand toward a small park.

Regina drops her hand as she slithers her curvy body onto a swing, and Emma is grinning like a fool as she slides into the swing next to Regina's.

"A park?" Emma laughs out while she begins slowly pumping her legs.

"What better way to break through that awful tension than getting back to our roots?"

Emma flashes her a corky smile before she jerks her body and pumps her legs to catch up to Regina's height.

"I suppose you're right," she admits, leaning back and watching as her feet wiggle against the midnight sky, while the creaking of the chains remind her of her childhood. "I don't think we can jump off in these dresses though."

"God, even in jeans I wouldn't jump off now. I'd most likely break a leg," Regina exasperates, inspiring them both to laugh at the terrifying thought that they are in deed getting older.

"The last time I remember being on a swing, was the end of freshman year, I believe?" Emma's voice climbs a few octaves higher as she contemplates the year in her head.

"Oh god," Regina groans and although Emma can't really see her face all too well, she knows Regina is rolling her eyes at her.

"You didn't 'see' Neal standing there, talking to me, right? Isn't that what you claimed," she teases with a stupid, smug grin plastered across her face.

"What?" The girl next door questions all innocently, but she knows Regina, she does know her all too well.

"I'm just saying, you would have had to turn your body in an awkward way in order to kick him in the head like you did," she accuses with a smug smile.

"Well, he shouldn't have been standing there."

"He shouldn't have been standing there or he shouldn't have been flirting with me?" She conceitedly interrogates, leaning back so she can try and catch Regina's reaction.

"Does it matter?" Regina snaps back, but Emma knows she's being playful and flirtatious.

"It does. It really does."

"I don't appreciate when people try to take what's mine."

Emma's pumping slows down, allowing her swing to sway slowly before she plants her heels into the wood chips below and it comes to a complete stop.

"Was I yours then?" She questions knowing damn well they hadn't started fooling around just yet.

Regina's swing slows down as she rests the side of her head against the thick chain. She peers up at Emma with the most innocent and adorable expression she has ever seen grace her face, ultimately sending her heart into overdrive.

"You've always been mine, Emma," she whispers so delicately, filling Emma's broken heart with so much love.

She grips the chain below Regina's head and tugs the swing toward herself, so she can connect their foreheads. She smiles, from ear to ear as she peers down into those enchanting, rich eyes and she loses herself in the familiarity of them.

"Always," she mutters before she lightly presses her lips against Regina's for the softest kiss they have ever shared.


	30. Thirty

Emma and Regina took their relationship as slow as they possibly could over the next three months after their first date. After their first kiss back together on the swing set, they were able to make it over that awful awkward stage and it wasn't long before they were slipping right back into their comfortable relationship from so many years ago. After everything, they were still Regina and Emma, two best friends that grew up together and knew absolutely everything about one another.

Ellie had decided to move back home to live with her younger sister, which was fine with Emma, because she had to find a new place that was closer to her new job in Boston. Belle had to eventually move back home, since Cora refused to help Regina with her apartment anymore. So, Regina applied for every scholarship and loan known to mankind and it wasn't any surprise to Emma, with her grades and dedication to school, that she was granted most of them. Even still, Emma asked Regina to move in with her because she knew it would be beneficial to not have to worry about rent while attending her next years in law school. Even though, Regina was a little uncomfortable with her girlfriend paying the bills, Emma didn't mind because she knew it was all for their future.

They were lucky enough to even find a one-bedroom apartment in the heart of the city, so they were both close to work and school. It's an old, run down building, but it's all they can afford right now, but it's all they really need at this point in their lives.

"That's the last of it," Emma happily announces, dropping the box onto the floor in the middle of the living room.

"This is cute," her mother compliments, provoking her and Regina to narrow their eyes at the older woman for her blatant lie.

"Don't lie," she accuses, folding her arms over her chest. "We know it's a piece of shit."

"Oh, come on, Emma, it's not that bad. Maybe a coat of paint and you know...scrub everything in sight. You can make it doable," her mom tries to convince them with her overly positive attitude, but all Emma can do is roll her eyes.

Regina's warm body presses up against Emma's back, her arms gently sneaking around her waist while resting her chin upon her shoulder.

"We will make it our home," her girlfriend softly vows, squeezing her tight with all her love.

Emma cranes her neck and places a sweet kiss to her cheek, allowing her lips to linger just a little longer, because her parents are in the room. "I know."

"How about I order us some pizza while we unpack these boxes?" Her dad kindly offers, receiving all three heads to bob their excited approval.

"Let's start with the kitchen," Regina says before she untangles herself from Emma's body, instantly producing a frown upon pretty pink lips from the loss of her warmth.

Moving day has been long and exhausting and all Emma wants to do is call it a day and cuddle the rest of the evening away with her girlfriend.

"Let's make sure we wipe down all the cabinets and shelves before we put anything away," her mother strictly instructs the couple as they start unpacking the boxes marked kitchen.

Through the thin, crummy, apartment walls a baby wailing on the other side breaks through the comfortable silence in their own apartment. Emma glances over at her mother, who is sporting a small pout upon her lips from the baby's tortured cries. Green eyes shift toward her girlfriend to find her wincing, as if she is slowly developing a headache from the insistent screams.

"Well, if we can hear a baby crying, then I guess we better be quiet at night time, Em," Regina implies suggestively, eliciting a deep blush to spread across Emma's entire face and she swears she can even feel the tips of her ears burning.

"Regina!" She scolds which only provokes an evil laugh to burst from her girlfriend.

Out of her peripheral, she catches a glimpse of her mother, who is also blushing immensely, forcing Emma to turn her gaze elsewhere. There is no way she can look her mother in the eyes after a comment like that.

"Alright, pizza is ordered. What did I miss?" Her dad cheerfully questions as he rubs his hands together.

"Nothing!" She blurts out, a little too hastily and very clearly showing off her embarrassment.

"Man, that child has a set of lungs on them," David exclaims through a deep chuckle while Emma simply rolls her eyes in return.

"Emma, Regina, is there anything you could think of that you may need for this new apartment?" Mary Margret sweetly offers as she continues to scrub every inch of the kitchen cabinets with an unknown scowl upon her face.

"No, Mrs. Swan, honestly, you've done enough," Regina quickly answers, forcing Emma's mouth shut.

 _She was going to ask for some nice sheets for their new queen size bed...but alright._

"Oh, Regina, it's no big deal, honey, I don't mind helping out, you know you are like a daughter to me and I just want you and Emma to be happy."

"Well, as long as you're offering," Emma quickly interjects before she loses the opportunity, "we could use another set of sheets for our new queen size bed," she requests, very casually while shrugging her shoulders.

"I think that is something we can manage, right Mary Margret?" Her dad beams with nothing but love and winks in her direction, inspiring a goofy grin to dance across her lips.

Her smile soon fades though as she catches a glimpse of her girlfriend's expression. Emma can't help but feel guilty in this moment, because her parents are there, and the Mills are not. Regina's father would have been there as well, helping them move and unpack. And as for her mother, she should be there right now as well, supporting her daughter. Instead, the spiteful woman has disowned her daughter without any explanation. And even though Regina is smiling, Emma knows deep down, her girlfriend's heart is hurting.

XXXXXXXXX 

After they unpacked their kitchen, they set up their bedroom and ate with her parents. And once they were done eating, her and Regina escorted the Swans to the door and said their, thank you and goodbyes. David and Mary Margret had rented a hotel room, not too far from their apartment, so they wouldn't have to drive back that evening knowing that they would be exhausted from the move. Emma had wanted to offer them her living room, but she knew they wouldn't want to spend the night sleeping on the couch.

"I'm in desperate need of a shower Emma, I feel disgusting."

"Well, I cleaned the bathroom earlier, so it's ready to go for you."

She smiles at her girlfriend and digs through their dresser for some pajamas for both of them. She tosses Regina a pair of shorts and a tank top and then watches her girlfriend sashay away into the bathroom.

It's not long before she hears the squeaky faucet turn on, the water running and then the shower curtain close, which provokes her body to flush with a burning heat. She unknowingly bites her lip as she mentally debates with herself if she should follow her girlfriend or not because since they have been back together and taking things at a snail like pace, they have yet to sleep together. Now that they are living together, she knows it's only a matter of time, but is this the _right_ time?

She shakes away her conflicting thoughts and hastily strips away her sweaty clothes. She tiptoes into the bathroom, sneaking between the door and slowly stepping into the shower behind her girlfriend, careful not to make a sound.

The water is cascading down her girlfriend's perfectly sculpted back as her head leans forward so the water pressure can massage her neck muscles and every fiber in Emma's body stands to attention, missing, craving this beautiful human.

Carefully, she slides her arms around Regina's waist and presses her front flush against Regina's wet back. Her girlfriend jumps slightly in her arms from being startled and Emma can't help but smile and place a loving kiss to her bare shoulder. There's this surge of desperation and yet an ultimate soothing relaxation that swarms through every inch of Emma's skin because her body knows where it belongs, connecting with Regina's.

"Emma, you scared me," her girlfriend reveals while quickly spinning around in her arms. Emma proceeds to smile like a lunatic as she steals a quick peck to her lips. Regina snakes her arms around her neck and slowly massages Emma's sore muscles. "I am so happy we have our first place together," she whispers so tenderly.

Emma hums, leaning in for another kiss before her heart explodes from need. "Me too," she lazily agrees while continuing to kiss her exceptionally slow since it's been so long, and she needs to feel everything from this woman again.

Regina, being the one who is always in control, pushes forward, causing Emma's back to arch while that velvety tongue slips inside of Emma's mouth to reclaim her. Her warm, talented tongue sweeps across Emma's in a dance they are all too familiar with by now.

Emma's index finger traces a path along the top of Regina's thick bottom until she is met with her sharp hip bone. She proceeds with a slow, treacherous exploring travel, causing her girlfriend to squirm slightly in her arms until she locates her destination. She teasingly skims the outside of Regina's silky folds, eliciting a deep moan to stir between their heaving chests.

Regina slowly pulls away from their passionate kiss with a small pout while her eyes frantically search every detail of Emma's face. "Emma," she breathes out, but she is quick to cut her off before the rejection comes.

"Regina, we have waited long enough. We took our time," she gently explains, sweeping her knuckles so lovingly against her girlfriend's flushed cheek as she offers an adorable smile, "...we worked on us, our relationship and discovered all the new things we needed to about one another." She leans forward and steals a kiss from Regina's pout, that's slowly curling into a shy smile. "We are solid, we are in love and nothing will ever tear us apart again."

Regina smiles from ear to ear showing off all those pearly white teeth, inspiring Emma to grin like a fool right along with her. Emma connects their lips gently, her mouth moving slowly once again to hopefully express all her love while she walks Regina backwards against the tile wall.

"Besides, I can't hold back any longer. Your body," she pants heavily because she is so turned on by this woman right now that she's slowly losing her train of thought. She presses her palms flat against her girlfriend's hips, gliding them up the tight stomach to those full breasts where she cups them both with desperation and possession and bites down on Regina's plump bottom lip. " _These_ ," she groans, roughly squeezing some much needed pleasure into Regina's swollen breasts, "are so much bigger than they used to be and for the past three months they have been taunting me." Regina smiles at the disclosure, but Emma's already kissing her deeply, removing that smug smirk from her face. She doesn't have the willpower to pull her lips away from Regina's succulent lips, so she proceeds with her confession against her mouth while her hands travel back down to Regina's bottom. "And _this_ ," she grabs her thick bottom and squeezes, digging her short nails into the warm flesh. " _This_ , has definitely filled out as well, slowly driving me mad in those tight jeans you parade in."

Regina nods her head mindlessly and mutters ' _uh-huh_ ' into Emma's mouth, like she is fully admitting to driving her crazy with her sultry body and has been purposely teasing Emma. She removes one hand from Regina's ass and curls her fingers behind Regina's neck while her thumb sweeps across that prominent jawline. She roughly slams her lips against Regina's again, kissing her feverishly, knowing all too well that she hasn't had this amazing woman in nearly four years.

Regina hungrily presses her body into Emma's as the hot water trickles down her back. Just the feel of Regina's tongue against hers sends a bolt of electricity to zap down to her throbbing clit. She moans into her girlfriend's mouth, not being able to control her desperate need any longer. She firmly slides her wet flesh against the girl next door, relishing in the feel of her naked body against her own again.

The possessive hand that's claiming the brunette's ass sneaks away, slithering in between her thick thighs to tease her slick entrance. She can already feel how wet her girlfriend is for her and she knows it has nothing to do with the water raining down upon them.

Regina's head falls back, her mouth slightly agape as Emma repeatedly teases her, lightly skimming her fingers through her folds, spreading her arousal but never entering or brushing against the aching clit. Emma's mouth falls to the exposed neck, immediately sucking the damp flesh, just starving for her taste.

"Since when have you become the aggressive one, Emma?" Her girlfriend pants breathlessly between heavy gasps of air.

She smiles against the reddening skin and mutters, "I guess I might be the top now."

Regina laughs wholeheartedly as she grabs her face and guides that smart mouth back into a searing kiss. A kiss that takes Emma so high, she swears she might just be able to reach out and touch the stars.

"Let's get out of the shower, I need you and I want to worship your body," she moans, encouraging Regina to nod while blindly searching for the handle beside her.

They work in record time to quickly dry off and make their way back to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom, without any roommates or parents hovering around.

They kiss, tiny little pecks that confess their desire, all the way back to _their_ bed while Emma's heart is bursting with so much love and adoration. Regina is quick to turn them before they ever lay down on the bed, so she can be in control like the old days. Emma crawls backwards up the sheets while this gorgeous woman smiles salaciously over her, following her every move up the bed.

When Emma's head hits the pillow, she stretches forward, enclosing the gap between them to connect their lips once more. Her girlfriend bites down on her bottom lip and drags her teeth against the flesh, forcing a whimper to break in Emma's throat. She hastily grabs her face and pulls her down into a passionate kiss. And she just knows her girlfriend is teasing her, because Regina's warm body is just ghosting over hers, not once bumping any flesh together.

"I love you so much, Em," she mumbles into her mouth, but before Emma can respond, Regina pulls away and drops down to her chest. "I promise you I will never leave again." She vows over her heart, peppering her heaving chest with feather-light kisses that seal her devotion.

Those promiscuous lips form a trail, kissing every inch of skin all the way down to Emma's belly button while her right hand glides down next to her face, caressing, loving, memorizing all the porcelain skin that she has neglected for too long.

Emma squirms, arching her back off the mattress from the craving clawing through her body and she's so damn desperate for more of this woman's touch. "I-god, I love you, Regina," she gasps, sending a wave of arousal to shake through Regina's limbs.

"Good, because you always have, and always will be, mine."

Emma tenderly runs her fingers through those darks locks and forces Regina's head up so she can lose herself in those spell-bounding eyes. "Always," she promises with conviction and watches as those beautiful brown eyes sparkle with love.

Regina dips her head back down and presses meaningful, forceful, kisses all around her mound. Her hips gyrate from the sweet torture, silently begging her for more. She studies, engrossed by the way Regina moves and thrilled by the idea of what she might do next.

Regina's fingers curl around her hip and pin her to the mattress below. She groans her protest because she's too lost in the moment to think of anything to say or do. Words are a foreign concept in her mind right now, so she just proceeds to the watch the goddess work her magic between her legs.

One slow, long swipe up her entrance leaves Emma melting into the sheets below. Another warm, wet, glide of her tongue and Emma's knees are trembling uncontrollably. Every stupid, meaningless, one night stand she even indulged in after Regina, always left her frustrated. Nobody could ever make her climax the way this woman does. She knows she won't last long, but that's the least of her worries.

Regina's tongue dips inside her clenched walls, swirling around frantically to become reacquainted with her. Emma lifts off the bed once again and cries out from the pleasure, a mixture of approval from the sweet torture and a plea of needing so much more.

Regina Mills always had one talented tongue.

Her girlfriend lovingly glides her hands up the back of her thighs and pushes her legs forward, her knees almost pressing into her breasts. That tongue sneaks out again, licking all the way up until it discovers her throbbing bundle of nerves. The tip of her tongue presses into her clit, licking and twirling around like she may never have her again.

"Oh fuck, 'Gina!" She screams out as her mind becomes fuzzy from the immense pleasure and all she can really see are stars exploding in her vision.

In the pit of her stomach she can feel her orgasm building far too quickly but this image of Regina finally between her legs again after all this time, is too overwhelming.

One hand disappears from her thigh, but soon her girlfriend is thrusting one finger deep inside of her desperate walls. She screams out this time because the sensation is almost too much to take and her body is overly sensitive from her hopeless desire. Another finger finds its way snuggly alongside the other, provoking her legs into trembling so much she's not really sure what to do with them.

Regina's silky tongue picks up speed as her fingers curl strategically, teasing right where Emma needs her most. She watches intently as she rakes her own fingers through Regina's hair again and instantly her body breaks out in a sweat, and tingles deliciously from the beautiful sight. She leans forward on one elbow, panting heavily as she slowly rocks against her girlfriend's mouth and pushes her head even further into her sensitive flesh.

And that image, that glorious sight is what pushes her over the edge, watching as her body rolls and she fucks Regina's face.

"Holy shit, Regina..." she gasps breathlessly, before she cries out in the highest pitch she has ever heard escape her own lips.

Her body stiffens, her fingers curling impossibly tight into her girlfriend's hair while her body explodes in the most gratifying euphoric buzz ever and she can't take her eyes off the way Regina smears her mouth all around her mound to help her ride out her orgasm.

She finally collapses onto the bed, boneless, sweaty, tingling deliciously while she squeezes her eyes shut and gasps for some fresh oxygen.

"I think we just greeted all our neighbors now," Regina laughs as she pecks sweet kisses all over her face, but Emma groans from embarrassment and buries her face into Regina's warm neck.

Yet, Regina slowly pulls away, sweeping Emma's messy, damp, hair out of her face and Emma slowly peels her eyes apart. Her girlfriend smiles down upon her and she knows in this moment, Regina never stopped loving her. She's staring at her like she's the most precious thing in her world. Regina kisses her softly, allowing her lips to drag ever so slowly across hers.

Regina's hips sway effortlessly against Emma's, while thick raven locks cascade all around them, shielding them from the cruel world. Emma slithers her hand through her hair once again, but this time it's delicate as she clings to the back of Regina's neck, pulling her impossibly close because the feeling of love pulsating between them is too much and she needs to hang on before she floats away.

"Mmmm," her girlfriend moans into her mouth before she pulls away.

This brunette bombshell sits up and places one hand against Emma's sternum, her dark eyes locking onto Emma's with focus, drive and determination. She presses down in almost a painful way, but this woman is too gorgeous to stop and register anything like that. Emma's too lost in the moment, from the intensity in her girlfriend's eyes, but her hands move to their own accord, running up and down Regina's thighs.

Regina flashes the most salacious and sexy smirk as she leans back and grips Emma's thighs from behind. Her sexy hips rock slowly at first while her black eyes stay locked in a trance with hypnotized green. Her dripping core is aligned perfectly with Emma's, teasingly grinding and dragging so deliciously that Emma feels another orgasm already brewing. Regina's nails dig deep into her thighs, marking her flesh with little crescent shapes. The way her body rolls is enchanting, and she's absolutely lost in a daze as she watches her girlfriend's prefect breasts gradually bounce up and down as she works for both of their orgasms.

"Emma," she cries out in a struggled moan as her nails dig deeper and Emma has to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming her name at the top of her lungs, because she's that damn hot.

The pull in Emma's gut is building faster and faster as Regina moans louder and louder. Suddenly, Regina releases her thighs and drops one hand to the valley of her breasts again. She shifts all her weight to that one hand as her hips grind wildly against Emma's. She clenches Regina's hips and tries to hold off on her orgasm, even though she's teetering on the edge once again.

"Fuck, you're so hot," she groans mindlessly and that's the key that sends her girlfriend over the edge.

"Oh god," she moans, her voice extra hoarse and raspy as she allows her orgasm to wash over her.

Emma groans out as well as the tidal wave of pleasure crashes into her, rippling through her veins and bursting out of her limbs.

Regina's hips slow down just as her body buckles on top of Emma. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend's trembling body and holds her close. And she makes sure to tell herself, that she needs to remember this moment, how much she is so in love with her and never wants to let her go ever again.

"I've missed you so much, Em," she breathes heavily while her lips extend to drop a small kiss to her chest.

"I know, I've missed you too. God Regina, I missed _us_!"

"I know, but we are back," Regina inhales sharply as another violent tremor wracks her body, "and I cannot wait for what life has in store for us."

"I know." Emma's face breaks out into a giddy, lovesick smile and she feels like a teenager all over again. "I'm going to marry you one day and make you my wife," she proudly announces, her nails slowly dragging up and down Regina's slick back.

"Oh yeah?" Her girlfriend actually giggles, lifting her face off her chest to catch Emma's twinkling gaze. "Are we going to have a big wedding?"

Emma shrugs, not really knowing what the future may hold for them. "Maybe. You're going to be a big, hot shot, lawyer making bank, so I suppose we can."

She soaks in this moment, loving the way Regina's chest vibrates against her own as she chuckles so deeply.

"What about kids? Are you going to be my barefoot and pregnant wife in the kitchen?" Regina muses, resting her chin upon her hands, rising and falling with the steady flow of Emma's breaths.

"I can be!" She excitedly agrees, stretching forward to steal another kiss. "Maybe we can take turns being pregnant, because this world needs a mini Regina Mills."

"Mills? Or Swan?"

"How about Mills-Swan?" she suggests.

"Hmmm, sounds a little weird...how about Swan-Mills?" Regina questions with her eyes twinkling in pure amusement.

"I like it. It's super cute," she declares while slowly grinding her hips into Regina again, implying that all this talk about their future has turned her on again.

And they spend the rest of the night in their new home, making love until they pass out from exhaustion, cuddled into one another.


	31. Thirty-One

Her shoulder aches from the bag filled with books slinging over her shoulder and weighing her down. Even more books and files are piled in her left arm as she digs around her purse for her keys. She attempts to balance everything on one side as she slides the key into the door. She turns the knob, but of course, the door is jammed, yet again because this stupid door doesn't understand its purpose in life. She jiggles the key like Emma taught her and pushes all her weight against the heavy door.

She stumbles through the threshold, trying her best to keep everything in her hands while she groans inwardly as her shoulders and arms scream their protest from the heavy weight. She hazardously drops the bag from her arms and sets her books and files down on the front table. She wrestles her keys free and finally kicks the door shut out of anger.

"You alright over there?" She can distinctly hear her girlfriend's voice as if she is near, but her eyes must deceive her.

"Yeah, no need to help or anything..."

"Good, because I wasn't going to move," Emma states in her most convincing tone, but she knows her well enough to know when her childish girlfriend is teasing her.

Regina steps around their couch to find the blonde sitting crisscrossed on the floor like she's a kindergarten. Emma beams up at her with the biggest grin ever, but Regina's attention quickly flicks to the small child standing in front of her girlfriend.

The toddler is wiggling a toy in Emma's face, silently pleading for her attention while she's laughing in return. Regina's eyebrows furrow while she cocks her head to the side and attempts to comprehend what is occurring.

"Who is this?" She gently investigates, kicking off her heels and slowly approaching the duo playing in the living room.

" _This_ , is our screaming neighbor...you know the one who cries at anytime of the day or night," she chuckles while the toddler gapes at her in confusion, but Emma is quick to distract him with her long fingers stretching out to tickle his pudgy tummy.

"That's you, huh?" Regina laughs lightly while she settles down next to her girlfriend. Emma automatically leans forward with her thin lips pursing for attention and she happily accepts the kiss. They keep the kiss short and sweet since they are in the presence of a child, but they are both smiling wide as they slowly pull away. "So, what's going on?"

Emma accepts the monkey that is dancing in her face while she shrugs her shoulder causally. "The mom just knocked on our door and said she needed a babysitter."

"She doesn't even know us," she blurts out while Emma sadly nods along.

"I know," her girlfriend sighs heavily and stares at the stuffed animal like he may have all the answers. "We have never even seen them before, and we have been here for two months now." She shakes out her wavy mane, appearing a little distraught by the thought. "Anyways, I couldn't say no."

"I wouldn't have been able to either," she reassures her, rubbing her hand up Emma's back to help soothe whatever anxiety she is feeling about this random situation. She can tell her girlfriend is holding back about something, she just doesn't know what yet and maybe that's because of their guest. Regina turns her attention to the little one standing in front of them, softening even more for his sake. "What's your name?"

"H-wee."

She stifles her giggle and glances at her girlfriend for some guidance. Emma smiles from ear to ear and leans forward, almost touching her nose with the toddler's.

"Hen-ry," she slowly draws out each syllable coaxing the little boy to copy her sounds.

"Heeeeeeen-weeeee," the little brunette reiterates, pushing his face closer into Emma's, ultimately pressing his tiny button nose into hers which persuades an adorable giggle to erupt from Emma's mouth before she reaches out to tickle the boy again.

Regina's eyes blow wide from the name, with far too many images flashing of her father in her mind, a time when he wasn't sick and he was actually the Henry she knew and loved. She redirects her attention to her girlfriend, who is sporting a sympathetic frown and the blonde mouths, "I know," and sighs heavily while Regina bites back her tears and watery smile.

"He's super cute," Regina acknowledges, mindlessly brushing his long brown hair out of his eyes and deciding not to dwell on the fact that this little boy shares the same name as her late father. "I would have guessed our midnight crier was much younger. Do you know how old he is?"

"No, the mom didn't say," her girlfriend frowns, tilting her head to the side to assess their visitor. "Henry, do you know how old you are?" Emma questions in the sweetest voice Regina has ever heard her mutter.

The little boy stares at Emma as if she unexpectedly sprouted another head. His dark green eyes shift down to Emma's lap, where he pauses for a moment before he leans down and rips the stuffed animal from her hands. The adorable baby laughs while shaking the monkey in Emma's face again, distracting her from whatever she is asking him.

"Mo-keeee!" He squeals inspiring Regina and Emma to both smile in return.

"Yes, mon-key," Emma says slowly for Henry to mimic her again.

"Mooooon-kee!"

"Good job, kid." Emma compliments, ruffling his wild hair with a proud smile gracing her face.

"Do we know when the mom will be back?" Regina curiously questions as she gently eases the monkey from Henry's hands.

She attacks the toddler's face with the stuffed animal while creating adorable kissing noises, eliciting a fit of giggles to burst from the small child.

"She said ten," Emma shrugs like she doesn't believe the words tumbling from her own damn mouth.

"How long has he been here?"

"Since three-thirty. She must have seen me coming home from work."

Regina nods and hands the toy back to Henry before she checks her watch and notes that it's almost seven already.

"Did you two eat dinner?" She inquires as she glances at their kitchen to spot any sort of mess that her girlfriend may have left behind, per usual Emma Swan fashion.

"No, I just...I was nervous to do anything, but interact with him. I don't know him and I'm thinking he's around two years old..." she trails off while staring intently and examining every detail of his chubby little face.

"It's alright, how about I whip us up some grilled cheese sandwiches? Children like grilled cheese," she says with a teasing wink, knowing it's her girlfriend's favorite thing to eat.

She pushes herself off the ground as Emma quickly follows her lead. "HA-HA, very funny," she sarcastically replies while leaning down to scoop up the toddler. Emma rests him on her hip, like it's the most natural thing she has ever done and follows Regina into the kitchen. "I hope he eats...I gave him a bunch of Goldfish earlier."

"It's a good thing you still eat like a child, dear."

"Don't act like you don't sneak those Goldfish when you _think_ I'm not looking," Emma quips, inspiring both of them to laugh at the truth.

Regina begins preparing the food while Emma and Henry stand beside her, watching. Every so often, she sneaks little glances at her girlfriend with the toddler resting on her hip and heart flutters while her mind dreams about what it will be like when they have children of their own. Of course, they are young and have their whole lives ahead of them, but there's nothing wrong with wondering about the future. They have already discussed having children and they agreed marriage and babies _after_ Regina graduates from law school...it's just...Emma looks so natural...and happy with a baby on her hip.

She peeks over her shoulder again and observes Emma's finger as it bops Henry's little freckled nose. He's giggling and squirming in her arms, but Emma hangs on tight and wiggles along with him. Truthfully, Regina's cheeks are growing sore from smiling so hard and she has to force herself to look away to check on the grilled cheese before she burns it.

"How was class today?" Emma suddenly asks, but her main attention is still heavily focused on the little boy.

"Fine," she sighs as her mind wanders back to reality. "I have so much work to accomplish tonight."

"Well, it's a good thing you are Regina Mills, a woman who was created to survive on hardly any sleep and work _all_ the time," she exaggerates while enclosing the gap between them. Emma holds Henry back from the stove as she places a gentle kiss to Regina's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." she groans while playfully swatting her girlfriend away.

The sharp sounds of slapping resonates around them as she removes the sandwich from the stovetop, forcing brown eyes to snap in Henry's direction. This little boy is grinning wildly, smacking his palm against his chubby stomach.

"Are you hungry little guy?" Emma asks, provoking the toddler to dance in her arms while humming, ' _ummm_ , _ummm_ '.

"I will take that as a yes," Regina confirms, smiling at the little boy before gently placing the plate down on their kitchen table. "Please make sure you blow on it before you give it to him," she pleads with her girlfriend who instantly rolls her eyes at her.

"Well, _obviously_ ," Emma groans and plops down at the table with the baby in her lap.

Henry leans forward before Emma has a chance to pick up the sandwich and he blows exceptionally hard. There's saliva spraying all over the sandwich, but he's doing really well on trying to cool it down all by himself. Emma snaps her head up with the goofiest grin consuming her face. Regina silently chuckles to herself, not wanting to disrupt the small child who is focusing so hard on blowing.

Regina shakes her head and turns her attention back to the stove to finish preparing sandwiches for Emma and herself.

After she finishes cooking the other two sandwiches, she glances around their tiny apartment. "Does he have a sippy-cup?" She curiously asks knowing the little boy must be thirsty by now.

Emma slowly lifts her gaze, sorrow evident in her eyes as she subtly shakes her head. "The only thing she gave me was a couple of diapers and his monkey."

"Okay," she drags out the word, completely shocked that his mother didn't even leave the proper items for her own child.

She pulls a small mug from the cabinet and pours some milk inside before carefully placing the drink down, out of Henry's reach, and proceeds to claim the seat next to the duo.

"Henry, would you like some milk?" Emma asks while reaching for the mug.

"Mmmmm," Henry hums with his little hands greedily stretching forward to grab the mug from Emma's clutches.

"Let me help you, kid," the blonde chuckles and slowly presses the mug to his lips.

Emma cautiously tilts the mug back so Henry can take small sips, her green eyes inspecting just how much milk she is offering so they don't spill. Henry hums in response to the cold milk, prompting Emma and Regina to laugh at his adorable personality shining through. Emma slowly retracts the milk away from his white, mustache, stained lips and that's when all Hell breaks loose. The little boy screeches so loud, Emma and Regina flinch from the sudden reaction. He clenches his chubby fists especially tight and screams until his face burns red.

"Give it back," Regina exclaims causing her girlfriend to fumble with the mug, hastily pressing the cup to his lips to help him finish the milk.

"Jeez!" Emma complains as she glances in Regina's direction, completely startled and confused.

"Well, there's the little boy we know through the walls," she sarcastically points out as her girlfriend nods her head in utter shock.

XXXXXXXXX 

After the three of them were finished with dinner, if she could even call it that, Regina started to clean up while Emma put on some cartoons in the living room and laid Henry down on the couch with his monkey cuddled into his side.

"I wish I could stay out here and help, but I have so much work to do," Regina explains with a small pout because she would much rather cuddle with her girlfriend on the couch then face the massive amounts of files piled high in her room.

"I know, it's alright." Emma grips her chin and pulls her into a sweet kiss that sends her head spinning.

Regina groans, mustering up all her energy to pry her lips away from Emma's dainty mouth. For a brief second, she wishes she would have chosen a career in which she would have graduated in four years, like Emma, instead of another four years.

However, her thought process is completely swept away when the little boy climbs off the couch and slips his hand inside of Emma's. He begins groaning dramatically like he can't handle her weight as he tugs her toward the couch. They both stare down at the adorable child and chuckle as he steals Regina's girlfriend away.

Reluctantly, she treks her way to the bedroom and sets up her laptop while pulling out her needed books. She climbs into the bed with her back resting against the headboard and prepares herself for a very long night ahead of her.

She's not working too long before she hears her girlfriend's angelic voice booming through their tiny apartment.

"Henry? Where are you going?"

The little sound of pitter-patter grows louder and louder, forcing her fingers to pause from typing while her brown eyes peek over the screen toward the doorway. A mess of chestnut locks appear within a matter of seconds provoking a smile to spread slowly across her mouth.

"What are you doing Henry?" She sweetly interrogates the little boy as he dashes to the bed.

That's when Emma comes strolling up behind him, wincing when she finds their guest disrupting Regina. "I'm sorry," she sadly replies, but she is quick to wave her off.

A little chubby hand pries her fingers away from the keys and begins tugging for her to follow him.

"What do you want, sweetie?" She softly whispers to the boy who is desperately begging for her attention.

His big green doe eyes are staring up at her and somehow, she notices a resemblance in her girlfriend's eyes, maybe it's just the color, but she happily slides off the bed per his request.

"Regina, you have work to do."

"I know," she sighs, picking up her laptop and gathering a few books. "Can you grab the rest?" Emma nods and scoops up the remainder of the books before they proceed to follow the excited little boy back to the living room.

Regina and Emma place the books on the end table to accommodate Henry. Her girlfriend lifts the boy onto the couch and settles herself down by his feet while Regina sits down on the other side of the couch near his head.

Regina does her best to zone out her company while she focuses on her work while Emma's head is constantly snapping back and forth between the television and the young boy. Regina's not sure what crazy thoughts are running through Emma's mind right now, but she knows she's concerned about something by the pinched expression that's been stealing her girlfriend's features all night.

XXXXXXXXX 

Around nine o'clock, Henry falls fast asleep, curled up into the fetal position between the couple. Emma lowers the volume on the television, so Regina can focus more on her work and so the boy can sleep peacefully beside them. Emma curls up against the armrest and soon her eyes are fluttering closed as well.

Regina continues to work with the two of them still sleeping on the couch beside her, both softly snoring expressing just how tired they both are. And it isn't until eleven o'clock at night, when there's a harsh, rapid knock against their door that stirs the sleeping beauties, but never fully wakes them.

Regina places her laptop on the table beside the couch and rushes toward the door. She peeks through her peephole to discover a young woman with greasy brown hair, anxiously bouncing on her doormat, with her thumb tucked between her teeth, nibbling neurotically. She sighs, assuming it's the young boy's mother and hesitantly unlocks the door.

"Hey a..." the girl stammers as she glances around the apartment. "...uh is my kid here?"

Regina takes in her raccoon eyes and jittery limbs right away and contemplates with her morals for a moment. She has a strong urge to lie to this stranger, because she doesn't seem stable enough to take Henry home, but then again, who is she to say? She's only twenty-two herself and she's definitely not his mother.

"Yes, of course," she whispers, stepping aside to allow the other woman to enter. "Your name is?" She curiously asks while firmly shutting the door behind the anxious woman.

"Milah." The girl doesn't bother even glancing her way as she answers, because her eyes are too busy scanning across their apartment and Regina finds herself wondering if this woman is searching for anything valuable to steal.

"I'm Regina," she offers her hand for the woman to shake, but those dark, tired eyes just glance at the outstretched hand before drifting away. "Okay," Regina mutters mostly to herself and retracts her unwanted gesture. She struts confidently around the couch with the woman hot on her heels. "He fell asleep at nine and has been asleep since," she dutifully explains as they both stare down at the young boy curled up against Emma with his monkey.

"Cool."

The mother bends down and slings Henry over her shoulder a little too aggressively for Regina's liking, provoking her to flinch a little. And she has to mentally fight with herself to hold back from checking to make sure the little boy is alright.

"He ate a grilled cheese sandwich around seven with a glass of milk."

"Alright," Milah coldly replies as she walks toward the door without any care to her son's wellbeing while she was off doing god only knows what.

"Uh..." she fumbles for words, because she feels this urgency to keep the woman around a little longer so she can keep a close eye on Henry. Milah just leaves an unsettling feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. "May I ask how old Henry is?"

"Two...why?" The woman bites back in a low, deep growl, that almost sounds like a challenge for her to continue on and speak her mind.

"I was just curious," she shrugs, not wanting to piss this woman off in anyway. "He's very sweet."

"Yeah," she scoffs, rolling her eyes dramatically. "So sweet," she deadpans while reaching for the doorknob.

And Milah doesn't say a word as she steps through the doorway and disappears into her own apartment. Regina's baffled at the audacity of that woman, not even having the decency or respect to say thank you for taking care of her child, especially to a couple of strangers.

Regina softly closes her front door and locks it while her mind is filling and swarming with negative thoughts about Milah and her son, Henry.

What kind of mother leaves their two-year-old with strangers? People she has never even met before...never even seen before? She didn't even leave him with food or a cup and barely enough diapers. Not to mention clothes, what if he spilled something or was sick? Her and Emma don't have toddler clothing just lying around their apartment. She scoffs in disgust as she makes her way back to the couch.

She bends down in front of her sleeping girlfriend and pecks her lips as tenderly as possible. "Emma," she softly whispers to coax her into waking up.

She studies those long, thick eyelashes as they flutter open, revealing those gorgeous green eyes with specks of gold, sparkling with love. But all too quickly, those eyes are growing dark with fear and panic as she springs forward from the couch.

"Where's Henry?" Emma demands through her scratchy groggy voice.

"His _mother_ came," she huffs while standing from her kneeling position.

"Ah, so you didn't like her either." Her girlfriend doesn't have to ask, she can tell by her tone how agitated she is with their neighbor. "Did you notice how Henry seemed a little...underdeveloped with his social skills?"

"Yes, I did, but who knows, maybe he was just uncomfortable around us. We aren't his mother or a doctor," she replies, trying her best to ease her girlfriend's worried mind, even though her thoughts are just as scattered right now about the boy's living condition.

Regina silently collects her things as Emma stretches, exposing her tight little abdomen and she has to turn away from her captivating beauty, otherwise she'll never complete her work for the evening. Her girlfriend helps gather her belongings and carries them to their bedroom, so she can continue to work while Emma sleeps, like most nights.

After her and Emma prepare for bed, she dives right back into her work with Emma curled up on her side, watching her fingers furiously beat each key as she concentrates.

"You understand why I watched him today right?" Emma unexpectedly asks after a very long moment of silence.

"What?" She's a little distracted by her work to actually hear what her girlfriend is saying, but then the words register in her mind and she sighs. "Of course, I understand."

"If I didn't say yes, god only knows where she would have dumped him off," she retorts with every bit of anger burning her clipped words. "I mean, she doesn't even know us, but we know us, and at least I know we are safe for him."

"I know, Em," she exhales, pressing a very brief kiss to her girlfriend's temple. "I'm sure she was in a bind and it won't happen again," she mumbles as she tries to focus on her screen.

"I hope so...for his sake."


	32. Thirty-Two

"I'm bored," Emma whines as she snakes her way up Regina's outstretched legs, that's main purpose, is to support her laptop.

She peeks over her screen at her girlfriend with one eyebrow raised and fights the compelling urge to smile. Emma's pale pink lips are pursed out into a full pout as she drops her head over the laptop to see how much progress she has made this morning on her homework. Wild golden locks cascade down like a waterfall and spread across her laptop before Emma snaps her head back up.

"You're always bored, Emma, I'm glad to see you are exactly the same," she deadpans as her fingers begin clicking against the keyboard again.

"Not exactly," Emma drags on seeming annoyed in the moment, "I don't have my glasses anymore."

"Yes well, I think you should bring those back since you are a teacher now, right, _Miss Swan_?" She teases with a wolfish grin, leaving her girlfriend slaw-jawed for a few seconds before the blonde regains her composure and finds her voice.

"Come on, it's Saturday," she whines, her hips dipping down so her jean clad core can brush suggestively against Regina's crossed legs.

"Emma," she sternly warns her girlfriend not to start with her because she has to finish the paper she's been obsessively working on.

"Fine, you continue to work..." her girlfriend says in a low seductive tone, "...while I just..." she trails off, focusing on grinding her lower half against Regina's leg again.

"You're not playing fair. You know I need to finish this paper," she declares as a burst of heat rushes down her spine and damn her girlfriend for already turning her on, but she needs to stay focused.

"I know..." Emma smugly drags on the simple phrase as she leans back, sitting on her thighs and Regina can already feel the heat emitting through the thick jeans from her girlfriend's needy core.

Regina glances back up from her screen and observes as her teasing girlfriend slowly pops a button on her red and blue flannel shirt. She gulps down her own need and quickly averts her eyes from the temptress. But Emma is determined, slowly rocking her hips at a tantalizing pace, grinding her over heated core onto Regina's thigh to relieve some of the tension building between her legs. And Regina doesn't have to directly look at the blonde to see her girlfriend sliding her hands down the soft material of her flannel toward the next button, forcing Regina's eyes to screw shut for a moment to regain her focus.

When she pries her eyes back open, she glares at her screen, ready to type away, but her mind is blank. All the tiny black letters are blurring together as one and she cannot seem to make out one word on the bright screen. She tries to think back to what her last coherent thought was, before Emma rudely interrupted, but all she can see is Emma promiscuously popping _another_ button, from behind her work.

Her blonde lover teases her while slowly shrugging the flannel off her shoulders before making it a show of tossing the article of clothing to the floor. Those long, slender fingers work fast to reach behind her back and unclasp the bra. Emma carefully removes the silky red straps from her milky white flesh, very slowly inching the garment down her perfectly sculpted arms. When she finishes this prolonged process, she gently slides the cups forward, exposing perky breasts and attention seeking nipples. Emma smiles wickedly, gingerly tossing the garment onto Regina's laptop to obstruct her view.

Brown eyes roll while Regina stretches forward and snatches up the bra, bitterly throwing the garment to the ground alongside the discarded shirt. Regina strives to seem uninterested, bored even, but the ever-growing damp heat between her legs is making it nearly impossible to focus on her task.

That's when Emma attempts to pull the computer from her lap, but she's quick to grasp onto the edges and hold on tight. Her eyes immediately flick toward green ones in a dark challenge and reluctantly, her girlfriend releases the laptop with a heavy exhale.

"Fine," Emma purrs, pretending to be unaffected by Regina's resilience.

The blonde stands tall on their bed, peering down at her in a way that lets her know that she wants her, and she will have her, one way or another. Regina's greedy eyes slowly drift up those long legs as Emma seductively pops the button on her jeans like she's a damn stripper. With one hand, her girlfriend tugs on the hem of her denim, exposing a tiny patch of pale skin along with a sneak peek of sexy, red lace, underwear. The zipper drags down all by itself as she yanks at her jeans to reveal her sharp hip bone.

Regina instantly snaps her head back down to her work as she aims to finish her paper. Her toes are bouncing and wiggling, fighting every fiber of her being, not to give in and throw her girlfriend down on the mattress so she can have her way with her.

Even though her eyes are glued to the bright screen she still has her peripheral vision, which is taunting her. Emma is shimmying out of her tight skinny jeans, aggressively yanking them as they cling to her ankles before she tosses them across the room. Regina produces another harsh gulp and attempts to read the last line she typed as a distraction from her thumping heart.

Except, a bright red thong comes flying at her face and falls to her chest. "Emma! Did you just slingshot your thong at me?" She screeches out from her frustrations while balling the underwear into her fist and whipping the garment back at her annoying girlfriend, but Emma doesn't even flinch.

"Come on, Regina," Emma pouts while falling gracefully to her hands and knees, leaning exceptionally close, her nose just barely kissing Regina's.

"Emma, I can't. Not right now," she declines again, but this time with more force so Emma knows she means business.

Her completely nude girlfriend swings her legs around so she can settle down on her bottom. Emma's right foot rests on Regina's hip as those enticing green eyes gaze at her with nothing but lust. Yet, Regina ignores her, yet again, and chides herself for being so weak when it comes to this stunning blonde.

And it's downright cruel and completely impossible for Regina to ignore her girlfriend's long index finger, traveling down the center of her own torso. And she better not do what Regina thinks she's about to do or she will lose her damn mind. That finger doesn't hesitate as the pad skims across pale flesh, eliciting goosebumps to pop their way to the surface with its passing. She descends, without a moment of hesitation, to her perfectly waxed mound and hums her gratification by her own touch.

"Emma..." Regina's words die on her tongue, not knowing what she truly wants to say, because of course she wants her girlfriend to stop distracting her, but she would be lying to herself, if she said she didn't want to see Emma proceed with this dirty little image.

"Regina," her girlfriend quips right back as her finger slicks through glistening folds and finds her entrance.

That's when brown eyes dart in Emma's direction, finally granting her full attention and ignoring her laptop. A pale slender finger slowly explores its new territory with attentiveness. Emma is taking her sweet time, enjoying every dip, every smooth fold, spreading her thick essence all around. A small moan escapes those dainty lips as Emma's eyes flutter closed and her head falls back, exposing her long neck.

Regina's entire body flushes with heat while a cold shiver runs down her spine, and she actually twitches from the contrasting sensations. She does her best to play it off like she's stretching, just as Emma's toes curl against her hip, demanding her full attention.

Emma moans again as two fingers deftly glide into her wet entrance. Her girlfriend's hips lift off the mattress, giving Regina no other option than to stare directly at her glistening center that's pleading for affection. An involuntary whimper pushes its way through her throat and out her mouth before she can stop herself.

"Regina," Emma gasps, provoking her to push the laptop to the nightstand before crawling over her slender frame.

Regina possessively grips Emma's translucent thighs and yanks her closer as she kneels between her legs. Her girlfriend moans her name again as brown eyes examine the way Emma's fingers slide in and out in the most delectable way. Regina doesn't bother pushing those fingers away as she leans down and licks her slick entrance, her tongue brushing against those wet fingers.

Emma bucks off the mattress again, releasing a strangled moan of satisfying pleasure. Her pace slows down, like she's exploring her own body for the first time, but Regina knows better. Those talented fingers gently slip out and gradually glide up toward her silky bundle of nerves, but Regina is right there, replacing Emma's fingers with the tip of her tongue. She pushes her wet muscle deep inside Emma's quivering hole and licks all around her clenching walls. And there's nothing she loves more than being buried deep inside of Emma.

Her girlfriend becomes too lost in the pleasure to focus any longer on herself, so Regina pushes her immobile hand away and drags her tongue slowly up to replace her fingers.

"Oh god," Emma moans while her head falls back, and she arches off the mattress once again.

Regina presses the flat of her tongue firmly against her clit and buries two fingers deep inside without any warning. Emma's hand immediately flies to the back of Regina's head, holding her into place as she begins grinding against her face. Regina moans into her girlfriend's soaked center, knowing those glorious vibrations will make her knees tremble in delight.

She pumps her fingers as fast as her hand will allow while lapping her tongue over the throbbing bundle of nerves, just the way her girlfriend likes. Emma thrashes against the bed uncontrollably as she scoots further and further up the bed until her head hits the headboard with a loud thud.

"Fuck, Regina...I...this feels...oh god..." she's stammering incoherently, a tell sign that she's about to reach her highest point and Regina shivers from the sexy strain in her girlfriend's voice.

Emma's long legs are trembling next to Regina's head as her free hand is reaching out to hit or hold onto anything she can. Regina's throbbing with need watching how sexy her girlfriend is when she's about to unravel, but she focuses all her attention onto Emma.

Her girlfriend's hips push further into her mouth and Regina happily presses even closer into her center in a silent challenge. And that's when Emma's body stiffens midair as she releases all over her lips, and Regina doesn't skip a beat as her tongue cleans up the mess she created.

As her beautiful girlfriend lays spread out on the bed, gasping for air, Regina undresses as fast as possible. Emma has one arm draped across her face as she tries to come down from her high while Regina crawls up her slim body until her center is hovering over Emma's face. She eagerly pushes away Emma's arm and stares down into those green eyes that are almost completely taken over by lust-filled darkness.

Those long fingers curl onto the back of her thighs as she tugs Regina closer to her face. They both smirk before Emma yanks on her legs again, causing her to fall forward and hang onto the headboard for support.

Emma's short nails dig deep into her flesh, but it's a pain she welcomes happily because she has always been a sucker for a mix of pleasure and pain. Her girlfriend's tongue explores all around her dripping mound. Emma's frantic, as her tongue slides all around her slick folds, her aching clit and then deep inside of her. Regina sways her hips in a slow, circular motion as she relishes in the euphoric state spreading deliciously through her body. She's not even trying to work for her orgasm because the sensation feels too good at the moment.

Emma slowly sneaks two fingers inside of her, stretching her tight walls causing Regina to cry out from the pleasure, not aware that their neighbors can definitely hear her right now. Emma jabs roughly, in and out with one hand while her mouth works over Regina's clit. She grips the headboard even tighter, bouncing up and down on those exquisite fingers that know her body all too well.

"Fuck Regina, you are so hot," Emma mumbles into her core before sucking her clit roughly.

"Oh god." Emma's words turn her on even more, causing her eyes to flutter closed while her orgasm builds rapidly in the pit of her stomach.

Regina proceeds to ride her girlfriend's face, listening to the headboard bang against the wall over and over again and it just adds to the pleasure consuming her. She suddenly screams out as her orgasm rips through her like it wants to tear her in half. She just barely finishes when there's a rapid knock on their door, completely ruining the moment.

"It's probably our neighbors coming to complain about how loud you are," Emma teases from below while slapping her thigh, signaling for Regina to climb off her face.

Regina gingerly lifts one leg and allows the blonde to climb out from under her before she collapses onto the bed from her shaky limbs. Her knees are still trembling, and her body is still convulsing from the powerful orgasm and she's absolutely in love with the feeling. She buries her face into the pillow and gasps for air, ignoring the pounding at her door. She can hear Emma bouncing around the room, most likely trying to wiggle her way back into those skinny jeans.

The rapid, harsh knocking is heard again causing her to groan into the pillow as she stretches out her legs. "Tell them we will be louder next time if they won't go away."

"Regina!" Emma gasps appalled by her joke while she whips Regina's discarded clothes at her. "Get dressed," she orders before she stomps toward the living room.

Regina laughs to herself, knowing her girlfriend somehow forgot to put her bra back on under the flannel. She takes her time dressing, knowing by the time she's done, whoever is at the door should be long gone.

However, after a few minutes, she can still hear Emma's confused voice echoing through their apartment. She sluggishly treks her way to the door, where she finds Milah standing there with Henry directly in front of her.

"What's going on?" She curiously questions, coming to stand next to her girlfriend.

"Uh, Milah needs a sitter...again. I told her today really isn't a good day because you have to finish your paper," Emma gently explains as her eyes flick back and forth between mother and son, lingering sadly upon the toddler.

"Yeah, and I said it was pretty obvious that you weren't working on a paper," their neighbor implies while rolling her eyes.

Regina quickly flicks her attention to her girlfriend to find the pale flesh burning through all the different shades of red.

"It's fine, we will take him," Regina hastily confirms while rolling her eyes at the obtuse woman. She bends down to be eye level with the little boy and smiles wide, a smile that's only really reserved for Emma. "Can I have a hug?" Henry leaps into her arms without a word and she holds him close and cradles the back of his head while she gently rocks him from side to side.

"Cool, I work 'til five. I'll be back around then," Milah carelessly explains before she turns around and runs off without another word. Not even a damn goodbye to her son.

Emma breathes out a deep sigh as she closes their door and locks it. Regina gently lifts Henry off the ground and settles him upon her hip as she turns to a distraught looking Emma.

"She really didn't leave anything this time?"

"Just the kid and his monkey," her girlfriend sadly acknowledges with a bit of annoyance curling around her words.

"Not even diapers?" Regina exasperates, taken back by the audacity of this woman.

"Nope. I'll just run to the store at the corner and grab a small package. At least we will have some extras if this becomes a regular thing."

"Alright, hurry back because I'm almost done with this paper and I just want to finish."

Emma holds out her arms for Henry and smiles her adorable signature grin. "I can take him to the store, it's not far." Henry leans forward and jumps into Emma's arms with ease, wrapping his little arms around her neck and squeezing with all his baby might, inspiring both women to laugh.

"Alright, thank you." Regina leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too!" She beams as she slips into her shoes, holding Henry even closer to her chest.

"Oh, Emma?"

"Hmm?" She mindlessly hums, glancing up from the floor to meet her amused gaze.

"Would you like your bra before you leave the house?" She teases, knowing all too well she's a very private person and hates feeling exposed in any way.

"Hold him!" Emma growls, handing Henry back before she stomps back into their room to finish getting dressed.

"Emma's the best to tease," Regina playfully coos to Henry, who starts giggling like he knows exactly what she is saying.

"Em-ma?" He repeats while tilting his little head, persuading her entire face to lights up with so much excitement.

"Yes, Emma!" She praises before calling over his shoulder. "Emma, Henry said your name," she happily shouts out to her girlfriend while gazing into Henry's adorable eyes.

The adorable boy places his little hands against her cheeks and giggles, pressing his nose excitedly into hers.

Emma finally comes rushing out of their bedroom, still buttoning her shirt and grinning a mile wide. "What? He said my name?"

"Yeah, Henry can you say, Emma?" She tenderly questions while wiggling against the connecting tips of their noses.

"Em-ma," he slowly repeats, gazing happily into Regina's eyes.

"Oh my god! Come here, kid!" Emma ecstatically reaches for Henry and he climbs into her arms, bursting with energy. "Can you say Regina?"

"G'na!"

"Aww, it sounds like Gina, like what you used to call me when we were little," she beams at her girlfriend who is flashing her a puzzled look.

"We have been through this, I never called you Gina."

"Next time we see your parents I am asking your mother!" She declares, knowing she will win this argument once and for all.

XXXXXXXXX 

Emma and Henry were only gone for about a half hour before they returned. Luckily, Henry was ready for a nap, so that allowed Regina another two hours to focus solely on her paper. She was just finishing up when a rambunctious two-year-old came charging into her room.

"Well, hello little prince. Did you have a good nap?" She softly asks as Henry dashes toward the closet without a word spoken.

"Did he run in here?" Emma inquires as she comes bolting through the doorway, all wide-eyed and confused.

"Yes, of course. What were you doing?"

"Trying to make lunch," Emma sighs as Henry pries open their closet door.

"Dis?" Henry asks curiously, prompting Regina to turn her attention toward the toddler.

Regina jumps from the bed when she discovers Henry dragging out her acoustic guitar.

"No, no Henry!" Her and Emma both yell in unison as they rush over to his side before he breaks anything.

Emma scoop him up as Regina gently pulls the guitar from his chubby fingers. "La la la la," Henry sings as he wiggles his little body in Emma's arms.

"He knows what a guitar is?" Regina asks, completely baffled knowing just who his mother is and how she clearly doesn't teach him things.

Emma frowns, shrugging her shoulders as she studies the two-year-old carefully. "Maybe play him something?"

Henry reaches forward and strums his fingers against the strings, creating a mess of conflicting sounds. He dances in Emma's embrace while humming something quite adorable that the women are clueless about.

"Alright, I guess I can." Regina sheepishly agrees as she settles down on the floor, crisscrossing her legs and placing the guitar gently in her lap. Emma sits down across from her with Henry in her lap. "What should I play?"

"Happier," Emma beams with excitement while her eyebrows wiggle playfully, but Regina groans and shakes her head in defiance from embarrassment.

"No, I don't want to. Besides, I think Henry wants something more upbeat," she suggests while leaning forward to sweep his long hair out of his eyes.

"Please! If you love me..."

"Emma, it's too slow."

"But it's your song for me," she pleads with those thin lips pouting to their fullest potential.

Regina rolls her eyes and strums the guitar softly, instantly lighting up both sets of green eyes.

" _But if he breaks your heart like lovers do, just know that I'll be waiting here for you_ ," she softly sings, allowing the soft hum of the guitar to die down on its own.

"Aww, come on, sing the whole thing!"

"How about..."

Regina starts strumming hard and fast against the strings, pulling out a wonderful upbeat sound that persuades Henry into jumping to his feet and bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Dance, Henry, dance!" Emma encourages the toddler as Regina continues strumming hard and fast.

" _But I need something to do with my hands_ ," she sings along with a thick country twang in her voice that instantly creates a goofy grin upon Emma's face. " _So maybe I, should stick 'em in your pockets..._ " she glances at her girlfriend and scrunches up her nose playfully as she catches Emma's gaze. " _Run 'em through your_ _hair_..." she slams her palm down on the guitar to stop the music and sings out with her voice extra raspy. "... _and we can get to rockin_ '!" Emma laughs and nods her head along as Regina starts strumming all over again. " _There you are and baby here I am, I need something to do with my hands."_

Henry starts shaking his little diaper butt as he swings lower and lower to the ground. Her and Emma are trying so hard not to laugh, but they can't stop the giggling. Regina desperately tries to keep up with the beat just for Henry, but she's laughing so hard that she can't possibly continue singing.

Henry grabs Emma's hands, dramatically pulling them like he's struggling with all his might to bring the blonde to her feet. Emma stands up, but bends down very low so she can still hold Henry's hands and meet his cheerful gaze. Regina proceeds with the rhythm as Emma spins Henry around.

" _So maybe I, should stick 'em in your pockets. Run 'em through your hair and we can get to rockin_ '." Emma sings cheerfully generating the stupidest grin across Regina's face.

Henry abruptly stops wiggling as he watches Regina's fingers glide across the instrument in wonderment. He reaches forward, but she's quick to grab his pudgy hand.

"Gentle," she tells him and moves the guitar away from her lap. "Come sit," she taps her lap and Henry happily climbs in. Emma sits down next to them and eyes her with curiosity. "Gentle," Regina states again before she rests the guitar in Henry's lap. She places her hand over his and guides his little fingers to slide across the strings.

The little boy squeals with so much excitement, she just feels this overwhelming urge to squeeze him with everything she has. She gently moves her fingers around so every time he strums, a different sound booms through their apartment.

Regina peeks up at Emma through her eyelashes to find her smiling with so much love. Those green eyes are glossed over, and Regina just knows Emma can't wait for them to have kids someday. Truthfully, neither can she.


	33. Thirty-Three

Their first Christmas back together, in their apartment with a special little boy is one that they will never forget. It's one that is such a pivotal moment in their lives and will always remain safely locked away in their hearts.

"Dis?" Henry innocently investigates with his long lashes batting and his little finger pointing at the large plush Santa Claus resting upon the coffee table.

Emma's perplexed eyebrows pinch together as her green eyes dart in Regina's direction. She sighs, tenderly sweeping Henry's long locks out of his eyes, and allowing her fingers to linger against his warm cheek.

"This is Santa Claus," she informs him as Emma lifts the plush toy up to be eye level with the toddler.

"Santa says, ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" Emma cheerfully explains in her best impression of the bearded man.

"Ho? Ho?" Henry repeats, tilting his head to the side as his eyes roam over every detail on the decoration.

"Can you say Santa?" Emma gently asks, wiggling the plush toy in Henry's face.

"Ho Ho!" Henry exclaims, eliciting two heartfelt, joyful chuckles in return.

"Sure kid, Ho Ho," Emma laughs, offering the Santa to the toddler who ecstatically accepts the decoration and hugs the doll with all his might.

The lights are dimly lit, while the small, fake, Christmas tree is glowing into the night, the only one they could really afford this year, but it's enough for just them, despite its miniature height. Emma insisted on playing holiday music while they decorate the tree and the gentle melody of Silent Night is whispering through the room as Emma and Regina are kneeling before the tree, hanging ornaments with Henry. Emma had waited all afternoon for Regina to come home so they could decorate their apartment together and by the time Regina had arrived, it seemed Emma was forced into babysitting yet again.

"How could she not teach him who Santa is?" Regina exasperates, shaking her head as she sadly hangs a red plastic ball from the tree.

"Who knows," Emma shrugs, desperately trying to not allow their neighbor's incompetence to affect her this evening. "Maybe she did, he is only two, maybe he forgot since last year."

"I hope so," she sighs as Henry bounces over to them, dancing the Santa between them and repeating, Ho Ho Ho. "Come here, Henry," she whispers, scooping him into her lap and holding him close as she places an ornament that Emma made in kindergarten in his hand. "Em made this when she was very little, like you," she softly coos, and it would be impossible for her to miss Emma's exuberant smile radiating beside her. "Do you want to hang it on the tree?"

Henry nods enthusiastically and recklessly tosses the dry noodles with excessive glue at the tree, hoping it will stick all on its own. Emma laughs while Regina fights back her own chuckle and retrieves the ornament again.

"Like this, prince," she gently explains, guiding his little hands to carefully place the ornament upon the tree. "There, perfect," she compliments in his ear, squeezing his little body with all the love she can offer this neglected soul.

"I do!"

"Yes, kiddo, you did it," Emma happily concedes, leaning into Regina's shoulder before she drops a quick kiss to Henry's temple. "It's really pretty, even if it is only three feet," she chuckles softly, pressing a lingering kiss to Regina's shoulder.

"It's sad, is what it is," Regina deadpans, her eyes glossing over from the emotions bubbling up to the surface and successfully blurring the white lights sparkling before her. "If my dad were here, he would have chopped down the biggest tree and dragged it all the way up the four flights for us."

"I know," her girlfriend murmurs into her shoulder and presses another loving kiss that reminds Regina that she's still there with her, no matter what. "We will save our money, and next year, I promise we will have the biggest tree that can possibly fit in this dinky apartment," she vows with all the determination she has to offer.

"I love you," Regina whispers behind Henry's head before capturing Emma's delectable lips for a slow and tender kiss.

"I love you, too," Emma mumbles into the gentle kiss, vowing to herself to never forget this precious moment for as long as she lives.

"Ho Ho!" Henry exclaims, squirming the plush Santa between Emma and Regina, breaking their kiss apart, but they don't mind the least bit.

They hold him close and fall into a peaceful trance as they gaze upon their tree.

XXXXXXXXX 

She balances little Henry on her hip while her other arm is filled with plastic bags, that are desperately trying to rip her arm right off by the heavy weight, all while she jiggles her key into the stubborn lock. She groans, kicking the damn door and hoping that her boot will be enough weight to pop the door open.

Suddenly, the front door swings open, revealing her girlfriend frowning behind it. "Hey, why didn't you call me and let me know you were back? I could have come down to help."

Emma quickly relieves some of the stress by taking Henry from her arms, kissing his cheek tenderly before settling him on her hip. Regina shrugs carelessly, not at all bothered and carries all the bags over to the counter to drop them down before she strains a muscle. She begins unpacking everything when Emma sneaks up behind her, eyeing all the bags suspiciously.

"Uh, Regina...what's all this stuff?" Emma skeptically inquires, peeking inside one of the bags before snooping into another.

"For Henry," she simply replies, flashing a sweet smile at the little boy while leaning forward with her lips pursed out. Henry happily meets her half way, offering a sloppy, wet kiss, instantly creating a loving smile on Regina's face.

"Um Regina, he's not our child," Emma argues, but her voice is still sticky sweet for Henry's benefit because they never raise their voices whenever he is around.

"I know that, Em." She waves off her girlfriend and continues unpacking the bags without a care in the world.

"Regina, there are cups, diapers, wipes, _clothes_. Why are there clothes?" Emma balks completely flabbergasted by all the items shoved inside the bags.

"Calm down, we need all this stuff for him. His _mother_ never brings this stuff and we always need it. It's not like this stuff won't go to good use," she defends as she roughly rips off the tag from an article of clothing and her girlfriend winces as if she's ripping out her damn heart.

"Regina, we cannot afford all this stuff. We are living paycheck to paycheck. I mean we have been living off noodles and you bought..." she digs her hand into a bag and yanks out a pouch Regina had purchased for Henry. "...these fruity pouch things."

Regina hastily snatches the pouch back and places it neatly in the fridge. "It's healthy!" She defends. "Henry needs nutrition, you know he's lacking the proper fruits and vegetables."

"So are we!" Her girlfriend screeches. "Jeez Regina, I know you care about him, I do too, it's just we can't afford any of this."

"Emma, I know we are struggling right now, but I only spent an extra twenty dollars. I promise you. I only bought him two outfits and a pair of pajamas...and the cups...and plates, but that's it." Her girlfriend scoffs and Regina knows she's still uneasy about their money problems, so she rubs her hand up and down Emma's bicep to help ease her troubled mind. "Think of this stuff as early Christmas presents."

"We already bought him all those v-tech learning toys," her girlfriend deadpans, shooting her an unamused look.

Regina leans into Henry's ear and whispers so softly so Emma can't hear a word she says.

"Wove you, Em!" Henry babbles as he plants a moist kiss to her pouting lips.

"I love you too, kid," Emma softens, kissing his forehead, but narrowing her eyes at the other woman. "You're not playing nice, Regina."

"But I wove you," she mocks in her best impression of Henry's little voice and plants an equally sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I wove you too, G'na!"

"So," Regina folds her arms and rests her hip against the counter, her eyes shifting toward the little boy in Emma's arms. "Did you talk to _her_...about you know what?" She cautiously asks in code, so Henry has no idea what they are referring to.

"I did. Obviously, she didn't care, she said she needs to work anyways and needed us to take him," Emma explains, rolling her eyes while gently cradling Henry's head and pulling him in closer like maybe her hug can shield him from the cruel world around them.

"Alright, well I guess that's that then. Should we get a move on then?" Regina asks while gently rubbing the toddler's back because she too is aching with this need to protect this tiny human.

Emma nods her response and heads for the door with Regina hot on her heels to help bundle Henry up.

XXXXXXXXX 

Emma had already packed their car for the weekend and installed Henry's car seat in the back. They left their apartment around Henry's nap time, strategically planning and hoping that he would sleep most of the way back to Storybrooke and luckily for them, he did.

The next day will be Christmas Eve and so they are going to stay the weekend at Emma's parent's home. Milah obviously didn't care to spend Christmas with her own son, since she was so happy to pawn him off on them, like always. So, they took Henry along with them, but deep down they both wanted to spend the holiday with their favorite little man.

They pulled up to the Swan's home around four o'clock, perfect timing because the little boy in the back woke up an hour before and he was just about growing restless in the back.

"Regina, you grab Henry and his bag, and I'll grab the rest of the stuff, okay?" Emma recommends as they both kick open their doors and climb out of the car.

"Of course," she smiles happily and opens the back door to grab the anxious toddler that's dancing in his seat.

"G'na! G'na! Num num," Henry babbles as he wiggles around in his car seat with far too much energy from his long nap.

"Hi, my little prince," she coos while unbuckling his seat-belt. "Are you hungry?" Henry's head bobs up and down ecstatically, his body buzzing with too much excitement for what's to come. "Okay, let's say hun-gry," she slowly enunciates so he can copy the proper pronunciation.

"Hug-eee!" He squeals in delight before she rests her forehead against his and smiles so proudly from all the progress he's been making while in their care.

"Good job, my sweet boy," she praises, but her mind is soon distracted by the sound of rolling tires coming from next door.

She peeks over Henry's shoulder to discover her mother climbing out of her car. Cora must sense she's being watched because her eyes immediately drift in her direction. Every move the older woman makes, her eyes remained locked onto Regina's, causing her stomach to practice its back flips.

"Hey! Regina," Emma calls out, disrupting the intense eye contact and forcing Regina to redirect her attention toward her girlfriend who is offering the sweetest smile to help ease her worry. "Ignore her, let's go inside, okay?"

Regina must have been frowning because Henry leans forward and kisses her lips softly. Her sorrowful gaze drifts back to the little boy and she instantly finds herself smiling.

She quickly grabs Henry's bag, tossing it over her shoulder and she doesn't have to look in the direction of her childhood home to know her mother's eyes are still on her. A cold chill runs down her spine from the overwhelming gaze, so she kisses Henry's cheek to settle her nerves and ventures off toward the Swan's front door.

Emma slams shut all the doors and locks the car with her arms full of their bags and presents. Regina rings the doorbell and waits patiently for someone to answer. She focuses on keeping her head forward, but her eyes shift to see if her mother is still watching them and sure enough, she is.

"Please ignore her, don't let her ruin this trip," Emma pleads, which in fact, helps calm her nerves.

Regina leans to the side and gently kisses her girlfriend. Henry quickly wraps his arm around Emma's neck and his other arm around Regina's, he smushes their faces together again, so they are forced to kiss once more. Emma and Regina chuckle as they happily connect their lips for another short but sweet kiss, obeying the little boy's request.

"Girls! You are here!" Mrs. Swan excitedly greets them as she swings open the door with every ounce of holiday cheer buzzing from her tiny body. A gust of warm air hits their faces, along with the sweet aroma of Mary Margret's homemade cooking. Emma and Regina both inhale sharply and sigh. _Home_. They step into the entryway and drop all their bags to the floor as Mary Margret swoons of the new guest. "Oh, my goodness, is this Henry?"

"This is. Henry can you say hi?" Emma softly asks which results in the shy little boy burying his face into Regina's chest and hiding away from the world.

Emma sighs, knowing he would react this way, while quickly removing her boots and hanging up her jacket. She claps her hands together before holding out her arms and Henry happily jumps into her embrace allowing Regina the chance to remove her boots and coat as well, while Emma does the same to Henry.

"What can I get you guys? Are you hungry? Do you want a snack? Dinner should be ready soon. Would you like something to drink? Water? Coffee? Juice for the little guy?"

"Mom, breathe, we just walked in," Emma retorts while shaking her head, but truthfully, she missed this so much. "Henry," she begins as she holds the toddler extra close. "This is my mommy, can you say hi?" She kindly asks while smiling as big as her face will allow to ease his shyness.

"Hi," he mumbles, tightening his grip around her neck.

"He's so sweet," Mary Margret gushes as she clenches her chest from all the cuteness overload. "Henry would you like to come with me? I have chocolate milk and cookies," she cheerfully bribes the little boy.

Henry's forest green eyes pop at the mention of cookies. He's already dancing in Emma's arms humming his approval. Emma leans forward and surprisingly Henry crawls into Mary Margret's embrace. The older woman kisses the top of his head and slowly closes her eyes, melting inside and that is something Emma and Regina are all too familiar with. This little boy came crashing into their lives and took off running with their hearts and it's impossible not to fall in love with him.

"Where's dad?" Emma questions as they follow her mother into the kitchen.

"Work, some cat emergency. He should be home soon, sweetie," Mrs. Swan announces while she opens up a cabinet door in search of her cookies.

"Hmmm," the toddler hums as he taps his little index finger against his dimpled chin.

Emma's mom snaps her head in their direction with the goofiest grin consuming her entire face. She mouths the phrase, _oh my god_ , which causes Emma and Regina to laugh.

"I know, he's the cutest little thing ever," Emma brags while lightly rubbing his back even though he is very busy studying all the treats in the cabinet.

"Look at him, contemplating what he wants to eat," Mrs. Swan giggles, pulling the little boy even closer to her chest and cuddling him.

"Eeeeeeesssse," Henry whines while reaching his little grabby hands out toward a blue box near his eye level.

"What does that mean?" The older woman asks as her eyes flick back toward the couple for guidance.

"He's asking please," Regina informs the pixie-haired woman while smiling proudly at the little boy.

Mary Margret smiles as well, reaching forward to claim the box of graham crackers that Henry is eyeing. Now that they have a snack for the little boy, they all gather around the kitchen table. The moment they sit down, the toddler stretches out his arms toward Regina and pouts out his bottom lip.

"G'na, G'na," he sputters with cracker crumbs tumbling from his mouth and scattering all around him.

She quickly picks up the baby and places him snuggly in her lap, her lips moving to their own accord to kiss the crown of his head.

"Awe, he calls you, Gina?" Mary Margret coos, clenching her daughter's bicep and yanking Emma into her side. "That's what you used to call Regina when you were little!"

"HA! I told you!" Regina enthusiastically taunts her girlfriend knowing she has finally won this constant battle.

"Ugh, when did I ever call her Gina?" Emma sulks.

"Oh honey, all the time, I think until you were five, maybe? That was so long ago, I don't really remember. Anyways, Regina, your sister is going to come by tomorrow evening for dinner," Mrs. Swan rapidly bounces to the next topic of conversation.

"Yes, I spoke with her."

"Is she going to visit your mother as well?"

"I really don't know," Regina shrugs, hopelessly attempting to appear casual and not at all conflicted over the idea of seeing her mother. "I'm not sure if she even knows yet, to be frank."

"Well, despite everything, I have spoken with your mother, I know she misses you and Zelena dearly," Mrs. Swan informs them, but Regina just fakes a smile and nods along because she doesn't exactly know what to say or how to feel anymore at this point when it comes to her mother.

Honestly, she wouldn't blame her sister if she wanted to visit with their mother on Christmas. She is just still so hurt that she kicked her and Emma out of the house and she doesn't see herself forgiving that cold-hearted woman anytime soon.

"Mom, she had her chance and she hasn't done a damn thing about it," Emma is quick to jump in at this point and defend her girlfriend. "She could have easily picked up the phone and apologized over the last six months, but she hasn't. So, don't try and defend her or try and get Regina to forgive her-"

"Emma, I am doing no such thing!"

"Em, please don't start, it's fine." Regina waves off the small tiff that's starting to formulate and kisses the top of Henry's head once again as a distraction.

"So, how long have you two been babysitting Henry?" Mary Margret curiously investigates while leaning forward to make a silly face at the young boy which instantly elicits a small giggle.

"Almost two months now..." Emma begins, her brows pinching together as she thinks about the time line.

"It's not like we babysit for money. His mother is well...we can discuss that later," Regina sadly whispers and shakes her head. "Anyways, he's with us most of the time when we are home." She runs her fingers through his long hair and wonders if Milah would even mind if they cut it.

"That's so sad." The older woman pouts and pulls out another graham cracker for the toddler. "Are you two okay with that? Especially you, Regina, with all your classes."

They both shrug their shoulders, completely and utterly torn on the subject. They have had this conversation a few times since Henry entered their lives. They always, both agree, that even though sometimes it may be stressful, they adore him so much and they don't want him to ever fall in someone else's hands. Who knows what type of strangers Milah could leave him with?

"We love him very much," Emma answers as she stares at the messy little boy with so much love. And if she were a cartoon character, giant red hearts would be popping out of her dazzling green eyes right now.

"Emma, I understand you care for the boy, but what happens when his mother stops bringing him around?"

"That will never happen, this woman wants nothing..." Regina stops herself from proceeding knowing Henry's young and impressionable ears are in front of her. "...she's not responsible."

"What happens if this lady moves away? I just would hate to see you two get hurt. I know you both have very big hearts and just want to show him love, but you need to be prepared as well."

Her and Emma simply nod because honestly, they have no words. They talk about this all the time, but they can't stop themselves from loving this special little boy. They already do and there's no turning back now.

XXXXXXXXX 

The next day was Christmas Eve, the morning consisting of lounging around in their pajamas and helping Mary Margret prepare for their feast for that evening. Zelena was invited over for dinner, along with Ruby and her Granny as well, which has been a tradition for many, many years.

"Just so we are on the same page...you yelled at me for buying Henry clothes, but you bought him little khakis, a plaid shirt and a red vest?" Regina incredulously interrogates her girlfriend as they prepare for their guests to arrive.

"But look how cute he looks!" Regina crosses her arms over her chest and purses her lips at her crazy girlfriend. "Don't give me that look, it was on sale..." Emma attempts to defend while Regina skeptically raises one eyebrow and strums her fingers against her upper arms. "But we wove you!" The blonde pouts in her most adorable baby voice while tugging Regina into her arms. "Hug me back!" Her childish girlfriend orders, causing Regina to drop her arms as she tries to suppress a chuckle.

"Huggie!" Henry declares, standing between their legs and peering up at them with too much excitement twinkling in his eyes.

Emma bends down and scoops up the adorable toddler without another thought. Henry happily wraps one arm around each of their necks and pushes their faces together, forcing them to kiss, just like he always does. They happily oblige, kissing each other gently before turning their kisses on the little boy. Her and Emma each claiming a cheek to smoother with playful kisses that will elicit the most adorable baby giggles.

"Em! G'na!"

"Well, aren't you three the cutest thing ever!"

All three hastily snap their attention to the doorway where their best friend, Ruby, is leaning heavily against the wall, grinning from ear to ear.

"Rubes!" Emma bombards their friend with a welcoming hug while Henry rests easily on her hip.

"Is this Henry?" Ruby reaches out to tickle his chubby stomach, but Henry quickly retracts back into Emma's neck to hide from the new stranger.

"Henry can you say hi to my friend, Ruby?" Emma softly whispers while running her fingers through his hair to soothe his fears.

"How are you Rubes?" Regina asks, pulling her friend into a loving hug, but Ruby instantly tugs her into one of her famous, _Ruby hugs_ , swaying her roughly from side to side.

"I'm good! Listen, we need to hang out more, this is just getting ridiculous."

"I know, I'm just so busy with law school and Emma is either at work or with this little man." She turns her attention to Henry and gently rubs his back while he cuddles into Emma's safe embrace.

"So, you two ended up having a kid before any of us?" Ruby laughs, lightly shoving her shoulder playfully.

"Yes, yes, make fun of the lesbian couple who can't possibly get knocked up, but still ended up with a surprise child," she sarcastically retorts, inspiring the two women to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Girls! It's time for dinner!" Mary Margret suddenly shouts up the stairs, interrupting their happy reunion.

"I feel like a kid again," Emma laughs, shoving Ruby back into the hall to head downstairs before her mother has to call them again.

As they descend the stairs, Regina locates a mess of fiery curls in the entryway. Her sister is just arriving and removing her coat and boots before entering the home.

"Zelena!" She exclaims, engulfing her older sister into a hug because it's been forever since they have had a chance to see one another.

"Regina, how are you?" Zelena questions, squeezing her with all her might, and Regina takes a moment to breathe her in because she is the only family she has left at this point.

"Good," she sighs, slowly breaking apart their embrace. "Are you ready to meet Henry?"

"Ready? I've been dying to meet the little bugger!" Her sister's obnoxious cackle echoes through the entryway, inspiring a wide grin to grace Regina's face.

That awful sound is home.

"Henry, I want you to meet my sister, Zelena. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," the shy little boy murmurs before hiding in the comfort of Emma's embrace again. "Em."

"Hi, Henry," Zelena gently whispers, leaning down just the slightest to meet his shy gaze. "I think you are the first man to ever steal my sister's heart," the redhead teases as she lightly rubs Henry's back.

"Em." Henry nervously locks his arms around Emma and stuffs his face into the crook of her neck once again.

"He calls you, Em? That's precious," Zelena comments, patting his back gently before removing herself from the toddler's personal space.

"He used to say my whole name, but I think he hears Regina call me, Em, all the time, so now he does as well."

"G'na! G'na!" Henry squeals, popping out of Emma's neck like a Jack-in-the-box and leans forward so she can steal him away.

"Well, I think it's cute when he calls you, Em," Regina cheerfully compliments, propping the toddler on her hip and resting her forehead against his. "Are you hungry? We are going to have dinner now."

Henry enthusiastically nods his response before they all head toward the dining room together.

Everyone greets one another with warm holiday cheer and the routine, ' _how have you been_?' as they settle down around the dining room table. Everyone is dressed up in some sort of red or green, showing off their holiday spirit and it's enough to distract Regina from the thought of her lonely, bitter mother next door.

The table is filled with way too much food for their small group to handle, but at least her and Emma will have plenty of leftovers for them to take back to their apartment.

"Emma, I can pull out your old high-chair from the basement if you'd like?" David kindly offers before he sits down at the table.

"You still have that thing?" Emma's adorable nose scrunches up as she shakes her head. "Even if it didn't fall apart, I don't think Henry would sit in it. We never uses one at our house, he just sits in our laps."

"Alright, just let me know if you change your mind, sweetie," David says as he settles down in his seat at the head of the table.

Emma dutifully makes Henry and Regina a plate before she even helps herself as Regina sits with Henry upon her lap. The little boy bounces around in her lap, producing all kinds of excited noises, expressing just how hungry he is. The minute Emma places her plate down, Henry dips his fingers into the mashed potatoes before Regina can stop him.

"Hot. Hot." Henry angrily says as he stuffs the potatoes into his mouth.

"Use your spoon, Henry," she corrects him while gently placing the utensil in his hand and helping him guide the spoon from the potatoes to his mouth.

"Good job, Henry!" Emma praises the happy toddler, who is dancing excitedly in Regina's lap.

Regina presses a loving kiss to his temple and allows Henry to continue with the spoon by himself.

"Emma, he seems to be doing very well, compared to what you described before," Mary Margret notes while her eyes are locked onto every move Henry is making from across the table.

"Oh my god yes, he's doing so much better compared to the first time we met him," her girlfriend quickly responds with so much pride. "Right, Regina?"

"His speech has really improved as well," she adds on, feeling overly excited and proud of all this little boy's progress in just two short months. "It's truly amazing how much he has changed thus far," she murmurs, holding the boy impossibly close.

Emma smiles brightly at the two of them and the couple completely misses how everyone around the table is gaping at this little makeshift family in concern.

XXXXXXXXX 

They proceeded through dinner with small talk, but mostly everyone just raved about Henry and showered him with most of the attention. After dinner was all cleaned up, everyone settled down around the Swan's Christmas tree and enjoyed the tranquility of it all. The main lights were off, but the tree was glowing bright with an assortment of colors.

Regina laid down on the couch with a very sleepy Henry, who is already dozing off on her chest. She snuggles him in close and lightly runs her fingers through his hair, and between the soft Christmas music and the lights shining so bright, she's overwhelmed with emotions and she vows to never forget this moment.

"Can I slip in there?" Emma playfully inquires as she slowly crawls onto the couch after helping her mother with the dishes.

"Of course," she hums softly, slowly scooting to the edge of the couch so Emma can squeeze in between her and the couch.

Her girlfriend rests her head on her shoulder and sighs and Regina knows exactly what Emma's feeling right now. Joy. Peace. Tranquility. Above all, love. Everything about this moment feels right and she never wants to let either one of these humans go.

The doorbell soon rings, but David is the one who jumps up to answer the door. Zelena and Ruby sit upon the floor with their backs against the couch, engaging in small talk, but her and Emma are both too relaxed to participate, so she just listens to the conversation swimming around her.

"I love you," Emma mutters against her shoulder, discreetly placing a small kiss while her entire body relaxes against hers.

"I love you, too," she whispers for only Emma's ears as her eyelids grow impossibly heavy.

"Zelena, Regina."

Her eyes immediately pop open from the woman's cold, shrill, voice tearing through the peaceful moment.

"Mother?"


	34. Thirty-Four

"Mother?"

The dreadful woman clears her throat expressing how uncomfortable she feels in the moment. And is she uncomfortable because she has refused to speak with Regina over the last six months? Is it because of the way Emma is pressing so lovingly into her side? Or maybe Cora's confused about the little boy sleeping on her daughter's chest?

"Mom? What the hell are you doing here?" Zelena interrogates with every bit of disdain dripping from her lips.

"Is it not Christmas Eve, girls? I spotted both of your cars parked outside and I thought it would be nice to come say hello."

"Nice?" Regina scoffs, hopelessly trying to keep her voice down for Henry's sake. "Here, take him," she sighs, prompting Emma to hold out her arms while she slowly maneuvers the sleeping toddler onto her girlfriend's chest instead of her own.

Emma holds Henry close and continues methodically stroking his hair to keep him fast asleep. Regina pushes herself up from the couch, knowing there's an awkward conversation that needs to occur.

Zelena is already jumping to her feet to stand by her side and defend her if need be. Except, Regina knows in her heart that she is stronger than she has ever been and she's not going to roll over for this woman ever again.

"Cora? What are you doing here?" Mary Margret suddenly asks, appearing shocked when she enters the living room and discovers her neighbor.

"I wanted to see my children on Christmas. Is that so hard to believe?"

Her mother's rude and defensive mode is on full display right now and she can only assume how difficult this upcoming conversation is going to be with Cora feeling attacked.

Mary Margret chooses not to reply, instead she lifts Emma's legs and slips down on the couch with her daughter. Emma's eyeing her mother suspiciously with a clenched jaw, maybe a little accusingly like she may have something to do with the surprise guest, but still she continues to rub Henry's back soothingly.

"I think there are some things we need to discuss before you just barge your way into the Swan's home, on Christmas Eve, nonetheless," Regina firmly states, making sure she holds her own against this cold-hearted woman.

"Well, let's have it, dear," her mother spits so casually as if she hasn't caused her daughter any pain.

The woman is pretending that nothing happened between their family, like maybe Regina is simply overreacting from something silly, that isn't even worth her time.

"Mother, you think-" Zelena harshly snaps at Cora, but Regina is quick to hold up her hand, silencing her older sister.

"Zelena, I don't want to argue. Why don't you wait here and I will talk this through with her," she calmly suggests.

"Regina, I want to be there for you."

"I know that," she concedes, reaching out and clenching her sister's upper arm to express her gratitude. "I just think mother and I need to do this alone."

"Fine," her sister huffs while rolling her bright blue eyes while Regina offers her a small smile before she motions for her mother to follow her.

She decides the best place to have this conversation is in the Swan's basement, away from the rest of the company. She really doesn't want anyone hearing them argue which would ultimately ruin Christmas and she has a feeling this conversation isn't going to go over so well.

As she descends the stairs, her mind is racing with so many things she has wanted to say over the last six months, and despite all those unsettling feelings storming to the surface, she does notice how calm she actually is. She's not shaking with anxiety, her heart isn't hammering from fear, and for the first time ever, she feels like she's in control of the situation.

Her mother faces her stoically, a blank expression firmly etched upon her face. Cora stares at her in what feels like a challenge, waiting for her to speak, but Regina just glares back at her, because she should be the one who speaks first. Cora _needs_ to apologize if Regina ever plans on moving past all the heartache.

The clock ticks by mocking the uncomfortable silence that they have created from their stubborn attitudes. For the first time in a long time, she is assessing her mother's appearance. She looks tired, exhausted really, and she hasn't seen her this washed out since right before her father's passing. She also hasn't seen her as kind and caring since the time they spent in the hospital by his side either. Cora was so gentle, loving and for once she made her and Zelena feel safe. What happened to that woman?

"This is ridiculous, Regina! You suggested we speak so let's have it," she harshly spits, but what really is unnerving is how her face is still so expressionless.

"No mother, you came here. You wanted to see Zelena and I. Did you honestly think you could just walk in here and pretend that everything would be perfectly fine between us?" She defensively argues back, keeping her voice low and in control, she will never show this woman a moment of weakness again.

"Of course not, don't be so obtuse," her mother scoffs as if _she_ is annoyed with this situation.

And she knows her mother hates being called out on her wrong doings, so Cora's being rude and short to keep Regina from seeing her true emotions.

"Your cruel words will no longer affect me. I am not a child anymore. So, either start explaining or leave. Don't stand here and continue to waste my time if you have no intentions on fixing what little relationship we ever had," she bravely announces, and she can actually feel her confidence blooming and internally she's smirking to herself.

Her mother nods curtly as she searches for any sort of words to begin with. Her thin lips purse out as something flashes across her mind and motivates her into opening her mouth.

"You have a child now?" Cora abruptly investigates and for a split second she sounds sad, but then that vanishes, and frustration is what is left behind. "Regina, all your hard work and dedication to school, wasted. You and Emma couldn't wait until after you graduated? How on Earth did you even adopt a child while you're still in school?"

"We didn't adopt a child. He's our neighbor that we look out for. His mother is incompetent, so Emma and I care for him when she's not around."

Her mother's face instantly relaxes...the slightest bit. She offers her another curt nod but chooses not to say anything else.

"So, is that why you came here? You saw me with a baby and needed to come over to pick another fight with me?" Regina bitterly snarks, folding her arms protectively across her chest.

"No, of course not. I..." the older woman quickly snaps her mouth shut while her dark eyes shift back and forth expressing her apprehension about proceeding with the true thoughts tumbling around in her mind.

"What, mother?" She grumbles, the last bit of her patience finally vanquishing from existence. "You, what?" She urges, demanding that her mother speak now.

"I panicked, Regina!" Her mother bellows, causing her to flinch. "I saw you with the little boy and I thought you were about to experience your first Christmas with your child, and I was going to miss it," she exclaims in a hasty rush that shows just how anxious she is about the entire situation.

For the first time tonight, Regina can visibly see the horror sweeping across her mother's face. Her eyes are filled with remorse and that alone settles her nerves. Except, they stand there in silence, with Regina inspecting her mother carefully while Cora looks everywhere around the room, but at her.

Regina nervously chews on the inside of her lip as she weighs her options. She could choose to forgive her mother without any further discussion, because after all, at the end of the day, she is her mother and she would hate to spend the holiday without one of her parents. She could continue to hash this out and demand to know what her problem is. Or she could walk away right now and never look back.

"I purchased some gifts for the little boy," Cora quietly admits while shifting uncomfortably in her heels and disrupting Regina's thought process.

"What?" She breathes out in utter disbelief.

"I thought the child would be my first grandchild-"

"Henry."

"I beg your pardon," her mother gasps, absolutely flabbergasted by the name she hasn't heard grace her ears in over eight years.

"His name is Henry," she exhales the breath she has been holding onto since Cora admitted to purchasing presents for Henry.

"His...his name is Henry?" Her mother repeats, placing a hand upon her chest as her eyes fill with sorrow.

Regina's chest tightens knowing how much that name means to both of them and she wishes for a split second that her mother was an affectionate person because right now she could use a hug.

"Yes," she breathes out allowing her body to relax. Her shoulders slump down, and she can feel all her emotions come bubbling up to the surface and the words begin spilling from her lips without a second thought. "I know you may find this silly, but I truly believe this is a sign. He entered my life shortly after you left. How many children nowadays are named Henry?"

"Not many."

"No, and that's why I feel like maybe daddy was sending me a sign or something. I don't know...I know how ridiculous this sounds, but Emma and I share a very strong bond with him. We love him very much."

She finally takes a deep breath and observes as too many emotions flash across her mother's face. The woman seems dazed with her eyes glossing over and Regina can only imagine how she's reminiscing of her beloved husband.

"I would love for Henry to have the gifts."

Regina twists her lips as she contemplates the request. She is still so unsure what her mother expects from their relationship and truthfully, she hasn't said much so far on their previous argument that lead them to not speaking in the first place.

"Mother, I need to know, do you not accept my relationship with Emma?"

"I never once said that."

"Technically no, but kicking us out of your home and out of your life...well it's quite obvious." The tired woman remains silent only further agitating Regina. "If you don't want to miss out on my life and your future grandchildren's lives, then now would be a good time to speak."

Cora sighs heavily, but nods her head in understanding. "First of all, the way you told me was highly inappropriate. That should have been a discussion between you and I, not something blurted out at a graduation party in front of half the town."

"I know mother, but-"

"Let me speak. You wanted me to explain, now listen." Regina quickly nods her response and keeps her lips sealed, waiting for her to continue. "Second, that was very hurtful to find out that everyone around us knew about your relationship and sexuality except for me. Not only was it hurtful, but it was also humiliating knowing my daughter refused to come to me, that she was willing to confide in everyone but me. I understand we have always had a rocky relationship and although it might not have come across as supportive, I assure you, I always had your best interest at heart."

"Mother," she begins to roll her eyes, but Cora holds up her hand, instantly silencing her.

"You were always very special Regina. You were always advanced with everything you did. You were very sweet and always followed the rules. I did my best to push you to be the best that you could be. If that means that I was cruel and a bitch, then so be it. I know in my heart that you are living life to your fullest potential and I am proud of you."

Regina's heart stops beating, she can feel the way her chest constricts, clenching the still organ, so unsure of what to do or say next. Her mind is racing of too many memories of her childhood with her mother.

 _Proud of her?_ Cora was everything but.

"Just because I was striving for perfection with you, never meant that I didn't love you or that you felt that couldn't tell me who you are as a person. I lashed out that morning after the graduation, I fully admit that. I was coming to speak with you about everything, in private, but there you were with Emma, just another slap to my face that you couldn't come to me or speak with me about your life. So, I lost my temper and I reacted without thinking everything through." Cora swallows, hard, creating an audible gulp that steals Regina's breath away. "After finding out about your father's illness," she pauses and it's so obvious that she's debating with herself on revealing her secret. "All my time and effort were devoted to your father and I lost myself along that way. Taking care of him physically drained me and there was no room left for patience, control or thinking clearly. I'm...well I'm working on myself again, but it's taken me a very long time to realize how far gone I was after his passing."

Regina's eyes rapidly build with burning hot tears, blurring her vision and stinging her eyes. It's almost impossible for her mind to believe a single word her mother is saying, after all the damage from the past, but her heart has been craving this type of love from her mother for far too long and she doesn't think she can hold a grudge any longer.

"So, why haven't you come to me before now?" She croaks out through an unsteady voice that clearly acknowledges the tears lingering, but this small question releases her flood gates, forcing her tears to spill down her cheeks.

"I was being stubborn, but seeing you with that little boy today, was the slap in the face I needed to wake me up." Her mother takes a timid step forward, so uncertain, and with shaky hands, she cups her face and begins wiping away her tears. "I am sorry." The hot tears race down Regina's face even faster and she just wishes they would stop so she can stop appearing so weak. "I mean it, Regina. I'm sorry. Emma is a lovely woman and I know she would never hurt you and will always stand by your side. I am happy you two have each other," she honestly confesses and there's a hint of a smile ghosting around her mouth.

A small smile begins to slip across Regina's face. Whether or not her mother approves, she is always going to love Emma. That woman is her world and always has been.

"Thank you," she whispers. "And I'm sorry I never came to you."

"Can we move past all this now?" Her mother drops her hands from Regina's face and nervously sways side to side because it has been so long that she has showed any type of affection that she's not entirely sure how to continue.

"Yes, of course," Regina sputters while wiping away all the tears she has kept locked away for far too long.

"Now, may I please meet this little boy you keep raving about?" There's a hint of joy in her voice that finally cracks her face into a full-blown smile. Regina nods and steps around her mother to head back upstairs. "Regina, is it still alright if I give him the presents?"

Regina clearly hears how nervous her mother is for the answer, but she smiles kindly and nods her agreement before leading the way back upstairs.

Everyone was obviously uncomfortable when her and Cora reappeared from the basement. They were all very unsure how things went, coating the air with a thick awkward tension that was palpable. However, Regina decided, instead of stating that her and her mother were okay, she'd just show everyone by allowing her to meet Henry. Except, the poor little boy could barely keep his heavy eyes open to officially meet Cora Mills.

So, Regina and Emma brought Henry up to bed which allowed them some privacy, so she could explain the conversation that occurred with her mother. Of course, Emma was cautious at first because she didn't want to see Regina get hurt again, but in the end, she was happy that she had her mother back in her life. She already lost one parent, she doesn't need to lose another.

XXXXXXXXX 

Christmas morning rolled around far too quickly, and Regina was rudely awakened with a tiny foot pressing into her face.

She glances to her side to find Henry sleeping horizontally on the bed with his face on top of Emma's while his feet are kicking her in the face.

Gently, she lifts the sleeping boy's feet from her space and spins him around to lay properly on the bed. Emma must feel Henry lifting from her face because her eyes pop wide open in concern. Through hazy eyes, her girlfriend frantically glances around the bed. Once she discovers Henry is safe, she smiles and pulls him closer to her chest. Regina carefully turns on her side and admires their simple beauty together, persuading a giddy grin to blossom across her entire face.

Emma drapes her arm around Regina's midsection and presses her fingers into her back, silently demanding that she scoots forward. Regina slides closer to the duo and cuddles into both of them. She slithers one leg in between Emma's and rests her hand on her girlfriend's sharp hip. Emma sighs in content as her eyes flutter closed once again. A warm smile is gracing the blonde's face sending her heart into overdrive and causing those butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

"I love you," she whispers, clenching the sharp hip bone.

The blonde smiles from ear to ear with her eyes still peacefully closed. "I love you too, Gina," she murmurs into the peaceful morning.

Regina smiles at the old familiar nickname and cuddles even further into the pillow, her eyes slowly falling closed as well.

"G'na?" Henry climbs onto her chest haphazardly causing her to wince. The little boy drops his face to hers, forcing her eyes to spring back to life. "G'na, up?"

She chuckles at the young boy's sparkling eyes and stretches forward to kiss his little button nose. "Yes, I'm up little prince. Should we wake up Emma with kisses?" She whispers even though she knows her girlfriend is awake.

Henry's little head nods in an exaggerated manner while his eyes double in size. She lifts the little boy from her chest and gently sets him on top of Emma.

"Morning, Emma," she sings before she presses a small kiss to her cheek.

Henry leans down as well and loudly smacks a kiss to Emma's lips. "Muah!" He squeals before he bursts into his baby giggles which instantly prompts her and Emma to giggle along with him.

"Well, good morning, kid!" Emma wraps her arms around Henry and pulls him down to lay upon her chest, but he only rests there for about ten seconds before he pops right back up.

"I think," Regina drawls, pretending to be dramatic as she taps her finger against her chin. "Santa came last night."

"Ho-ho?" Henry asks innocently which sends a burst of love to fill her already full heart.

"Yes, ho-ho-ho, shall we go see if he left us any presents?"

Her and Emma are both beaming with so much energy, it's as if they are still children, not being able to control their excitement if they made the good list this year. Henry nods vigorously as Emma swoops him up and both women leap to their feet.

"I'll change him, you start the coffee," Emma instructs with her adorable, signature grin on full display that Regina is absolutely madly in love with.

"Of course!"

Regina exits the room and pads through the hall, overly ecstatic and to her surprise the warm aroma of coffee is already filling the Swan home. When she bounces happily down the stairs, Mary Margret is already in the kitchen, flipping pancakes while David is cutting an assortment of fresh fruit.

"Good morning," she cheers, announcing her presence and promoting the older couple to both glance up from their tasks to offer warm smiles. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"Well, if memory serves me correctly, children wake up extra early Christmas morning," David chuckles as he peeks over his shoulder in her direction.

"That does sound familiar," she playfully teases while helping herself in the second home she grew up in, pulling out two coffee mugs for Emma and herself.

"Henry is up, correct? I am so excited to have a baby in the house again," Mary Margret exclaims with a full smile and rosy cheeks that must be from constantly smiling so hard.

"He is. Thank you for the coffee, Emma and I need it this morning. That little boy is like sleeping next to a UFC fighter." She laughs lightly and pours the hot coffee between both mugs. "Elbows, knees, feet, hands, everywhere."

Mr. and Mrs. Swan laugh along and nod as they reminisce silently from when Emma was a baby.

"Ah yes, I remember those days. Emma gave me a fat lip one time," David says just as Emma comes bouncing down the stairs with Henry on her hip.

"Good morning guys! Time for presents," her childish girlfriend delightfully informs the room, her enthusiasm extra infectious this morning.

"Your Mother is on her way, Regina," Mary Margret announces as her eyes read a message upon her phone.

"Great!" And for once in her life she actually does mean it.

Even though her and her mother hashed everything out last night, things may still be a little rocky, but nothing is going to spoil her mood today. And she's just so happy that she won't miss out on Christmas with her family.

She pours a dash of hazelnut creamer into her coffee and about a half a cup's worth in Emma's. She stirs both coffees and carries the mugs carefully into the living room.

"Henry, how about you pass out the presents with Emma," she suggests as Emma sets the anxious toddler onto the floor.

Henry's dressed in the cutest red and green pajamas with a giant Santa on the front. His little feet pad loudly as the rubber soles stick to the hardwood flooring below. He is certainly the most adorable little boy ever and Regina can't help but think of him as part of the family already.

Just then, her mother and sister burst through the door with handfuls of presents and she can only presume most of them are for Henry.

After everyone wishes each other a Merry Christmas, they all settle down on the floor and watch as Henry's face lights up brighter than the Christmas tree sparkling behind them.

"Dis?" Henry investigates, wobbling over to her and Emma with a present twice his size.

"Let me help you, bud," Emma offers gently with her hands reaching toward the present, but Henry pouts in return.

"I do it!" He exclaims, stumbling back a few steps to prove his determination.

"Okay, okay, you can do it," she giggles as he gently places the gold and red wrapped present onto the floor. "Let's see who it's from." Henry leans down over the tag like he's reading the cursive handwriting, inspiring everyone in the room to chuckle along while he concentrates very hard. "It's from Santa!" Emma cheerfully shrieks.

"Ho-ho?" Henry whispers like he's in disbelief that some strange man dropped off presents just for him.

"Yes, he brought it for you since you've been so good for Em and I lately," Regina softly explains, mindlessly running her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Go on kiddo, open it," Emma urges on with a smile that leaves Regina absolutely breathless.

Henry inspects the big box while he decides where he should even begin. He starts tearing away the shiny paper that's keeping this gift hidden from his curious eyes.

"What is it?" Emma playfully asks, pretending she has no idea what could possibly be inside.

"Me?" Henry asks again as his bright green eyes blow wide, resembling a curious owl.

"Yes, baby boy, just for you," Regina laughs, pressing a kiss to his chubby little cheek.

Emma pries open the box and pulls out the shiny, red, big wheel, that they assembled beforehand. She places it gently onto the ground while Regina gently picks up the toddler and sets him on the seat.

"Who's that?" Regina asks, pointing out the character that's decorating the front.

"Mickey!" Henry squeals out of pure joy.

"Good job!" Emma praises as she begins pushing him for a quick lap around the living room.

After one lap, Emma helps Henry off his new bike and sets him in front of his enormous pile of presents. He picks up his next gift and points to the name tag for them to read to him and it plucks at Regina's heartstrings.

"This one is from my mommy, Cora," she points out her mother again to the little boy who shifts closer into her side because she's still a stranger and he doesn't quite remember meeting her last night since he was half asleep.

Unexpectedly, Cora slowly approaches and sits down beside Henry, offering him a small smile. "Hi honey, this one is from me. I really hope you like toys..." she says, and sure enough, Henry instantly smiles at the older woman and begins ripping through the paper.

"Mickey!" Henry squawks, hugging the mouse impossibly close against his chest.

"How did you know-" Regina begins to question, but her mother cuts her off with a wave of her hand.

"Mickey is always a safe bet," she declares while her dark eyes closely watch the little boy squeezing his new toy with all his strength.

"Henry can you tell Cora thank you?" Emma requests, moving his little shoulders to face the older woman.

"Ank you," their little price shyly whispers, batting his long lashes.

"You're welcome, Henry." Her mother smiles proudly and Regina just knows that name is hitting her mother deep in her heart.

"How about this one? It's from Gina and I," Emma reads the tag to the toddler and gently pulls the Mickey from his hands so he can proceed through the mountain of gifts.

Henry begins digging through the paper to discover a mini laptop that's purpose is to help with letters, numbers, colors and shapes. He picks up the toy, securely locked away in a box, with two hands and pushes it in Emma's face, urging her to open it for him.

"Momma?"

Emma's eyes almost fall out of her head from the shock as she gapes at the young boy blinking back at her, while Regina gasps, flabbergasted by the name that effortlessly tumbled from his mouth.

"Uh, no...kid," she points to herself, gulping extra hard to swallow her nerves and correct him as sweetly as possible. "Emma."

"Momma," he repeats with conviction.

Regina's heart hammers in her chest at the thought of Henry being their son because if she had it her way, he would be theirs and she really does wish they were his mothers.

"No. Emma," her girlfriend urges with a small pout upon her lips and a shimmering glint in her eyes that expresses just how overwhelming this is for her.

Henry abruptly spins around, obviously not getting anywhere with the blonde and offers the box to Regina instead. Very gently, she takes the new toy from the little boy's clutches and he beams excitedly at her thinking he finally won.

"Momma."

Regina's watery gaze travels behind Henry, latching onto Emma's green eyes that are bulging out of her head, hoping for some guidance, but Emma's speechless. So, she glances around the room pleading for help, but everyone else is staring at them, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

She swallows thickly and squirms a little in her spot. "Gina, remember?" She lovingly cups his tiny chin and stares deeply into his eyes to help reassure her answer.

"Momma G'na," Henry confirms through a toothy grin.

"No," she sighs heavily, desperately pleading with herself not to break down in tears.

She would give anything to call this little boy her son, but the fact is, he's not. He has a mother back in Boston and even though she's never there for him, Regina has to believe Milah does love him, so she can sleep a little better at night.

Henry turns around and points at Emma happily. "My mommy!" He turns back toward her and reiterates, "My momma!"

Regina's eyes drift behind the young boy to catch her girlfriend's gaze again, both sparkling with unshed tears. She bites down on her bottom lip, hopelessly fighting this inner turmoil.

"Henry-" Emma begins to explain again, but Mary Margret leans down next to Emma and places a hand on her shoulder for comfort and stop whatever her daughter is about to say.

"Emma, he's little, he doesn't really understand right now, let it go for today."

Regina peeks over her shoulder and her mother is nodding along as well, agreeing wholeheartedly with Mary Margret. She shrugs her shoulder while Emma nods in response, both utterly torn and heartbroken in the moment. Her heart is crying out for this little boy, but she knows they can't have him. He already has a mother, he already belongs to someone else.


	35. Thirty-Five

And everything that they have been through, secret relationship, instructive boys, death, a breakup, coming out, fights and reconciliation, it all boils down to this moment. This exact day that flipped their world upside down...

The sweat is trickling down her chest, between the tight valley of her cleavage, creating an uncomfortable pool at the bottom of her bra. Her arm grazes across her forehead to wipe away any droplets that dare to fall in her eyes and risk any potential mistakes. She _needs_ to strike this girl out. Just one more out to end this game.

Why is she so worked up over this? This is recreational softball, it's supposed to be fun.

Off in the distance, she hears his tiny little voice, screaming from the bleachers, grasping her full attention and forcing her to look up in his direction. He's standing on the metal bench, in his bright neon green tank top and jersey shorts. His brown hair is styled to perfection with a firm amount of gel, thanks to her girlfriend. He's sporting a pair of sunglasses that are way too big for his tiny head, but it makes her smile.

"Come on, Em! Come on!" He screams across the park, forcing a grin to erupt that will in fact, cause pain to her cheeks.

Her girlfriend is beaming as she watches the little boy with nothing but love in her eyes. Her thick raven locks are piled high into a messy bun on top of her head and she too is wearing dark sunglasses, that are too big for her face. She's modeling a breathtaking white summer dress that exposes so much skin, there's hardly anything left to the imagination. Regina Mills is heart stopping, breath-taking, fumble on words, beautiful. She's just as beautiful as she was all those years ago in high school, when she would come to Emma's games to cheer her on during their secret relationship. They have come a long way since then.

She focuses her attention back onto the batter and releases the ball without another thought. The ball slices through the thick humidity, that they call air, and smacks into the catcher's glove with a loud thump. She exhales all the air from her lungs and jogs her way back to the dugout, with her teammates happily slapping their hands onto her back with appreciation and praise.

Emma begins gathering all her stuff when she hears the chain link fence rattling fiercely. She snaps her head up to find Henry climbing up the fence as Regina is reaching out to pull him down.

"Momm-uh, Em," Henry stutters as Regina fights the squirming boy to rest upon her hip.

It's been a year and a half since he first called her and Regina, _mom_ , and he still has a hard time understanding. They correct the young boy all the time and explain that Milah is his mother, but he just doesn't seem to grasp the concept or maybe he really doesn't care what they say and he's simply following his heart.

"Hey kid! I heard you cheering for me, thank you! I needed that. I'm pretty sure it helped me win," she enthusiastically exclaims just for him.

She leans into the fence, pursing her thin lips through a small hole and Regina guides Henry forward as well so he can happily plant a wet kiss to Emma's lips. When Regina reels Henry back, Emma lingers there for a moment, encouraging her girlfriend to dive right in and gently pecks her lips as well.

"We get ice cream now, right Momma Gina?"

Her girlfriend pouts knowing she has to let down their little guy, but Emma also believes that frown is because he called her momma, yet again. It's always a bittersweet moment when the affectionate name falls so effortlessly from his lips. They absolutely love knowing that they mean that much to him and that he thinks of them in that way. Yet, then there's the ever-disappointing harsh sting of reality that always smacks them across the face. He's not theirs and he will never be theirs.

"Sorry baby, but we have to get you home to mommy. She should be home from work right about now," Regina sadly explains prompting a full-blown pout upon Henry's face.

"But I wanna stay wif you!"

Henry by now knows all the right things to do or say to make Regina and Emma cave to his every desire. So, he rests his little forehead against Regina's and bats those long, thick eyelashes at her girlfriend.

Emma pouts at just how adorable they are and slings her bag over her shoulder before she exits the small dugout area and meets the duo on the other side.

"Honestly, would Milah even care if we were late with him?" She exasperates, observing how Henry is laying it on extra thick this afternoon with Regina.

"I suppose not," Regina murmurs as she holds Henry's gaze, both seeming lost in each other's eyes.

"Den ice cream?" Henry asks hopefully, his voice escalating a few octaves higher to express his excitement.

"Yes, but we have to be quick, alright?" Regina sternly states while narrowing her eyes at the little boy.

"I wove you, Gina!" He kisses her nose before pressing his cheek against hers while squeezing his arms around her neck.

"I love you, Henry," her girlfriend sighs and holds the little boy as close as possible, melting into the familiar embrace.

XXXXXXXXX 

They decide their best option is to go to McDonald's for some ice cream cones, that way they don't have to get out of the car. They can eat their dessert on the way back home, so they aren't too late for Milah.

"I will give you this ice cream if you can show me, by holding up your fingers, how old you are," Emma offers as she spins around in her seat to face the little boy who is already dancing in his car seat for the ice cream.

"Dat's easy."

Henry rolls those beautiful green eyes and holds up three chubby little fingers, persuading a grin to spread from ear to ear as she hands over the ice cream. Henry's tongue widens and glides across the creamy chocolate, provoking his eyes to pop as he indulges in his favorite treat.

"Henry, say _that_ ," Regina instructs, quickly glancing in the review mirror to meet his gaze.

"Dat!"

" _Th_ -at," Emma repeats, over announcing the "th" sound because he always had trouble pronouncing that sound, which is perfectly normal, but her and Regina always encourage him to work on it. Maybe it's because she's a teacher.

"Th-th-th-" her girlfriend keeps repeating the sound until Henry mimics her the best of his ability. He tries very hard, but he can't seem to grasp the sound it should correctly make.

"Good try, kid," she smiles and flips back around in her seat.

"You did great today," Regina compliments her as her free hand snakes over to her thigh. "Looks like you haven't lost your touch, even though you're getting old," she teases, clenching the sensitive area above Emma's knee and causing her to jump in her seat while trying to fight off her attacking hand.

"I am not old!" She protests as her girlfriend's grip tightens. "Stop you're going to make me drop my ice cream!"

"Give me a lick," Regina demands with her tongue teasingly poking out between her lips and wetting the plump flesh.

"No! You said you didn't want any," she reminds her and slowly licks her ice cream in a taunting manner, knowing all too well that they are playing games with one another.

"Come on, just one lick. Sharing is caring," Regina strictly implies, knowing there is a three-year-old in the back who is hanging on every word they are saying.

"Em, share wif Gina!"

Regina fights off her devilish smirk and fakes a pout instead, pursing her lips dramatically, but Emma shakes her head at the playful brunette.

"I know, Henry, I will, but...Gina didn't use her manners," she declares while turning around in her seat again to focus on Henry.

His face is now covered in chocolate. The melting ice cream is trickling down his hand and smeared from his nose down to his chin. He's lucky Regina loves him so much because if it were anyone else, she would murder them for making a mess in her car.

"Gina, you have to say peas!" Henry insists with the sternest expression he can manage and it's pretty damn good for a three-year-old.

Maybe he spends too much time with Regina.

"How could I forget, Henry? Thank you for reminding me. Em, may I _please_ have a lick?"

Emma twists her lips suspiciously because there's a twinkle in her girlfriend's eye that suggests so much more than a simple lick. She slowly moves the ice cream cone in front of Regina's face and intently observes as her girlfriend suggestively licks the ice cream, instantly sending a bolt of electricity to shoot down to Emma's core. A flush of heat disperses through her veins and, dammit, it's already too hot in this car from the temperature outside.

Regina finishes her sexual attack against Emma's innocent ice cream and winks at her before she focuses back on the road in front of her. Emma groans under her breath knowing that her girlfriend's playing her sick little game, _turn on Emma as much as possible and leave her hanging until she explodes._

As they pull into their parking lot, Emma pulls out a wet wipe to clean Henry up. She will probably need the whole damn package and end up giving him a full bath with wet wipes for how messy he is.

Emma unbuckles Henry and sets him down outside of the car while she retrieves her belongings. Regina takes his little hand and leads him to their apartment building.

They could have moved out by now and found something much more accommodating when Cora offered Regina her assistance once again, but Regina declined the offer. She had explained to Cora that they were just fine, even though they are anything but. However, Emma is convinced that Regina wanted to prove to her mother that she didn't need her help and that they are just fine on their own. She also didn't want to ever feel like she owed her mother anything.

Emma kisses Henry goodbye and carries her stuff back to their apartment while Regina waits for Milah to answer the door. The first thing she does when she's in the privacy of her apartment is strip away her sweaty uniform and climb into the shower. She is hoping her teasing girlfriend will join her, but after a few minutes of waiting around, she finally turns off the water and dries off.

When she opens the bathroom door, the sound of two familiar voices sweep through the apartment. She wraps a towel securely around her body and peeks around the corner to find Regina on the phone while cartoons are dancing across the television and Henry's little voice sings along.

"Hey Milah, it's Regina. Just checking to see where you are at? You said to have him home around three, when you got off work. It's three thirty and you're not home. Just uh, give me a call back when you get this. Thanks, bye."

Emma's eyebrows furrow in bewilderment as she rushes to the bedroom to change, so she can find out what's going on. Even though she assumes she knows just as much as Regina right now, according to that message. She quickly tosses on a tank top and shorts and scurries back to the living room with a brush in her hand.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Regina whips around, startled by the sound of her voice. Her shoulders slump down, and she sighs heavily while flashing Emma a wary look.

"Milah wasn't home and she's not answering. I've called, I've texted, I've left voicemails, nothing."

"It's Milah, she's always flaky," she replies hoping the honesty will help her girlfriend's anxious nerves.

"I know that, _but_ whenever she asks us to drop him off, she's there. She's only ever late when she picks him up," Regina counters, sucking her thick lip between her teeth and she nibbles so hard, that Emma worries she might draw blood.

"I mean, I guess that's true," she shrugs her shoulders and glances back at Henry who is curled up on their couch clutching his favorite monkey against his chest. The corner of her mouth curls up just a fraction, she loves this little boy and he deserves so much better. "Come on, lets cuddle on the couch and wait for Milah to call."

Regina sighs, but allows Emma to drag her over to the couch. The brunette slides behind Henry and scoots him a little closer toward the edge, while Emma squeezes in behind her girlfriend. She wraps her arms around her most favorite people as Regina holds Henry as close to her chest as possible. And within a matter of minutes, Emma falls fast asleep from the comfort of Regina and Henry's love.

XXXXXXXXX 

She wakes up to the damn theme song of Puppy Dog Pals, yet again. She groans, her eyes slowly fluttering open while she stretches out her stiff limbs and takes a quick gander around the room. The living room is pitched black except for the light glowing from the television. She knows Regina must be sleeping by the soft rhythm of her steady breathing. She peeks over her girlfriend's shoulder and finds Henry's face pressed into Regina's chest, softly snoring. She smiles, her heart so full and content before she blindly reaches for her phone on the end table.

She taps the screen to light up the phone to discover that its nine o'clock at night. _Shit_. How did they sleep five hours? _Busy day in the sun she guesses_. But her thoughts are swiftly swept away because she's finding it alarmingly odd that she doesn't have one missed call or text from Milah. She cautiously slides out of her cozy spot and snatches Regina's phone off the coffee table. Again, not a single missed call or text.

She sneaks off into the kitchen and dials Henry's mother again. This time there's no ringing on the other end, it just goes straight to voicemail. She rolls her eyes and even though the phone is off, she texts her anyway.

 _Milah, it's nine o'clock, you were supposed to be home at three to pick up Henry. Where are you? Please call us!_

"Hey," Regina quietly whispers, startling Emma from her trance at the phone.

"Hey," she lamely replies and places the phone on the countertop. "She's still not answering and now her phone is off."

Regina sighs as she strolls over to her and wraps her arms around her waist. Emma buries her face into her neck and slides her arms over her shoulders.

"It's not like we don't take care of him all the time anyways," Regina mumbles, but Emma simply nods against her neck in return. "He needs a bath tonight."

"We can give him one in the morning. Let's just put his jammies on and put him to bed," she suggests as she pulls away from the comforting embrace.

"I'm sure he's going to be hungry, we didn't even eat dinner and now his schedule is going to be off from sleeping since four," Regina mindlessly rambles, and Emma finds it so adorable how strict she is with this little boy's schedule.

"I'm still exhausted. Let's just give him some cereal and see if he'll go back to bed."

Regina nods along just as they hear a harsh sob rip violently from Henry's little body.

"Momma, momma, mommy," he whales as they both rush back into the living room.

Henry is hysterically crying, tears racing down his face. His cheeks are beet red while sweat is drenching his hairline. Regina scoops him up into her arms and rocks him back and forth, cradling his head while whispering that everything is okay.

"I woked up and you weren't dare," Henry sobs, tightening his hold around Regina's neck like she might vanish before his very eyes.

"I know, baby boy, but I'm here now. I'm sorry, I was just in the kitchen," Regina gently explains into his ear while Emma rubs his back soothingly and Regina continues to rock him.

"But mommy's gone, she not home today and den you and Em were gone too!"

"I'm sorry, kid, we won't ever leave you. We love you bud," Emma softly whispers and rests her head against his. She places a loving kiss to his temple, hoping to soothe his harsh cries. "I wove you," she playfully says, attempting to make him smile and of course, the corners of his mouth soon curl.

Henry perks his head up with tears staining his cheeks and smiles back at her. He wraps one arm around her neck and one around Regina's and they know this loving gesture all too well by now. He's stronger than he once was though, so Regina and Emma have to be careful not to bump teeth as he smushes their heads together for a kiss. Henry sticks his face between theirs and they attack his cheeks with playful kisses.

"My mommies!" He squeals as he tightens his arms around them and Emma's heart flutters from the recognition and the happiness filling his voice.

"Yes, sweet boy, Emma and I will always be your mommies, no matter what," Regina confirms just before they attack his face with more loving kisses.

And this is the night that will forever live in their hearts. A memory that will never fade over time like most do. A time in their life that will never be erased and always be cherished. The night when Regina and Emma had their lives turned upside down with barely a blink of an eye. A night that forever changed their lives in a way they could have never expected.


	36. Thirty-Six

One treacherous week went by without a peep from their flaky neighbor. They called, they texted religiously, but her phone was off and Milah never returned not a damn one of their calls. And poor Henry woke up every night in sheer panic, screaming that Milah wasn't home yet. As much as she was never around for him to begin with, she was still his mother in his eyes, and she could never do wrong. He still loved her just like any toddler would love their mother unconditionally.

Henry was a very confused little boy, constantly asking as to why Milah wasn't around anymore. Luckily in his eyes, Emma and Regina were his mothers too, so usually after one of them squeezing him tight and singing _You Are My Sunshine,_ he would eventually drift right back to sleep, safe in their arms.

"Emma, we need to talk," Regina sulks as she trudges heavily through the door with a very depressing storm cloud hanging over her head.

Emma could practically hear the cracking of lightening in the eerie air, informing her that darkness is rolling its way into their lives.

Regina drops all her books and bag onto the table with a heavy sigh and loud thump that rattles Emma's already frantic heart. Her girlfriend rounds the couch and kneels down in front of Henry, a sad pout upon her lips as she runs her fingers through his hair and tenderly places a kiss to his forehead.

"Hello, my prince."

"Hi, Gina!" He beams, his face glowing with so much adoration from the woman who devotes all her time to him.

"Can you be a good boy and stay on the couch? Emma and I have to talk in our room, okay?"

"Okay, I be good!" The cutie flashes Regina the cheekiest smile he can manage while her girlfriend presses one more kiss to his forehead, allowing her lips to linger for a moment before she finds the courage to pull away.

Emma follows the brunette to their bedroom and softly shuts the door behind herself, knowing this conversation is not for prying three-year-olds. She immediately folds her arms protectively across her chest because she can feel the heavy weight that her girlfriend is carrying around, and it's so painfully obvious how it's crumbling her soul before her very eyes.

"What's wrong, Gina?"

"Emma, I spoke with Belle today..."

"Alright," she drags on the word, not really understanding what her girlfriend is trying to imply.

"You know Belle is specializing in family law. I know some stuff, but I'm criminal justice," she shrugs and it's rare that her girlfriend ever rambles, but that's exactly what she's doing in this moment. "Anyways, I called Belle hoping she could shine some light onto our situation."

"And...can we adopt him?" She presses, hanging on her every word falling from those pouty lips while her nails dig painfully into her flash, terrified of what's to come.

"We have to call social services first and the police," Regina swallows as if the words are shredding through her throat just so she can speak the truth, a truth she so clearly doesn't want to reveal. "We need a formal complaint against Milah, because we need someone to see that she disappeared on her child before we can even attempt at making her out as an unfit mother. Then, we have to fill out the proper paperwork against her and the paperwork to adopt him-"

"Alright, let's do this, Regina. Who do we call first? Do you have the forms?" She eagerly questions, a rush of excitement flooding powerfully through her veins at the thought of that little boy finally being theirs.

"Wait Emma, there's more," Regina sighs, visibly expressing the anguish she's desperately trying to fight against. Emma bobs her head, silently offering her girlfriend the chance to continue. "When social services arrives, there's a good chance...no," Regina shakes her head as her tired eyes slip closed. "They _are_ going to take Henry from us."

"What?" She shrieks uncontrollably, her previous excitement morphing into pure panic that steals her breath away and rages against her beating heart. "They can't take him away, we are all he has. He'll be terrified. He already lost Milah, he can't lose us too. He won't understand."

"I know," her girlfriend croaks out as thick tears coat her big brown eyes and glisten with every worry shining on full display. "But they have to take him. They need to make sure our home is a safe environment for him. They will have to do background checks on us and inspect our apartment before they will allow him to come back."

"Isn't there another way, we can just keep him?" Her voice is rough, rumbling and unsteady like an old dirt road and it hardly even registers that a tear is gliding down her cheek. "We are all he has," she whispers, her voice trembling while her chest tightens, and she so desperately tries to fight against her tears.

Regina hiccups in a futile attempt to suppress her own tears, but it's all pointless and Emma observes as the liquid trickles down Regina's cheeks, one right after another. They both instinctively take a step forward to enclose the gap between them, knowing the other is hurting and that they should be comforting the other, no matter how much pain they are in themselves.

They engulf each other into one another's warm embrace, holding on with everything they have as the weight of this situation comes barreling down upon them. Emma wishes they could just scoop Henry up into their arms and take him, just run away and be the family that they already are. But she knows that if she ever wants to call him hers, they have to let him go, as gut wrenching as it maybe.

XXXXXXXXX 

Regina and Emma cried against each other's shoulders and it wasn't lost on Emma that they haven't sobbed so hard since Regina's father's passing. Their warm tears fell for the idea of never gaining custody of their favorite little boy, for the fear that they knew Henry would feel from being taken away from the home that he knows and loves, and for the heartache that the future is sure to hold.

Soon, Regina did the one thing that they both knew would tear them apart and finally found the courage to call the police department. It wasn't long before two officers showed up at their door with a woman from social services.

"Miss Mills?" The sound of a firm man booms through the tiny apartment, but Emma is too terrified of what is to come to open her eyes as she sits in the couch with Henry locked safely in her arms.

She buries her face in deeper to the back of Henry's neck, her eyes screwed shut, hopelessly attempting to block out reality while trying her hardest to soak up every second with this beautiful baby. She inhales sharply, memorizing his familiar scent of baby shampoo and sweet apples from Regina's body wash.

"Yes, hello, I'm Regina Mills."

"Hello, I'm Officer Davis and this is my partner, Officer Vasquez. And this is the social worker, Miss Matthews."

"Hello," her girlfriend politely replies, and Emma assumes they are all shaking hands right now, everyone trying to appear polite and calm despite the horrendous situation they have found themselves in while Henry watches television on her lap.

"The little boy?" Someone else questions, the woman's voice hesitant and thick with anxiety.

"Emma," Regina tentatively murmurs, forcing green eyes to spring back to life and face reality. Emma slowly cranes her neck in her girlfriend's direction. Regina's weakly offering a watery smile next to the three strangers, who are about to rip this little boy from her arms, only encouraging Emma to hold Henry even closer. "This is Officer Davis," she points to a man who is the definition of tall, dark and handsome. "This is Officer Vasquez," she nods her head toward a taller woman with her jet-black hair slicked back into a high ponytail. "And this is Miss Matthews." Then comes a rather short woman, maybe in her mid-thirties, with thick glasses and appearing awfully exhausted.

"Hi," is all she can manage as her eyes shift frantically between the three strangers.

Henry slowly cranes his neck as well, so he can see the new guests and the second he notices all eyes are on him, he recoils, further burying himself into her embrace.

The room becomes unbearably silent, not one person knowing... _wanting_ to proceed forward, understanding just how difficult this will be for the young boy.

"Miss Mills how about you answer some questions right now and Miss Matthews can speak with Henry and Emma," Officer Vasquez finally suggests just before the silence effectively drives everyone mad.

Regina catches Emma's gaze before they both subtly nod in agreement. Regina escorts the officers into the kitchen while Miss Matthews comes to sit beside her and Henry on the couch. Emma slowly reaches for the remote and turns off the television, so they can offer their undivided attention to the woman. Henry clenches her fingers in his tiny fists, holding on for dear life, even though he has know idea what the hell is going on and Emma can't help but feel like she's betraying this innocent baby.

"You must be Henry, I'm Ashley," the woman plasters on the brightest smile her cheeks will allow and holds out her hand. With Emma's hand still grasped inside Henry's, the little boy timidly shakes the woman's hand. "Can I ask you some questions?"

Henry instantly glances over his shoulder waiting for her approval before he agrees to anything and the fear rising in those beautiful eyes, crushes her anxious heart.

"It's okay, Henry, Ashley is here to help," she vows, faking a smile because inside her stomach is constantly turning summersaults, persuading her into hurling up her lunch, but she bites back the watery sensation building in her mouth.

"How old are you Henry?"

"I'm free." Henry tightens his hold onto her hands in his lap, pushing himself further back into Emma's chest, causing her tears to spring back to life, but she fights them away with everything she has inside of her for his sake.

"Do you know when your birthday is?"

"Semtember fourteen," he whispers in the most adorable shy voice that immediately has her squeezing him ever closer.

"Good job, kid," she praises her little boy, her mouth hovering and whispering in his ear.

"Who taught you to be so smart?" Ashley teases with a playful hand upon her hip, but the action doesn't elicit a smile from the toddler.

"My mommies," Henry replies truthfully as he wraps Emma's arms around his midsection to keep him protected and safe.

"Who are your mommies? Do you know their names?" Henry only nods in response to this, and it's so obvious how petrified he his by this strange woman. "Can you tell me?"

"Milah is my mommy, but Gina and Em are my mommies too!"

Emma gulps down the large mass of overwhelming emotions that are forming in her throat. Her eyes suddenly burn, her nose tingling while her lips quiver involuntarily and it takes everything in her to hold back those pesky tears just pleading to fall.

"Who makes you breakfast?" Ashley kindly asks, pulling out a small notebook and pen while her eyes remain glued to Henry's curious face.

"Gina and Em."

"How about lunch?"

"Gina and Emma, but sometimes Em goes to work."

Henry slowly loosens his hold on Emma's hands, silently expressing that he is becoming more familiar with this stranger and maybe she isn't as scary as he initially thought.

"Dinner?"

"Emma. Gina goes to school to be smart."

The woman offers a half smile, confusing Emma's brain because she hasn't a clue as to what this woman is thinking while she begins scribbling down something of importance in her notebook.

"Where do you sleep at night?" Ashley gently investigates, the concern easing up in her pinched eyebrows to help make Henry feel more relaxed.

"I sweep wif Gina and Em now."

"Who did you sleep with before?"

"I use da sweep at mommy Milah's house in her room, but she went away," he sadly explains and just like that his grip tightens again at the mention of his mother's absence.

"Do you know when you met Emma and Regina?"

Henry peers up at Emma over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowing in utter bewilderment while his gaze locks onto hers for some guidance, but she remains silent, just to ensure that this social worker won't assume that they prepped him for this conversation.

"Gina and Em have always been dare," he softly acknowledges, turning back to meet the woman's kind eyes.

Emma frowns the slightest bit and hugs her favorite little boy even tighter. He doesn't even remember his life without Emma and Regina and suddenly she's overwhelmed with sorrow and guilt all over again.

"He had just turned two when Milah brought him over. We had never even seen a glimpse of them before that day. She claimed she needed a sitter and just left him here," Emma cautiously explains.

Ashley twists and turns her lips as she takes in the new information and allows the words to roll around in her head. She quickly scribbles down some more information in her notebook before snapping her head up again and meeting Henry's inquisitive little gaze.

"Henry, what do you do for fun with Milah?"

"Mommy wakes me up and brings me here. Den I go home and play in my room. Den mommy puts me to bed."

"Okay...does mommy Milah get mad or yell?"

"Uh-huh," his little head bobs up and down confirming his admission.

"Does Milah spank you?" Henry doesn't answer this time, he just shrugs his shoulders, so unsure and confused by all these questions.

Emma has never personally seen Milah lay a hand on him and honestly, she has never seen any questionable marks that caused concern. Ashley eyes her warily, but Emma simply shrugs as well because truthfully, she has no idea.

"What do you do for fun with Regina and Emma?"

"We go da zoo. I watch Em play softball. We get ice cream. Gina plays guitar and sings. We visit Ruby! And Mary and David! And Cora and Za-wena! Em takes me on da swings. Gina takes me to da farm and gets fruits!"

"Wow! It sounds like you do all kinds of stuff with Regina and Emma," Ashley comments playfully causing the little boy to finally loosen up and giggle.

"Yeah dare my mommies!" He excitedly tells her once again.

The social worker catches Emma's gaze while she hugs Henry tighter and kisses his temple. "I love you, Henry," she whispers roughly, fighting every instinct in her body screaming for her to release the harsh sob rattling the back of her throat.

"Emma, the officers would like to speak with you now," Regina gently informs her as she approaches them on the couch.

Green eyes flick to her girlfriend, immediately noticing the anxious fingers wringing obsessively together, provoking Emma's stomach to turn all over again.

Regina holds out her hands, encouraging Henry to happily lean forward for her to take him. She cradles the back of his head and kisses his hair as she rocks him back and forth like she does most nights to soothe his fears. Emma slowly stands from the couch and rubs his back while kissing Regina's cheek softly.

Regina takes a seat with Ashley while Emma ventures her way toward the kitchen. Her stomach is twisting like a soaking wet towel ready to snap against someone's bottom. Her entire body is in painful knots and truthfully, she just wants the comfort of that little boy back in her arms, because somehow his weight always settles her anxious nerves.

She crosses her arms over her chest, clenching onto her biceps to steady herself for support. She leans against the counter and pleads with herself to keep those lingering tears back. She stares aimlessly at the ground waiting for the next process to begin as she feels the heavy weight of the officer's eyes upon her.

"Do you need a minute?" The female officer gently offers, but she simply shakes her head, her eyes straining on the floorboards below.

"Alright, when was the last time you spoke with Milah?" Officer Davis questions in his most professional tone, vacant of any true emotion for her or the lost little boy.

"Last Sunday, one week ago. She dropped off Henry at six thirty in the morning, she told us she would be home by three and asked if we could drop him off after my softball game," she very clearly explains, but her voice is monotone, almost working on autopilot to keep her from crumbling in front of these strangers.

"What time did you attempt to drop off Henry?"

"Um, around three...ten maybe? I jumped in the shower while Regina tried to drop him off. I remember when I got out of the shower, Regina was leaving a message for Milah and she said it was three thirty."

"And has there been any contact since then?"

"No," her voice cracks, expressing the anguish poisoning her broken heart. "By the end of the night, her phone was turned off. We have called and texted her every day since, but..." her words die on her tongue and she has to finish with another shake of her head.

"Are you worried for her safety?" Vasquez finally chimes in, forcing green eyes to meet the curious orbs staring back at her.

"Honestly? No. I have no proof, but she always seemed like a drug addict to me. Some days she was fine, but other days she seemed...strung out," she confesses only further causing her stomach to turn and creating a violent shudder to wrack her entire body.

"I see," Davis says as he eyes his partner skeptically. They are clearly having some sort of silent conversation from knowing each other for so long, but she can't make out what their eyes are silently saying. "How long has Milah been bringing Henry over?"

"Since he turned two."

"How many days a week does she bring him over?"

"Every day."

"Does he ever sleep here?"

"At least three times a week." The officers are furiously writing on both their notepads just like the social worker. And even though she knows she didn't do anything wrong, and this is just standard procedure, their constant scribbling makes her feel like a criminal that deserves to be locked away.

"So, there's never a day that you don't see Henry? Even on her days off?"

"On her days off, she'll bring him later in the day, but those are the days that he usually sleeps over."

"Has she ever paid you some compensation for watching her child?"

"Never. We had to purchase diapers, before Regina and I potty trained him. We buy his clothes, all his toys that are here, _we_ bought him. We feed him..." now the gates of emotional torture are opening wide and there's no stopping herself from shedding her desperate tears. "We make sure he eats three meals a day, with proper fruits and vegetables. We bathe him and cut his nails. We take him for haircuts. We take him to the zoo. We taught him how to talk. We taught him how to eat with a fork. We sing to him every night when he wakes up crying for his mother since she abandoned him," she chokes on her words, but she's desperate to prove a point. "We hug him. We kiss him. We tell him every day that we love him. He is our baby boy," she sobs uncontrollably.

And she now registers the hot liquid spilling over her cheeks and burning her flesh, so she furiously wipes them away with all her pent-up anger from this mess she has found herself in. The officers are both offering stupid, sympathetic frowns, because they know what's coming next and she's already starting to lose control.

"Please don't take him away," she hysterically begs, struggling to keep her voice down for Henry's sake. "We are all that he has. He's going to be terrified. He is our everything, please I'm begging you, don't take him away," she stammers as more burning tears streak her face, but she doesn't care, her mind is in a frenzy at the thought of Henry being ripped away from their home.

"W-we are so sorry, but-"

"We are going to fill out all the proper paperwork to adopt him," she blurts out, "I promise we will follow every law to make sure he legally becomes our son."

"We understand, but the law is the law. We have to take him. If Miss Matthews cannot track down any relatives nearby then he will stay in a temporary home."

"Please, he's three. _This_ is his home," she pleads through the heavy tears that refuse to quit, refuse to give up on the toddler that should be with them and she knows her voice is barely audible, but she no longer cares how hard she's openly weeping.

"I know," Vasquez concedes, gently placing her hand upon Emma's shaky arm, rubbing her thumb to soothe her fears. "A background check, a home inspection and a private interview with Henry, then _maybe_ he can come back."

Another harsh sob breaks from her lips without her permission, her body physically crumbling in front of these strangers. She hastily snatches up a napkin to dry her eyes and leaky nose, wishing she could control her breakdown right now.

"Do you know if Milah has any relatives? Or friends that she might be with?" Davis questions and it's so obvious that he's trying to ignore that she's a heaving mess.

She shakes her head furiously. "She barely spoke to us. Just what time she would be back and that's it."

"If you hear anything from Milah, please contact us."

"Please, I'm begging you, don't take that sweet boy away from us," she implores one last time because she will be sick to her stomach if she doesn't do everything in her power to keep him safe and at home. "I promise we take such good care of him," she urges to persuade the officers one last time, except they are both shaking their heads and shuffling back toward the living room.

Another harsh sob rips through her chest, burning and clawing at her throat as she buries her face in the napkin to cover up the sound for Henry. She is violently trembling and gasping for air, but she needs to pull herself together for him. Her precious little boy.

"We have to take Henry now," Miss Matthews softly announces as she stands from the couch, shoving her notepad away for further speculation later on.

"What about clothes? Or his toys? We want him to feel comfortable," Regina frantically chimes in as she holds Henry close to her chest, her body swaying subconsciously to keep him relaxed.

"Yes, if you'd like to pack him a small bag and anything he may need to sleep, that's quite alright," Miss Matthews grants as she steps closer toward the door.

Regina nods and rushes away from the couch with Henry smothered against her chest. They scurry off toward their room and Emma wonders how her girlfriend can appear so calm at a time like this. Regina holds the toddler close as she retrieves his small duffel bag and places it on top of the dresser.

Emma hesitantly opens Henry's drawer, and she can't even hold back the tears as they pour down her blotchy face. She thought maybe her tear ducts would be all dried out by now, but it seems life isn't in her corner tonight. She allows the tears to freely fall, but she fights back any vocal cries that might scare Henry. Her fingers mindlessly glide across his tiny clothes, her eyes blurring all over again before she quickly forces those thoughts away and starts packing his clothes away.

"Regina, I can't," she unexpectedly blurts out, spinning around on her heels to find her girlfriend crying silently against Henry's temple.

Her tears are soaking his perfectly styled hair while the toddler keeps his face hidden against Regina's chest, so utterly confused with what's happening around him. Emma is positive that he has no idea what kind of mess he is about to be dragged through and she can only imagine how terrified he is right now.

"I know Em, but we have to if we ever want him back," she mumbles into Henry's shoulder.

Emma rushes to her girlfriend's side, pulling her and Henry into her loving arms and together, they both cry against their favorite little boy, memorizing every moment before he is taken away.

"No cry, Gina. No cry, Em," Henry innocently pleads.

"Listen Henry," Regina slowly pulls the toddler away from the comfort of her chest so she can face him and the look of dread ghosting her complexion makes Emma feel sick all over again. "I know you don't understand this, but the nice lady, Ashley, has to take you for a little bit."

"Why?" He asks, so naive and young and blissfully ignorant to the ways of the cruel world.

"I-I..." Regina stutters not knowing how to explain a situation so complex to a three-year-old, because he will never understand, he's far too young and as far as he knows, _they_ are his family.

"Henry," Emma interjects hoping to save her girlfriend from the torment. "Just know, Regina and I love you so much and we promise we will find you, okay? We promise we will bring you home soon," she vows through her thick tears and trembling voice, holding his uncertain gaze.

Henry doesn't say a word, he just tightens his hold around Regina's neck with every ounce of strength he possesses. Emma hesitantly leans over their bed, her hand hazardously trembling as she retrieves his monkey, that's perfectly propped up against the pillows.

And Regina must not be able to watch something they have done a million times before they send him back to his mom, because she abruptly spins around and heads back to the living room. Emma sighs, pressing the monkey close to her chest before she follows closely behind with Henry's bag.

"Henry," Ashley tenderly whispers prompting Emma's heart to plummet to the very pit of her stomach.

So, she pulls the monkey closer to her chest once again and squeezes the stuffed animal tight like maybe he can wash away all her fears like he does for Henry whenever he's feeling scared or lost.

"No, no, no," Henry sputters, hopelessly trying to claw and climb closer into Regina.

"I know, baby boy," her girlfriend coos soothingly into his ear, lovingly rubbing small circles against his tiny back and Emma's heart clenches so painfully in her chest she wants to scream on the top of her lungs.

Reluctantly, she hands over Henry's bag to Officer Vasquez, who at this point looks mortified that she chose this as her career, which she is glad to see this woman actually has a conscience. However, Davis is stoic, a brave mask settling firmly into place, resembling a damn bouncer from his stance as well.

Regina kneels down, attempting to pry the little boy's grasp away from her embrace. She pulls him just far enough so she can look him square in the eyes again.

"Henry listen to me," her voice is quivering from the tears welling up in the back of her throat, but somehow she proceeds, "Emma and I will come get you soon, okay? We promise," she chokes on her words, frantically gathering his baby hands into hers.

Henry's bottom lip trembles as his eyes fill with frightened tears because he has no idea why his Gina and Em keep repeating these words. He rests his forehead against Regina's and pouts the most saddening frown Emma has ever seen.

"Peas Gina, I stay here."

Regina's eyes fall closed as more tears force their way through the small slits. Emma clenches the monkey even tighter and buries her face into the brown plush, inhaling a scent that is all Henry, to muffle her sobs.

"I wish you could, but your mommy isn't here, so you can't stay here. Once the nice policemen find Milah you can come home," she promises, sweeping her thumbs over the backs of his hands. "I need you to be a brave little boy and help the police find your mommy," Regina manages to explain through a calm voice that Emma commends her for, because of the amount of tears streaming down her girlfriend's face right now.

"But you're my momma too and Em...Em is my mommy too," he argues, his mind trying to reason with the grownups around him.

"I know my little prince," Regina coos, placing her trembling hand in the center of his tiny chest, covering his palpitating heart. "In your heart, Emma and I will always be your mommies, always. We just have to ask someone if we can adopt you and officially make you ours."

Henry tugs Regina's hand and points frantically at Officer Davis. "Ask! Ask!"

"I'm so sorry, Henry, it doesn't work like that," Regina cries, viciously whipping her head away, so she doesn't have to see those desperate green eyes pleading with her and maybe to hide away the steady stream gliding down her cheeks.

"I stay! Dis is my home. I live here. Peas don't make me go!"

Emma bites down on her bottom, squeezing her eyes shut and pleading to any higher power listening, to please make this stop. Please just let this moment end and allow this little boy to stay safely in her home.

"Henry, I promise I will keep you safe, okay?" Ashley attempts to persuade the toddler, holding out her hand which instantly causes Henry to dash over to Emma.

He wraps his arms around her legs and belts out a desperate cry that shreds Emma's heart into a million little pieces. She hiccups, angrily swiping away her tears, but she can't seem to make them stop. She's gasping for air and hugging his monkey impossibly close to her chest.

"Peas, mommy don't let dem take me!"

Emma hastily bends down and scoops up his little body that's wracking with violent tremors. She holds him as close as humanly possible, even if she is cutting off both of their oxygen supply, as she whispers, _ssssshhhh_ , over and over again, gently rocking him from side to side.

"We love you so much. I promise we will see you soon, kid. I promise!" She states with conviction, forcing those maddening tears away.

Ashley gently rubs Henry's back and attempts to pry him off of Emma, but he screams on the top of his lungs, like he used to do when they first met him, and Emma accidentally took his milk away. What little control she had over herself, immediately shatters and she finds herself clutching him just as hard for one last hug goodbye. The little boy fights with everything he has against the social worker, kicking and wiggling while his arms stretch out for her.

Regina covers her mouth as harsh sobs erupt from her pouty lips and this is the point where Emma sniffles and sweeps away any tears remaining, so she can be brave for Henry. Just maybe if he sees her calm, he will relax a little bit.

"Gina! Emma!" Henry whales even louder, piercing their eardrums as Ashley tries to soothe the hysterical toddler.

"I know kid, it's okay. I promise," Emma says once again with all the confidence she can muster up. "Here kid, take monkey," she recommends through a fake smile, tucking the stuffed animal under his arm, but he just whips the toy to the ground as if the toy is the reason for all of this heartache.

Emma quickly snatches up the stuffed animal and hands it over to Vasquez because eventually, when Henry can no longer see her or Regina, he will desperately want his monkey.

"No! No! No!" Henry cries out again, his tiny hands reaching for her and Regina, and it's by far the hardest thing Emma has ever had to do in her entire life.

"I know, baby, it's okay. We will see you soon and we can go for ice cream," Regina calls out over his ear-piercing screams.

"We will keep in touch," Vasquez sadly says before she closes the door, officially ripping Henry from their home.


	37. Thirty-Seven

"Stupid fucking door!" She screams out all her frustrations while jiggling the handle and slamming all her weight against the heavy wood like a child in the middle of a temper tantrum.

Her arm throbs with pain as she releases all her anger against the door, but she keeps going, until one of them gives, whether it's her or this damn door. Finally, the door flies open, taking her balance along with it and she ends up stumbling over the threshold before she angrily kicks the door shut behind her. She tosses her keys onto the table and sighs.

The house is way too quiet.

"Regina?" She calls out through their tiny apartment as she kicks off her shoes, but there's no answer, so she tries again. "Regina?" She shuffles her heavy feet to their bedroom, only to discover the door firmly shut, and it's never closed. Slowly, she turns the knob, coming face to face with a pitched-black room, which is odd, considering it's the middle of a beautiful summer day. However, the shades are all drawn with their blackout curtains, something they never really use. "Regina?" She timidly whispers into the shadows.

Green eyes finally drift to the silhouette of her girlfriend's body curled up on the bed. Regina's back is facing the door and she pauses for a moment, observing the steady rise and fall of her tense shoulders. She assumes her girlfriend is sleeping, so she quietly tiptoes across the room and gently crawls onto the bed behind the brunette. She sneaks a peek over her girlfriend's shoulder and if her heart weren't already shattered into tiny little pieces, she swears she would feel it breaking all over again.

Regina's face is buried in one of Henry's plush, Mickey Mouse toys, desperately hiding away from the torture of reality. Her usual flawless tanned skin is blotchy and stained from all her salty tears. Her breathing is still erratic and Emma's honestly not quite sure anymore if she's up or has cried herself to sleep.

Emma lightly presses a kiss to Regina's shoulder and scoot in even closer, playing the big spoon's role. She squirms as close as humanly possible, embracing the warmth that is emitting from her girlfriend's bare skin. And then there's a soft exhale that reveals the truth, Emma is soothing her pain.

"I love you," she whispers as she squeezes Regina tight.

Her girlfriend doesn't respond though, except for a soft hum that vibrates in her chest and rattles against Emma's arm. She knows now that she must be asleep and all Emma wants to do is hold her to make sure she feels safe.

Henry has been gone for two days now and it's honestly been the worst two days of their lives. They filled out all the necessary paperwork against Milah as an unfit parent. They proceeded with even more paperwork to adopt Henry and sent in all their information for their background checks. Now, all they are waiting on, is a home inspection and as soon as they can pass that, the closer they will be to getting their baby back.

Henry right now is with a foster home in the city. Miss Matthews informed them that they could visit Henry tomorrow at his new home, and she will be present for the visit as well. The woman did say that Henry is having a hard time adjusting. Luckily, he's still eating, but he's not sleeping very well. There are two other children in the home, one boy who is eight and a little girl who is six and Miss Matthews told them that Henry has been the little girl's shadow the past two days.

Unexpectedly, Regina begins to stir in Emma's embrace, so she pulls the sleepy woman closer to her chest to keep her calm. The brunette slowly spins in her arms and buries her face under Emma's chin, still hiding away from the world she refuses to exist in without Henry. Emma gently run her fingers through those dark inky tresses and drops a small kiss to the top of her head.

"Regina?" She tentatively whispers, testing to see if she is actually awake or teetering on the edge of dreamland.

"Hmm?"

"Did you stay in bed all morning?" She cautiously investigates, not wanting to provoke her girlfriend even further, except Regina doesn't answer and Emma knows that's because she's afraid to admit the truth. She pulls her girlfriend in closer and continues to methodically run her fingers through her tangled locks. "Regina, we have to keep pushing forward. Tomorrow we get to go see him." Warm, yet dry, chapped lips press into her chest, but no words are spoken from the broken woman. "I bet he's going to jump in our arms and squeeze those chubby little hands around our necks." There's nothing but more silence and the weight of the world feels like it's pressing into Emma's chest, cutting off her oxygen supply. "He's going to force us to kiss and then we will both attack him with so many kisses, he'll forget how sad he has been the last three days."

"I just want...to bring him home," Regina stammers, her muffled confession coming out broken and strangled through her sore vocal chords, prompting Emma to pull her in even closer.

"He will...soon. We are what's best for him and everyone knows it." Emma squirms a little further down, so she can nudge her nose against her girlfriend's. She lightly presses her lips to plump ones, tasting the salty residue from all her former tears. Regina shudders as a ragged breath escapes her throat and lands against Emma's lips. "I promise, we will have him soon. He's our baby, he always has been."

"I hope so," Regina mutters just before she finally kisses her back softly.

And it's barely a kiss, just a small confirmation that she does love her and that she's thankful for her support. Regina's lips still against Emma's, simply lingering, neither one pushing any further, just staying connected in the moment.

However, there's a rapid, frantic knock against their door that forces them to break apart.

"You're wearing glasses," Regina comments, and Emma's not really sure where her girlfriend is coming from with the acknowledgment.

"Yeah, my eyes were too puffy this morning to fight with my contacts."

Regina leans in to steal one more kiss and whispers against Emma's frown, "I missed them, you look so beautiful in them and it reminds me of when we were kids," she confesses, her warm breath tingling Emma's lips before she dives right back in for another kiss.

Except that knocking comes again, harder than the first time, more disturbed and urgent which only infuriates Emma, because now is not the time, she just wants to be left alone with her girlfriend. Except, the banging won't quit, so she rolls her eyes and untangles herself from the security of her girlfriend's embrace.

She quickly and grumpily pads across the apartment with her frustrations building with every harsh knock against her door. She finally brutally yanks open the door with every bit of annoyance and rage.

"What?!" She exasperates, but the words evaporate from her tongue before ever completely making it out into the world and she freezes the moment her mind registers the woman standing in front of her.

"Hey, Henry ready?" She asks so effortlessly as if she hasn't been missing for the past nine fucking days.

Mindlessly, Emma's mouth pops open and hangs that way as her mind screams that her eyes must be mistaken. She's overly exhausted and stressed and now her mind is playing tricks on her.

"Is this a joke?" She can hardly push the words from her dry mouth. It's strangled and uncertain, but the woman standing in front of her doesn't seem to understand her utter shock.

Milah pushes her way passed Emma, all twitchy and anxious as her eyes dart around the living room for her child. A child in which she abandoned over a week ago. A child she simply tossed away without a second thought, so she could clearly indulge in some sort of binge by the way her body is buzzing uncontrollably.

"Emma? Who's at the-" Regina stumbles from their bedroom in utter disarray, squinting from the sudden blinding lights since she's been avoiding society in her dark cave.

She too freezes once her eyes land upon the unfit mother and too many emotions flash across her girlfriend's face, but Regina somehow settles with pure rage. A rage that sends a chill down Emma's spine and makes her think her girlfriend might screw up their opportunity to adopt Henry. So, Emma quickly dashes to Regina's side to stop any physical contact she might unleash on the sorry excuse of a woman.

"Seriously, where's my kid?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Regina screeches, her low, dark grumble from a few minutes ago is long gone and replaced with the highest pitch squeal Emma has ever heard her girlfriend produce.

"You do realize you've been gone for nine days?" Emma deadpans as she subtly steps in front of Regina to interject any physical confrontation.

"Nine days? Fuck, I thought maybe three, tops."

There's a deep chuckle that resonates in the thick air surrounding them, but nobody else is laughing. Emma feels the tangy bile rising in the back of her throat and it takes everything in her to keep it at bay. She glances over her shoulder to find a deadly scowl upon her girlfriend's face, Regina's upper lip is twitching, and Emma knows she wants to lunge forward and take out all her frustrations on Milah's face.

"Does Henry not mean anything to you?" Emma gasps as the unsettling feeling slowly creeps up the back of her neck.

Maybe she doesn't love him after all?

"Oh, stop. Don't be so over dramatic." Milah sasses, bringing her thumb up to her mouth and anxiously nibbling at her nail. "Where's my kid?"

"Why do you care? Why now? You left that poor baby alone for nine days!" Regina shouts, taking one step forward into Emma's back.

Emma tries to blindly reach for Regina's hand to calm her down, but her girlfriend rejects the comfort right away.

"I didn't leave him alone. He was with you guys. You act like I left him in danger or something." Milah rolls her eyes and continues to obnoxiously chew on her thumb nail.

Her glossy eyes peek around Regina toward the bedroom and their neighbor takes a step forward in that direction, but her and Regina quickly jump in front of the door to block the rude intrusion.

"We take care of Henry every day. You don't care about his wellbeing at all!" Regina vehemently argues, but Milah just waves her off and attempts to push pass Emma again.

"Let me get my son!" The woman demands, but Emma and Regina stand their ground.

"Tell us why you deserve him?" Regina spits in disgust from over Emma's shoulder, her hot breath filled with hate as it sweeps over Emma's ear.

"He's my son!" Milah shouts with authority, but that doesn't extinguish the burning rage flaring up in Emma and Regina.

"He's not! He's our son!" Regina declares as her body trembles violently against Emma's back and she hopes that her girlfriend doesn't lose her temper completely and knock this woman out.

"Yeah. Okay." Milah sarcastically quips, trying again to push her way toward the bedroom, but they refuse to grant her access. They want her to panic and suffer like they have been for the past week and a half. "Give me my son or I'll call the cops!"

"Oh, that's rich," Regina sardonically grumbles from behind Emma and even though Emma can't see the brunette, she knows Regina's rolling her eyes.

"We already did. Henry's not here," Emma calmly admits.

Milah squints her eyes at her like she's trying to read Emma's mind, if she is telling the truth or not. "Bullshit." She retorts, pushing against Emma's arm and this time she lets the frantic woman go. Milah rushes into their room, but Regina and Emma stand in the small hallway not moving a single muscle while this woman panics. "Henry?" Milah calls out, like maybe he's playing hiding and seek from her. "Henry!" She raises her voice and that's when Emma hears their closet doors being shoved open. In a matter of seconds, Milah is storming out of their room like a bat out of hell. "What the fuck did you two do?"

Emma grits her teeth, her nostrils flaring with so much hate. "What did we do? What did _you_ do?" She snaps right back at her and steals a stern step forward. "You abandoned your son! You have never been here for him. So, we did what we needed to, to ensure that you _never_ put that little boy in harm's way again!"

Milah snarls at her while her eyes frantically shift all around her reddening face, hoping that maybe she'll cave and Henry will come popping out of some hiding spot, giggling like nothing ever happened.

"Where's my son?" Milah urges again, her voice low and threatening as her nose brushes against Emma's to intimate, but she doesn't even flinch.

"He's safe. Waiting for our approval to adopt him," Regina confidently informs the woman, smirking in response.

"You can't adopt him! I would never sign over my rights!"

"You don't have to," Emma enlightens the woman with a sly grin sliding into her cheeks. "We already filed a report against you as an unfit mother. Considering you've been missing for nine days without even once checking in on your son, I think it's safe to assume he will be taken away from you for child endangerment."

Milah blinks once, then twice, then a rapid flutter erupts as her mind struggles to comprehend the words. Her face scrunches up as her brain slowly comes to the realization that they aren't messing around and Henry actually isn't in the apartment.

"He was safe! With you two!"

"He was safe with us," Regina flippantly replies, "He's always safe with us. That's why he needs to be with us, permanently," she explains, and the calm in her tone helps settle Emma's anxious nerves.

"He's not safe with you, Milah. Especially when you go off on some drug binge for days at a time."

"I didn't know I was gone that long." Their neighbor's voice is suddenly so much calmer now, like she's trying to convince the couple to sympathize with her. "I haven't done something like that since Henry was born. Come on, you guys know that. I just had some extra money and wanted to have some fun. He's always around or I'm always working," she attempts to reason, but Emma's not buying a single word she has to offer, she's an addict and that's what they do, manipulate every situation around them.

"Oh, come on, Milah," Regina breathes out her anger, "...you are always high! After work, you're always late picking him up because you are so far gone!"

Milah now sees that her sad excuses aren't going to work on her neighbors, Regina and Emma have been around too long to know the harsh reality of it all. Emma observes as something flickers across Milah's face and now she is switching back to defensive and angry mode again.

"I want my son back! So, call or do whatever you need to, to bring him back!" The woman screams into Emma's face, but again she doesn't budge, and she holds her composure.

"No. You're not getting him back. We love him very much and we will fight for him," she declares in the calmest voice she has used since Milah walked through her door.

"Then, I'll see you two in court because there is no way I will _ever_ give you my son!" Milah demands, her twitchy body trembling with seething rage.

"That's fine. We are prepared to fight. Anything for _our_ son," Regina taunts over Emma's shoulder, pushing her face closer into Milah's.

"He's not your son!" The woman shrieks so loud that Emma swears her eardrums are going to erupt.

"Then, tell me Milah...why does Henry call us mommy?" Regina's voice sounds so sticky sweet only causing more fury to pulsate off the ill-tempered woman.

"He knows I'm his mommy!"

"He does, this is true," Regina hums maliciously, "but he also knows that Emma and I are his mothers as well. He calls everyone else we are close to by their names, but not us. He calls us mommy because he knows we take care of him every day. He feels the overwhelming amount of love we share with him. He knows that Emma and I will always be there for him and he can count on us to soothe his nightmares when his other ' _mother_ ' disappears on him," Regina smugly replies with a fiery passion that sends Emma's heart soaring.

She is so in love with this woman.

"The court will never grant you custody of _my_ child. Not when his _real_ mother is home now. If you two want a child so bad then find someone else's, because you can't have Henry!"

"I think it's time for you to leave," Emma states with authority and pushes her way passed the livid woman.

Emma yanks open her door and waits for the woman to follow. Milah stomps her way over to the entryway and pushes her face into Emma's once again, but she just smiles, not once wavering under the woman's hard glare.

"You will never win! I promise you!"

"Have a nice night, alone...again," she sasses and takes a step back from her neighbor's face.

Milah huffs and puffs like a disgruntle teenager before she bangs her feet against their floorboards and out the door. Emma smirks and slams the door shut behind her while inhaling a deep calming breath to relax the tremors riddling through her body.

After that, determination ran through her and Regina's blood and they spent the rest of the day preparing for their visit with Henry. They assembled a small photo album full of their fondest memories with Henry. They thought it would be a prefect gift for him, so he could look at them anytime he wanted while he is away and for him to know, in his heart, that they would always come back for him.

They called officer Davis to inform him that Milah had returned and it wasn't long before Davis and Vasquez showed up at their apartment, so they could explain the confrontation and what was discussed through the heated argument. After the officers left their apartment, they went next door to place Milah under arrest for child endangerment.

Since Milah was arrested and was facing jail time, Belle's father knew someone who could push up their court date. Milah could spend up to a year in prison for child endangerment. If she is found guilt, then someone would need to foster Henry during that time, but Emma and Regina thought long and hard on this and stuck with their original plan to adopt him instead.

Belle's father is a very well-known attorney and agreed to represent Emma and Regina for free. He explained that it will be extremely difficult to adopt Henry during this time. Usually, children enter a foster home until their parent is found stable enough for their child again. Unless the parent is willing to sign over their parental rights, which Milah is clearly not.

They were also informed that even though a judge is not supposed to hold anything against them, people who aren't married usually have a harder time adopting than a couple who is married. They understood the prospects and knew this wasn't going to be easy, but they weren't ready to give up without a fight.

XXXXXXXXX 

The next day Regina and Emma woke up with the biggest smiles on their faces. Their smiles were shining brighter than the sun glowing through their bedroom window. Today was the day they were finally allowed to see Henry and they couldn't be more ecstatic.

"I just want to prepare you," Miss Matthews begins as Emma and Regina hold hands, their finger intertwining in a death grip while anxiously swaying back and forth on the porch. "...this can go a few different ways, depending on the child. Henry could be very excited to see you and tackle you with hugs," They both beam at the prospect, but it isn't long before the woman wipes their smirks away. "He could also be very confused and hurt from your separation which can cause him to shy away. He could also be angry that you allowed him to be pulled away, even though you had no control and he could end up lashing out on you."

Regina and Emma sigh heavily in unison as their hands tighten around one another's. They already prepared themselves for all those scenarios last night as they laid in bed together and discussed the next day. They were both so anxious and unable to fall asleep, so they spent half the night thinking of how Henry might react when he saw them and what their response would be in return.

"We understand," Regina replies in her most professional tone while Emma nods along in agreement.

Their hands are slick and clammy from their nerves getting the best of them while they watch Miss Matthews ring the doorbell. They both missed Henry more than they ever thought possible, which was all the reassurance they needed to know that adopting this little boy is the right move for them, despite their age and finances at the moment.

"Hello, Miss Matthews," an older woman greets the three of them when she answers the door. If Emma was to venture a guess, she would say this woman is in her mid-fifties. If the woman does have any children of her own, then they must be in college by now and out of the house. A good reason to become a foster parent, she reasons. "You two must be Em and Gina, I'm Ingrid," the older woman kindly smiles, extending her hand for the formal greeting.

Her and her girlfriend each accept the gesture with warm smiles radiating brightly from the familiar nicknames. And Emma has to admit, this woman feels safe and a perfect fit for Henry...for now. At least that is one less thing they have to worry about at the moment while Henry is away.

"How is Henry?" Regina questions almost immediately, the words bursting from her lips like they have been sitting at the front of her mouth, burning the tip of her tongue.

"He's a very sweet boy," Ingrid replies with a soft smile, but then she sighs, signaling that there's more to come that they may not be happy with. "He hasn't been sleeping well, but during the day, he has adjusted fairly well for a three-year-old." Emma offers Ingrid something that's mixed between a smile and a frown, because she's not very sure how to feel at all right now, except for the empty sensation in her heart from missing the toddler. "How about you three take a seat in here and I'll run upstairs and bring Henry down?"

Ingrid escorts them to her living room, where Regina, Miss Matthews and Emma all have a seat on the couch. The older woman scurries up the stairs and suddenly Emma feels extra nervous. Her stomach is doing all sorts of backflips at just the thought of seeing Henry's little freckled nose again. She reaches across her lap and gently places a hand on top of Regina's, squeezing some reassurance into her hand as they stare intently at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for their little man.

It isn't long before they hear the light steps on the stairs before they actually see anything. Her heart takes off racing while her legs bounce up and down with excitement. When they appear, Ingrid is holding Henry's little hand as they reach the bottom of the stairs. The older woman gently tries to lead him over to the couple, but he pauses, and Ingrid waits patiently by his side.

Regina unexpectedly sinks down to the floor, leaving Emma a little puzzled by the action. She intently watches as her girlfriend slowly crawls over to Henry and soon, without any true thought, she finds herself doing the same thing. They reach the middle of the living room and sit back on their heels, waiting patiently for the little boy to meet them halfway.

"I told you we would find you," Regina softly purrs, trying to help relax their little boy and crack through the thick tension building its way between them.

"Why don't you say hi to Gina and Em?" Ingrid suggests while tenderly patting his little hand for encouragement.

Henry frowns in return and takes one step back, recoiling and hiding behind the older woman. Emma's heart is slowly breaking all over again and she honestly doesn't know how much more of this she can take. But her girlfriend seems to be calm and collected despite everything. Regina slowly reaches her hands out, openly inviting Henry in for a hug.

"Can I have a hug? I missed you so much my little prince," Regina softly acknowledges through a small pout and that right there does the trick.

Maybe it was the familiar nickname, maybe it was because Henry realized they did in fact find him and keep their promise or maybe it was Regina's playful pout, but either way, Henry darts across the living room before Emma has a chance to blink. She smiles with every muscle in her face as he crashes into Regina's arms, full speed. Her girlfriend cradles his head and slowly rocks him back and forth, just as she always has. Silent tears trickle down her face as she watches the most heartfelt moment play out beside her.

Emma scoots closer to the two most important people in her life and nuzzles her head against Henry's temple, resting upon Regina's shoulder. She wraps her arms around both the brunettes and soaks up every second of the tender moment.

"We love you, Henry," Emma whispers in his ear and soothingly rubs his back while Regina sniffles into the crook of his neck. "Can I have a hug now?" She pouts pathetically, but it's all for fun and this inspires the little boy to climb into her lap.

He holds onto her with everything he has, and she knows he's terrified they might disappear again. She closes her eyes and breathes in his familiar scent and prays this moment won't be over anytime soon.

"Henry, we brought you a present," Regina reveals while wiping away some tears lingering beneath her eyes that are threatening to ruin her makeup. She sniffles again while slowly opening the photo album.

"Henry? Don't you want to see?" Emma questions the little boy, who still has his face buried in her neck.

He doesn't respond, instead he just tightens his hold around Emma's neck, his little body shivering at the idea of them leaving him behind again.

"That's okay, I'll just explain everything to you," Regina suggests as she runs her fingers through his hair. "This is a photo album, full of our favorite memories with you." Regina opens the album to the first photo, sighing happily as she reminisces. "Look how little you were. This is from the first night you came to our house. You wanted both Emma and I to sit next to you while you watched cartoons!" Regina gushes, trying her best to sound overly enthusiastic in hopes to push Henry into opening up to them again. Yet, the toddler keeps his head buried and refuses to loosen his hold on Emma. "This is a picture Em took. The first time I taught you how to play guitar. You're so smart! You picked it up faster than Em!" She teases, eliciting a small giggle to bubble over Emma's shoulder.

Henry peeks his little head out from her neck and stares directly into Regina's eyes. "You go away again?" He innocently interrogates, on the verge of tears from the sound of his trembling voice, persuading Emma to hold him even closer to her chest.

"Yeah kid, we have to leave again today, _but_ we will see you again in two days! We brought you this book, so when you are sad and miss us, all you have to do is look at these photos of us," she gently explains and presses a light kiss to the top of his head.

"In two days, Miss Matthews is going to bring you to us. We have to talk to the judge and explain why we want you to live with us," Regina attempts to explain so Henry's little mind can understand.

"Den I go home?"

Emma catches Regina's sorrowful eyes and frowns immediately. They hope he will be allowed to come home with them and every night they hope that the judge will grant them custody, but truthfully, they are so uncertain how things may work out.

"We are going to try," Emma replies, hugging him close again. "You just tell the nice people what you want in your heart, okay?"

"In my heart Gina and Em are my mommies!"

Henry wraps an arm around both of their necks and smushes their faces together like he has always done with them. Emma presses her lips to Regina's before they quickly turn their affection on their favorite little boy, peppering his cheeks with all their love before they are ripped apart again.


	38. Thirty-Eight

Little khaki pants, a plaid button-down, short sleeve shirt with a tiny tie. He's dressed to impress with the outfit Regina bought him specifically for this day. One hand is held firmly in between Ingrid's and the other is locked inside of Miss Matthews' as they walk in sync down the hall. The moment his eyes land upon them, he's tugging and yanking to be set free from the hands keeping him secure.

Miss Matthews is the first to release his hand. "My mommies!" Henry squeals as he attempts to wiggle his hand free from Ingrid's firm clutches.

The older woman's eyes drift up from the little boy to discover Regina and Emma patiently waiting with Mr. French. Ingrid pats Henry's hand before she releases him and keeps a very close eye on him. Henry's shoes squeak and echo through the building as he runs toward them at full speed. Emma bends down and scoops up the little boy into her arms in one swift motion. She holds him close, her heart beating recklessly against his while she attacks the side of his face with playful kisses.

"Sharing is caring, Em," Regina pouts as she holds her hands out for her little prince and Henry giggles in response as he leaps into her embrace. "Hi, my sweet boy. Have you been a brave little boy these past two days?"

Henry nods enthusiastically reminding Emma so much of when they first met him; a shy, quiet little boy with hardly any words. She smiles from ear to ear and brushes back some of his thick chestnut locks.

Miss Matthews and Ingrid soon approach them with warm smiles gracing their faces and it's enough to make Emma feel confident about this custody battle.

"I thought we were supposed to meet here at ten?" Emma asks Miss Matthews, suddenly feeling a little panicked that they messed up their time.

"Oh, no. You and Regina are right on time. They asked to speak with the child beforehand without any of the parties involved present. That way everything Henry says is from him and not because some told him to say it," the social worker carefully explains with a gentle smile in place.

"Was he okay? Was he nervous? Or scared?" Her girlfriend investigates in a rush as she rocks Henry closer to her chest.

Emma can tell Regina's horrified that he had to experience something like that at such a young age and especially without them, but hopefully this will all be over soon.

"He did wonderfully." Miss Matthews rests her hand on Regina's upper arm as her smile grows wider, expressing her comfort and support. "He really adores you two. You have nothing to worry about. The judge simply sat down with Henry while he played and asked him some questions regarding you two and his mother."

Emma and Regina both exhale rather loudly as they push out every fear and turmoil that's been possessing their exhausted bodies.

"Gina, look!" Henry gasps with his tiny finger pointing out toward the extravagant front doors of the building.

Regina and Emma both spin around abruptly to discover a rather large group of familiar faces dressed to impress and strutting confidently in as a united front. Emma's parents, Cora, Zelena, Ruby, Belle, Ellie, Killian and Robin, all approach with award winning smiles dancing across their faces. Emma glances over at her girlfriend to discover those dark eyes glossing over just like her own.

Regina sets the little boy down, who immediately stands between them and grabs hold of each of their hands.

"Wh-what are you guys all doing here?" Emma stutters, utterly dumbfounded as her eyes shift frantically around all the loving faces smiling back at them.

Her mother steps forward and gently cups her cheeks, her soft thumbs sweeping tenderly across her flushed skin.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't show up to support you two during this time?"

Emma offers her mother half of a smile before she leans forward and wraps her free arm around Mary Margret's neck. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, that's what mothers are for, correct?" Mary Margret questions, tugging her in even closer and forcing a gust of sweet aroma to invade her nostrils. _Home_.

"Regina, darling," Cora's short snippy tone is still firmly in place as she steps closer to her daughter. Emma immediately pulls away from her mother to watch Cora's interaction with her daughter. "You and Emma have nothing to worry about. You are both wonderful mothers and you've only just begun," the woman's cold face actually cracks into a small smile before she bends down to kiss Henry's forehead affectionately.

Each one of their friends take their time to hug them and whisper encouraging, positive, thoughts before they file into the small court room. Emma and Regina need to simply present their case to the judge, on why it would be in the best interest for Henry to live with them.

"Henry," Milah calls from down a long hall.

Emma's curious green eyes quickly flick to Miss Matthews in confusion. "Is she allowed to see him right now?"

"Legally, yes she is. She is allowed to say hello."

Her hand automatically tightens around Henry's hand and she can guarantee Regina is doing the same thing to his other hand. Her jaw flexes as Milah waves to Henry and the simple gesture causes every single person around them to stiffen.

"Come here," Milah says, waving her son over, but he doesn't budge. "Henry, come on. I want a hug. I miss you," she claims just before she is in arms reach, but he makes no effort in stepping forward.

Henry peers up at Emma first, his dark green eyes expressing just how confused he is right now. His eyes slowly crawl over to Regina for guidance as well, so she smiles down at the young boy and cups his chin affectionately.

"Would you like to give your mom a hug?" Regina softly whispers, but Henry is recoiling, stepping back to hide behind Emma and Regina's hands that are still firmly holding onto him.

"Henry," Milah gasps, leaning forward and holding out a shaky hand while every person is watching her hand carefully as if some sort of evil magic is about to pour out of it. "Mommy misses you."

"My mommies!" Henry demands, shoving Emma and Regina's hands in front of Milah's face so she can see that he wants them and not her.

"Henry!" Milah pleads with her son yet again, but he's refusing to budge even an inch closer.

"You left. Gina and Em don't leave. Dare my mommies. Day love me," Henry softly and timidly explains before he shies away behind their legs.

Every single person is standing motionless, slack-jawed at what the little boy just expressed. Emma feels so unbelievably honored and so proud that he understands what a true parent is and he sees that in her and Regina.

A conservative man standing behind Milah, who Emma assumes is her representative, clears his throat awkwardly. "They are ready for us," he informs the large group of people all gawking at scene before them.

Her and Regina bend down and each hug Henry tight one last time. "Ingrid is going to take you out for a light snack okay? Hopefully by the time you come back, we will be out to visit with you," Emma explains before planting a kiss to his freckled nose.

"We love you, Henry, we will see you in a little bit. Be good for Ingrid okay?" Regina instructs her little prince as he firmly nods in response.

Her girlfriend places Henry's hand into Ingrid's and offers the woman a grateful smile and together they watch as the older woman guides Henry out of the courthouse. Regina then inhales sharply and slips her hand in Emma's before she turns her attention toward her.

"Are you ready?" There's a weak smile tugging at the corner of Regina's mouth, but she can read her like an open book after twenty-four years together.

Emma encloses the minimal gap between them and softly presses her lips to Regina's to help ease some of the tension rolling off her.

"I love you, we've got this," she reassures her with a cheeky grin sliding into place as she squeezes her hand.

"I love you too, Emma."

And just like that, the stress is slowly slipping away from Regina's face, leaving an honest smile behind.

XXXXXXXXX 

Before they know it, Mr. French is laying out all the details to their case in front of the judge. And right after that, Milah's representative is explaining her side of the story, which includes some sad claim that Henry was with the babysitter and had never been in harm's way.

Now, it was Regina's turn to answer a few questions regarding Henry with their friends and family sitting behind them for moral support.

"Miss Mills, can you explain why you think it would be in the best interest for Henry to live with a couple who isn't even married? Over his own mother?"

And there it is, something they knew was coming to unfairly attack their credibility.

"Emma and I have known each other since the day she was born. We have been together since we were fifteen. We have every intention on marrying one another and we even plan to have more children together. I am two years shy of graduating from law school, so Emma and I were trying to be responsible, and wait until I graduated before we wed. Then Henry came into our lives and he has been our number one priority since. So, our plans changed a little. Instead of graduating, then marriage then a child, it's now a child, graduating then marriage. Emma and I being married has nothing to do with our love for Henry, Milah herself is single. We take care of that little boy every day as if he were our own. We feed him, bathe him, taught him how to talk, how to use a fork. We buy him clothes, food and toys. Everything two parents should do. So, I don't believe Emma and I owning a piece of paper confirming our love to one another effects our parenting skills the least bit."

Emma smiles from ear to ear at her girlfriend's heartfelt words. She is so in love with this woman and if the court needs a silly piece of paper to feel more at ease about this adoption, then she'll sweep Regina off her feet and marry her right now. Nothing is going to change between them. They have seen the world without one another and it's a dark place that neither one of them would like to visit again. They are forever.

"Miss Swan, why do you think you are better suited for Henry rather than his _own_ mother?"

She clears her throat and shakes her hands free from all the built-up anxiety torturing her muscles right now. She releases a slow and unsteady breath to calm herself before she begins her defense.

"Even when Henry was in the care of Milah, he was with us. On her days off from work, he was with us. She was always late to pick him up and never left anything he may need for the day. Henry is not Milah's priority. She doesn't even feed him before he comes over. What is the point of giving Milah custody when someone else is going to have him all the time. She's a drug addict. She left him alone for nine days and even though she claims he was safe because he was with us, that doesn't give a parent the right to disappear like that _and_ never check in. We love him and take care of him. We are there every day and he knows it. He's three and understands what a true parent is. He knows Milah will leave again and he doesn't trust her, but he trusts us enough to call us both, mommy."

"Thank you, Miss Swan," the judge politely says with a curt head nod. "We will take a fifteen-minute recess and then continue."

Everyone seems to rush in a haste to the hallway without a word spoken. The room is suffocating with their future in the palm of its hand, and they both desperately need some fresh air. Regina and Emma burst through the doors with their family close behind, offering reassuring smiles and support.

"How do you think it's going?" Regina blurts out, her nerves on full display as she quickly snaps her attention to Mr. French.

"It's hard to say. Truthfully judges don't like to grant custody to a third party on a parent's first offense," he politely confesses, offering a weak smile in return. "I'm going to grab some water, I will be back shortly."

Regina and Emma nod and watch the man hurry down the hall. Emma exhales and rest her forehead against Regina's shoulder, prompting her girlfriend to snake her hand under long golden tresses and gently rub her sore neck.

"We've got this," Regina repeats while soothing a small headache that's starting to form from Emma's anxiety.

"I know," she mumbles into her shirt, even though she doesn't even trust her own words.

XXXXXXXXX 

Fifteen minutes had come and gone and by the time Emma blinked, they were all filing into the small courtroom once again with the palpable tension building worse than before. Now, it's Milah's turn to answer a few questions and Emma's stomach is twisting in turning making it almost impossible to breathe. Because in reality, who doesn't want to believe the mother of a child over some random strangers?

The judge sits down and even Emma can see the visible stress etching into the older man's face. This is a horrible decision that this judge is forced to make. She knows he wants to keep the best interest of the child, but who is to say what's best for Henry. He's three and nobody knows what the future holds for Regina and Emma or Milah.

"Let's begin," the judge sighs provoking Emma's entire body to tense right up.

Milah's representative clears his throat uncomfortably again and glances awkwardly around the room. That's when she notices Milah is no longer present. Instinctively, Emma's hand flies over to her girlfriend's, clenching with all her might, but Regina doesn't even flinch. Her girlfriend is as still as a statue as she watches the other attorney like a hawk sizing up its prey.

The man stands from his seat, his fingers fumbling to button his navy-blue blazer. He casually walks across the room to Mr. French, leaning down into his ear to whisper something Regina and Emma are silently screaming to hear. Belle's father nods curtly in response, promoting the other man to walk away. The other attorney gathers a few pieces of paper before approaching the judge.

The older man reads over the papers before he eyes the attorney carefully over his glasses. He hands back the papers and nods coldly, silently dismissing the lawyer before him.

"Miss Swan, Miss Mills," the judge flatly calls out with his eyes narrowing pointedly in their direction.

Emma swallows the enormous boulder of nerves that has just strategically lodged itself in the back of her throat, effectively cutting off her oxygen supply. She's trembling, every fiber that makes her Emma Swan is involuntarily spasming as she stands on her Bambi like legs. Suddenly, the world falls silent as she watches her lawyer stand beside her and for some reason, she's transfixed on the way his fingers button up his blazer.

Green eyes slowly crawl toward the brunette who is paying very close attention to the older gentleman that's about to decide their fate. She holds her breath, terrified of how this one man holds the power of her future in the palm of his hand. And in that split second, she honestly doesn't even want to know the verdict. She inhales sharply, the kind of breath that stings her lungs and prickles through her blood and in that moment, all she can truly think about is how every step along the broken path of her life has led to this very moment.

"It seems as though Miss Sanders has had a change of heart." Regina and Emma tense even further as they squeeze all their fears into their conjoined hands. "Miss Swan, Miss Mills, congratulations, you are now the rightful mothers to Henry Sanders."

"Seriously?" Emma gasps without an actual thought running through her mind, exhaling all the extra air she had trapped in her lungs moments ago.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Regina beams before she wraps Emma into her arms, jerking her flush against her energetic body. "Henry Swan-Mills," her girlfriend whispers into her ear as she feels a warm tear against her cheek. She's unsure if it's her own tear or maybe Regina's, but she's certain they must both be crying at this point.

"Is this for real?" She breathlessly asks, her frantic eyes dart over to Mr. French who is even smiling with watery eyes.

"Milah signed over all her rights. She will spend six months in prison, but her attorney claims she had a change of heart when Henry wouldn't even come near her. She knew he was better off with you two." Belle's father gently pats her shoulder and whispers, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" She gushes before he slips away.

Their family and friends wrap them up in the most loving hug as they all whisper _congratulations_ , over and over again.

"I need to see Henry. I need to tell him," Regina blurts out, hysterically breaking away from the hug.

"Miss Matthews texted Ingrid to come back, so they should be here any minute," Belle enlightens them as she hugs Regina one last time and tells her how proud she is of her.

Regina clenches Emma's hand and tugs her through the courtroom and out into the hall, reminding her so much of when they were younger. Regina was always pulling her away so they could be alone together, so they could be free to be who they were without any judgement. Now she's pulling them toward their future and who they are now, mothers. Toward the most amazing little boy they could have ever hoped for.

Then the world around them stops, not a sound to be heard except his baby giggles as he comes bouncing into the courthouse with his hand tucked inside Ingrid's. There's a faint chocolate mark at the corner of his mouth, exposing their trip for ice cream and Emma's mouth blossoms into a giddy grin while her heart flutters with so much love.

Her and Regina bend down with open arms, waiting for the toddler to run into their embrace, for this little boy to complete them and make their family whole again. There are so many emotions surging through her body, but the one she can firmly grasp onto is love. She swears her heart is going to beat right out of her chest.

Henry charges toward them, but before he is able to jump into their arms, Regina holds up a hand to stop him. He tilts his head to the side in confusion as he comes to a complete stop in front of their knees.

"Henry, I have a very important question for you?" Regina softly speaks with a smirk she's desperately trying to suppress.

"Okay," he nervously answers, anxiously swaying from side to side.

"How would you like to be my son and Emma's son, too?"

"Really?" He shrieks, his sparkling eyes popping with pure excitement.

"Yes really!" Emma laughs as she grabs his hand and rubs her thumb over the silky-smooth back. "Can Regina and I be your mommies?"

"Yes! Yes!" Henry squeals, jumping into their arms without further discussion. They wrap their little boy up, their son, and hug him with everything they have, silently assuring him that they will never leave him again. However, Henry slowly pulls away and peers deep into their eyes. "We go home now?"

"Yes, my sweet boy, we go home now," Regina whispers, tugging him back into their warm embrace and rocking him together, as his mothers.


	39. Epilogue: I Believe In You

The warm sun is shining down upon her wife, creating the illusion that she's glowing a beautiful golden haze. The light breeze is slowly sweeping her hair to one side, along with the green grass that's lightly dancing beneath her fingertips. One hand is behind her back, holding up her added weight as her other hand slowly glides across her very round baby bump.

Regina's barefoot, her toes wiggling against the vibrant grass that's playfully tickling her feet. Her head slowly dips to one side as she sighs, content with her life, happy. Brown eyes intently observe Henry carefully as he takes his little sister's hand and escorts her closer toward the lake. Emma examines the way her wife's back stiffens as their children stand at the edge of the pier and she knows Regina is worried that one of them might fall into the icy waters below.

Henry evenly splits his bouquet of flowers in half and hands one half to his little sister, Ivy, the spitting image of Regina when she was around five-years-old. Her babies bend down and place the flowers at the edge of the pier, like they always do every time they visit this spot. Regina's father's favorite place to take them when they were younger.

Henry leads Ivy back toward their parents and Regina visibly relaxes. Emma slips next to her wife, kicking off her flip flops before she presses a sweet kiss to her cheek, creating a breathtaking smile to grace Regina's face. She leans back on her hands as well, mimicking her wife, but she's not gazing out into the peaceful waters, instead her eyes are studying her wife's hand as it subconsciously runs across her ever-growing stomach.

A soft hum begins to stir sweetly in Regina's chest, whether she realizes it or not. Emma lightly bumps into her wife's shoulder and laughs, instantly recognizing the familiar melody.

" _I got you and I won't let go_." Emma softly sings as her head sways from side to side in sync with the rhythm in her feet.

" _I got you to love me so."_

 _"I got you babe!_ " Ivy screams out of tune as she jumps recklessly into Emma's lap.

She attempts to brace herself for the forceful collide, but fails miserably. She yelps, but she is able to catch her daughter before she hazardously topples to the ground.

Henry and Regina laugh at how ridiculous they both must look while green eyes roll playfully in return. Henry rests his head in Regina's lap, prompting her wife to run her fingers lovingly through his hair.

"Remember when you used to allow me to gel your hair?" Regina absentmindedly inquires and Emma really doesn't believe that her wife knows that she muttered those words out loud until Henry replies.

"I remember mom, but I'm not a baby anymore."

"But you looked so handsome. My little prince. Can we at least cut this shaggy mess?" She laughs, roughly tossing his long hair all around into a discombobulated mess.

"Mom," Henry groans as he spins around in her lap to come face to face with his future baby sister. Henry places his hand cautiously against Regina's stomach and smiles. "I can feel her. Do you think that's a foot?" He quirks up an eyebrow, his expression resembling his brunette mother a little too much which inspires both his mothers to laugh.

"It could be," Regina sweetly replies, her fingers still brushing his hair to one side.

"Hey kid, how about you take your sister for a short walk before we head to the new place?" Emma suggests while her own fingers play with the ends of Ivy's long raven locks.

"Okay, mom."

Their son jumps to his feet and holds out his hands for his baby sister's. She happily leaps up by her brother's help and follows him down by the lake once more.

Emma and Regina have been coming down to the lake more frequently since they adopted Henry, six years ago. She knows being there is the closest Regina feels to her father and it always seems to lighten Regina's spirits when she can fill her father in on their life together. Emma has her wife's small speech memorized by now, but she adores the way Regina's voice turns from raspy and deep to a soft whisper that leaves her absolutely speechless for a few minutes after.

"You would adore these beautiful babies if you were here right now, daddy. I cannot thank you enough for bringing our wonderful little boy into our lives. His heart, his soul is so kind and gentle, just like you. We have another little miracle on the way." Regina beams at her beautiful baby bump as she traces random patterns across the top. "Nobody knows this yet, but her name is Grace."

Emma smiles until her cheeks actually grow sore while she studies her beautiful wife. The woman is absolutely breathtaking and Emma wonders everyday how the girl next door ever fell for her. Just by the way those enchanting brown eyes shine when she stares at her, Emma knows how much she really does love her.

Emma quickly stumbles to her feet and wipes away any stray pieces of grass on her shorts. She holds out her hands to offer assistance because she knows Regina has a hard time wobbling up onto her swollen feet. She slips her feet into her flip flops before she bends down and snatches her wife's sandals, knowing she won't wear them on the drive home.

"Henry, Ivy, time to go!" She hollers to grasp their attention as her and Regina wait patiently for them to come back, running full force against the wind, hand in hand.

"We will see you soon, daddy."

"Especially now that we are back home," Emma cheekily adds on and leans forward to capture her wife's juicy lips for a slow and passionate kiss.

The kids climb into the backseat as Regina slides into the driver's seat and Emma slumps down into the passenger seat and glares bitterly at her wife.

"Are you ever gonna let me drive this car?" She pouts inspiring an earnest laugh to tumble from Regina.

"Maybe someday, you know how I feel about daddy's car."

Emma rolls her eyes playfully, but she's quick to reach across the car and squeeze Regina's thigh, just like she has always done. And of course, despite how pregnant she maybe, Regina flails about, shrieking from the sudden attack.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Pay attention to the road, we have precious cargo," Emma commands, attempting to sound strict, but fails miserably from her laughter.

XXXXXXXXX 

It isn't much of a drive, and all too quickly they are pulling up to their new home. An adorable, cozy, two story home, complete with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Not to mention, they are a block away from their childhood homes, which is great for their babysitting needs.

All four of them rush out of the car and peer up at the stunning cream colored brick. Emma wraps her arms around Henry from behind and leans down to whisper in his ear. "You sure you know what room you want? You're the oldest, first pick is yours."

"I know, I still want the same room. I love the bench by my window so I can read," Henry excitedly confesses as she squeezes the nine-year-old tight and pouts at how big he is now.

"Alright, go on you two. The boxes are already in your rooms, so start unpacking," Regina sternly instructs, waddling closer into Emma's side.

"Hello, sorry to bother you," a timid voice comes from behind them, startling her entire family. "I know moving day is always crazy, but I wanted to pop over and welcome you to the neighborhood," a redheaded woman says, holding out a plate of brownies and smiling from ear to ear.

Regina happily accepts the plate and Emma knows she's ready to dart inside and inhale every last one of those chocolatey treats because of the baby.

"I'm Regina and this is my wife Emma..."

"Hi," she offers her hand and their new neighbor eagerly accepts the gesture, followed by the woman's husband.

"I'm Ariel and this is my husband, Eric."

"Hello," the dark-haired man smiles shyly and snakes his arm around his wife's waist.

"This is our son, Henry and our daughter, Ivy," she politely introduces their children, who both smile and offer small waves to greet the other couple.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Ariel questions as she bends down so she can be eye level with Ivy.

"I'm four, I'm going to start kindergarten soon!" Her daughter happily announces with pure joy lighting up her little face.

"Oh, my goodness, she is so precious," Ariel gushes just as a loud clashing from a front door snaps behind them. A little girl with auburn hair comes bouncing out of their home and dashes toward their new house full of energy. "Melody, come here sweetie, come meet our new neighbors." Ariel turns her attention back to Ivy and smiles kindly. "My daughter, Melody just turned five. Maybe you two will be in the same kindergarten class."

Ivy doesn't respond to the older woman, instead she's intently studying the other little girl with fascination. Melody skips over to their driveway and smiles brightly, her piercing blue eyes sparkling like diamonds against a beautiful ray of beaming light.

"I'm Melody!" The little girl's voice cracks despite her obvious enthusiasm and it's so damn adorable, Emma melts inside.

Her daughter...who is clearly Regina's spawn, wraps her arms around Melody's upper arm and smiles with her entire face, tugging the young girl flush against her body.

"You're my new best friend. You come sleep by my house tonight!" Ivy demands as she presses her nose into Melody's freckled nose and grins from ear to ear.

"Oh boy!" Emma and Regina exclaim in unison, both moving quickly to cover the blushes consuming both their faces.


End file.
